The Three Godbrothers, Year 2
by bigblue2289
Summary: Another year gone comes with another year at Hogwarts for the future heads of Longbottom and Potter while their Black godbrother sits atop his family. Join them as they learn to balance trying to keep their childhood while being given positions of great power and responsibility at such a young age. How will the wizarding world react to the rise of the Three Godbrothers?
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin, I want to thank you for continuing this journey with me of the Three Godbrothers into Harry and Neville's second year, Alphard's fourth. JK Rowling is the genius who thought of the original source material that created this wonderful sandbox that we play in now. By no means am I an English major so I do apologize if there are major grammatical errors, please inform me so I can correct it.

Before we dive in, I will say that since this is the second year if you have not read the first year make sure to dive into my profile and get caught up. I will shut up now and hope you enjoy this new adventure. I had a blast writing it.

August 4, 1992

Looking around his room the boy smiled finally having room to move. While it was nowhere the size of the master bedroom or even Dudleys' room it still had enough space for his double bed, long dresser and a short walk in closet. Vernon had tried to lock Hedwig up but Harry had thankfully sent her on a letter drop off. The summer had started off with letters from Ron, Hermione, and even Lexi in secret but now the only mail he received was those from Hedwig at Longbottom Manor and the Daily Prophet that Hedwig would supply him with. Neville living near Lexi he was thankful to get letters from her as well.

He walked over to the small desk that had a corkboard on the back of it and smiled seeing a picture of him and his gryff friends all by the lake. Moving his eyes right there was the first picture him and Lexi took, her still thinking the camera was silly at the time simply rolled her eyes as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled towards the camera as he held it out from them. By the end of the semester, he had to order 4 new rolls of blank photos, three new bulbs, and two tripods.

He now laughed looking at the photo of her knocked out on the ground during the first time he had gained the upper hand in a duel. Granted it was very much luck that she never noticed the small step in the classroom but she received the stunning spell nonetheless. Across her face using a sharpie he bad took from the Dursley's before leaving for school was a twirling mustache and a shaded in beard. She had got her revenge, due to the lewd nature of her humor he could not display that photo.

A knock on the door sounded and Harry looked back to see Dudley now opening the door peaking in. While still a little heavy you could see what was fat at one time now turning slowly into muscle.

"Hey, Harry just wanted to see what you were doing. Piers bailed on me for a girl from school. Who is that?" He asked letting himself in and looking at the corkboard. The raven haired boy saw the moving photo of a redhead and a dark-haired man holding a baby by a lake. Harry now smiled looking into the bright green eyes of the woman who seemed to have a thousand joys flowing through her body all at once.

"That is my mum Dud, your Aunt Lily. The other person is my dad, your Uncle James. A sterling if you guess who the baby is?" He now jested and Dudley now laughs relooking at his aunt wondering how a beautiful lady like her came from any genes he had shared.

"I hope you did not mind me bugging you the other day, I can still not get over how much cool stuff you can do with magic. When you can show me will you?" Dudley now asked and grinned seeing Harry nod. Dudley now looked conflicted with a variety of emotions on his face taking the desk chair for himself.

"I listened to my dad we should hate each other, hell I treated you bloody awful all those years. How can you still talk to me like this? You even sent me a punching bag and gloves for my birthday, the only thing I have done for you on your birthday was treated you as a punching bag."

Harry now pondered the question and walked towards the barred-up windows. Thankfully Vernon had decided to visit his sister Marge for the day after he and Petunia had an argument regarding the steel blocking him from freedom.

"To be honest Dud I never hated you. Disliked the bullying, but never hated. There are a lot more people that the hate is saved for." Harry now said seeing Hedwig fly by with a mouse in her mouth.

"Did you really mean it when you said you didn't do it?"

Dudley looked relieved seeing Harry nod and found a place on the desk chair. Spread out on the small desk was the letters from Lexi. Strangley not another sole besides her bothered to write. Hedwig had seemed more than happy to make the trip out to Southampton twice a week.

"Tell me about your mates Harry? Dad says all magical folk are freaks but you do not seem like a freak, so he must be lying." Dudley now said and looking at a picture of him and Lexi that never had the privacy spell put on. Dudley did have to admit she was gorgeous.

Harry now sat on the bed and told him about his godbrother Neville first, then Lexi, Hermione, Su Li, and finishing off with the Weasley clan. The whole time Harry spoke his cousin seemed to get more and more invested in the words.

"It sounds like you have so many mates you do not know what to do with, all I have is Piers, even him."

"Why not reach out to some other people than Dud? Something like a study group for school."

Harry now had to laugh along with Dudley listening to his own words.

"Well, maybe not study group. Isn't that boxing gym right down the road? They have a junior program; you could properly learn rather than trying to get instructions from that book. Also, being a bully in school may not help your cause."

Dudley wanted to be offended but quickly calmed his face no remembering all the kids who avoided him and Piers at school.

"I will Harry, next summer I will be sure to teach you some of the lessons. We have to build you up to impress this Lexi girl, you look healthier Harry but you still look like a rail."

Dudley now laughed dodging the pillow tossed at his head and the two cousins talked into the night and Dudley even gave him workout ideas for the next year. Dudley had just finished showing him a proper push up when the slamming of a door sounded throughout the whole house. Dudley jumped from the floor and was ready to stand with Harry.

"I got this Big D, Uncle Vernon will not dare touch me when he thinks I have nothing to lose." Harry said now pulling his wand out from the front pocket. "Plus, you have to deal with him all year, do not get on his bad side, even for me."

The bigger cousin looked like he wanted to protest but patted his shoulder before disappearing into the hallways. Harry had just put away his wand when Vernon walked in and now stared at him with hatred. He said nothing, rather slammed the door shut and the sounds of locks being placed were heard.

Walking to the window and opening he gave a whistle and Hedwig now flew over landing on one of the bars. Walking over to the table he grabbed the letter and then sliding his hands in the bar tied it to the leg of Hedwig.

"Remember fly by her window and wait for her by the tree. Have I told you how beautiful you are girl?" He told the owl who seemed to puff her chest out in pride and flew. He had to laugh at the owl who if you gave her a compliment before her flight she seemed to get there faster.

The next few days were filled with silence, well the occasional argument between Vernon and Petunia would break the void. In that week he had even accomplished finishing all his essays and now studied the spells for the year. He had not realized it until now but Lexi who had been the best teacher in his opinion in all of Hogwarts had gone over half these spells with him.

10 August, 1992

Relooking at the letter he could only smile seeing that the solicitor, the headmaster had got him for his affairs last term finally got back to him. It had taken sending Hedwig but the solicitor had received his side of the story and by the words in the letter seemed to be making a case for the trial.

He went to look at the clock gifted to him by Flitwick for the time but Vernon in his rage had broken it into five pieces. Now it sat at the bottom of his trunk hoping a clocksmith could repair it in Diagon Alley.

With a plan to run away in three days all his bags were packed and all he need was a location to run away to. His first thought was to Hogwarts to see the headmaster but then decided upon the Leaky Cauldron.

Getting ready to reread his mother's second-year charm book once more there was now a loud commotion from outside his window. Two lights now shined bright into the window and Harry had to cover his eyes approaching it. Finally getting to the window was a four-door sedan…. that was flying. Harry was so amazed he had not even registered that the car now had turned around. A chain seemed to be attached to the bumper and one of the twins now leaned out the door and tied it to the steel gate that became his prison.

Hearing noise from the hallways he now ran over and flung open his trunk and started throwing all his loose books, pictures, papers. With him pre-packing for another trip it did not take him long at all. A minute later as he closed up his trunk the bars now fell off the house with a loud bang. To match the loud bang was the screams of Vernon.

Dragging his trunk over he threw it to the waiting arms of…. one of the twins, next throwing over a suit carrier that even though looked tiny carried all his clothes. Finally, he jumped through the window and grabbed onto the hand of Ron and the twin, unfortunately for him though Vernon had made it through and now held onto his legs.

Dudley for the first time publicly stood up for his cousin and punched his father who was leaning out the window in the jaw. It was not a hard punch but it was enough to send the fat man into the bushes below. With his ankles, free Harry was pulled in and the car now bolted off while both cousins looked at each other with admiration.

"That was intense mate, I cannot believe they did that to you." Ron said readjusting the trunk between them in the back. Harry did not say anything but just look back as the row of houses disappeared. He gave them a heartfelt thank you before sleep found him after light conversation.

He awoke as the sun now reflected off the glass, his first sight was the rolling hills of the countryside that teamed with fences, horses, cows, and even some small homes. Looking up though he saw a most peculiar house that seemed to be built up very mismatched and wobbled with the very wind.

"Harry, may I introduce you to the Burrow." Gred now said from the passenger seat as the car started to lower to the ground below. The once distanced grass below now started to get closer till the tires with a soft bump hit the road below and they now drove towards what looked like the backdoor.

Getting out Harry seeing a wizarding residence for the first time was amazed to see a garden, sheds, everything you expected to see outside of a muggle country home. Taking his trunk and suit bag out of the car he carried it following the residence and they carefully opened up the backdoor. His eyes now wandered seeing a neat kitchen with a dining room attached. The living room was only being blocked by a large stone brick fireplace that stood in the middle of the first floor.

"It's not much." Ron shrugged but Harry had a wide smile.

"This is brilliant Ron, are all wizarding homes like this?" Harry asked now looking at all the passive magic that seemed to happen around him. At the sink, a rubber duck seemed to be alive and dive into the soapy water from yesterday and squeak happily swimming around.

"Well Black has a 60 room manor but those who are not the 1% can have similar homes to this I guess." Ron shrugged before walking into the living room where his worst nightmare stood.

"You worried us sick, how dare you take the car without permission. Not even a note." Mrs. Weasley calmed down though storming into the dining room seeing Harry standing there.

"I am not mad at you deary, please go upstairs and get some rest." Mrs. Weasley said in a kind welcoming tone and the twins letting out matching yawns went to walk towards the stairs to follow those instructions until her face hardened on them.

"You will not be enjoying rest, no you will be working all day until I have come up with a suitable punishment. Now sit down while I make some breakfast."

Harry who looked refreshed after sleeping most the trip followed the three Weasleys to the table after telling Mrs. Weasley he was fine. Looking up there was a redheaded girl walking up to them in her pajamas who looked half asleep. Raising her head she let out a screech and ran back upstairs causing the brothers to laugh.

"She has been talking about you all summer Harry, guess she was surprised," Ron said with a shrug and the smell of bacon filled the kitchen as Harry watched Mrs. Weasley now using her wand open up a pack of bacon and place it evenly in a pan. In a separate wand motion, the eggs were now being cracked and prepared. His eyes lit up seeing a brown barn owl.

"Could I send a note to someone by chance? Hedwig is… away." Harry asked and Mrs. Weasley now turned around with a smile assuming it was Albus and nodded.

"Of course deary, he can make it all the way to Scotland…. Maybe." She now said looking at Errol before looking at Hermes. "Maybe ask Percy to use his owl deary. May I inquire what you need to send out?" She asked now bringing over the first helping off eggs and the boys seemed to dive in as Percy now walked in still in his pajamas.

"Oh, how rude of me Mrs. Weasley, would you mind if my solicitor came over? I just need to speak with her about an issue."

Those in the dining room minus Percy were surprised he even had a solicitor, Percy only knew hearing his cousin Alphard speak on it.

"You do not need a solicitor deary, the headmaster is more than capable to put your affairs in order." She now said but Percy now grabbing a seat put his two sickles in.

"Mother, House Potter is one of the most influential houses in our history with great wealth and power, it would be kinda silly for him to not have one. I was just speaking with Lord Black at the manor yesterday and it seems he relies very much on his Uncle Ted when it comes to the affairs of Black."

Molly looked perturbed at her son for contradicting her but kept her silence not liking the influence that boy was having was her Percy.

"Could I have her come over Mrs. Weasley?" Harry now asked and she nodded and seeing this he turned to Percy making a plate for himself.

"Hey Percy, could I borrow your owl? Hedwig is making a detour it seems."

He lit up seeing Percy nod and with paper given to him by Fred and a quill from George wrote out a message and sent off Hermes.

Following the meal, Gred and Forge now showed Harry how they got rid of the pesky gnomes that seemed to just swear at them and rummage the shed. It was just as Percy who had joined them got the best distance going into first place where Forge now looked like he had fallen in love. Confused Harry followed his eyes and saw a thirty-something blonde that looked very professional wearing nice robes and a set of thin oval glasses. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and in her hand was a briefcase and on her face was a friendly smile.

"Heir Potter, I hear you have need of your solicitor. May we step aside and speak?" She asked and he nodded leaving the Weasley's wondering why his business was so secret.

They had just reached a tree and she casted the privacy spell and spoke first.

"Before what is troubling you I would like to let you know that under the supervision of Bradford and Johnson your house shall once again be a force in the magical world, sooner more than later. Did you get the documents to sign about construction on the manor? We sent them last month but never received them signed." She now asked and produced a bench for them to sit on. The beautiful summer flowers seemed to fill her nose and she smiled prettily at the landscape around her.

"I have not received them or any kind of letters from anyone, in order to speak with my friend…." He now started off but she simply smiled.

"You have hired us and we swore a magical oath to keep your secrets Heir Potter."

He relaxed now at the sound of this.

"Well can you please call me Harry, I do not feel lordly." She now laughed and nodded allowing him to continue. "Well in order to speak with my friend Lexi Goyle I had to send Hedwig, I am not even getting the Daily Prophet. Hedwig has to attack other owls and steal it from them so I can see what is going on in this world."

She sighs making a note to get to the bottom of it but opened up her briefcase and brought out a quail and a document that was already signed by the regent Albus, now only missed the heir's signature. Picking up the quail he just went to sign it until she pulled it away with a stern look confusing him.

"Never just sign something, you could be signing over your accounts to House Malfoy or signing a betrothal that you never wanted. Always read the documents." Samantha Bradford now chastised him and he looked ashamed already forgetting Lexi's advice on being wary of your actions.

Being given the document back he now read a list of the estimated cost to build the manor back up and the lands surrounding it. She then handed him the current investments and the financial advisor had in fact kept to her word and nearly doubled the vault of House Potter. His eyes bulged open seeing a positive gain of 124,032 galleons.

"Ms. Jones looked in the muggle market as well and struck gold, she pulled out your shares and the next week the stocks… I think that is what they call them plunged. A couple more years of this Heir… Harry and by the time you become Lord Potter you will have the gold to become very powerful again."

"The Weasley's will not believe this when I tell them." He now said with excitement and once again saw her stern face.

"As your solicitor, I would greatly advise not talking to anyone except someone you trust implicitly about your finances, even then. Gold has a way of breaking apart friendships and if you tell the wrong person your own house could be in danger. Let Arthur and Molly worry about their finances and you worry about yours."

He nodded wanting to kick himself for yet again forgetting another lesson Lexi had taught him, look out for number 1 before helping number 2. Finishing up the document he now signed it and she placed it back into a briefcase and was surprised to see him pull out an underage magic letter from the ministry.

She read it as he explained what happened and what happened afterward. She looked most upset hearing what Vernon had done to her client.

"I will get this taken care of Harry, I have a friend who owes me a favor. It will never appear on your personal record." She said now placing the letter in her briefcase but now looked concerned seeing his face turn sad and grim.

"Uncle Vernon will not be kind to Aunt Petunia or Dudley with what happened. I was wondering if there was anything that could be done to keep them safe." He said with desperation in his voice and she now looked into the distance watching a bird fly away with its young while she thought. She seemed to chew on her lips before speaking

"The only thing I could do is approach her and see if she would cooperate in a divorce. We will use the muggle world lawyer we have on staff and if half of what you told me is true about that pig, Petunia will have no troubles getting the house and custody of the two of you. This will be a separate case so it will be a separate charge against your accounts if you do go through with it, I will give you some time…" She said now rising but sat back down when he grabbed her hand.

"I do not care about the cost, just keep her safe, please. Do not let my uncle see you talking with her, he will only hit her harder if he knows."

She now had a smile on her face patting his hand wanting to see the pig lose everything after seeing what her father did to her mother when she was a child.

"I swear it I will make it my personal mission to ensure she never has to look at him ever again unless it is at court. Now I will have my people write up the new contract and bring it over personally tomorrow, after that, I will approach her with haste."

He looked relieved and the two talked about the future developments of the house before she excused herself and walked back to the Burrow with him. Waiting in the yard was Albus and the Weasleys who seemed to be watching him from afar for a long while.

"Ah, Ms. Bradford, what an unexpected visit. May I inquire about the nature of your visit?" He asked greeting her but she gave him a blank face.

"You being the regent for Harry here I can discuss it with you but it will be a private discussion. I must be going but shall we say tea here at noon tomorrow headmaster?"

He nodded pleasantly as Arthur now seeing she had to leave escorted her to the apparition point.

Harry spent the rest of the evening with the children playing quidditch. Molly and the others, of course, pressed him on his discussions with his solicitor but Arthur seemed to be the one to understand his plight freeing him of the conversation. Find a restless sleep he could only hope his aunt found some peace soon.

(Scene Change)

The long table was filled with people and all eyes focused on the head as the young lord made a judgment that would affect the house. The regent sat to his right while the spot to his left for the lady of the house sat empty.

"It is with great pleasure that our solicitor for the house has submitted a marriage contract to Monsieur Delacour. We have been in constant contact with the family and they have already verbally agreed to the terms listed in the contract. This includes a marriage loyalty signed by her alone." He now said looking at Andromeda with a quick glare who avoided his gaze. She had thought to slide the Marius and Astoria contract by him quickly but much to her chagrin he read the whole thing through before signing it.

"Congratulations Lord Black, seeing you two at the Christmas party I know you two will be very happy. To Lord and Lady Black." Megan said raising her wine glass and everyone raised their glasses toasting their liege.

"I share the same sentiment m'lord, may I inquire what our house gets out of the union besides connecting House Black with our French origins?" Her husband Pollux asked and then drained his wine.

"Trade and industry." He said looking at his Master of Defense for the house until Vega was fully trained up. Said Vega now sat beside Isla quietly watching on. "The village of Alphard's Hamlet now makes magical suits in the muggle fashion and we get the trade routes for the materials from Portugal and Spain. Once the suits are made we send the finished product through the trade route and throughout the isles." He now said and looked towards Pollux's daughter.

"You will leak a statement in the Daily Prophet to create the buzz for our product, by October I want the store in Diagon Alley up and running." He told her and she wrote the note down as he shuffled the papers to move onto the next topic, much to the surprise of even Megan the 16-year-old daughter Lola who was told to be invisible during the meeting now raised her hand with nerves clearly high on her face. She coughed ever so quietly and shyly trying to get his attention which she received.

"Please ignore her m'lord and excuse her interruption." Megan quickly apologized for her daughter but Alphard had not taken his eyes off the lovely Lola Black.

"Ah but you see that is why you are all here at this meeting, if I did not want input I would simply have a meeting with my solicitor and regent and just tell you lot the result. Now Lady Lola, do you have something on this topic?"

She nodded and quickly drank some water feeling her throat get dry before speaking.

"I was in a store after leaving school and a clothing line had their own magazine. What if we had our own magazine that could be sold and show off our latest items, _Wizard's Lifestyle Magazine." _ She now looked into the face of Alphard that gave the table nothing to tell his emotions and tapped her leg nervously seeing him grab some pistachios and start cracking them.

"Thoughts Vega?" He simply asked and looked towards the soon to be seventh year. She looked shocked to be called upon only being a daughter of a Black but gathered her wits and now scrunched her face up thinking. Sipping her wine she wetted her lips before speaking.

"The name could use some work but it is a good idea. Have an ordering sheet on the back and everything from the hat, pocket square, to the socks being shown can be ordered. We must give the readers some other reason to buy it though besides looking at models."

Bart now picked up where his cousin left off at the end of the table.

"Why not put in articles that will include interview tips for the young professional wizard, how to woo that witch in your life, interviews with quidditch stars and other celebrities. Stuff like that."

Soon the whole table seemed to join in on the discussion and with Isla writing like mad she now had the formation of their new magazine. Andi who kept the conversation organized just looked over at the form of her quiet nephew and just laughed seeing him watch the ideas form and eat pistachios.

"Bart, that model from Lisbon is sweet on you. Nadia something right?"

"Aye Vega, Nadia Batista. What of it?"

"Well if she was to sign a contract with us and appear once every magazine with one of the male models we could pay her handsomely and now we have international appeal. Maybe even get that German model Nicola Sedore. All you men will be required to only wear the products as well."

Soon the table turned quiet as only the sound of breaking shells could be heard and it started with Vega but soon all the table turned to a smirking Alphard.

"It seems I am no longer need Aunt Andi." He jested and cleaned up his mess.

"Isla, you are to find a disgruntled talented writer from one of these publications that wants a promotion to editor in chief. Bart, you are to invite Ms. Batista and her family over for dinner to discuss a business partnership. Be sure to put on the charm, although it seems she is more than infatuated with you, not sure why?" He now pondered and the table now laughed and ribbed Bart slightly.

"Just like the new editor will find all the writers for us I want a beat photographer for _Witches Weekly _named Janice Slughorn contacted and offered the job as head photographer. She took wonderful photos of me and Fleur dancing and could use a promotion."

"You really want the granddaughter of Horace Slughorn working for us?" Andi now questioned and Alphard simply nodded.

"She is very talented, not to mention being friends with a man who is friends with everyone would be a very good friend indeed." He seemed to catch his breath and thoughts and looked out the window seeing the beautiful day outside and the form of Hestia and Flora now zip by the window.

"Now tell me is there any more business? I promised to play… quidditch with my cousins." Alphard spat and shook his head. "Waste of time if you ask me, it makes them happy though." He shrugged and went to stand up but the hand of Andi made him sit down and relook at the agenda.

"I do apologize, Lord Black, a late minute addition I just found out just minutes prior to the meeting."

"Fine but if it takes too long and I am forced to take a nap afterward you will explain to my dear cousins why I am not flying."

Andi nodded with a smile on her lips and passed her mother who had not the courage to even speak up at the meeting since the death of her husband. Druella was no fool, she knew her husband Cygnus was murdered for the failed assassination attempts, in fact, the whole family knew and it all more secured him as the Blackest of the Black.

"Ah Lady Druella, I do hope you are finding your residents suitable. I still have a small manor not far from your grandsons' so you can still watch over Chadwick, Sybill, Maxwell and little Alphard for Mary and Phineas."

Druella now with the attention on her steadied her shaking hand thanks to the steady hand of Mary who frankly refused to believe the cruel rumors of the lord who was so sweet towards her.

"You are much too kind m'lord but I assure you I quite enjoy living in a busy house with my grandson Phineas and Mary. Makes me feel 30 all over again."

Alphard now smiled and stood from his chair and strolled to her causing her to tense but she released a breath seeing him hold out his hand to dance. She accepted it and Vega conjured violin and started playing waltzing music. Druella Black nee' Rosier had never been so confused in her whole life being twirled around the wide open floor before the family at a council meeting. His most elegant dancing which he perfected with Fleur now made her finally smile and she now melted into the dance. The group of 5 newcomers now stood near the door with Andi as she smiled seeing her mother happy for the first time in a long time. The violin came to an end and he bowed to her and she curtsied to him and the family members now all clapped for them.

"You should feel young Lady Druella, I swear trying to keep up with your dance pace is even harder than the pace of my future wife. Don't tell her I said that though, she might actually try to impress me and I will just end up on the floor."

Druella still nervous of her lord felt more at ease and Marius could only watch on amazed how a 14-year-old manipulated a 55-year-old so easily, the same teen who had killed her husband months prior. Druella was escorted back to her seat by Alphard and he now looked towards the entrance to see his neighbors to the east along the Strait of Dover.

The elderly father of the fallen Order of the Phoenix member, Dorcas Meadowes, now stood with a cane in hand and pride intact. Samuel was elderly and looked close to death with his grey hair slicked back and wearing a finely pressed robe. The second oldest of the group was the sister of Dorcas, Odessa Meadowes. She was no older than 30 and across her dark-skinned cheek was the mark she escaped with from Nott Manor after watching her sister get killed by Voldemort himself.

The other three looked to be in their 20s but by the look of their dress, the harvest had not been good to the family.

"M'lord, may I present our neighbors to the east, Lord Samuel Meadowes of the Valley of Bats. Lord Samuel, may I present our lord, Lord Alphard Black of Hastings."

Samuel on his cane now walked forward and Alphard met him halfway and they shook hands.

"It is a pleasure to have company at our manor, we did not miss the harvest festival for gooseberries did we? I told Aunt Andi to buy the whole of the field but she warned me about my figure."

Samuel heard the joke but never lifted his serious expression.

"Ah please take a seat so we can discuss matters." He waved them towards the seats and Odessa took a seat next to Vega and Samuel was given the seat of honor to the right side of Alphard. Andi happily moved down by her mother.

"You are not far off Lord Black, these past seasons have been most disastrous and now my berk of a son had now taken loans from GalloLoans. What do you know of them m'lord?"

Alphard who had mastered hiding his shock seemed angry with himself he had not known this yet and looked towards Andi who knew she should have known this as well.

"Predatory loans only a fool takes out. Last I heard their rate was 221% on interest. How much was loaned out if I may ask?"

Samuel now looked towards his son Stefan who did not even have the pride to look up and meet his father's eyes.

"20,000 galleons m'lord."

Alphard did a low whistle and took out a quill and ink and started to do the figures on a sheet of paper and then crumbled the paper and threw it to the side looking towards Phineas who already had it figure.

"The current debt owed is 44,200G, give or take a few sickles." Phineas informed his lordly cousin.

Alphard now leaned back in his chair and Samuel now looked into his eyes and saw the look of a chimera hunting his prey. He scanned over the second-hand robes that the children of Samuel wore and now rubbed his chin before looking at the man.

"We have been scouting your land for years Samuel but the proud Samuel Meadowes would never sell, it seems your son has force you to change your mind. Who else is poaching your lands? I am sure I am not the first ones to approach you in the past and the government simply offers you to keep an acre which the house sits on while offering you sickles on the acre."

Samuel now pulled out five official offers on the land he had received in the past three days alone. Alphard looking at the five offers now forced himself not to lose his temper before guest but having been caught off guard by this news angered him most. Looking at the names he had to hide his disdain. Malfoy, Goyle, Parkinson, Rosier, and finally… Nott. Picking up the last offer he now looked at Odessa and saw the look of anger on her face.

"We heard the speech you gave damning the Death Eaters and their ways. If we are to submit to a lord or the government we rather it be you. I offer you the deed to the lands granted me and my family always have a spot on them for the price of the loan." Samuel now took out a formal document that contained his deed and the contract. Ted seeing his lord wave walked over and started to inspect the sheets.

"We seek to be a part of your control but be free.."

"With the mismanagement, we have witnessed there will be a governor of Black blood watching over your lands. It seems the incompetence passed to your son and us in House Black look to ensure our house is in the green. Any issues Uncle Ted?" Alphard looked over and Ted now was reading the clauses and shook his head.

"All seems in order, they turn over their lands, one village, and the wand of Odessa as your wand and shield. Loyalty clause and all." Alphard who was going to ask for more to humiliate them now saw they had humiliated themselves sufficiently and looked over at the hardened face of Odessa seemed to protest the decision but now stayed quiet.

"Why me, why not Dumbledore? Arianna is said to be expanding their lands and I am sure Albus would love to have some more of his pet phoenixes under his control."

Odessa now stood up at this and started to march over until Andrue who was watching from the side stepped forward and stood in her way. She pointed to the scar with anger and glared at her future lord.

"This is because of our oh great leader. My sister is dead and I was…." She now shuttered and shook the memories out of her head, "All Albus had to do was listen to Dorcas when she said we were undermanned on the mission. Your father and James were told to go back to their game of chess when we asked for help, hell Siri offered before we could even open our mouths. I will never listen to that man so as long as I live."

She now eyed him up and down and gave an unimpressed look. "I heard about the mighty Alphard Black who murdered his way up to the lordship, not sure I am even impressed to raise my wand in defense. Honestly, I expected you to be taller." She now spat in his general direction. As soon as the saliva hit the ground Andrue seeing him nod grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the table. Stefan went to defend his sister but was disarmed by Vega. Odessa now thrashed wildly on the table fighting for air and all the Blacks now eyed their lord lazily walking over to the woman. With her back flat on the table she tried to kick at the large man but he seemed to take the kicks without a single wince.

"Tell me Samuel, do you condone or agree with your daughter's actions?"

Samuel now looked at his thrashing daughter damning her temper, sucking in his pride looking at the remnants of his family he shook his head. "No, I do not m'lord. She acts on her own accord."

Alphard nodded and now moved past the fearful Mary.

"Some say I killed my great-grandfather, others say old people just die naturally. Some say I killed Cygnus to become first heir, others say it was the dragon pox. I will warn you Odessa Meadowes, fuck with me and disrespect me one more time and you will find out the hard way the power that I wield as Blackest of the Black."

Alphard now waved to Andrue who lifted her to her feet and loosening his grip. She now gasped for air having nearly blacked out.

"I underst...a...nd m'lord. Please no more." She now begged and Andrue threw her to the ground before Alphard who grew more excited by the rush of power over her. He held out his ring hand and she had to crawl up his leg but eventually, she placed her lips to his ring.

Pleased he actually helped her to her feet and guided her back to her seat much to the shock of Samuel.

"All I ask for is a little respect Samuel. I agree to pay the 44,200G debt and absorb your lands into ours." Alphard said now walking to the contract and signing it. With his signature on the document, he handed the blood quill over to Samuel who signed it as well.

"Phin, call your man at GalloLoans and make sure they know not to raise it any higher. Now if there is nothing left I shall go play a useless game." Alphard now said and started to walk towards the door and stopped looking at Lola as Andrue now started to follow him.

"Ah, a brilliant idea about the magazine and all. I say let's call it 2% of all profits will go into your personal account for just thinking of it."

Lola was so shocked she was tried to say thank you but her lips could not utter any words. He now looked towards Odessa who was chugging water with her mouth having gone dry.

"I am in need of my wands, come Odessa." He said and started walking out leaving her to run and catch up with them.

Later that night under the moonlight Mary and Megan now shared a table and a pot of tea in the garden as the sight of Alphard sitting with his twin cousins was most curious. Many people in the manor called Alphard dreary but it seemed around Hestia and Flora he was truly able to relax.

"I…. do you think he actually did it?" Mary asked looking back to the person who had only been so kind and gracious to her. Even when she nearly messed up a deal he simply kissed her hand and sent in Andi to fix it. Megan looked up confused and then up to her lord and nodded.

"These Blacks move with a strange sense of purpose Mary, do not think that he does all this for pure enjoyment. You heard the rumors, Cygnus tried to kill him three times. Being the Blackest of the Black he cannot bear these threats." She said simply and looked over at the new wand and shield of Alphard now inspecting the grounds.

"No, we are just pawns in his game that he allows us to partake in Megan. I must go help Marius home Meg, see you at tea tomorrow." Mary now said rising from her seat and they kissed each other's cheek. Megan did not even watch Mary walk away, rather just stare into the brown eyes of Alphard in a whole new light, and it terrified her.

A/N:

So all know that Year 2 is all written up, just needs final editing by myself and releasing.

124,032 Galleons= $596,563.67, 20,000G= $96,195.12, 44,200G=$212,591.22. This is all according to the rate conversion by . . This was to show that just because you own lands that does not mean you are apart of the 1%, some hold ancient lands still but barely make it clear every season. Those who fall into trouble submit their lands and wand to that of someone like Black who will protect them, feed them, help them develop the new lands of Black while allowed to live on teh lands, the new tenants and former owners of said land now owe their lord their wand in case of battle or with counsel. It is so medieval I get happy shivers down my spine lol.

I hope this shows that Petunia is a victim of the situation as well, along with Dudley. Always like Dudley and sad no one ever develops him, and oh yes there are big plans for Big D. Solicitor will be wizarding lawyers, like Ted and Ms. Bradford.

The scene with the Blacks is to show that they are trying to expand their influence over the world now, their new plan is through the clothing the people wear. Make the Black name a trusted and loved name by those not involved with politics, they pressure those House of the Cultured that represent them to move the way of Black since it was through their magazine they ordered their tie. Subtle control of the masses.

Also land is still power in a world where the central government of Magical England holds the majority of all lands, that is why the noble houses are so powerful, they are independent landowners. Mary who never saw a vicious side of Alphard is now starting to realize how powerful and dangerous he really is. And yes they know Cygnus was murdered by Alphard but who is going to demand justice? Certainly not Druella or her daughters.

Well I thank you for joining me on this wonderful adventure and please comment/review/message/favorite and so forth and I will be sure to thank you and reply to the comments. For any future character ideas or story plots regarding minor or major characters in year 3 and beyond please message me. If this is adding a Death Eater antagonist, one of the Three Godbrother's puppets, or a pet Order of the Phoenix for Albus no matter how minor or major I am down, if it fits.

Ric

"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist."

The Usual Suspects, 1995

OCs

**Samantha Bradford**

Solicitor for Bradford and Johnson

Solicitor for House Potter

**Nadia Batista**

Magical model and daughter of a wealthy landowner in Portugal

Is sweet on Bart Longbottom

**Nicola Sedore**

German model in Magical Germany

Just a name in the background to show they are reaching out international

**Janice Slughorn**

Horace Slughorn niece and beat photographer for Witches Weekly

**Lord Samuel Meadowes**

Lord of the Valley of Bats on the Strait of Dover

Father of Dorcas Meadowes

**Dorcas Meadowes(canon)**

Original Order of the Phoenix member who was killed personally by Voldemort in the First War

**Odessa Meadowes**

Sister of Dorcas and also member of the Phoenix in my story

Was captured along with sister but escaped Nott Manor but not before watching the Dark Lord torture and kill her sister

**Stefan Meadowes**

Son of Samuel and brother of Dorcas who foolishly took out high-interest predatory loan  
Gallo-Loans is canon according to the Wiki also, if that is canon not sure but take it for what is is worth.


	2. Chapter 2

August 30th, 1992

The easy sleep that had found him the night before was shaken by the loud voices now outside his door.

"By the order of Prefect Weasley, I order you to halt your shenanigans." Voice one said and another matching voice now followed afterward. "As the second Prefect Weasley, you must come with us young man, your detention will be severe and smelly."

Harry groaning let out a yawn and walked to the door barefooted. Peeking out the twins now were dressed for the day with each a prefect badge on their shirt. The one destined for detention apparently was Ron who just looked annoyed still half asleep in his pajamas.

"Give me my damn pins back you two." A voice now echoed from down the hall and the twins now ran down the stairs with wide grins on their faces. Percy now gave chase nearly tumbling down the steps.

"Mental the two of 'em. Hey Harry, ready for Diagon Alley? Apparently, mum has our shopping list downstairs."

"Another summer gone, eh mate?" Harry said and closed the door. Looking through the clothes he had brought Harry decided to go with a white dress shirt and a black cardigan with grey trimming. Taking out a nice pair of dress slacks he now walked downstairs to see the Weasley children but two additions that he had never seen. They were twins with very plain in the face and wore black hair long to their back. Unlike the Weasley twins though each one seemed to emit a different presence making them their own entity.

Molly who stood near the couch did not seem very happy that the girls were there, Ginny though seemed over the moon. With them was a regal 20 something female with handsome spectacles and black hair in a tight bow. Bill who had stopped by on a visit seemed most happy to see her.

"Ah Harry, we would like to introduce you to Mrs. Isla Weasley… I mean Black." Gred now said correcting himself and both adults blushed.

"Black as in…"

"Yes Mr. Potter, I work PR for Lord Black. I am not here to cause you any stress though. Simply to drop off Bill's scarf and m'lord's cousins." She said and handed the scarf over quickly now avoiding Bill's handsome eyes. Her voice spoke of elegance without arrogance with a calming effect, she could probably sell rats to a pub owner.

"I was planning on going to Floreans while they shopped if you wanted to grab some ice cream with me?" Bill now asked avoiding her brown eyes not wanting to get lost in them before his family.

Harry had read the art of courting in his book on customs and now laughed seeing two people who seemed to share the same feelings but the other more nervous than the next to move steps forward.

"I think that is a marvelous idea son, perhaps Isla could stay for dinner afterward? I am sure Gin would love some time with her friends." Arthur said walking from the kitchen with a jolly smile on his face and now stood between his son and Isla looping his arm over each of their shoulders.

"Now that we have that settled Molly dear, I know you are holding onto those letters for the kids, about time to pass them out."

Molly did not look happy but obliged her husband and soon passed them out. Stopping at Harry she put on a sweet smile.

"Ah dear, if you would just give me your key, I would be more than happy to get you some coins from your vault. A most wonderful suggestion from the headmaster." She now wiped the smile away and looked curiously at the 12-year-old seeing him shake his head.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I was told to never give my key to anyone. Plus, there was something I needed from the vault. I hope you are not offended Mrs. Weasley?"

She now smiled again and waved his concerns off.

"No problem deary, now open up your letter and see what you need." She said and walked towards the kitchen having to remind herself she had 6 sons, not 7.

They all opened up their envelopes and Harry was most confused.

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk  
Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart _

Harry had to wonder why there were so many Lockhart books while the twins he had not been introduced to yet now laughed.

"Alphie said to not even bother buying Lockhart's books, calls him the biggest con artist in all England, well short of Fudge."

"Mom, you said all those things were true." Ginny now said looking towards her mom who looked to be fuming. Harry glanced towards the shelf and saw why, ten hardly touched but well cleaned books sitting upon her bookshelf as if she was afraid to ruin the spine.

"He is no con artist, simply underappreciated." She now said wanting the matter dropped. Ginny now grabbed the hand of her two friends and dragged them to him. Molly looked like she had some comments about Lord Black on her tongue but held them back seeing Arthur glare at her and then point to their guest in Isla with his eyes.

"Oh Harry, these are two of my best friends. This is Hestia and this is Flora, don't worry though they do not do the twin talk like Fred and George."

"Oh you.."

"think not"

"my best"

"carrot."

Hestia now looked over at Flora like she had lost her mind and Ginny now looked at her hair seeing if it was the color of a carrot.

"That is all we need, more twin talk." Ron grumbled walking past them to grab a snack.

"Oh, I like your sweater, Harry. You should go to Twilfitt and Tatting's if you want more of the same."

Harry looked curiously over never hearing of the shop.

"There is no reason to spend that much on clothes deary, we shall stop by Madam Malkins and that will be enough." Molly now said pushing the children towards the fireplace. He looked towards Isla who looked kind… for having the last name Black.

"Are their clothes that much better than Madam Malkins?"

Isla who now had the arm of Bill nodded her head.

"Since their grandmother is now a part of the family once again Lord Black insisted on paying for Ginny's first-year clothes and books. We will be stopping by Twilfitt if you wanted to come with us?"

Arthur more than Molly did not seem to agree with this new surprise.

"I assure you Lady Isla that will not be necessary. My mother floated us some extra coins and…"

Harry now had to step back seeing the business side of Isla come out.

"If you wish to dispute it then you can floo over to Black Manor yourself Arthur, but I assure you m'lord is most stubborn. Bill, I may even get you a new suit for your birthday since I missed it and all."

Bill now tried to protest but she simply ignored him and just dragged him to the flames and transported to Diagon Alley. Ginny looked over the moon while Ron look like he ate some sour grapes.

"Why couldn't nan join the family 5 years ago dear brother?" Fred now said hanging on his brother's shoulder.

"Not you two now, nan gave us plenty of coin to buy all new wardrobes for all of you. And Gin, you are to write to Lord Black thanking him for generosity and such. It will not be said us Weasleys are ungrateful and disrespectful." Molly huffed hating to be in the debt of Black. She now pushed the girls towards the flames and all three now disappeared into the flames.

Harry now looked over at the fireplace and now saw waiting for his turn.

"Those are the Carrow girls you talked about?" Ron nodded now cleaning the lint off his coat. "With who their parents are, are they dangerous?"

Ron seemed to ponder this before shaking his head.

"Not as of yet, although if females are allowed on the Slytherin quidditch team you lot better watch out, damn quick on the broom."

Molly now walked up to him with a handful of powder and walked to the flames and gave him the instructions. It was mid-talk that Harry now sneezed and threw the powder in. Rather than the wood floor of the floo point he now landed on a much dirtier floor. Looking around he knew this was not the right spot seeing a skeleton on a hook that just seemed to follow his eye movements.

Looking around it was most definitely the back of the store and there seemed to be hundreds of artifacts in the dark room. There was a crushing cabinet, a few skulls in some strange liquid, some jewelry that was being prepared for the front counter. Looking around the storage he now came to a large shelf of tomes. Across the shelf was ancient books that varied from books on dark spells to the journal of…. Fleamont Potter. In fact, next to it was a thick spell book that had a handwritten inscription on the side. _The many spells off Lord Fleamont Potter._

Harry took the books off the shelves and started scrolling through them when there were now voices that sounded to be getting closer. Panicking with both books in his hand he now ran to the crushing cabinet and closed it.

Emerging from the farthest door was a man in his 50's with long grey hair and distrustful eyes. Harry tensed though seeing the blond features of Lord Malfoy walk with him. The oily hair of Borgin was so thick you could have combed it onto a pan and started cooking.

"Ah Lucius, it is a shame that I must part with this wonderful artifact. The wonders I could learn from this should you just give me ten more minutes with it." The older man now said and opened a drawer. Harry tried to get a look at what was being handed over but the black cloak of Lucius now blocked his way.

"Normally I would old friend, this though has a place in a new home. Come, we must discuss my goods needing a storage place, it seems as if Madame Bones insist that I am storing dark artifacts yet again. Your office?" He asked Borgin and the man seemed to agree as they both now walked into the back room shutting the door.

Harry took this moment to put on his invisibility cloak and now creep out of the cabinet. He thought about returning the tomes but anyone who did such business dealings with Malfoy did not deserve to have a piece of Potter history. On soft footsteps he now passed through the still open farthest door and entered the shop proper.

A young lad no more than 22 seemed to be helping Lord Goyle and his heart stopped seeing Lexi look utterly bored. Behind her was the apparent stepmother and her half brother Gregory. Pushing away all thoughts of getting a hold of her he now crept out the door. The clerk and the patrons looked towards the door hearing the bell but seeing no one they went back to their business.

The smell of Knockturn Alley was evident right away, that and the desperation. All lined up were the homeless that Diagon Alley pushed away to ensure their streets looked happy and prosperous.

Holding in his loud courage he now walked past still unsure of the way and even passed the Black soup kitchen. There looked to be 30 workers trying to prepare the food fast enough but the line just never seemed to end. Trying to get his bearings he now turned down a few alleys and now seemed to end up even more lost. It was a scream of a girl that now took his attention and he now walked quickly down a street and came to a dead end where two ugly men that had fangs hanging from their belt now gathered around a little girl no more than 7.

On the far end was a dark-skinned man with thick dreads and probably looked to stand near seven feet tall. It was hard to tell how tall he was since he was now chained to a pole and looked to be badly beaten. Wrapped around him was a string of garlic that emitted a strange magical pulse.

"Please no more." The little girl now begged as she received a boot to the face. Harry tried to not be heroic and think about number 1, dammit this girl was number 1 right now. Putting the books down he now picked up what looked like the post of a broken bed frame and now crept towards them. Taking a risk he now quickly revealed himself to the tied down vampire and then pointed to the men. The man caught on instantly and now started shouting at him.

"Oy you cowards, I never said I was done." The man now spat in the direction of the uglier and taller of the men. He seemed to take the bait and stroll over and started to mock the fallen vampire.

"Your clan is almost dead, after you two all that is left is that blond bitch. Do not think she will escape us much longer." The man now said and punched the vampire hard. His attention though was drawn to his partner as the sound of something hard hitting a skull sounded towards the girl.

The assaulter was gone but his friend now fell to the ground knocked out cold with blood on the back of his head. He drew his wand and started looking around for the source.

"Ah it is you Thalia, come to die with the last of your clan. Your numbers were what 28 a year ago? Now there is only three of you." He now yelled and started to prepare his wooden crossbow but the downed vampire with his legs free now kicked them out from under him and the vampire hunter went falling to the ground. The man tried to recover but seemingly out of thin air the wooden knot connected square with his head knocking him out cold.

Harry quickly took off this cloak and now ran to the little girl who looked terrified. Her skin was pale but seemed deathly pale due to not eating in the past month. Unsure if they actually ate them he now took out a bloodpop that Fred had given has a gag gift for his birthday.

The girl nearly lunged at him and took it from his hands. She unwrapped it and started sucking on it. With his sleeve he wiped the blood from her head even though it was smeared in her bleach blonde hair. Walking over to the man he took off the garlic and went to find something to break him loose. He had only taken a few steps when properly strengthened the man broke the chains easily.

The man now tried to stand which with the hand and shoulder of Harry he now stood to his full 7ft 2 height. The only person Harry had ever seen taller was Hagrid. He seemed to shake his head loose and with the help of Harry he was walked over to the little girl who had nearly finished the sucker already.

"Many thanks young Mr. Potter, without your aide our clan would have been extinct without a doubt." He said in a deep voice that commanded your attention.

"How do you know who I am?"

Harry fixed his bangs when the tall man now pointed to his forehead.

"I am Kane and this little one is Ivory. We are all that is left of Clan Bailey thanks to these hunters." He pointed to the knocked-out men. There were feet now approaching them and emerging with two weapons, an identical one on each hand. There was a handle that the woman grabbed and almost wrapping around the fist was a sharp blade.

"Relax sister, we were rescued thanks to this young man. Mr. Potter may I introduce you to our sister Thalia. What of the other hunters?"

She now walked over and inspected the bodies and Harry swore he recognized her but couldn't place it.

"They were arrested by the aurors trying to sell the teeth of our patriarch and me in the pub. These are the last two and they are mine." She now walked towards the groggy man who was now just coming to, but Harry stood in the way and put his hands up.

"I learned hunting vampires is a crime and they have the proof on their belt to prove they are criminals. Let the aurors take them in with the rest of the lot."

She just glared and him and tried to push him out of the way but he just moved back in the way.

"I saved your life Kane and this is my price, they live to see a trial." He said with passion and Thalia still tried to move past him but Kane grabbed the arm of Thalia and walked her away.

"Patriarch Gibson told us that murder is not the way, for 200 years we have not killed a single human under his leadership but now that he is dead you want to dishonor his memory. Ah, it seems as if you have seconds to hide." Kane now said and grabbed the wand and altered the memory of the down manned after stunning him. Altering the memory of the first man than second both men would confess to losing the advantage in a struggle without any outside interference.

Harry now heard the footsteps of what seemed like an army so he now grabbed his cloak and put it over him just in time. Coming through first was five hit wizards but after that were ten aurors. At the head was Madame Bones.

Getting the statements was quick and these were wanted men so everything fit into place for her except the struggle. Walking the area Madame Bones now came across two books laying on a trashbin and raised her eyebrows towards them.

The two men were now chained up and being led away as Bones walked the books over to Kane who held tightly onto Ivory.

"All seems in order Mr. Kane, I just wonder why you have a book that you cannot even read, let alone open up. It feels like there is a missing piece here." She said looking around and Thalia now took the lead.

"You see Madam Bones, we were seeking lands to live on and what better way to appeal to a future lord than to present him with something lost to his family."

Bones looked unconvinced and put the books in her coat pocket.

"I shall ensure that Mr. Potter gets these books and he will know it was you that procured them for him. From what I hear his solicitor is not far from here, a Ms. Bradford."

Amelia as she was leaving now stopped and stared directly at Harry and…. smirked. Waving her hands taking away the vampire hunters she now left the alley leaving a startled Harry.

"I think she saw me Kane." He said once they were alone. Kane seemed to agree staring at the alleyway that they were walking down.

"That woman is a smart one, a shame all aurors are not as good or honorable as her." He now shook his attention and looked towards Harry with a smile as he took off the cloak and patted his shoulders.

"Did you three really need a home?"

They now nodded their heads and he seemed conflicted with different thoughts bouncing in his head.

"I would offer you a spot on my lands but I have never been there yet and I do not know how my villagers will feel if I just let vampires live there. Could you I don't know... talk with them first? If they reject you, I will make sure Samantha knows to find you a home and a job working for me… on something."

The little girl was now so filled with emotion she now ran up and hugged him tightly. The vampire strength even in the little now caused him to wince as he swore his thin frame must have had well-intentioned bruises. Kane seeing the face on Harry pulled the girl off. Kane thinking this was highly humorous now spoke.

"That should be no problem, I am sure though people are looking for you. Come, let us find them. Thalia, can you take Ivory to get some blood while I help Mr. Potter?"

Thalia nodded and after giving her thanks to Harry she now departed. Making their way to the end of the alley Harry walked forward to the bright sun but was surprised to see his escort now walking with him.

"The sun." Harry said realizing.

"This is infact where we part. While I will not die it would cause me health problems I do not wish for you to see, across the way is Twilfitt and Tattings. I do thank you for your rescue and your hospitality, I cannot speak for Thalia, but I would formally like to offer my wand to you as your wand and shield as thanks." Kane now said taking out his wand and placing it over his heart and falling to a knee, he still was taller than Harry it seemed. Harry was now shocked looking at the seven footer before him pledging himself to Harry.

"Are you sure Kane? I did not do much…"

"On the contrary, Thalia and I have risked our lives to for the past 3 years to find a better life for Ivory and in only one day you have saved her and offered her this life. Whether it is an act of cruelty or charity point me in a direction m'lord." He now said humbly and Harry recalling the chapter on wand and shields in the customs book pulled his wand out and said the vow of acceptance. Both glowed a strange gold for a mere second before both lowered and put their wands away. Kane now rose to his full height again.

"There is Isla, I do hope to see you soon Kane." Harry said shaking his hand and ran towards the store where a worried Bill stood with Isla. Kane just had to laugh wondering what his future held serving the future Lord Potter.

Isla was the first to see him and sent out a patronus message to Arthur as Harry now ran up. Harry was confused seeing a silver otter now run down the street.

"Where have you been Harry?" Bill now asked looking him over.

Harry annoyed by the touching just pushed his hands away. "I ended up in Knockturn Alley and…" Harry now thought about the vampires he saved but decided to keep that close to his chest. "made my way out. Who's that with the Carrow twins and Ginny?" He asked looking through the glass seeing Ginny show a blond girl her age a lovely red dress. Alongside the blond was a male who looked familiar in the bone structure and eyes.

"Ah, that is my brother Marius and his betrothed Astoria Greengrass. Here Mr. Potter." She said handing him a bag of gold and he went to pass it back but she refused to take it. "I am not buying you anything Mr. Potter, simply loaning you the coins to save you the trip to Gringotts until later. We have rain coming and I want to be home before it comes." She now said and walked into the store. Bill just shrugged and followed his friend into the store and Harry followed.

Harry had not known what to expect of Marius Black since he looked like the replica of the snoody and pompous Alphard Black but his personality more matched that of his betrothed Astoria. Looking at how lively Astoria was he wondered if either her or Daphne were adopted because they could not be sisters.

Eventually, with a bottomless shopping bag he left with a new wardrobe and even three dresses for his Aunt Petunia and two complete outfits and training gear for Dudley. He wanted to get something for Lexi but he reasoned that he did not want to raise suspicion, in reality, it was he kept blushing trying to think what her figure size was. The shopping experience now went on as they got new potion equipment, cauldrons and even a stop at the clock shop.

Walking in there was a strange man at the counter while all around him there was the ticking of clocks. Looking around he was amazed that there were no duplicates. A new seventh year from Ravenclaw he slightly remembered was looking at one that much like his dragon clock had varied outcomes. The one she was contemplating buying had a ballerina that seemed to practice a few steps. Seeing the top of the hour come though the dancer now stepped out on the dance floor and got into position. When the top of the hour struck the whole room turned into chaos as every sound you could imagine filled his ears. Ignoring what sounded like a troll he now saw a music box come out on the dance floor and play a beautiful sympathy, once the music started playing with impressive moves the tiny dancer now did her set. It only lasted a minute but it made the heart feel lighter. The older girl pleased picked it up and was walking to the counter.

"So many clocks. Hestia, let's split one for Alphie." Flora said and the two now ran over to a far wall. Harry held his temper in check remembering that they were the blood first cousins to Black and from all accounts treated them very well. He now slowly made his way to the front. Bill seemed to walk Isla over to a clock for his brother Charlie that had a different dragon come out every top of the hour.

"Here is your receipt dear, I hope you find as much joy in it as I had in making it." The man said in a thick dutch accent. The girl seemed to glow and took the box and walked past Harry. The man now that Harry got closer wore strange robes that looked like overalls more and on his thin face wore a thin mustache that was almost not there.

"Ah no clock in hand young man, what may I help you find?"

"You make all these by hand sir?" Harry asked amazed and was mystified looking around seeing some 300 different clocks.

"That is correct, what Ollivander is for wands I am for clocks, been that way since 1596 in my family. Tell me what interest you Mr…."

"I am Harry, Harry Potter. I already have a clock but my uncle broke it and I was wondering if you could repair it?" The man did not gawk at him, simply smiled kindly and nodded. Taking out the clock and all the pieces the man's face turned to sadness seeing one of his most loved creations broken. He inspected all the pieces and was glad to see there was only a few cheap screws that were missing, the mandatory special pieces were all accounted for.

"Two weeks and 100 galleons Mr. Potter. Expect a package at your school and it will be fixed." The man told him and Harry did not realize how much that clock meant to him until he heard that it would be okay. They agreed on a price and soon nearly all those who followed him in were in line buying a clock. The Carrow twins though had purchased a raven clock for their cousin while Bill got that dragon clock for Charlie. Astoria had even dragged Harry to help her find a clock for her sister.

The next stop was at Scribbulus Writing Implements where Harry had restocked on self note taking quills, some 20 for both him and Lexi. Soon with coin satchels a little lighter the group now ventured the alley and eventually met up with the Weasley clan at Flourish and Blotts where there seemed to be a crowd of people gathered around and a line going out the door.

A grand marquis was in large gold print **"Come have the legendary Gilderoy Lockhart sign your books. Signing will be from 12:45 to 3:00. Only at Flourish and Blotts." **

"Oh Ginny, come let's get in line." Molly said as if she was a mere schoolgirl and now joined the large line. Hestia and Flora having no interest in even seeing the fraud just pushed their way past the line past housewives and admiring fans who all glared at them. Harry shrugged and now pushed past them all as well with the other children in tow.

Deciding to ignore his book list after flipping through the "coursework" for defense he now picked up last years released Defense for Students, Second Year. With a large stack of books on his forearm he now walked towards the counter to pay when he was dragged roughly by his arm before the crowd. Looking up it was a handsome taller wizard with ridiculous hair that seemed to bounce with every movement he made.

"Ah, finally the two biggest celebrities in all England meet. Come have a picture, I will even sign it for you." Harry now was nearly blinded as the flash of a bulb looked like it was mere inches away from his face.

"Who are you?" Harry now asked and there was a gasp through the crowd while the twins laughed. No one was watching the back so no one noticed a book drop into a certain future first year's cauldron.

"No need to build up the show. I have no need for introductions to these fine people but I thank you regardless. Now Mr. Potter tell the writers here which adventure of mine did you enjoy the most?" The man said with an ego so large it would cause the largest boat to tip over. Harry now pondered and dropped the twenty books onto the toes of Lockhart causing him to yelp in pain and fall to the ground. Harry now pondering tapped his chin.

"Cannot say I have honestly ever heard of you let alone read your books so… none." Harry said and there was now a laughter going through certain people in the crowd while the other half looked concerned at the welfare of Lockhart. "I think I will go shopping somewhere I will not have my persons assaulted by a stranger." Harry now told the proprietor and walked out. Madame Blotts tried to run and catch up with Harry but he had already disappeared down the street.

Bill being closer to the exit now kissed the hand of Isla which was caught on camera and now ran after Harry finally catching up with him. They walked in silence for a block before Bill now started to crack up, threatening to roll on the floor.

"Wonderful show Harry, you say you do not like crowds but you commanded your audience Harry. Well done." Bill said patting his shoulder.

"What I find queer is that you said you and Isla were not dating at dinner but this was only my first time meeting her and seeing you two together it seems she was still looking forward to that ice cream date."

Bill rolled his eyes at the jest and damned himself for thinking about those brown eyes yet again.

"Well I like you Harry so as a friend I can say this without guilt, you are delusional. I am sure Lord Black as we speak is finding her a proper match for marriage that will benefit both her and House Black."

"Sounds like him, still find a muggle chapel and just marry her. If it sticks it to Black I will even be your best man, plus Isla seems pretty amazing."

Bill now laughed and it turned into a solemn look at his younger charge. "If I marry her without permission of Lord Black since it was him who welcomed her into the family my life would not be so simple. Marriage in the elite is never so simple, you will find that out one day Harry. You may find the girl of your dreams but for the betterment of House Potter you will need to forget her and move on."

"I will never forget about Lexi…" Harry now said quickly and even quicker shut his mouth. Bill looked as if he was going over names in his head trying to place her.

"I will have to ask the twins…"

"Fine, bloody criminal you are Bill. Promise to tell no one though." Bill was surprised by the serious face on Harry and nodded now. Harry now caught his breath before speaking. "My best friend in school besides Neville who is basically kin so I cannot count him is Lexi Goyle. Without her helping me I would be a naive little boy who did not have the skills to get through all I did last year. I promised to protect her Bill and I will not let her down."

Bill did not want to point out young love so kept it himself but gave a look of respect towards Harry. "Your secret is safe with me as long as my crush on Isla is also a secret kept."

"Bill, the poltergeist in your home knows about your crush on Black. But yes I will be your confidant."

The two now walked towards Whizz Hard Books and just leaving the store Harry now had to do a double look at the man, rechecking his glasses once more he could have sworn it was his father walking with a 13-year old that looked exactly like him only older.

Running towards the door a wave of students followed them out though and soon with a large group leaving the restaurant next door the two males were lost in the crowd. Bill looked just as confused as Harry and they went into the store to buy that books on the list minus Lockhart's.

They were the last ones to make it back to the burrow and sitting in the living room was the woman who had smirked at him only the morning prior. Arthur looked very uncomfortable doing his best to not make an ass of himself before the Head of the DMLE while Molly looked most upset more about the state of her living room having no notice. Looking around Harry saw no one else around except Isla, although he heard some commotion from up the stairs.

"Mr. Potter, the spitting image of James I must say. From the lack of detentions though it seems you have not followed your father's path. Between him, Peter, Remus and Sirius they made life as Head Girl miserable. I am Madame Bones, I believe you have classes with my niece Susan." She introduced herself standing up and presenting her hand. Shaking her hand he now felt small feeling the power just roll off of her.

"Did you know my mother Madame Bones?" He now asked as they walked to the couch.

"She had a soul that would make the darkest cave shine bright and from what I hear from my niece you are more like her than James. Sadly, I did not get to meet her properly, I knew your godparents more, them and Angela Carrow."

He now looked puzzled only hearing the name in passing.

"She was a squib level witch who married that traitor Sirius Black, died most violently. Very plain and unpowerful, wonder what Sirius ever saw in her?" Molly wondered but a fire lit up under two females in the room.

"She was a kind soul who possessed more beauty than anyone ever had on the inside, she died trying to save civilians after that Halloween. Do not insult her memory Molly." Amelia now surprisingly came to the defense of the "plain woman". Molly seemed taken aback by the verbal assault towards her.

"I will also remind you that my lord also bore from the squib as you call her. I would ask you to watch your tongue about her around any members of House Black including your mother in law. Bill will you see me home, I think I lost my appetite." Isla said now visibly upset. Bill looked conflicted seeing his mother upset as well but refused to turn into father being pulled in the direction of two women, he chose Isla and escorted her to the flames.

"Mr. Potter, shall we take a walk?" Bones asked and Harry nodded walking out the back door with her. They made it to the same tree him and his solicitor spoke at and she finally started to calm down.

"You seemed upset about what happened with Angela Carrow, did you know her that well?"

She went to go into a long-winded story but then softened looking at her audience of a 12-year-old. Regaining her nerves, she now shook her head.

"I knew her in passing but all you must know is she asked for my help personally and I let her and a little boy down."

"I would not worry about having sympathy for that devil you call a little boy. Black is no better than his father, even mocked me when…" He started off but closed his mouth quickly not wanting to explain why he was in the hospital wing at the end of term.

"Do not forget Mr. Potter at the age of 3 Lord Black was made an orphan just like you. Now I spoke with the last remaining vampires of a clan and they wanted me to return this to you." She now produced two books. Opening it up the words were clear as day reading about another prank Sirius pulled on his grandfather's brother Charlus having just moved into the manor.

"What were their nam…"

"We are alone Mr. Potter, do not play coy. You were watched by an angel making it out of the alley, others are captured and sold into slavery or worse. Do not venture into the alley unless you are with a capable wand or reach Dumbledore levels yourself." She now pointed to the spell book. "Your grandfather was a very powerful wizard, it took 12 Death Eaters surrounding him to finally kill him, pace yourself with the spells because these will destroy your core if you practice them before you are ready. If Susan tells me you are in the hospital wing because of some unknown spell you were practicing I will be coming back to take it back until you are ready. Have I made myself clear?"

He thought to lie to her and dive in right away but opening the book they spoke of a piercing spell that if done properly could pierce a dragon's skin. He agreed trying to limit his days in the infirmary. They made it back to the dining room and while the kids were now all gathered at the table Bill seemed to have taken supper on Black lands this night.

Bones politely decline dinner and all throughout the meal his mind would keep going back to the diary. Nearly running up to his bed he now with the intention of tearing through the entire book that night only made it three pages in before finding a sound relaxing sleep to end this busiest day.

(Scene Change)

The courtroom was alive as the bill proposed had died. With the vote of 21 nays to 18 yays the bill had died and Regent Dumbledore swore to herself having underestimated the young lord who led the votes against her. The 14-year-old now with the walk of elegance that his grandfather had drilled into his head walked where Ariana was gathering up her notes.

"I do terribly apologize for being the reason of the dead bill you worked so hard for. Next time though it would be prudent to check with me to see if you have our vote rather than just assuming it to the whole of court. My name is not Regent Andromeda Tonks, I am Lord Alphard Black." His voice was ever so calm and chilling and he simply strolled towards the exit with Megan behind him carrying his notes in her hand.

"I am sorry Ari, he felt I betrayed him making that promise behind his back." Andi now said coming up to her friend who subsided her anger seeing her friend.

"Do not apologize Andi, I took your lord's age for granted and should have at least proposed it when he was in school."

Andi now hardened at this though. "Just because my nephew is in school and I will be voting for him once again this does not mean House Black will be taken advantage off." She went to storm off, but Ariana grabbed her arm stopping her. Frustrated at herself Andi now closed her eyes and breathed in and out regaining control of that famous Black temper.

"I do not look to take advantage of my friend Andi, just looking forward to working with my friend. I do hope that your nephew will know that I seek to reach out across the aisle to make our country better, I hope that Alphard is of the same mind."

Andi nodded and kissed her friend on the cheek. "He spoke to me saying if you had just come up to him prior rather than assuming how he would think you would have had his vote. Now I must plead with my 14-year-old nephew on my knees telling him I did not betray House Black."

She now left her friend thinking how glad she was not serving in the House of Black. Making it back to the manor it quiet with Hestia and Flora out shopping for school. In fact, it was too quiet until she heard the footsteps approaching her. The heels clicked off the old stone floor as Milicenta now approached with a wicked ugly smile.

"Ah, Lady Andi perfect timing. Our lord is requesting you in the solar and he does not look happy. Maybe he will order a punishment of crucio." She now gave a wicked laugh and started walking up the stairs. Andi had to tell herself she was a daughter of Black three times before the hairs on her arm went back down and the fear subsided.

Entering the solar sitting on the loveseat was Megan Clearwater taking notes while Vega now was throwing out ideas to her nephew behind his desk.

"A homeless shelter for the afflicted. Have cages for werewolves to go into before the full moon, provide them jobs that give them coins from us and the task will benefit us and a soup kitchen attached to it. The one you made in Knockturn Alley is a huge hit so maybe we open a second one there." Vega now said inspired and glowed with utter pride seeing him give her a half but very genuine loving smile.

"Lord Black, you requested me?" Andi now asked falling into a curtsy before the 14-year-old she had partially raised. He now presented his hand out and sucking in her pride she now walked over to him knelt and kissed the Black lord ring. Every time she was forced to do this, especially in front of the likes of Millicenta she was brought back to the reality of her position and his.

"We were just pitching ideas on how to undo the damage that I did with voting against Dumbledore. Your friend had a selfless bill that would cost the taxpayers nothing along with the great houses and it would help those afflicted with certain diseases in our world. Yet I was forced to vote against it because your dear friend Ariana threw my name out there without my permission as if we were old friends. Now apparently we are servants to House Dumbledore. Tell me, are we servants of the meddling headmaster?"

He now spat to the side.

"It was not my intention to make you look weak in front of court Lord Black. I honestly had no idea she would have used your name like that, nor should I have consulted her without telling you of the conclusion. I accept the punishment deemed suitable." She now said as a loyal servant of House Black.

Alphard now tapped his chin and stood up walking to the window. The sun was already starting to set and it lit his lands beautifully. While looking out at Lake Orion the demon and angel battled on his shoulders, his great grandfather beat out his mother once again.

"You are my regent Aunt Andi, I want to trust you but when you make a decision to choose a moment of weakness not only do you dishonor my name, you also dishonor the last name you were born with. When I am at school, I expect you to stay strong and just not give out favors like you have for the past three years. Can I count on you?" He now asked and she did not even need to think about it.

"You can m'lord."

He seemed pleased and looked towards Milicenta who was looking like it was her birthday.

"My Aunt Andi is to receive ten lashings for embarrassing me in court. The next time it will be before all of House Black. I do this out of love for our house Aunt Andi, should anyone perceive us to be weak your life, mine, Vega's, even Callidora's is threatened because the wolves will be at the door wanting what we have. This will happen tonight, first you must help us decide how to repent to the people for my prideful nay vote."

Soon they had a large map rolled out of Knockturn Alley and were discussing the plans. Thankfully the next day rather than the Daily Prophet vilifying Alphard as he expect there was only the news of Harry saying he had no idea who Lockhart was and even dropped twenty books on his toes.

Andi going to bed that night now winced laying down. Her husband looked exhausted as she did having put in a long day at the office. He had of course heard the jokes being passed around about Black serving Dumbledore when he dropped off documents to Albus but had heard nothing else.

His wife who slept in the nude most nights did so tonight but looked in pain. Dropping off his briefcase and not even bothering to take off his hat he quickly paced over to her seeing her wince in pain while readjusting on the bed.

"What is the matter love?" He said taking a seat right next to her. She looked hesitant and seemed to chew on her lip before leaning forward and showing five deep lashes and five glancing ones. Lord Black must have placed a slow healing spell because the glancing ones were already fading.

"Tell me who did this to you. I will hunt them down and…"

"Teddy, you will do nothing because I earned them. I made House Black look weak before everyone and put my friendship with Ariana before our house. The worst part about it was that it was not even a Black who gave me the punishment, that filthy, ugly and vile slag received permission to punish a daughter of Black." Andi now spat just recalling the heckling laughs of Milicenta as she took her time on the punishment.

Ted had no words to console her so he simply laid in bed beside her and listened to his wife complain about the vile Milicenta until she soon found a sound sleep. Elsewhere in the manor the young lord was not able to find the sound sleep. Vega who knelt alongside him as they looked out to the grounds had offered tea, whiskey and even her own body for him to use to calm down. He had rejected all three, although the last one had been the hardest to reject when she fully exposed her body for her lord.

Still undressed she knelt and leaned her head on his lap as he now played with her hair. If this was the only contact, she ever got from a man ever in her life it would have been more than enough she decided.

"Why task the urchin to punish Aunt Andi m'lord? I would have happily executed the punishment." Vega said now looking up into his brown eyes and got lost in them. He seemed to ponder his words before speaking.

"The tradition is a Black punishes another Black. That said, Aunt Andi needed to have her lesson sealed in her mind since she will be representing House Black for the next 8 months. Now tell me dear lovely Vega, who is the person Aunt Andi hates more than anyone in this household?"

It now clicked in her mind knowing how humiliating it would be to be punished the outcast who did not deserve to even step foot on the lands they resided. Listening to him speak more she now fell asleep to the soft voice of her lord and the stroking of her hair.

Very carefully he now lifted her into his arms and carried her over to his bed. Before placing the covers over her he had to physically restrain his own self seeing the cousin who had been the first to submit to him and now offered her body as part of this submission. Forcing his mind to recall the lovely blue eyes of Fleur, the woman he was starting to fall for he kept getting interrupted by the eyes of Vega, Lucretia and even Lola.

Damning these daughters of Black and their beauty once more he now covered her up and found the guest room to find his own peaceful sleep before the train ride tomorrow.

A/N:

I would like to thank you for reading once again and hope you enjoyed the journey of shopping with Harry. Blacks and Weasleys are intermingling and Harry does not have an abstract hate for all Blacks, only Sirius, Alphard and maybe Vega when he thinks about what Bellatrix had done to his godmother. Even through the shear stress of repetition Molly is starting to come around on the Carrow twins.

Also now Harry has his own Aylard twins to go around doing his bidding. They will not be committing acts of murder like Alphard sends Andrue and Milicenta to do but they still will venture out into the world and do the work of House Potter. Harry and his hero complex. Also whose cauldron did Lucius drop the diary into? Is it Ginny or are we going away from canon a little? And yes that was Hardwin Potter and his son Henry. So Harry just only saw the cousin he had never met yet.

With the House of Black I wanted to show that Alphard is moving the house the way he envisions, and it was different from when Andi ran it when he was heir. She now serves him, he does not want to be cruel to the woman who raised him but Black has a lot of enemies who are just looking for the right time to see him look weak.

Also will Alphard stay strong or give into all these beautiful daughters of Black around him? Maybe it was not only trying to keep the blood pure why Black married Black, maybe the magic of some Black males pulls them towards the daughters of Black?

I thank you for reading and please review/message/favorite and follow and I will be sure to get back to you right away.

Ric

"Hello, everybody. This is Mrs. Norman Maine."

A Star is Born, 1937

**OCs**

**Thalia**

Vampire given sanctuary in Pottrea

Lexi and Harry saw her in the forest in the first year eating a deer

**Kane**

7ft 2 vampire that is saved by Harry

Will sorta take the Andrue role for Harry but without the killing

One of the last of Clan Bailey

**Ivory**

Little vampire girl who is born in 1984

I assume they grow until young adulthood at a normal pace and then turn into immortal never aging creatures, probably very wrong but still


	3. Chapter 3

September 1, 1992

Chaos filled the house as the preparation for departure was upon them. The only ones that seemed ready and waiting were the Carrow twins who had spent the night in Ginny's room last night. Hestia was currently beating Flora in a game of exploding snaps as a half-dressed Ron now ran by them trying to find where his books were. Harry though never actually unpacking and living from his trunk the whole time here just lazily walked through the living now dodging Ginny.

"Hey Harry, wanna play exploding snaps with us?" Flora said and Hestia now glared at her sister and turned a shade of bright pink as Harry shrugged sitting next to her.

"Andi refused to let us fly our brooms until we were packed last week. Good choice on a suit." Flora said looking at him and he, in fact, wore a new suit that he had purchased from Twitflit yesterday. The dark blue suit was complemented with a striped tie and white shirt. "All you are missing is a hat… with a feather." She said and he started laughing wanting one now.

"Well, I thank you… Flora…?" He said and she nodded and once again beat Hestia in a round of snaps.

"Not many get that right, so a copy huh? I wonder if it is a long lost twin?" Hestia pondered now setting up a game of snaps for the three of them. Harry did not comment but as Flora now soundly defeated him his mind could only go to Whizz Hard Books seeing the boy that was the spitting image of him.

Harry and Hestia each finally won a round, probably because Flora allowed them, that is when a very stressed Molly Weasley came down with a handful of underwear. She walked to her set of twins and handed it to them. The Weasley twins seeing the Carrow twins laughing quickly threw it into their now finished trunk.

"Ah dears, let us finish your trunks…" She said and looked at the three packed up trunks, even using Flora's as a table for their game. "Could you be dears girls and help Gin finish up? I would ask the same of you Harry to help Ron, that boy though…" She said and walked away to help her husband load the car.

"I think she is starting to like us." Hestia said and collected the snaps. The girls now talked about the merits of a sword to a wand as they went to find their friend. Harry soon followed the girls up but split off into Ron's room and saw it was utter chaos. Dress Shirts were crumbled up in a pile on one side, everything had a pile, a very messy pile.

"Hey, Harry have you seen my charms book? I had it yesterday and now cannot find the bloody thing." He said looking under his pile of clothes. Harry helped him and came across a book hiding under some dirty sock and underwear. Rather than even attempt to grab the book he just pointed. Ron lit up and threw the dirty clothes into one of his clean piles as his father now came in looking at the mess. Ron wondered how he was going to get all these clothes into his suitcase when they started magically rising in the air and folding themselves, after that they neatly went into the suitcase along with his books. All that was left unfolded was his dirty clothes.

"If I was your mother son you knew what would have happened right?"

Ron nodded getting the message and his father walked away. Rolling up one last Cauldron poster he now went down with Harry to see the family all waiting. Ginny had made it just before him and wore a lovely blue dress that Hestia gave her as a gift of her birthday from Twilfitt. The other one in green that Flora gave her for her birthday now sat neatly in her trunk.

"Now that we have loaded all the trunks except two we shall depart children. Do not wander or dilly around now." She said and started pushing the group towards the door. Ron and Ginny now walked to the boot of the car while the rest now piled into the back seat which was very comfortable. Hestia now took her seat next to Harry and her pale plain face now lit up bright crimson as she tried to move. Flora though pinned her into the seat as she tried to get up.

Letting Hedwig out of his cage the white owl now flew alongside the car with majestic beauty. On habit seeing an owl pass with the Daily Prophet Hedwig attacked the owl and stole the paper and dropped it into car. The barn owl now on its guard flew back to get another paper to deliver in defeat.

They passed the paper to Harry and he now read about the early favorites to win "Most Beautiful and Eligible Witch" next year. The strange thing was Isla Black had some of the worst odds but they now featured her with a full spread of her own. The favorite only got a small section for herself.

Upon arriving at the station unlike the year prior Harry found the pillar much quicker and even came across some classmates. The two second year Gryffindors were greeted with handshakes from Seamus and Dean Thomas.

Making a long line by the pillar they now started running through and soon the twins in front of them now disappeared. Harry prepared to go first and started running by slowed down seeing his shoes untied. Moving to the side of the pillar Ron did not stop, well he did very abruptly. Ron's cart seemed to propel him back off the now solid wall and their two dorm roommates now ran over to check on him.

"What the…" Harry now checked the wall and rather than his hand sliding through he just hit the hard brick. Some of the muggles were now looking at them strangely, especially Harry who had an owl cage on top of his trunk inspecting a plain brick wall.

"Well this is just great, the train leaves in 5 minutes and I wanted to trade for a Circe." Ron said kicking the wall and hurting his toe. The four of them now wandered around the pillar wondering what happened and looked out for an exiting witch or wizard for nearly twenty minutes.

Seeing none with no answers Ron now looked inspired.

"Come on lads, we will fly to the school in the car." He said and Seamus and Dean now started following Ron not able to think of any better ideas. Harry though found a seat on the bench and started to write a note out.

"Come on Harry, we need to get there quick or we will be in huge trouble." Ron said running back to him. Dean and Seamus now waited for them by the display board for the incoming and outgoing muggle trains.

"I am sending a note to Hogwarts Ron, just sit here and wait with me." Harry said and now finished tying the note to Hedwig's leg. Opening the cage the owl now stretched opened her wings and flew off into the open sky.

"One last chance Harry. I have driven the car a thousand times at home." Ron assured him but Harry seemed to get more comfortable placing the now empty cage into his expanded trunk. Taking out his mother's second-year potion book Harry now leaned back on the bench using the trunk as a footrest.

"You go on ahead Ron, if you wanna wait with me I will be right here." With that Harry opened to the sleeping draught. Ron shrugged and now met back up with the two and they left to where the car was left.

After reading the potion Harry now moved to the dueling class he would be starting with new third years. He had just gone over the importance of good footwork once a duel began when a taller pale woman with long brown hair now took a seat next to him. This moved Harry out of a study trance and he looked at his watch seeing two hours had elapsed. She was dressed in elegant robes.

"Fillius told us of your new class Mr. Potter, I sure hope to see you in runes next year."

Harry looked at her and had to think of her name.

"Professor Babbling?" She nodded with a kind smile. "Am I in trouble?"

She shook her head and walked up to the entrance placing her palm on the still solid stone. She seemed to close her eyes and feel the magic but opened her eyes with frustration.

"Someone seems to have messed with the runes." She took out her wand and casted a privacy spell so she could operate freely. The muggles around her now seemed to not notice a strange woman with long robes on and a strange stick in her hand. Bethesda now ran her wand over the stone casting a spell in a language strange to the 12-year-old. Happy she now stepped back and put her hand through the wall and it disappeared.

"You are not in trouble Mr. Potter, very responsible of you to find help. Now where is Mr. Weasley, Thomas, and Finnigan?" She now asked and started looking around the platform.

"Well, you see professor… they uh… decided to drive there." He said blankly now and she looked at him as if she misheard. "Mr. Weasley has a flying car and they did not want to get in trouble for being late. I told them I wrote the school but…" He now just shrugged. She now rubbed her temple now clearly annoyed.

"We will make a stop by the aurors to make sure they get or got their safe. Come, grab my arm." She said holding out her arm. He grabbed onto it and they disappeared and were in Hogsmeade. Harry never seeing the village yet now looked around amazed by how many shops were there, well after forcing himself to not throw up in front of the professor.

"Please stay near Mr. Potter, it would do my credibility harm should I lose the one charge I was able to find." She said and walked into a small building that had a pink haired woman sitting in a chair outside. Hanging from the sign it said "Hogsmede Aurors Division". The auror he swore he recognized now walked in with the professor leaving Harry to start looking around his immediate area.

He now smiled seeing a familiar face approach. The tall form of Kane now had a bloodpop in his mouth and seemed to admire the night.

"Kane, what are you doing here? I hope the villagers did not kick you out?" Harry now asked concerned and he just laughed shaking his head.

"Ah it seems for the help of catching some meat for the village the mayor has offered us a home in Potrea. It also seems Mayor Johnson is most excited to meet you though." He said and shook Harry's hand. His large dreads now flung to the side as three aurors now walked out with the teacher.

"What is it vampire?" The oldest hit wizard asked as an auror seemed unconcerned by the large dark-skinned man.

"I was just saying hello to Mr. Potter since I just so happen to see him. Is this a new crime that the Umbridge Harpie is trying to pass?"

The old man now eyed the vampire dangerously and approached them looking at Harry.

"It would not do good to associate with their kind Mr. Potter. Centaurs, vampires, werewolves, even veelas, the lot are all freaks to be avoided."

The pink haired auror now seemed to take offense to this and got into his face.

"My cousin and lord is marrying one of these as you call them "freaks". Keep your opinion to yourself in front of me and we will have no problems."

He did not seem intimidated though and just laughed looking at Harry.

"Potters, Blacks, Bones, Malfoys, the lot of you are all the same. You sit with all your gold watching the people suffer and just collect land and power. Don't even need to rerun for your spot in the House of High Lords. Do not let me offend your child lord too much or god forbid the savior or else House Potter or Black will crush me and mine."

He now left muttering more about how the rich crush the poor and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell is his problem?" Harry asked now thoroughly confused as the sign now still swung back and forth from the slamming of the door.

"Some of those who do not have want to bitch about those who do have, for some reason it is all our fault. Wotcher Harry." She said saluting him and now walking away with a report.

"It seems as if the three have already made it here in a most disturbing manor. Come along Mr. Potter, we must get you to the feast."

Harry now said his partings to Kane and now followed the teacher to the castle. He asked her about runes and the more she talked about it the more he was interested. Eventually, they reached the castle as he was told what books would be prudent to be read the summer before and opening the Great Hall doors everyone seemed into their dinner and nearing desert. Some looked up seeing him while others seemed to ignore his presence altogether.

Parting from the teacher still in his suit he got some wolf whistles as he now approached an empty seat. Sitting there with damaged pride was Ron, Seamus, and Dean who refused to even look up.

"Of all the opening ceremonies you had to miss." Fred said wrapping his arm around him and guided him to the table.

"Ah yes brother, the debonair Potter is not the only Potter here anymore. Why not tell your best friends?" George said holding his heart and Harry was now floored and scanned the hall for his clone.

"Actually, I am his best friend. Well not his only best friend." Neville said in a teasing manner and moved down allowing Harry to sit. "And he did not even tell his favorite godbrother."

Harry's eyes were now led to the table of Ravenclaw where the older version of him now sat. It was strange how all three of the Potters he had seen including the portrait in one of the books of his grandfather all had the same look. Glasses seemed to be something his children was destined for and the dark messy hair. The older Potter though seemed to have hit a growth spurt and the girls seemed to look over at him and just swoon. Marietta seemed most infatuated taking a seat next to him promising to give him the best tour ever and tell him who is the best people to associate with in the castle.

He went to ask Neville how the ceremony went but then saw something that shocked him to his core. There in the table of snakes was an 11-year old that wore bright red hair. She had a nervous look on her face but seemed to be flanked by the Carrow twins.

"Ah you see it too Harrikins, our dear little sister, a snake." Fred said faux fainting as his brother tried to recover his twin from the depths of despair.

"Mother will be sending a howler to the headmaster I am sure demanding a switch I am sure. Our sister will not be associated with any of those filthy snakes." Ron grumbled still with some cuts on his face from the accident.

Neville looked at her and saw that she was surrounded by her friends. Astoria seemed the most happy to have her best friend in the whole world there. Harry looked down his own table seeing Serra Weasley missing Ginny but was chatting with a new first year with dirty blonde hair.

"She seems pretty happy to me Ron. I mean you said yourself besides Serra her best friends are Hestia, Flora, Astoria, Marius, and Luna. All except the former and the latter is in her house. Oh Har', you better go talk with your cousin quick before we get released to the dorms." He said now pointing to his watch and Harry agreed making his way to the 'claw table.

Passing Su he rubbed her shoulders and what would be a simple smirk for everyone else he knew was a glowing smile for her was directed his way. Sitting across from his cousin Harry just sat there unsure what to say. Henry was much the same but eventually he held out his hand.

"Cousin, my name is Henry. Father told me all about your dad, it is a shame we are just meeting."

Harry took the hand and shook.

"Why did you not attend last year, at least contact me? I was in the Daily Prophet twice a week so it was no secret." Harry now asked feeling some anger fill him and Henry now played with his food trying to hide his guilt.

"I wanted to but…." He now paused how much of the truth to tell Harry then he recalled his father's advice of never lie to Harry, once he becomes lord he could make their lives difficult.

"My grandfather forbade us, in fact, father and I disobeyed him and moved from France to Diagon Alley. Grandfather was afraid that you are too young and weak to protect your own family."

The anger that Lily was known for at times started to peak out and he now stared at Black who seemed to hear about the adventures of Daphne and Tracey this summer, even though he was there for a lot of these adventures being told.

"That is the other reason Harry. It was a Black that got cousin James killed and now his son is growing stronger than ever. I know there is not enough time tonight but I hope we can talk some more and hopefully become a united family once again."

Harry seemed to calm down now and relaxed his breathing.

"I will need help cousin, but House Potter will be a force once again in Britain, I swear it." Harry said with a fire inside him and Henry truly believed every word spoken. They spoke for a little longer and Harry found out about Hardwin and his brother Abraham. He was even shocked to find out Henry's grandmother was a born Black. Harry went to ask about the children of Abraham and Cecilia when the headmaster now approached the podium and gave his closing remarks. Harry watching the headmaster now noticed that the ponce book writer was now sitting next to Flitwick looking like a bloody peacock.

Saying his goodbyes to his cousin and Su he followed the fellow lions to the dorm finding a conversation with Serra. Ron along the way with his dormmates would look back at him as if he was a traitor but he could honestly care less. Harry now gave a heartfelt laugh hearing Serra try to emulate the hat's song along with her elder twin cousins.

Having passed the Fat Lady, Harry now took a spot next to Neville as they watched the firsties getting the speech from the 6th year prefect Percy Weasley.

"Who do you reckon will be our prefect in 5th year?" Neville asked as they found a seat by the fireplace while all the other older years now ran up to their room to fight for the good spots. Thankfully they had made the arrangement with Ron, Sheamus, and Dean before the end of last year to avoid the fight.

Harry had to raise his eyebrow and clicked his tongue on the top of his mouth.

"Lavender and… you old chap. The headmaster seems to be fond of me, I could put in a good word." Harry now laughed having to dodged a stinging hex. "Honestly Hermione and I think they will try to loop me into it. For all the times I was in trouble last year I only had detention twice and barely lost any points."

"Meaning you will deny the post." Harry quickly nodded his head to his godbrother who just chuckled. The seventh-year prefect Cyril Meakin who had just lost out on Head Boy to the Hufflepuff Jake Flinton now went over the rules and Neville gave Harry a look when she said curfew was 11:00.

"Broke that your first day here I bet Har'. Tell me how it feels to have an older girlfriend who gets you into all sorts of trouble?"

Harry did not have a chance to launch a hex at his brother since both twins now took either side of him and wrapped their arms around him.

"Ah, our little Harrikins has a girlfriend,"

"Such young love,"

"Such a beautiful thing."

"The scandals,"

"That shall pass through the halls,"

"When the school finds out she is a certain blond."

They now spoke and Harry looked like he had been rolled over by a train.

"Have no worry Harrikins,"

"Your secret is safe with us."

"Granted you try one,"

"Of our newest inventions." They now finished and each held out a hand. In one hand was a little red piece of what looked like gum while in the other hand was the same thing but in a shade of blue.

"I guess I could always let it slip to Snape it was you lot that blew up his cauldron while he demonstrated in class. I mean who would have suspected you had an inside person in Ravenclaw, with the class consisting of only 'puffs and 'claws no blame reached you." Harry said shrugging and even Neville was surprised how calm he sounded as the twins were just impressed underestimating the Potter heir.

Trying to find other saps to try their candies they now introduced themselves to the firsties while Hermione now came over.

"Harry, are you okay? I wrote to you all summer but never heard back from you." She now asked filled with concern and hugged him tightly. Still unused to those around him caring for his ills he lightly patted her back and she released the hug.

"I am fine Hermione, my mail was being blocked it seems. Tell me about your summer."

They sat by the fireplace and Hemione with an excitement in her voice now told him, Neville and Ron about her trip to Greece and Paris. With the clock hitting 9 the room seemed to evacuate, and Harry went to his dorm to start unpacking.

His favorite time of the day came as his watch now struck 11 p.m. and Dean Thomas already had a deep snore emitting from his bed. Sneaking out of the room past a Neville who with little interest in his adventures went back to his reading he was met in the common room by Percy who was doing reading of his own. The 6th year prefect did not even notice him as he was practicing a voice full of authority. With him and Alphard becoming quick friends Percy even wore robes that were comparable to that which the Blacks which was given as a gift. Working under Regent Andi the entirety of the summer the regent told him she would not be seen around him looking like a peasant so bought him robes from her own accounts.

Sneaking past Percy with his invisibility cloak on Harry now waited at the slumbering Fat Lady for his moment to leave. He did not have to wait very long as there was some kind of potion explosion in one of the few potions rooms the lions had in their common room. Percy now ran to the room where his brothers were no doubt creating some new creation to terrorize the school and Harry moved quickly.

The Fat Lady almost forgetting about the same routine about being disturbed at god awful hours in the night by seemingly no one just scanned once again hoping to catch the culprit this time. She found no one.

Moving past Almost Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron who were in a good debate about the best treat from their age he now slowly crept the down the steps until finding the new meeting point they had decided on.

Coming to the third floor portrait of the St. George imposter who even still bragged about slaying the dragon to anyone who would listen he spotted the door. Approaching it though he glanced back to see Black walking down the stairs with his elder Slytherin cousins as if he had not a care in the world. They did not even bother to look around for patrolling prefects, just walked like they owned the damn school. Spitting towards the boy who was suppose to be his "brother" he now entered a run down potions lab that had not been used since his grandfather went to the school.

As soon as he closed the door he was engulfed in a tight which he gladly returned giving it back just as tight. He had to hid his blush though feeling the well developing bust of Lexi but he looked back and she was the epitome of an angel. Since he had last seen her at Borgin and Burkes it seems she had decided to cut off the long lengths of her blond hair and in his opinion it looked stunning.

"It has been torture being away from our late-night adventures Harry. I was at Borgins and I swear I felt you in there when the door opened and closed on its own. I must be going looney." She said shaking her and attempted to conjure two seats, she only managed to conjure two single pieces of wood filled with the required nails.

"I think that is a spell in progress." He said pondering her attempted chairs and had to laugh seeing her now repeat after him in a mocking tone. "That was me Lexi. I wanted to signal you but…"

She now nodded and had a look of disgust on her face at the memory. "Yes, Caroline… I am sorry, "mum"." Lexi now said with a look that now contorted her beautiful face, "insisted me and Gregory go with father so we can see who to talk with when hiding our dark objects. I am just thankful James is too young for any of their manipulations just yet."

He now had to recall her family photo seeing the second born male of Gregory Goyle on the lap of his mother Caroline Rowle. "How old is he Lexi?"

"Just turned 5 last month. I keep trying to teach him to not hate based on blood but that wench of a step-mother always sends me away. I truly am afraid my sweet little brother will become one of those death munchers like father." Concern now laced her voice but calmed feeling the hand of Harry on her back.

"Enough of that." She now jumped to her feet and pulled out her second-year defense book. "I looked through the books you were to get for defense and you are a loon if you think we are not gonna train properly."

Having to use his core properly for the first time in what seemed like forever he now huffed with his sides aching as Lexi now tested his shields. In fact, Lexi trying to break his shields with her third-year blasting spell looked in no better shape. The fourth-year now tried switching to the fourth-year blasting spell that she had just saw Black practicing so effortlessly with his cousin Lucretia, one seemed to be all she could handle and sheathed her wand.

"We… need to build up our stamina again." Lexi said falling into a chair.

"I thought the only way to build stamina was to practice more." Harry now said and was confused seeing Lexi blush. Sure, he would intentionally rile her up at times, what did he say this time?

"You are still too young for me Harry, a woman must have limits." She now said losing Harry even more. Simply pushing it out of his mind the two now started a routine where they would start practicing her fourth-year spells while also incorporating second and third-year spells.

Dropping her off at the dungeons at half past two Harry now walked back and a strange voice now filled his ears coming out of the rotating staircase. _Kill for the master, kill for the master. _The phrase kept repeating constantly. Looking for the source of the sound that was so familiar to him he now now followed the voice down the hall till it had disappeared.

Walking back to the Fat Lady there was no more voices and Harry was sure he had gone crazy, but who was the master?

(Scene Change)

Eyes were now on her everywhere she went it seemed, eyes of uncertainty and distrust. She was thankful her roommates would be her personal friends, that said seeing Snape stride away from them nerves now caused her small red hairs on her arm to stand up.

"A Weasley in the house of the great snake, tell me Ginerva, are you ready to earn you green colors yet? I am sure I can find two more to help you two earn your colors as well." Marcus Flint now said striding up to them and Hestia stood in front of Ginny while Flora looked from side to side.

"You will not touch her Flint or else." Hestia told the man leaving the threat open. He just smirked and started to approach her before losing his nerve. The delight upon his face in the challenge turned to fear and he now quickly walked away. Hestia was patting herself on her back for the threat when she turned around to see three people standing there.

Her cousin Alphard was flanked by Lucretia and Vega with threatening eyes towards the older year male. He now approached her and gave her a soft loving kiss on the top of her head while giving Flora a similar one. Ginny froze now seeing his cool almost deadly gaze now fall upon her. She tried to speak but the words seemed to vanish and her throat became dry.

"May I be the first to welcome you to House Slytherin Ginerva. I assume you will be at the training sessions it seems I am being bullied into holding for my cousins here and Astoria." He asked… stated more. She had of course seen him a few times at the manor visiting the twins but it was always from a distance besides their meeting at the funeral, his brown eyes on her now made her legs tremble. She nodded meekly.

"Luna also Alphie, you promised." Flora now said stamping her feet pouting but now felt like a small child being glared at by a strict parent seeing his gaze of displeasure at her.

"You dare presume to tell Lord Black what his duties will be child?" Vega now said annoyed knowing her cousin never knew how to be strict with his Carrow cousins. Frankly, they deserved the belt multiple times but he was much to weak regarding them and he even knew it. "First he must run House Black from Hogwarts now you expect him to fulfill the role of teacher for you. I should swat that behind of yours…" She started and was approaching Hestia who was hiding behind Flora as Alphard placed a hand on Vega's shoulder.

"She was most disrespectful about her tone, but yes I did promise. 6:45 sharp in the training room 2B, at 6:46 I will be leaving the room if you are not there. Now we have most urgent business to attend to, enjoy your night ladies." He bowed slightly to them and departed with his Lestrange and Malfoy cousin.

"Pissing off Vega already Flora? 5 hours it seems, couldn't have lasted another day?" Marius said walking up with his betrothed alongside him. Astoria seemed to have a glowing smile on her face most pleased by the tongue lashing.

"Why you so damn pleased with yourself? I almost got lashed by that sadist Vega. Lola said she once had to receive twenty swats from her for a prank she pulled in the manor and she did not sit right for a week." Flora now grimaced recalling the story all too vividly.

"I said you would not last a single day before a good chastizing by Vega but my lover boy had confidence in you. Now for the next month he must go to an empty room with me every day and dance with me." Astoria swooned and fell into Marius' arms. Flora looked betrayed that one of her best friends had such little confidence in her.

"I wonder if they are gonna do the same dance that Alphie and Fleur are gonna do on their wedding night?" A soft angelic voice sounded off from the side and walking up was Tracey and Daphne. Astoria now quickly got out of the arms of Marius and turned a bright red moving far away from him.

"Must you be so crude Trace?" Daphne asked looking over to a shrugging Tracey. "I would welcome you ladies and gentleman to our house but come we will teach you the lumos spell. It will not do for those affiliated with the Black/Greengrass alliance to fail on a spell in class." Daphne instructed and remembering the lessons of Alphard about leadership she now walked towards a training room in the common room.

While the firsties and two second years were practicing the art of the Lumos spell in the same classroom as last year Alphard found relief falling into his favorite chair. People now started to file in before the desk as his great great grandmother now looked up from her book with a slight smile missing her kin.

Rather than look up at the new guest just behind him he looked down at the photo of the woman that would be his lady at the Black Christmas Party. Fleur was in a lovely blue dress walking alongside a shimmering lake and would look over towards the camera and blow him a kiss. While he knew Fleur was very camera illiterate, he was very happy her friend Aimee was a shutterbug. Slowly turning the chair around he now saw Lucretia, Vega and Bart standing right behind their charges.

Vega being the oldest had the first pick and chose Terry Boot who looked less excited than his mentor. No more would she have to listen to gossip of the school while training the Brown girl. Terry seemed another year away from his growth spurt but his cheeks had thinned out giving him a more handsome appearance.

Bart seeing the other two left had jumped right away at Hannah, not only because she was much more pleasant and resident of his house, the main factor was he much like like Vega could not handle all the gossiping of Lavender. It bad enough his new girlfriend Nadia Batista took it upon herself to write him book sized letters about every whisper in the royal Spanish court. Alphard was pleased by the turned over letters though since he did not have to even pay for a spy now, just read letters.

Hannah for her part who generally was always nervous around Lord Black showed none of those nerves having a calm face and her long blond hair braided. The one who looked the most miserable though was Lucretia who had just heard a twenty-minute speech on why Percy and Penelope were doomed to be broken up by winter.

"Lord Black." Vega stated and fell into a curtsy before him, along with Lucretia, Hannah and Lavender. Bart and Terry bowed before their lord. They rose seeing him wave his hand.

"Another year…" Alphard now said annoyed wishing he had his damn OWLS and could quit Hogwarts already.

"May I ask Lord Black when Greengrass, Davis, even your cousins will be brought in?" Lucretia asked and Vega now conjured six chairs for them to sit on. They waited for Vega to sit first and then all followed suit.

"Tracey and Daphne will be brought in at last meeting before winter recess. Astoria, Marius, and my cousins will be brought in same time next year. Tell me Hannah, does Susan or her aunt suspect your father's deal with House Black? If this arrangement is to benefit your family like your father plans than secrecy is a must."

Hannah looked confident but uneasy nodding to him. "She only thinks that Bart trained me last year and this year out of pity. To alleviate some of her concern Susan may have to accompany me to some training sessions with Bart."

"Very good. Bart, make sure when you are training with Susan around you act like it is a waste of your time but you still train them well. You are well connected to my inner circle and people would expect such an attitude when helping someone we are not getting anything out of it."

They talked about the plans for another hour and soon the three second years were now out of the room leaving the Blacks alone, well for a little bit. Vega had just started a conversation with Lucretia when the door was opened. Bart and Vega had both been quick on the draw now pointing their wands towards the door while Lucretia now created a shield before her lord.

"Ah, most wonderful draws and shield. Ten points to each of you." Fillius said chirping happy as he walked in with Sinistra and the headmaster. The adopted witch who recently found out she was the love child of Harfang Longbottom just stared at her nephew Bart seeing him defend the Black lord.

"Please nephew…" "You have to earn the right to be my aunt professor. In House Black much like Longbottom respect is earned, not given." Bart said now lowering his wand as Vega and Lucretia followed suit.

"I do apologize, I hope some weekend soon I can properly meet my siblings Richard and Cynthia."

Bart now laughed as Alphard now made the first motions since the arrival of the faculty by wave them to seats.

"Ah my dear, I would be weary of Lady Callidora. If I recall from my youth being a first-year instructor here she does carry the infamous Black temper." Albus advised now taking a seat in the center and the other professors now sat on either side of him.

"The love child of my grandfather, I am sure Nan Dora will be more than thrilled to see you. I would hate for my new aunt to be scared away from the family after seeing the temper the women of Black carry." Both Lucretia and Vega now glared daggers at Bart but did not say anything in response. Aurora did look a little worried.

"There will be no need for fear Professer Sinistra, I am sure after I talk with Lady Callidora she will not even glare at you. Now to what do we owe this pleasure?" Alphard said in a low voice that seemed to fill the room while the other commanding presence stared back with his kind grandfatherly eyes.

"Ah, dear boy I only came to say thank you for bringing up the concerns of Professor Lockhart. I do wish though you would have trusted me with the issue rather than raise it right away to the board."

"Why? So you can bury it like you buried the stone…" Vega now shouted from the side and went to approach with anger filling her but the calm hand brought up by Alphard even though it was only spotted at a glance stopped her temper cold. Filius who had taught her and her mother before seeing their anger first hand was amazed by the complete control young Mr. Black had over her.

"My dear cousin speaks when she should shut up." Alphard said looking at her and she meekly like a church mouse caught stealing a crumb scurried back into position. "But she is not incorrect. Now tell me the real reason you came Albus, we are both busy men in our world and do not have time for shadow games."

Albus now stroked his beard wondering how high House Black could rise under the leadership should he survive his own ambitious family.

"Fools we are not Mr. Black, I know not how many agents you have in the school Mr. Black but rest assured we are not the enemy. Should anything come up like last year trust us with your concerns and we will alleviate them. That is why we receive our salary." Aurora now said pleading looking into the brown untelling eyes of Alphard. She was amazed that the boy even had the ability to control the room with a single unblinking glance.

"Ms. Lestrange, I was also curious since you are the best dueller in the entire school if you could be the leader of the entire dueling body? Ms. Tonks filled that role spectacularly last year and I can think of no better candidate." Filius now asked looking at her which caught her off guard. She looked towards the obvious leader for the seventh-years in her cousin Bart who had a sly grin on his face.

"But that means I need to teach our class plus the little itty bitty third years as well when you are gone. Not to mention the other years. Why trust me professor? With who my parents…"

"Ah, that is where you are wrong my dear. I have taught you for seven wonderful years now Ms. Lestrange and you have a wonderful spirit, much like your mother before her marriage. You like her were so full of life and like her I want you to be captain of our dueling team."

She was now floored looking at the smaller professor. "You trust me enough to lead our school against those others in Europe?" Flitwick without any doubt nodded his head and she now smiled and looked towards her lord who gave her an encouraging smile.

Flitwick and Vega now took a stroll towards his office to speak specifics while at the instructions of both Albus and Alphard the newly found aunt and nephew took a stroll of their own to get more privately acquainted. Lucretia had not wanted to leave but with a gentle kiss on her hand she accepted the order till it was only Albus and Alphard staring at each other.

"Now Mr. Black, I must inform the teachers of any network of spies in our school. We cannot have Ms. Abbott putting her friend Ms. Bones in any kind of danger." Albus said sending a subtle encouraging gaze at the boy. The gaze through the magical glasses that somehow made people want to obey him had not worked since the lord ring on his finger had absorbed the subtle spell.

Albus thought he was going to win this debate Alphard was now pondering his thoughts pouring some tea for them both. "It would be a shame for people to find out about my network when you have told the world your old friend is dead. What will Rita think, moreover what will the French king think when they all find out you had Gellert's paperwork changed at Nurmengard? I am friends with King Louis, well acquaintances more but I am sure he will find it interesting to know the man who slayed his mother and father and tried to start a rebellion in his own country was still alive."

The kind grandfatherly eyes of Albus now turned serious as the two players of the game now stared at each other.

"Your secret is safe with me Mr. Black under the conditions the children are safe, compensated and there are no crimes perpetrated in this school."

"Fine Albus, I am not Fleamont Potter who will give you the entirety of my vault to fight a war or my foolish great grandfather who gave Voldemort the entirety of the Black vaults to fight his war. I like you care about this country and my family, I will drag England to safety kicking and screaming if I have to. Now I must be off, Daphne is insistent that I teach her since that fool Lockhart will only teach us what hair products he uses."

Albus watched the lad 97 years his youth walk out of the room with great interest and concern. He will either be the next great lord to save all of England or be the next Dark Lord to bring her to her knees.

(Scene Change)

The fireplace cracked and the sounds of two glasses filled with ice and brandy could be heard twirling in the hands of two men.

"Fucking fool." The first man said in a deep voice throwing the Daily Prophet into the fire. They now watched the large photo of the second man's father in law now burn up. The article that read "The Mysterious Death of Cygnus Black."

"All he had to do was place the plant closer to the end of the night. Do we know how he got caught?" Theodore Nott Sr. now asked pouring himself some more brandy. Lucius who using his father in-law failed on all three assassination attempts on the Black lord nodded.

"Cygnus gave the assignment to Druella's nephew Thomas Rosier and the fool did not even disguise himself walking past a portrait with the plant. Cygnus told us he lost contact with him shortly after that and by the end of the week Alphard had killed his second Cygnus in the family."

Nott now looked over saddened. "Evan it seems will be reunited with his son then. I still want to kill that Bones bitch for killing him."

"Do not be daft Ted, with the Dark Lord just dead you know Evan was not going to Azkaban. Thankfully Thomas' older brother Zane is still alive and strong to keep the Rosier name going."

Nott did not have that much faith in Zane "The Crow" Rosier as his old friend Lucius but kept the opinion to himself. "Now what? Our plan to get Draco as Lord Black shattered with the death of Cygnus. I want that kid to pay for every crime he has committed against my family. I respect that he killed his cousin Cygnus since that "man" was not good enough for my daughter, the disrespect with rejecting her for a French freak though." Nott now screamed and slammed his glass into the fireplace causing the fire to rise up momentarily. Nott though looked over at Lucius who had a strange smirk on his face and the far door now opened up.

"You worry too much old friend. Do you honestly think I would not have a plan."

From the shadows was a taller man with a thin waist and a cupid face. Nott though looking into the handsome brown eyes just wondered who the hell this man could be.

A/N:

So the game of chess continues between Alphard and Albus, both have a healthy respect and fear for the other. Also with Aurora Sinistra I needed to add some stories to House Longbottom and with this storyline Harfang Longbottom the deceased husband of Cedrella and father to Richard and Cynthia making her the biological aunt of Bart. Allow Neville another agent in the future.

The dueling club is open to all those third year and above and travel to other schools throughout the year to participate in events. There may be little to no mention of it honestly, maybe in passing but showing that Flitwick believes in Vega and yes she is that damn talented.

The words the basilisk is saying is different but wanted to add a twist to it I guess. So happy to have Lexi and Harry back together and yes Caroline Rowle is a loyal Death Eater wife unlike what Lexi's mother was.

Evan Rosier is a character that was mentioned in the trial of Karoloff in the 1981 flashback where Crouch Jr. gets exposed as a DE. It was said he was killed trying to escape capture and his second son Thomas a creation of mine is missing after the person who assigned him to the case is dead. Not too hard to figure out his fate.

Who could be hiding in the shadows?!

Ric

"I am big! It's the pictures that got small."

Sunset Boulevard, 1950

OC's

**Cyril Meakin**

Seventh year prefect for Gryff who just lost out on headboy

**Jake Flinton**

Seventh year puff, headboy

**Caroline Goyle nee' Rowle**

Lady Goyle and Lexi's stepmother

**Aurora Sinistra (Canon)**

Recently found out bastard of Harfang Longbottom

Sister to Richard and Cynthia making her Aunt to Bart since Richard is his father


	4. Chapter 4

September 1st, 1992

Harry was more about practical learning rather than just reading it from a book, this though?

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite colour?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's great achievement to date?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?_

_How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart's won Witch's Weekly Most Charming Smile Award?_

_Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Dueling Champions for wizards or just been pipped at the post?_

_In his book Break with a Banshee, how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Brandon Banshee?_

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart greatest achievement to date?_

_Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth wit to achieve his famous dazzling white smile?_

Harry and many of the other students, of course, had heard of the fight Black had with this professor only this morning, it seems Black for once had a point. Harry looked over and saw that his table mate Su Li was just as confused. Choosing to take the high ground unlike Black, Harry did write answers down, "Who Cares" for every answer. Although for answer number 7 he did put "Did this really happen?"

Lockhart with his trademark smile that had graced the Witches Weekly just the week prior he walked around picking up the quizzes.

"Ah, it seems that Ms. Granger is the only one who did the required reading prior to the class. To answer your question Mr. Potter, it really did happen. Let me regale you with the story of Brandon Banshee." He went to go into a long-winded story when the door was flung open and standing there were political rivals now united, Regent Andromeda Tonks and Regent Augustus Longbottom.

"Ah, what a wonderful surprise. It seems Mr. Black has decided he is too good for the detention I assigned him." The man now said with a confident smile but now grew less confident seeing anger rise over the face of Andi.

"My lord has no intention of serving any detentions with you Gildroy. I expect that this was a joke quiz because if this affects any of our student's grades and you do not teach these students proper there will be hell to pay."

Albus ran to the rear of them looking flustered that the Board of Governors was called in on the very first week of school. Along the way it seemed the headmaster had taken Lestrange out of charms to follow him.

"Ah, dear Andi, I am sure the professor wanted to start off the term with a laugh. Come Professor Lockhart let us speak at in my office, Ms. Lestrange will watch over the class." He said with a grandfatherly tone and Madame Longbottom now looked at the curly haired beauty as if she was the spawn of Satan herself. Neville who found a seat next to Hermione tensed seeing Lockhart stride out of the room and the seventh year take his place.

Sitting on his desk she looked over the crowd and once again acted like Neville never existed.

"Not the babes of Hogwarts anymore are we? While we are here who wants to learn something fun?" She said with a mischievous grin over her face.

Choosing Hermione as her test student she now went through the motions of the disarming spell.

"Why are you teaching us? Leave us be snake so the rest of us can nap." Ron groaned to her expecting a blood traitor comeback but one never came. She simply smirked at the redhead.

"If you must know I will be the captain for the dueling class, my task will be to teach the younger students in third year and lead my seventh years, figured test out my techniques on you lot." She shrugged and Harry now tensed looking up at the desk knowing he had the class tomorrow with the third years. She seemed to look his way and wink before turning back to the class.

"Now…." She tapped her chin trying to remember the teaching techniques Professor Flitwick had gone over with her. "Find a partner if you want, if you want to nap then so be it." She shrugged. The entire class minus Ron now found a partner. Su and Harry seemed to be excelling comparative to most the class. Harry kept trying to draw his wand faster and faster. Soon before Su could even think of the spell Harry had his wand drawn and her wand in his hand.

"I bet you are faster than Vega over there Har'. Go ahead disarm her and put the snake into her place." Seamus now shouted and the confident smile on Harry dwindled slightly seeing Vega gently push Su out of the way.

"What say you Potter? Think you can take my wand itty bitty baby Potter?"

The mocking tone seemed to light a fire under him and he now drew his wand, he felt like the first-year who had yet to cast a spell since before he could even move his arms a few inches to fully extended the disarming spell hit his hand. It must have been a fraction of a second.

"Itty bitty baby Potter still has more work to do it seems." She said and threw the wand back at him. She went to walk away but easily deflected a knockback jinx sent her way. The arrogance that oozed off her face now pushed him to strike harder going through the spells Lexi had taught him.

No matter how good he thought he was, Harry soon realized how much he had to learn. Vega sent over her own knockback jinx at him, he tried to put up a shield but the jinx shattered the shield, another one now had him on his ass, a disarming spell had his wand in her hand… once again.

"Very good display Ms. Lestrange, you are blessed with the skill of your mother and father. Hand Mr. Potter his wand back after that pathetic showing." A voice drawled out at the doorway and Snape stood there amused seeing the son of James Potter on his ass.

"30 points from Mr. Weasley for lack of participation." With that, he now strode out leaving the class to practice under the tutelage of Vega. Next was history where Harry took his signature nap while the self-note quill that now with the upgrade even wrote in diagrams dicated the class. At lunch he was finally able to have some stimulation in his brain heading right to the end where the quiet Su Li sat as usual by herself. Again a small smile that translated into a wide grin for most curved up her lips seeing Harry take a seat.

"Hey Su, I bet you enjoyed watching me put in my place by Lestrange after I have done it so many times to you."

"I didn't not enjoy it Harry." She said quietly with a silent jesting tone.

"Can you believe how quick Lestrange is with her wand? I cannot wait to start dueling class cause I am way behind."

"So we will get some time to know each other after all." A voice said from behind him and looking up his cousin Henry said taking the empty seat to his right. "Su Li right? The name is Henry." He now extended his hand to the girl and she narrowed her eyes at him quickly but extended her hand regardless returning the introduction.

"We heard about the mighty heir Potter trying to outduel Lestrange. Father fought her mother in the war and if she is anything like her parents than we have a lot of work to go before we can match her."

Henry now with an upbeat tone now started dishing himself some potatoes.

"Your father fought in the war?" Harry was surprised to see him nod.

"Our fathers started off as aurors together, the same training class I believe. If there is anything you would like to know about our family only ask and I will tell."

Harry had wanted to delve into the history of his family so started off with the dominance of their family working alongside the founders of this very school before the invasion of William the Conqueror. He had nearly spilled his juice thrice getting so into the story before he had started to see people rise from around him.

"Our ancestor was so brave and proud, Lord Godwin Pottrea traveled with his king north to defeat his own kin before traveling south to Hastings. It was then when…" Henry now stopped though looking around seeing nearly half his table was empty.

Harry had tried to protest them leaving demanding to know what happened next but conceded on learning more later. No longer enwrapped in the story he had made it back to the dorm to see an upset Hermione now looking into the flames.

"Herm, you all right? They limited the amount of books you could rent eh?" He asked checking his watch. Thankfully they still had ten minutes before having to arrive dueling class. Hermione simply ignored his jest at the end.

"Why must all of you insist on the professor being false in his narratives? That wretched Black even has started an investigation on him."

"Come on Hermione, he rose from the rubble after an entire building had fallen down on him to defeat a chimera. He sounds more like one of those schoolyard storytellers than an actual hero. If his next book tells us of a witch doctor that said his laugh could cure smallpox I may have to walk out myself, I would expect someone as smart as you to follow."

She now did laugh at the next story idea and started piecing the stories together. "Well, he did take down an entire feral vampire clan in Bulgaria while at the same time ridding a village in Africa of 10,000 boggarts. Why would he lie though?" She asked looking over and Harry had a very simple answer. He took out some galleons from his pocket and she now looked most disturbed. Giving her some time to process that not all teachers or authors are saints he now went up to his room gathering the dueling book he studied frontwards and backward.

Making it to the room of Flitwick there looked to be excited third years from all the houses now gathering around in the center. A few had not even looked his way choosing to ignore their younger classmate. Katie though upon seeing him now ran over excited and engulfed him into a tight hug.

"I never knew you were in our class. Ready to delve into the world of dueling?" She asked and Henry spotting his cousin now broke himself off the conversation with Cho and Marrietta. The newest seeker for Ravenclaw now glared daggers at Harry for being put out by the handsome older Potter.

"Ready to show these seventh years the future of England?" Henry said and shook hands with Harry. The sound of heels on the stone steps above directed all their eyes up.

"First thing you must do Potter before dominating all of Mother England is win a simple duel, your ickle bitty baby cousin will tell you how much he and you all have left to learn. I am Vega Lestrange and I am the dueling team captain and leader of this classroom, seventh and third years combined. Even baby second years." Vega now snided walked down the steps where she was followed by what looked like ten students graduating this year. The broad-chested blond haired Kevin Davies looked over the group wondering which pipsqueaks he would get to train this year.

"Professor Flitwick will be here most of the time but when he is not, even when he is actually we will be teaching you lot so you had better listen or else we will dump you in divinations. The world always needs a few nutcases who can read a stain on a cup."

She now was on solid ground and her cousin Bart was close behind eyeing the group as the jolly Flitwick now came out the side door with his usual jovial smile and bowed to Vega and she bowed back.

"Ms. Lestrange speaks falsely ill of divinations but is most correct in her words. With so many mature witches and wizards I have booked myself thin this hour knowing I can trust Ms. Lestrange and company to keep you inline. Now, who knows why you are here with seventh years?" He now asked and pointed to Marietta seeing her hand up.

"Well professor, the third year is mentored by the seventh years while the fourth years are mentored by the sixth years. The fifth years are in O.W.L.S. so you personally mentor them. Father says it was a way to save the school time and money by consolidation… whatever that means."

The half goblin and half human now smiled towards his student. "Ah, a most wonderful explanation Ms. Edgecombe, 10 points to Ravenclaw. Yes, Lord Edgecombe has the right of it, plus you will learn all year round with your mentor. When you become sixth years you become a leader and mentor to younger years and an agent for me and my teaching stylings. Now Ms. Lestrange, line your year up and please assign three third… younger students per seventh-year student." Flitwick said correcting himself seeing Harry next to his cousin.

Vega nodded and the ten seventh years good enough to make it to NEWT levels now looked on at the collection of near thirty students.

"When the mentor calls your name stand beside him or her. This is who will guide you all year long. You may hate your mentor, but you will learn from them. Your families may be opposite politically, but you will learn from them. Hell, you may be a Slytherin assigned to a Gryffindor, you will learn from them. In return, we as mentors will not see blood status, house status, parties, any of that. We will be equally hard on all of you." She now said and looked out to the crowd seeing no one even whispering to their neighbor.

"A mentor will choose one and the other two will be randomly assigned by drawing from the hat. I am the leader, so I get first pick."

Harry now felt small all over again feeling her beady black eyes bore into him. All he could picture was that damn laugh of hers as he fell to the ground in Defense. "Potter… the baby one." She said looking at him like he was a piece of prized meat. He now moved past Cho and kept his nerves in check getting behind her.

Bart who had chosen third had picked Henry and the seventh year from Hufflepuff, Denise Banks had chosen Katie. Harry for his randomly picked teammate had ended up with Marcus Belby. He had known very little about the 'claw but knew his family had some pull in their world. The third random selection was a 'puff by the name of Wanda Wulff. The girl did not seem to enthuse to be assigned Lestrange but kept her grievances to herself.

"Now that we have groups I trust our seventh years to work on shields. Ms. Lestrange, you have the room." Flitwick bowed to her and left to go back to his choir practice.

Vega much to Harry's surprise had been quite good actually when it came to teaching. Harry had faced off with Marcus and they would alternate spells and shields at each other. Having their footing corrected thrice both boys seemed much more confident with the shield. After that she now tested the shield with her spells. Marcus' shield had failed after a valiant attempt but even under protest from his core Harry's shield had stayed strong till the bell rang. Wanda had actually ate up most of her time seeing as the third year could barely put up a basic spell.

"Worker hard Marcus, that was a fourth-year stunning spell that broke your shields. By next week I want you to be able to take 20 of those stunning spells. As for you itty bitty Potter…" She now looked at the exhausted Harry and simply nodded striding out of the room with her bag alongside Bart. Harry swore it was only for a second but there was sadness gracing her strangely captivating face before the stoic features took their place once again. By his bag, Henry was now reading a note left by Bart on what to work on while Harry saw one for him as well from Vega.

"Longbottom was taking it easy on me and I felt so damn small." Henry groaned now looking at the list seeing a note about working on footwork. "If we are to ensure House Potter once again rules we have a long way to go if you godbrother has the loyalty of that wand." Henry said putting the note away and with a spell slicking back his hair.

Marietta walking towards the exit with Cho tried to push her back out putting her chest forward as she walked past Henry but was annoyed when he had not even looked her way. The cousins threw the bags over their back and now exited the room.

"Lestrange complimented me as she left, well a head nod. Are we in Earth-Two or something? Thank the heavens that Wanda is in my group, the girl barely knows how to hold a wand." Harry now said shaking his head and saw Henry just raise his eyebrow at his cousin. "Earth-Two is a comic book thing Henry, if you want to read some, I have plenty." Harry said shrugging but Henry quickly and politely declined. Katie running up caught up with them and squeezing in between the cousins looping her arm on both sides.

They now listened intently about the training method of Denise Banks and how annoying it would be teaming up with Cho all term. Katie thanked the heavens she was a lion hearing she was tenfold annoying in the common room of Rowena Ravenclaw. Stopping by both house entrances the three changed into casual clothes and made their way down to the Great Hall where students were just starting to trickle in. Having spent the previous day beside his godbrother and the twins at the table of lions Harry now situated himself next to the lovely Su Li who continuing her vegetarian diet had the elves bring her some strange tofu meal.

Wanda ended up invading the Ravenclaw table taking a seat now between the two cousins soliciting them for advice. They had reached the eight points on the list for her to work on when the table of snakes started exiting the Great Hall. Promising to work with the Hufflepuff third year the next day's eve Harry now followed Katie up to their dorm where the twins were trying and failing to get Ron to test their gum.

"Our favorite lion with his mane permed and proud." Gred said now making his way over to the two of them. "We have the opportunity of a lifetime." Forge now said. "You can be the very first to become smarter by eating this very candy." They now held out their palm showing each holding a piece of bubblegum. "It may even allow you to topple the mighty Vega Lestrange."

"I do not mean this as an insult in any way towards you prospering business tycoons." Harry now stated rolling their hands back up now having their full attention. "Does anyone actually fall for your propositions? People cannot be that gullible to try a strange candy for nothing in return, especially from you two." Katie now burst out laughing seeing the indigent look on the faces of the twins.

"As a matter of fact young Potter we had three suckers… test subjects try the gum already. Although we may have to stop asking Hermione, we are having to teach her so much we are actually learning." The two of them now bowed before the lovely Katie Bell before each grabbed a hand of hers and placed a wet kiss on the back of her hand.

"Bloody weirdos." Katie said wiping the saliva off the back of her hand before kissing Harry on the cheek and finding the other two vixens. Harry walking over to Neville now passed the lovely seventh year Jessica Poole who was also a mentor in his dueling class. He thanked the heavens sometimes that this was a coed common room seeing her in a sports bra grabbing a book she left downstairs. Finding a seat next to the fireplace Harry saw his mates now also watched as Jessica walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Bloody hell Har', Jessica must have been made from the heavens."

"Nev, what would Hannah say? Ms. Abbott it seems is excited for your date tomorrow, I would wait to give her some tongue till date three though." Harry said and laughed seeing Neville turn bright red.

"I have told you before, we are just going to the greenery since she had trouble with herbology last year. Speaking of slipping tongue, I imagine you and your date tonight have gone well past that." Neville now smiled seeing he had in fact reversed it back on Harry seeing him get angry. "Oh wait, my godbrother is still too small for her. Shall I show her why they changed my family name to Longbottom?"

The was the last straw for Harry and the once shy boy now ran for fear of his life from Harry. Harry underestimated the work Neville had done over the summer even going on a diet and swimming at his lake every morning. Soon though Harry jumped on the table and hitting the strafing target that was Neville with a tickling spell. Harry walked away victorious towards their dormitory to set up some pranks for his godbrother while Percy now undid the spell on Neville and the three others that happened to get caught in the crossfire.

The night could not come quick enough and Harry had a look of pride as he listened to Neville sleep soundly in his bed. His godbrother must not have noticed the water balloons high above him set to release at the crisp time of 5:00 am.

Putting the cloak around him he now navigated through the school and entered the study room to see the lovely blonde form of Lexi in tight training clothes now trying to chain together spells. Mastering the rope whip spell she flung it at the chair and grabbing the bar threw it high in the air, spinning around quickly she tried to hit it with a blasting spell but faltered on the casting being so focused on the aim.

"Don't you dare think about it." She yelled at him hearing the door close but not seeing anyone. "Your little shoe tying spell gave me too many bruises last year."

"Good thing I do not have access to your dormitory Lexi." He said now already thinking of five pranks to pull on her. She now saw him take off his cloak and looked forward to the day he was old enough to take up to her dorm in secret. Damn her hormones she now swore.

"Yes, well how was your first day in dueling?" She conjured two rickety chairs for them, the one she sat on nearly broke under her mere 7 stones of weight.

"Vega had first pick since she was the captain and chose me. Thankfully that 'puff Wanda so far seems useless with a wand and may eat up her entire time so she can forget about me." He said hopefully but not promising. Choosing to grab a sturdy chair she now stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Who is your mentor for dueling? I believe you said your dueling class was early in the morning."

She nodded and put some food that she took from the kitchens on her way up. Harry was surprised to find a little French pastry not only edible but delicious. "A 'puff by the name of Maxwell Wilson, apparently his father created some potion and could finally afford Hogwarts. I will say for a public education he is mighty quick with his spells. Sadly, I was the random pick though."

"You are the most wonderful witch I know, who be stupid enough to not pick you themselves?" She now blushed as he said this and grabbed her hand. She pulled the hand away but a smile graced her lovely features. "Who was the actual pick by this idiot Maxwell Wilson?"

His heart nearly stopped hearing her words. "Lord Alphard Black."

"I swear if he hurts you…"

"Harry, I know you are protective of me, but I am a big girl, taller than you I might add." She jested but turned serious now grabbing his hands to calm him down seeing the anger rise in him. "Alphard was nothing but a gentleman and actually helped me with a few spells. Do not be that foolish lion I met a year ago and challenge Black public ally. Promise me this Harry, Black is a dangerous enemy to make, those men of Black not take to insults lightly. They have a very long memory."

He tried to move away but she held his hands tighter now allowing him to move. Harry looked into the beautiful hazel eyes and saw the look of love that his mother gave him when he saw her in the mirror last year.

"Fine, that does not mean I am gonna sit and allow House Potter to get weaker while he only gets stronger. I will be that thorn in his side, no more will he be allowed to grow without anyone getting in his way."

She felt the passion from his words and knew no matter how many times Flint asked her to Hogsmeade or anyone else, this is the man she would wait for. While Lexi grew closer to the boy before her he now thought on the Daily Prophet he read this morning forming a plan to make the house of cards around Black fall around the high and mighty Alphard Black.

(Scene Change)

The night had finally come for the girl and now she bounded across the beach on the lake. She knew the pest that was the squib was searching for delinquents like her trying to leave but her strides spoke of confidence. Rather her mind now drifted off to a visit she had not made in over a month. Her Nana Druella had told her time and time again not to see her mother in prison but Vega would not be denied a visit,

Finally reaching the village of Hogsmeade she now hid behind Hog's Head she now saw Lockhart the arrogant peacock walk into the pub with a clearly annoyed Aurora Sinistra and Madame Pomfrey. Listening in she now heard the idiot blather on about how he single-handedly saved an entire village in the last wizarding war. Refusing the temptation to make the idiot disappear this very night she now apparated with a loud crack as a few drunk hit wizards were coming out of the tavern.

Landing far east stood the crashing of the North Sea as the wind now whipped through her as darkness filled her sights. There was not even a moon out to show her the destination. The only thing that told her she was in the right location was a small building that contained two docks. One seemed to be rebuilt while the other was missing every other board. Far out on the right dock was a single ship that seemed to be testing its unsinkable spell.

Walking towards the building she was now greeted by an overweight auror who looked more walrus with the bushy whiskers on his upper lip. The one-time war hero who now rode out his last year before retirement did not even bother to rise to greet the newcomer, rather pounded on the side the building and went back to puffing his pipe.

From the building came a handsome woman probably near 30 who walked with an auror plebe no older than Dora. The woman looked bored to death of the assignment but put on a serious front.

"How can I help you Ms…?" The woman said and her heart nearly dropped hearing the word "Lestrange".

"Here is my damn wand and your toll, I need to see my mother." The woman went to laugh and dismiss her but the walrus finally rose to his feet.

"That all can be arranged, it is important that a daughter visits her mother and father." The man now approached her and the female now looked put out and annoyed at her colleague.

"You know as well as I do that it takes special permission from the ministry to get across. I do not see a missive signed by Fudge, Bones, or even Crouch. Do you Wallace?"

The two started to get into a bickering match until and annoyed Vega now stood between them with three bags of gold in her hand.

"200 galleons each in this bag for the three of you, I will go through all your damn checks. Also, Wallace…" She now looked at the fat auror with evil dancing in her eyes. He nearly shit himself having to fight her parents in the last war and barely survived. "My father can rot in there for all I care, him and his pathetic brother. Now take my donation to your children's Hogwarts funds and do your damn scans."

The walrus nodded and put his pipe down grabbing a bag. He peered inside it doing a counting spell and it equaled 200 even. "You dare bribe an auror? I should arrest you and throw you in that cell with your mother. How does that sound…" The woman started but was pushed against the building and Vega brought her wand to the woman's thin neck. Alicia was now engulfed in fear seeing the eyes of a predator stare her down. The plebe and the walrus now pointed their wands at Vega but made no attempt to move any closer. "I will not be corrupted by…" The woman started off but was slapped and felt the end of Vega's wand producing a spell against her neck.

"I will see my mother and you will walk away 200 galleons richer or broke, that choice is yours. The walrus over here and I have an arrangement and you will not be the person who stops me from seeing my damn mother. Nod if you understand."

Vega now probed the mind of the auror seeing the woman thought about fighting more but saw the walrus already lowering his wand and putting the galleons in his pocket. Alicia nodded quickly and released a held in breath feeling the wand taken off her neck. She now eyed the bag and saw her plebe watching her steps closely. Sure, she could refuse the money taking the high ground, even turn her in. The issue stood how many informants did House Black have inside, hell that Dora girl was an aspiring plebe herself. She decided to take the bribe knowing her daughter could not eat this month with the gambling debts of her ex husband she always paid off.

"Full inspection. Should you get the kiss passing a dementor we take no responsibility." She eased slightly seeing Vega nod. In a moment of weakness that Vega always hated she handed over her wand and was inspected. Thankfully should she ever need it they failed to detect the wand of her mother passed down to her hiding in the right boot.

She was finally walking down the dock now 600 galleons lighter and a wand short but made it to the ship. She had taken this trip seven times already, but her stomach bounced back and forth so much that the trip never got any easier. Her lord had told her to take more precaution on this trip but like the seven times prior it had been spur of the moment. Sure, she risked angering Lord Black, it was worth it though.

Emptying her stomach twice over the ship she was thankful that the journey had come to an end as they now boarded a dock at the bottom of the prison. She was greeted with the smile of the warden and three aurors.

"Ms. Lestrange, it is most wonderful to see you once again. Am I to assume that a similar drop will be made as prior?"

"Aye, 400 galleons for your three guards and 500 for you. It is bloody cold out here; can we just get in already?" She now said pulling her jacket closer to her body. The man nodded towards her and they started up a rickety set of wooden stairs. A pelican seeing this as prime fishing weather now dove into the water picking up a beak full of mackerel. Vega would have been more amazed by the sight if she was not afraid for her life on these ancient wooden stairs that creaked under each step.

Walking through the prison it was warmer but colder at the same time. Around them dementors passed and looked like they were wanting her soul. Showing no fear for the creatures they simply flew on by looking for someone else to feed off. They came to the high-security wing where she passed a cell that read Lestrange, Rodolphus and a couple cells later another read Lestrange, Rabastan.

Stopping by a cell though she could not help but look in once again and see the shaggy form of Sirius Black reading the newspaper provided to the prisoners. He was currently reading a story about the quick building romance between Fleur Delacour and his son. The now desperate and guilt-ridden eyes looked up at her almost begging for an accepted apology but her face showed no kindness. Looking on the walls the bastard even had a picture of his wife holding onto both Harry and Alphard and newspaper clippings of the two of them he tore out from the Daily Prophet before discarding them.

She moved on though and her features grew softer coming three cells farther down where the wall now read Lestrange, Bellatrix. Looking into the cell her mother was huddled into the corner rocking back and forth. Bella looked behind her hearing the commotion of the door unlocking and smiled showing her crooked and rotten teeth.

"You have fifteen minutes Vega, I wish I could offer more." The warden said before departing and leaving the three aurors as guards. The cell was locked behind Vega and Bella now walked up and hugged her daughter. Her teeth may have been in bad shape but for some reason she smelled of lavender and her hair looked airier than before, like it had been recently washed.

"Lord Black once again tries to earn my favor by bribing me with baths. Tell your pipsqueak lord that Bellatrix Lestrange will not crumble to his will like Andrue and Milicenta, cowards even in the war." She spat on the ground and Vega now saw the bathtub ring on the stone floor.

"He is your lord as well mother, you like I, am a daughter of Black. He has never met you but still worries about you mother." She now said and the mother and daughter now found a seat on the cot. Bella seemed to seek comfort and grabbed tightly onto the hands of Vega. The unkempt nails of the prisoner threatened to dig into the hand of her daughter, no protest was made.

"Do not preach to me daughter the worries of the Blackest of the Black. Just wait until you are forced to marry a bastard and you beg your grandfather who can change the contract, rather than help out his granddaughter Lord Arcturus simply ushered me away and told me to do my duty." She now rolled up her sleeve showing the faded dark mark that graced her thin pale arm. "I did my duty to my husband. The men of House Black have their own little clubhouse where they horde all the power and trickle it down to the daughters making them feel special, do not be a fool Vega."

Vega cleansed her mind away from the thoughts of speaking such blasphemy towards Lord Black and settled down. "I am proud to serve Lord Black. I have 400 wizards that can be mobilized by my very call and I now am the governess of the western lands of Hasting. I may never Lady Black, Blackest of the Black but I will never falter in my service to Alphard."

Bella looked on at her daughter with pride and even had the clippings of all her wins in the dueling competitions for the past four years on her wall. "People fear me mother, like they feared the news that Bellatrix herself was coming onto the battlefield and I wear it like a badge of honor."

Mother and daughter talked and even received an additional ten minutes from the warden. She knew he expected a little extra payment, it was well worth it. They had finished their visit off with Vega reading her mother the story of the Deathly Hallows. Bellatrix was now sound asleep after fighting sporadic bouts of sanity. Letting her mother rest, she now quietly left the cell and strode out only pausing to look on at her Uncle Rabastan. He seemed to lose sight of the world looking at the stone before him but wore the same demented look.

Making it to shore she now started making plans to head back to Hogwarts but walking down the docks outside the auror shack she saw someone who made her heart nearly drop out of her chest. Andrue fucking Aylard now leaned against the support pole for the porch eyeing her. Around him stood three wizards apart of his forces who now found comfort on the ancient benches. He did not need to do the motion but still waved to the door and walked in.

Sitting behind the captain's desk was none other than her own lord looking exhausted. She felt like a little child being sent to the headmaster's office now seeing Nan Druella and Aunt Andi to his left and right.

The once timid auror now sat in the corner smiling collecting two payments this very lucrative night. Vega scanned her mind once more and found she did infact have a deadbeat ex husband and a daughter, but she was nowhere near hurting for money. She had been conned, the bitch knew her mind would be probed.

"May I introduce you to Mrs… I am sorry, Ms. Alicia Williamson. This lovely creature who by the way has been on staff to House Black for the past 12 years messaged me right away with an interesting tale. A daughter of Black that I give extreme freedom to actually openly and carelessly threaten and bribed three aurors." He said with some humor in his voice, it was as if he would have never guessed she was stupid enough to do it.

"M'lord, I…" Vega said and started to cross the floor but fell to the ground in agony as he now cast _crucio _onto her now downed form. She screamed in agony and even Alicia who thought she wanted to see this sight now looked towards the teenage lord in fear. Sure, the old lord was easy to fool with her little scams for extra coin, this young man though made the hairs on her arm now stand up.

Druella watched with sadness as the granddaughter she warned time after time to be more careful now rolled on the floor in agony. Alphard finally released the spell when Andi placed her elegant hand on his shoulder. She was now gasping for breath and her fingers now twitched. Seeing his hand extend out she now crawled with all the strength in her body and with dirty robes now kissed his House Black ring.

"Aunt Andi, tell me if she had asked how easy would it have been to arrange a visit where she did not have through these hurdles?"

"Very easy m'lord, we make sure our own aurors are posted and she would have never even been stopped on the way to the ship."

Alphard now with a caring hand stroke her cheek wiping away a few tears with his ring hand. Using the powerful Black magic he casted a healing spell onto her body while wiping away the tears and her nerves started to heal back to new and the twitching in her hand finally subsided.

"I love Dora dearly, Bart is my best mate, my Carrow cousins are the sisters I have never had but please believe me when I say you were always and will always be my favorite cousin. You defended me against Cygnus when I was too little to fight back. I still remember when him and Alicia both broke my favorite train set just because I refused to call him Heir Cygnus. That night his favorite poster of the Weird Sisters signed by them mysteriously burnt up."

She now couldn't help but laugh and move her cheek closer to his protective hand feeling safer around the person that just tortured her than anyone.

"Every time you daughters of Black make me punish you it hurts more than when the sons of Black do it. You lot are the most dangerous and beautiful cunts in all England and it prides me to look out at you. This includes you Druella, you may be born Rosier but I assure you the ancestors of Black smile upon you." He said looking to his right and Druella glow in pride even though she knew her emotions were being manipulated, his praise though seemed to make service all worth it.

"Tell me, how is Bella? She may have been led astray and marked like cattle, but I still worry about her."

Still on her knees she now properly positioned herself sitting on her calves and looked up at her lord with big doe eyes.

"She suffers being trapped m'lord and even though she still swears herself to the Dark Lord over you it seems the bath you ordered for her put her in better spirits than last I saw her. Please do not be upset with me m'lord, I do not know what I would do if you were angry with me."

Alicia just watched amazed in the corner along with the walrus as she saw the woman who did put fear into her now grovel ever so pathetically before the young lord. The young lord seemed to gain confidence from it while the alliance towards her lord seemed to be strengthened by every stroke on her cheek.

"I am not angry Vega, next time arrange it with Aunt Andi, it would break my heart should you ever get sent over there as a prisoner. Now tell me dear cousin, did Bella agree to meet with me at least?"

She never got the chance to answer though as he now took a mirror out of his pocket. Vega glanced over to see her future Lady of House Black looking distraught with a nasty black eye. Extreme concern now crossed over his face and she started speaking very quick in French. Vega had of course grown up taking lessons in the language but had trouble following any conversation that was quicker than classroom speed.

The more the young couple spoke to each other the more the young man got angry. The conversation came to an end and Alphard now rose out of his seat with a fire in his brown eyes. Walking over to Andrue he now whispered into his ear and strode out. Vega was helped up by her grandmother as her aunt now was speaking in whispered tones to Andrue.

"Follow our lord dear, he is a passionate young man that has flares of anger. Make sure you stay close to him and be there for counsel, House Black can achieve great things under him or his anger will doom us all." Getting a kiss on the cheek from her grandmother she now ran out the door to catch up with him.

Rather than say a word she just listened as he now ranted about those who would dare touch his future bride let alone harm the lovely Fleur. By the time they reached the apparition point it seemed as if the fire that Alphard had been holding in seemed to be smothered. Her magic and emotions seemed to feel at ease as Alphard was now walking with his hand around her waist just above her hip. Looking down at the lord she so admired she may take a lover to have a Lestrange heir, no man would ever replace the love she felt towards Alphard.

A/N:

That last scene I wanted to show that Vega is more and more slipping into the mindframe of her mother towards the Dark Lord. She even never holds it against him that he crucio her, she thinks of it as a normal punishment. I wanted it to show that Alphard just knows how to individually deal with each and every son and daughter of Black. Some like Mary receive only a stern talking to at most while Vega gets crucio. Have no worries, the way House Black runs will not be the way of Potter or Longbottom.

With Lockhart I wanted him to be forced to somewhat teach… somewhat throughout the year. He will still be his vain self but he will not be a three stooges act of idiocy throughout the year. Really just to show that he actually fears Regent Andi and Regent Augusta Longbottom.

If you have studied English history than you know about the king William the Conquer killed in Hastings after that king defeated his own kin in the northern part of his kingdom. In this intreptation Sirius Noir(Black later on) fought alongside William the Conquer, thus the families close French allegiances. Pottrea(later Potter) fought for King Harold Godwinson.

OCs

**Denise Banks**

Seventh year in the dueling class who mentors Katie

**Kevin Davis**

Seventh year who is a mentor in dueling class

**Marcus Belby (Canon)**

Started off in Club Slughorn in the seventh book and is one year the elder of Harry in canon

Harry's partner in Dueling club

**Wanda Wulff**

Third partner with harry under tutelage of Vega in Dueling

Not very strong magically but determined

**Jessica Poole**

Seventh year Gryff who is in dueling class as well

Beauty of the dorm room

**Maxwell Wilson**

Puff in sixth year who is the mentor for Lexi and Alphard in Dueling class

**Alicia Williamson**

Auror who is paid off by Black since she was a plebe and Lord Arcturus ruled Black


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay but hope you enjoy the latest chapter. If you have any questions/comments/concerns please message or review so I can alleviate your concerns, fix erros, and overall make the story better moving forward.

Enjoy.

Ric

October 30th, 1992

The boy was now huffing harder than he had ever before, unlike when Lexi saw him struggling the curly hair Lestrange just pressed him harder. Between her own blasters, he retracted his shield and sent a low-level blaster towards the seventh year. This provided him the distraction to at least roll out of the way of her next blaster. The wild eyes and spells of Lestrange now followed Harry as he now tried to time after time avoid her constant barrage of spells. Running into the wall he was dead to rights and was bracing for impact putting up the strongest shield left in him. Impact never came though.

Looking towards his seventh-year mentor for the year Lestrange had now sheathed her wand satisfied with the victory.

"Itty bitty Potter is a year younger than you lot, but he still fights to the end. Barty over here was trying to bring the fight out in you other Potter yet you surrendered like a coward. Tell me heir Potter, does the house of the phoenix now surrender when the pressure is on? It is no wonder there are so few Potters left." Lestrange mocked looking over at Henry who had been embarrassed before all the class.

"Ms. Lestrange, there is no need for those harsh words. Even then she speaks true, you must fight if you are to survive a duel against another school let alone in real combat. Have a good weekend child." Flitwick said walking into the center of the students as an irate Henry now walked towards his future lord ashamed of his performance. Vega seemed to be pulled into counsel by the half goblin professor.

"What happened Henry? We must show a stronger fight than that." Harry said patting his shoulder after eating some replenishing chocolate. Passing over a piece to Henry he took it still looking down at the floor.

"It should have been you that was distracted, not me."

"Why me?" Harry now asked quickly but then thought of the day.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to bring it up. Grandfather sent me a letter demanding I check into Beauxbatons right away. Something about writing me out of his will." Henry shrugged as the students around them started to gather their supplies.

"I am heir Potter, not your grandfather. Speaking of that tell your father I want him to move into the fixed wing of Potter Manor and oversee the reconstruction of our lands and home. Tell him that there are two vampires in the village of Pottrea named Kane and Thalia that will serve at his beckon call. Let those Blacks get their laughs in today because they will once again fear House Potter cousin."

Henry looked at his cousin and smirked now packing up his bag. "Will do, will do. I do hate to admit it but they may be inner circle for Black but Longbottom is teaching me so damn much."

Harry looked at him and back at the "mentor" assigned to him who currently was up front talking with Flitwick. He chewed his lip for a second before answering. "Every time I think I am that much better being around my classmates a lesson here has a way of keeping my ego in check. Lunch?"

Henry quickly agreed and the two now walked and talked down soon picking up Su Li and Susan Bones. Nearing the doors they all saw Sir Nicholas looking most upset floating near the entrance door.

"Nick, you okay?" Harry asked walking towards him with Henry as Su and Susan both entered the hall. The ghost seemed surprised that two students even noticed him and had to gather his thoughts.

"A most horrid day on which should be a most splendid one indeed. Alas, I shall be the mockery of the whole school." Nick saw the two boys looked clearly confused and clarified for them. "Ah you see young gentlemen I died on October 31st, 1492. A 500th deathday party should be one of celebration, yet I am doomed to celebrate with no guest of note."

Both boys now whispered deathday party to each other before shrugging but Henry nodded. "What if we were to drop by? It may not mean much but…" Henry started off but Sir Nicholas now started dancing around with joy even causing his head to fall off his neck.

"Joyous news, joyous news. I am sure Lord Godwin Pottrea will surely come now that his ancestors will be there. That also means…" Nicholas came to a startling realization that seemed to bring him back to life and he fixed his head and stood proud. "the king he died alongside at the Battle of Hastings defending will make an appearance. I will have King Harold Godwinson himself at my party. You have made me a happy ghost Mr. Potters. Now I must go prepare the party and brag to the Bloody Baron that his party is going to be subpar compared to mine."

Sir Nicholas now floated away happy as a hippogriff in a bucket of fish.

"Did he just say our ancestor died at the Battle of Hastings? I imagine he was killed by Lord Black or whatever their name was then."

"You speak of Lord Sirius Comtes. Funny enough he died trying to race to save his king but his horse tripped over a fallen captain of his forcing him off his horse breaking his neck on contact. I believe King Harold took an arrow to the eye shortly afterward. Come on, I am starving." Henry said with urgency and Harry followed him into the dining hall. After bouncing around to his friends he had only convinced Neville, Su, and Hermione to join them to the party. Hermione already was writing questions she wanted to ask the ghost.

Marietta had kept begging Henry for a date, it was actually looking quite desperate now but he actually invited her to Ser Nick's deathday party which she quickly refused. The strange firstie Luna who he had exactly one conversation with seemed to take her to invite though inviting herself as his date.

The only class keeping them from the weekend was Potions and yet again Snape monitored Harry like a hawk waiting for him to even rotate it once more. The strange thing he had noticed though was he had not even followed the directions yet he got perfect results. Even the way he chopped the toad eye was giving Snape flashbacks of watching Lily work again. Forcing her green eyes from his head he now moved onto the other students finding a much easier target in the team of Seamus and Ron.

"But Harry, aren't we supposed to add the frog eyes before stirring?" Susan now said confused looking back up at the board and to her book.

"We will Susie, I practiced the potion last week and found adding it as your rotating the potion it makes it more potent. Now add it." Harry told her as he now gave it two rotations and she complied. The greenish hue now turned into a neon pink color.

"Potter, quit showing off. You do not even have the right color." Seamus said grumbling as he looked over while his and Ron's potion was more like a puke green. Even Hermione and Neville's had at least reached a low Outstanding grade.

"Quite right Mr. Finnigen, Ms. Bones has earned her house 15 points for a perfect pimple curing potion. Mr. Potter has earned those points as well but you dunderheads have just lost 20 since your potion is on fire, minus 5 from Gryffindor." Snape now said in disgust seeing the putrid green potion light on fire. Ron was now in a panic trying to put out the flame as others joined him and Snape walked away.

It finally took Hermione to take the fire off the cauldron but by then the already failing potion had turned into a charcoal mess for which a Troll would have been generous. The rest of the day seemed to move by slowly and while sitting in the meeting room for the night Harry had decided to lay on the old desk. He felt his body starting to fall into a slumber when a tickling charm hit causing him to jolt up and fight the effects to no avail. Lexi with his camera in hand and an amused expression now captured the moment. She finally cast a _finite _spell and he was now lying on the ground catching his breath.

"That is for switching out my shoelaces out last week. You know how much I hate that." She now groaned helping her friend up.

"Is it my fault you are so easy to sneak up on? We did transfiguration yesterday, let's do dueling today. Lestrange just wails on me non stop in class, if she was not related to Black I may even thank her."

"I worked with Vega on a few spells, it would not be an over exaggeration to say she is the most dangerous wand in Hogwarts under 18. Try to learn some spells and techniques from her, she is your mentor and obligated to teach you. What did you have in mind today?"

Lexi and Harry now separated and started alternating from their shields to a blasting spell at the others shield before putting their shield back up. By the time the clock hit 2 am both were exhausted by the fireplace and talking about the death day celebration.

"Shit, we have been here four hours Harry. I need to be up at seven." She now said starting to pack up her books.

"It is a Saturday, I know damn well you sleep in till noon. Don't tell me Snape is doing another inspection looking for prank items?"

She shook her head thankful that it was not. "Slytherins every year wake up on Halloween and decorate our common room for the party we have. Well, almost every Slytherin." She said frustrated hating this day every year and saw the probing eyes of Harry wondering who she was referring to. "Your dear godbrother post Lucretia and Vega outside his door and they make sure he is not disturbed by the older years. Cygnus the fool tried to order his cousin in his first year to participate but Vega kicked the first heir himself down the steps. Cygnus ended up with a broken nose and Alphard ended up with four extra hours of sleep."

Harry practicing the cleaning up spell got it on the third try and the books now flew into his back and it secured as the table and chairs went back to their previously messy state.

"I want to be pissed at him but I can't. If I had that scary bitch protecting me at all times I also would be throwing my weight around. How come you never throw your name around Harry?"

"Cause it is wrong…"

"The whole lord system that you were born into is wrong. Even my shithead brother who will be a minor lord has a certain amount of influence, you are the boy-who-lived and heir to a much older house, use that damn power or give your cousin Henry the title of Lord Potter. Do not let it go to waste cause of that damn pride of yours."

Harry went to refute her but knew there had to be something to her words, she had yet to steer him wrong. The two close side by side now first made their way to the basement and Harry made the trek once again snuck back into his dorm disturbing the rest of the Fat Lady and finding his bed.

The next day had been one of training with his cousin who had now told him of his cousin Abraham and their three children. All he had was a photo to look at, he was excited to meet his actual family.

"Lily can be a handful at times Har' but lord knows I love her. She was named after your mother actually."

Harry now looked at a photo of an energetic two-year-old not flying around on a child's broom. They went through some more pictures in the deserted room that once taught politics. A strange ghost that looked very regal would float over to the bookshelf every now and then but left the boys in peace.

"Well my liege, shall we depart? Before the party I had better jump in the shower. I had better not meet a king smelling like training sweat, ghost or not."

Harry agreed and they went back to their perspective dorm rooms to get properly dressed. Half past 4 and having just nearly dodged a maze of pranks by the twins in the common room Harry now walked alone since Neville had been caught by a candy turning his nose into that of house elves.

The boys along with Su met up at the fourth-floor rotating stairs but saw no signs of Susie. "She did not look all that enthused when we suggested it at the table Har'. Come on, I'll happily escort Luna as my date." Henry went to walk away contented while Su Li now blushed moving alongside her date for the night. They met Luna outside the large doors of the party room and she now wore a lovely purple dress that fell to her knees. They raised their eyebrows though seeing no shoes.

"You look lovely Luna, where are your shoes? I told you to tell an older student if they stole them again." Henry now said to his date who even through the bullying was smiling.

"I shall find then Henry, shall we go in? I am most excited to see if King Harold had nargles a millennium ago." She said and went to walk in until Henry grabbed her arm ever so gently halting her steps. She looked up and saw him hold up his wand and say _Accio Luna's Shoes_. Her shoes came alright, it took a minute but soon twelve individual shoes now were zooming towards them forcing Henry to step before Luna to protect her with a shield while Harry and Su put up their own shield for protection.

One purple set of flats with a pink bow on it even burst out of Cho Chang's bag as she was walking up the steps with Marietta. Now much to her dismay seven essays all finished and due at the start of the next week now floated to the bottom of the large stairwell along with a few of her school books. Luna lept up and kissed the taller Henry on the cheek grabbing the pair of purple flats. Her feet instantly thanked her as Henry now threw the remaining shoes into his bottomless pouch. With a now shoed Luna on Henry's elbow and Su Li on Harry's the two pairs now walked into the room to witness a party like they had never seen before.

The headless hunt now ran back and forth nearly colliding with the floating form of Ursula Black. There was a dance floor on the far end where they saw an old English knight probably from the 100-year war now twirling Ravenclaws' Grey Lady.

"Lady Lovegood, may I have this waltz?" Henry now looked down at the girl who had her eyes darting nearly at every ghost with great excitement. She accepted his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. Henry did look like he was doing 90% of the work but Luna seemed to enjoy herself.

Harry looked over at Su who with a queer eye looked over at the food table that emitted a nasty odor. It was like one of those cartoons he watched as a kid where you could literally see the putrid smell coming off it. He now held out his hand and spoke with a few nerves in him. "Su, may I have this dance. I warn you I am not the greatest dancer since Lexi only taught me for a single evening."

Su's big brown eyes looked up at him and at the hand being held out to her. She looked into his green eyes and saw an openness and protectiveness towards her that not even her own father showed her. Taking his hand she was ever so gently guided to the dance floor. While Harry kept looking over at his cousin elegantly swinging Luna around and trying to emulate his movements Su just leaned into his chest feeling the safest she had ever felt in her young life. The moment felt like a year of bliss for Su but in reality two minutes later the band who had died on the maiden voyage of the Titanic had now stop playing receiving rousing applause from the guest.

"Ah, Mr. Potters. I see you have even brought two more live guest, the Grey Lady's children at that. The Bloody Baron had only one living and that was only because Flitwick had left something in the room, wait till I see his face." Headless Nick now looked around for the main guest who had yet to come.

"Glad we could help Nick. Say Nick, why does that the Grey Lady have what looks like blood on her dress?" Harry asked looking towards the woman who was now speaking with the Fat Friar of Hufflepuff.

"Some secrets are meant to be lost in history young Harry, let them remain unfound. Now where is your ancestor? His envoy assured us he would be here." Nick said as the riders of the Headless Hunt once again riding by. Some of those who did not have a single living person at their 500th deathday celebration just looked envious towards Nick as the hunt steered clear of Ursula Black, would not do for another tongue lashing.

They talked with Nick a while longer and he talked about the man he was in life and how he had actually knew Christopher Columbus prior to his notable voyages. It was as he went to talk about his travels with Sir Francis Drake when a party of ten people now arrived catching everyone's attention.

There looked to be a unit of three or four knights bearing the sigil of a lion wearing a crown while the three bore the symbol Harry had spotted on the cover of his grandfather's books, the sigil of House Potter. Walking behind them and moving past them when they parted was a man who even nearly 1,000 years prior looked like a Potter with long black hair, broad armor, and a red and gold cape behind him.

"Presenting…" A ghost dressed in the lion of the king now yelled. "Lord of House Pottrea and personal wand and shield for King Harold Godwinson, Lord Godwin Pottrea." The man announced and he stepped forward to applause. His neck looked slightly off hiltered having fallen on it from his horse at the Battle of Hastings. He scanned the living and spotted his two descendants. "With your great honor, it is an honor to present King Harold Godwinson, the last true king of England and vanquisher of William the Conqueror and House Black." The man announced and the kingly figure now approached but a cackling laugh now sounded from the crowd of onlookers. Soon all the dead eyes and living fell onto Ursula who looked most amused.

"An archer of House Black puts an arrow into the eye of you and you call yourself a victor. I would like to raise my glass in cheers." She now said and no one did though but look at her. "Come now young Henry, your nan is a Black as much as your grandfather is a Potter. To House Black and those we have and will conquer." She now said and floated out of the room.

"What a wretched woman, she has become a most nuisance. Felix, have her killed." The king jested and the tension was lifted as there was laughter throughout the crowd. The king approached Nick congratulating him on a wonderful party and the liege even looked towards the four living with great fanfare. Nick had floated away with the king while Lord Godwin now approached the two young Potters.

"Tell me young man who runs our family now? House Pottrea along with Bones was the right and left hand of the king and we were rewarded greatly. I look to know that House Black was put in their place and House Potter has risen to great heights."

"Well… there are only eight of us left, twelve if you consider the ones in Sweden and we have no lord. Harry here is the heir and trying to rebuild our house."

The 50-year-old man now looked at Harry and seemed to gauge the young man before him. He saw a scrawny kid but saw the fire of the Pottreas in his age. "And House Black?"

"They are the reason my father and most likely grandfather are dead Lord Godwin. I assure you I will not rest until all that power they hoard is ripped away from them and Alphard is dead, along with his traitor father." Harry now said in a low voice that even scared Su slightly but made Lord Godwin just smile.

They talked into the night with their ancestor and Godwin all but made Henry swear his wand to Harry right then and there. Much to Godwin's delight Su also swore her wand to him as well and they talked about power.

"Feel no shame about the power given to you by the hard work of your ancestors. There will be a time when you are able to reach for the crown young Harry, at that moment you must choose on whether to step up and take that crown or pass it to Henry here and support him. Much like in our time Harry the weak are killed in battle while those defenseless who look up towards are slaughtered and raped. Protect those who look towards you for leadership. Farewell Harry and Henry, lead our house to the promise land." With that he now started to float towards the exit as his king was starting to leave. "I wonder in our crypt if you pushed in my father's ring if that passage is still there?" He pondered leaving the boys now to speculate why he told them that.

On the way back to his dorm after walking with the three to the Ravenclaw dorm he now came across another message and this time there was something in the middle of the second floor unused bathroom was a large puddle. The thing that caught his attention though was having from the light chamber on the wall was none other than Mrs. Norris who had a rope at the end of her tail with the other end tied to the light. Harry went to inspect closer but heard footsteps running towards him.

Knowing how this would look he quickly took out his invisibility cloak and threw it over him just in time. Albus, Snape, and Filch all were too distracted by the cat to ever notice the quiet footsteps of Harry walking away. He made it back to the dorm

It was not a restful sleep as the words of wisdom from his ancestor now passed through his head. Step up and take the crown or pass it along. It was time to take action

(Scene Change)

While never one to listen to the time being told by his lordly cousin Draco was sure glad Alphard had told him that the gossip of the school spoke of half false truths. Today though he opened his ears and even Teddy was talking about the incident last night. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware. It has been written in blood. _Now every single damn student not wearing green looked towards their table like they had petrified Mrs. Norris personally.

"... Sally also heard that Potter was even at the scene. As if the heir of Slytherin would be the offspring of a mudblood." The sixth year Alexa Gordon spat walking by with the cousin of Pansy. Like a baker kneading bread she just kept pushing the story more and more of eyewitness accounts of the bad leader Potter would be. Deciding it was time to choose a different seat he now drifted to the corner table where Tracey was looking to struggle mightily with the shrinking charm.

"Hera be damned." She now shouted and threw the book on the floor causing her blond hair to go a little wild.

"Damning ancient gods, you must be mad blondie. Why not just ask my dear old cousin for help? I am sure he would love to help out his little snakelet." Draco said picking up the small book of quidditch rules and placing it back on the table. Calming her breaths she tried it once again and it shrunk… only barely.

"I am just taking a break from that study group. With Tori, Ginny, and his cousins now in the group, me and Daph have decided to go our own way. They need the help more than us."

Draco smirked and looked at the book that once again refused to shrink and raised his eyebrow causing her to huff. "That may be part of it Davis, what is the real reason. All last year you were attached to his hip, now you avoid him like the plague. Come, tell an old friend."

"The old friend that called me the silly mudblood at Daphne's 7th birthday?" She said glaring at him. He now thought back to the celebration and he was quite public with the pronouncement.

"I will have you know that this is the new Draco you are speaking to. I even have three half-blood nephews. Tell me what is really bothering you."

She looked into his eyes as if acting as his judge before giving up with a sigh. Looking at the masonry of the common room she now spoke. "We are not stupid; your cousin was helping us because he saw the help we can provide him. Alphie does not help a person up from the floor without something rolling around in his head and he takes two silly firsties under his wing?"

Draco nodded surprised by her awareness. "Sometime soon he was going to ask us to be his agents. Now as much as I do love him, believe me when I say I do. I seen him turn on lord mode and boss around Andrue and can only imagine the cruel, vile, downright nasty shite he does. It scares me."

Draco did not speak for a while letting her breath calm down before even surprising himself reaching over and holding her hand. It seemed to do the trick as she now felt her heartbeat start to slow down. He now spoke to her in a soft tone and kind eyes.

"My father keeps trying for me to push to become First Heir to Black, I keep refusing because believe me when I say Alphard is like the Lord Blacks of old. Ruthless, deranged, and will commit any sin for the betterment of House Black, even kill a First Heir." She now looked up and saw terror dance in his eyes and gripped his hands feeling his shake.

"That said he has spoken to my mother about his feelings towards you and Daphne, you are like the sisters he never had. Should you not go to him and tell him your intent and string him along he will view it as a betrayal. Your legs will shake and your voice will tremble while your eyes will dart to the twisted creature that is my cousin Vega but you must tell him."

She tried to refute his idea but knew it was the right move. "You and Daphne must find protection though, make sure it is with a noble house at least."

"I have no fears…" She now started off in anger but was promptly interrupted by Draco. "You will have no fears but you will be in trouble when you are dragged to a closet when others see you two moving farther away from Alphard. Daphne comes from a noble house but I assure you Nott and the others are already eyeing her seeing the distance between you two and Alphard."

He heard a creak behind him and turned around seeing Daphne standing there trying to hide her fear. She looked across the room and in fact saw a hunger now forming in the eyes of Nott when he would glance at her. His older cousin William looked more than ready to help Teddy fulfill his twisted thoughts.

"How long do we have Malfoy?" Daphne said now taking a seat and playing with the book Tracey had failed to shrink. The young man seemed to ponder surprised he was even helping them out this much.

"I would say by the return of holidays if you are not making some powerful friends than Nott and my… his dogs will start to push their boundaries on you. I can't believe those blungers for brains stopped talking to me, father probably stopped paying them to be my friends when he thought I grew too soft." Draco now glanced over and saw that Crabbe and Goyle had officially become the new court jesters and thugs for the wannabe King of Slytherin, Nott.

"Ladies, it is time to reaffirm your loyalty to Alphard or time to find new friends. Personally, as much as it dreads me to say this, Potter and Longbottom. I would hate for either of you to turn into Maddie Cratchet."

They watched Draco walk away and then turned to see the seventh year girl who over the past seven years of no friends now had turned into the toy for Marcus Flint's amusement. The two girls then had a serious discussion about their futures long into the night.

(Scene Change)

The pizzeria was full of life and the warm gooey cheese filled her mouth. Twisting around to the table just behind her the girl had grabbed some napkins from the other empty table before looking back at her target. The man clearly not use to the muggle world looked to stand out like a sore thumb with a strange combination of robes and suit that did not go well together. The female sitting at his table though had pulled off the muggle look much better though. She was a pretty middle-aged woman with long black hair, although someone forgot to tell her that club clothes and a black choker were something worn by younger girls or at dance clubs.

Putting some more ketchup on her plate for the chips she narrowed her eyes seeing the man pass an envelope to the woman from under the table. She took the document size manila envelope and passed over a small sheet, probably the drop location for his galleons.

The two sat there looking like old friends for a few minutes longer before the woman now rose from her seat. The auror had to pinch her nose seeing the other rookie at the booth near the restroom physically react. The woman did not run out right away but did look over at the tense 20-year-old woman and sped walked out of the pizzeria.

Dora quickly salvaged the situation knowing they could not fail and pointed over at the man now thoroughly enjoying his pizza and walked out of the pizzeria herself. Chloe now left her booth with her "date" and they now occupied the seats that once held the mysterious woman. He looked up confused and realized there were two aurors now sitting with him. The pair had the courtesy to let him finish his meal but five minutes later Malcolm "the Fink" Jacobs, the former elected representative of the third district for the House of the Cultured was taken to the ministry for processing.

Meanwhile, outside the pizzeria, Dora now looked around for the woman getting distracted by the large feminist march protesting some concert being held across the street. Running into the street she spotted the woman now running down an alleyway and gave chase. While Dora would never say she was a quick runner per say, mediocre at best the woman she chased also prescribed to daily fish and chips diet like Dora. Damning herself and her fitness she now dodged a stinging hex and threw a trashcan at a blasting spell headed her way.

The woman now with a surprisingly acrobatic move jumped on a dumpster and went to leap over a tall steel fence. She was not able to make it over though as she now misjudged the jumped and her foot now got caught in the barbwire causing her to dangle upside down screaming in pain as the barbs cut into her. Dora quickly apparated to the other side wondering why the crook never did that to begin with.

The underboss for the local crime family that paid for Malcolm's campaign a few years back now tried to draw her wand but fumbled it instead and it fell to the ground. Looking behind her she saw two aurors with wands drawn while another 20-year vet was down the other alley covering both exits. The three looked at the plebe with pride as they approached to help her out.

"God damn you, you got me auror. Now get me off this damn fence." She now screamed trying to relieve some pressure by climbing the fence to no avail. Dora quickly helped the woman down who now had a bloody limping leg taking her wand and the envelope. They apparated to St. Mungos where Dora admitted the woman into the high-security wing of the facility and then went back to the ministry.

Walking into the office there were now claps at the sight of her. "All hail the returning and conquering hero." Maxwell the Swift said coming up to her. Jaime Longbottom debriefing a few hit wizards now joined in the festivities. "As a sign of your first runner in custody in your plebe years per tradition, we have the honor of presenting you with the ever prestigious kazoo. Now you laugh but not every one earns this." The veteran said and passed over the small wooden instrument. There was even the date and the name of the captured woman carved into the side.

"Why a kazoo?" Dora asked and looked around at another desk now seeing some had the kazoo being displayed proudly. Everyone looked around confused now not sure that anyone knew this answer.

"Lassie, Michael O'Connell in the 18th century came up with the tradition for no reason. Now everyone break it up and get back to work." The auror captain Thomas Karasu now came over sending all the people back to their desk. Finally, it took a few minutes but soon all went back to normal and Jaime was now dismissing the hit wizards to brief Chloe on her mistakes.

"Very good scrambling and planning. Sometimes you will see the crooks make it easy for us to catch them through sheer stupidity. Follow me."

They walked down the halls of the ministry till they entered a long hallway that contained the offices of the head hit wizard to the left, head auror to the right and finally at the end of the hall was the office of the head of the DMLE herself, Madame Bones. On nervous legs she followed Thomas into a boardroom that was just right before the office of Rufus Scrimgeour.

Madame Bones looked to be ready to call it a day as the advisors of every single person who thought themselves important seemed to be talking at once. "We will deal with this problem later. Now leave." She snapped and glared at the retreating witches and wizards. A few tried to approach her for one on one time but her intern was quick to push them out of the room.

"Goddammit Thomas, why did I ever agree to this damn job. Now it is my responsibility to clean up the vampire hunter problem all by myself. Lord forbid Fudge even lifts a finger." She grumbled and with a wave of her wand started closing all the folders on her desk before looking up at Dora.

"Ms. Tonks, I just saw the report for the three months on you and I am mighty impressed. Most plebes take three years to become an auror or just wash out and become hit wizards, you may even break Rufus' record."

"I thank you Madame Bones for the kind words. I am sure stroking my ego during your busy day is not something you intended. Did you require something more that could speed up my training?" Dora now asked with a raised eyebrow and Thomas looked offended but Amelia just laughed nodding.

"You were truly raised in the same household as old man Arcturus. Now tell me, have you mastered your gift of disguises?" Dora quickly nodded and sat down when waved to a seat. In her seat Dora turned into the image of Lord Arcturus and it gave both the aurors chills seeing the demented old man. All, including her were thankful when she turned back into her pink haired form.

"Thomas, you are to transfer her to white collar crimes division. I am sure her abilities will be most useful for them. Also, Ms. Chloe Davis has had plenty of chances, the next time she spits wrong she will transfer to the hit wizards for training. Now please leave me be."

Thomas bowed his head and the two now left the room closing the door behind them. Thomas had a goofy grin on his face. "You are headed to the birdcage it seems. Longbottom is about to become the deputy head of the department so speak with him once we get back."

Dora was confused hearing the word the birdcage but did not speak her thoughts. Thomas who had worked as head of the division for nearly three years prior gave her advice and she seemed to absorb it like a sponge.

Jaime had gone out to lunch when they returned so she got started right away on filling out the report on the two caught suspects. It was an hour later that Jaime came back looking in a major hurry.

"Jaime, Plebe Tonks is getting transferred to you. Babysit her on… whatever your doing." Thomas said walking out of his office before walking back in. Jamie looked annoyed seeing her walk over having just finished the reports.

"I am sorry Dora, I need to go to Greengrass Manor right now. Apparently, the old man needs to file something stolen. Just go to the Birdcage and I will…" He started off before he realized who he was talking to. "Shit, Blacks and Greengrass are tight as thieves. Come on, the sun does not slow down for us." He said and started walking towards the exit after dropping off a few files in the drop box of Robards.

Jaime walked with confidence, a certain swagger if you will where he tended to shift the balance of his weight towards his left side. Falling behind him Dora caught herself now trying walk like him. She had heard what his responsibilities would be as deputy and was amazed that Vega at only 17 would have more responsibilities than him in Hastings.

Passing through a quad like area where the lunch-goers at from the various venders who set up here daily they made it to the floo flames and now transported themselves to an inn on Greengrass lands. Arriving out the floo there were three large wizards who were very effective as guards. The largest of the three in width after inspecting the badge of Jaime since he had seen Dora a few times already now activated a special floo that went directly to the manor.

Taking a second floo they were greeted to the sight of a flustered group of two women who now had a table filled with papers. Walking closer there seemed to be pamphlet, muggle and magic bridal magazines, and much more scattered across the large table.

"Dora, what a pleasant surprise. Do not tell me you are an auror already?" The handsome dark-haired woman now asked standing up seeing her approach. The blond and future lady of House Greengrass turned around and smiled at the pair with a sweet smile that could even make old man Snape smile.

"She wishes she was, last I checked she was still a plebe. I am Auror Longbottom ma'am. May I inquire to you since I know the lovely woman behind you is Lady Evelyn."

Evelyn Greengrass nee' Prewitt now rose from her seat and strode over in a tight red dress that would have made a weaker man than Jaime need to be restrained in his lust.

"My name is Megan Black and I am the who called you in. Evelyn here insisted on taking care of it in house but should you fail here I will learn my lesson in the future. Tea?" She asked waving them to a set of chairs at a tall corner table overlooking the pool outside.

"Please. Now what can us at the auror office help you with ladies?"

Evelyn pursed her lips annoyed at her friend for calling them in but spoke anyways. "My daughter Tori and Megan's son Marius are to be wedded on Tori's 15th birthday. Well, we went into the Greengrass vaults and had an ancient ring restored from the 18th century. We brought it home and one of those crooks replanting the garden came in and stole it. Of course, the heathens denied it." She now spat and layed a list of 14 wizards and witches before them.

"I am sorry Lady Evelyn, this is a task for the hit wizards, not the aurors. I shall speak personally…"

"I spoke directly with Auror Mitchell, your director and he promised me results. Now I could easily send Andrue and Milicenta out on this but we both know your office does not want them on the case. If you cannot help me young man than I will be forced to speak with Madam Bones." Megan now said a tone of command forcing Jaime to bite his tongue. Dora picked up the list and scanned through it even seeing the addresses were written next to them.

"We shall look into this Lady Megan, I do not want our office to be torched into charcoal should your hunch not be proven right. Now, what is the insured value along with the description."

He was present with a 3-carat ring that must have been the payment of his small home on the Longbottom lands.

"The ring was estimated at a value just over 4,000 galleons. You have your suspects and the picture of the ring, now go find out who did this." Megan now commanded and Jaime wondered why a 14-year-old would have to walk around with a ring that values the beyond the salary of an auror.

The two asked a few more questions and saw themselves out with the list and the picture. They were walking down the gravel road towards the apparition point when Jaime finally spoke. "Is Megan always that intense? She may be a muggle but I am sure she would ask your lord to burn our offices down should we fail."

Dora nodded rearranging the list in order of the closest stop to the farthest. "That household is so worried about status and embarrassing Alphie that she will go to extremes to make the contract between Tori and Marius work. Between you and I, I am honestly surprised Megan called us in. I will bet you my crappy month's pay that it was her fault it got stolen and anyone else she would ask for help would report right away to Alphie."

"Are you lot that scared of a 15-year-old? I know he wears the title lord before his name but the kid has yet to even magically mature."

Dora now looked over as he spoke those words though and turned into a sight that made him nearly jump out of his boots. Walking in a perfect stride at a pace she never walked at anymore his dear regent aunt now walked beside him. "Jaime, you had better be here promptly at 8:03 or those doors will be locked and you will sit in the cold waiting for me." Dora now said in a perfect copy of Augusta's shrill voice before turning back to the pink haired plebe.

"I saw you shiver there Jaime, but surely she is only a frail old woman past her prime with only a title of regent. How scary can she be?" She now told him as they entered the apparition building where there looked to be five wizards bearing the house sigil of Greengrass on their robes.

"Fine, I get your point. That woman has done so much for me and my new family, that said she scares the shit out of me. Now, who is the first on the list?"

They ended up stopping by the main offices in Diagon Alley first before going to the home of Alexander Wulff. The man himself was at a job but his wife welcomed the two of them in and offered them some tea and pastry in their small living room. Dora wrote frantically as the Belgium national now told them her concerns regarding a few unsavory characters on the list.

It was four more stops before the puzzle now started to come together. They left the house of the lead botanist in the group with a clearer map of the events. Stopping by a pub in Carkitt Market they now looked through their notes.

"Did Megan really not think we would find out she left the damn ring lying around? Does your family think us aurors are that incompetent?" Jaime asked her now sipping his ale putting the notepad down.

"She follows the words of Alphie precisely and my lord has had a few rants about the idiots who run and are apart of this fine organization."

"What the hell did we ever do to Lord Black for him to look so down on us? Sure, we do not have the funding or resources of his small private army, but still."

She now looked deathly serious at him with her hair turning a bright red. "Angela Black asked the aurors for help before she was murdered, they pushed her calls to the side, this includes Madame Bones. He may appear kind and welcoming to aurors at parties and other social gatherings but let me warn you Lord Alphard Black will never call our office in for help, that trust was betrayed with the death of his mother."

Jaime was now at a loss for words as he wondered what kind of pain and betrayal must float in and out of the very powerful teen. Going through the list together he was impressed by her instincts on people, she was already paranoid and once she worked under Alaster for a few months she would not be trusting her own mother.

With the night waning down the two split up the folders and went their separate ways home. Dora had stopped by the manor where it seemed her mother had in fact found out about the new investigation. Before the few family members in the house Megan now stood quietly while the auror's mother now chastised the poor woman for trying to hide something this serious from her.

Leaving the woman to her punishment she could only laugh recalling the training instructors trying to yell and break the wanna be aurors. Having to bear the rants and ravings of Lord Arcturus towards the end of his life and the strong handed parenting style of her mother, Dora honestly found the yelling by Auror Williamson quite bland and unimpressive. Ascending the stairs she reviewed the files before finding a peaceful sleep.

The next morning after a hard training session with the other plebes Dora now entered the Birdcage and right away found out why it had earned that name. Around her with the bright glow of the sun, there were glass windows that were all framed around her, the gold metal bars holding the glass in place made the main floor covered with some twenty desks look like a birdcage. Around the large round room was some six hallways and notes in the shape of origami now flew by her taking a special pipe down to the auror offices.

Walking by many of the aurors they had not even the knowledge of her existence. She now checked that she had not cloaked herself in an invisibility spell. One of the few Rosier cousins of hers who had not seen the appeal of the Dark Lord was the first to greet her. Anabel Rosier the 20 something with long beautiful hair much like her Aunt Druella and slightly rougher features than her now greeted her cousin with a hug.

"Cousin, it has been much too long. Jaime tells me we will be working together, for a while at least." She said sweetly and waved Dora to the chair before her tiny desk. Ana now took her seat taking candy out of the bowl on her cluttered desk.

"It seems so, did you get the invitation for the Black Christmas Party? Mom was sad to see your regrets last year."

The eyes on Ana now lit up and the very messy auror now dug through the three cases all scattered over her desk before finally finding a very sleek black invitation written in gold. Marking two for her and her boyfriend on the invitation she handed it to Dora. "Could you personally hand this to Lord Black if you get the chance."

Dora simply raised her eyebrows at Ana since they both knew Alphard would just give it to Kreacher to give to Megan. "Do not give me that look. If I am being honest I know Lord Black and even your mother have lunch with a few professors at London Magical University since they are major benefactors at the school."

She now paused fighting embarrassment for even asking this. "Ana, if you do not tell me what you want me to ask them then I will just hand this to him and leave. Also, why me? Grandmother Druella is much more in the family operations than I."

"Aunt Druella is not a Black, yes she married one but she is a Rosier. We all saw growing up how you and Vega were protective big sisters to Alphard protecting him from the nusience that was Cygnus. Not to mention that wretched little slag Alicia. Ask Lord Black if he could write a recommendation letter for me to the Master's program for Criminal Justice. I tried to apply but the cunt that is the dean of the school rejected me saying my grades were to low and I had no house backing me."

"If you think Alphie is going to feel any sorrow that you divorced yourself away from the Rosier family clearly you do not remember him as well as I thought you did. His favors always have a price."

Ana now looked solemnly out the window dreading hearing this but knew it to be true. "I do hope this price does not include asking her to look the other way on crimes Plebe Tonks." A strong voice said behind them and both ladies turned around to see Jaime standing with a taller bulkier man who wore a strong chin.

"Dora, this will be your training instructor after this case we are on. Meet Inspector Auror Thomas Karasu, the head of White Collar Crimes."

Ana and Tonks now stood up quickly as they approached. With Ana recently becoming a full auror herself just recently she looked to be turning red.

"My cousin would never ask such a thing Inspector Karasu. Strangely his ego is usually pleased with a show of proper respect and dance at the holiday party. A pleasure to meet you again Inspector Karasu." She now said and extended her hand towards him which he shook.

"Should you keep your desk clean Auror Rosier I may even write a recommendation letter myself. I may not have the ears of the deans of the school like Lord Black, I assure you though many of those teaching there now at the program were ones I was a young auror with. Now I had the displeasure of having your mother yell at me this morning Plebe Tonks about how we better find this damn ring. If you fail on this I have no doubt even with the influence of your cousin you will be a Hit Wizard by Monday. I will be right behind you." With the threat clear along with the agitation of his own tongue lashing he now strode away.

"He hates me already." Ana swore and cast a cleaning spell on her desk sending the scattered paperwork into the proper files and tucked away neatly at the corner of her desk.

"You worry too much cousin. I will make a lunch date for you with my mom and Alphie. Please show him the proper respect though, if I have to hear one more time about someone asking him for a favor without bowing or curtsying before him it will be one too many."

Ana now kissed her cousin on the cheek in thanks and went back to work. Jaime now walked Dora to his desk where the folder on the missing ring was already open. "I understand why Aunt Augustus is so old school since she is aged but it sounds like Alphard runs his house very much like the 18th century as well. I have been writing Neville and it seems he wants to take us in 1992, thank god." Jaime said this and now pulled out a picture of a husky man with thick bushy eyebrows and hazel eyes. The photo was not one of the suspect at work, rather it was an Azkaban line up photo.

"This is the man I suspect, Wade Danvers. Spent 10 years in Azkaban for attempted first-degree murder on his first wife and now loses galleons by the minute at the griffin fights. I spoke with the VICE squad and at the three griffin fight rings they closed in the past month Wade was a common sight at all three. It seems they had their own warrant out for him but he took jobs under a different name. Shall we?"

Dora now looked down seeing him point to an address in Manchester. The two with determine steps swept them self to the floo point and flooed to the auror office in Manchester. Making it to the address the house was small but had a lovely garden out front. Passing by a row of honeysuckles that seemed to look forward to the upcoming winter Jaime now approached the door with the warrant in his hand while Dora stood back.

Jaime had yet to knock when Dora saw the curtain sway open and close quickly. "I just saw him, Jaime, he is running." Dora yelled and Jaime now pressed his wand to the door handle quickly casting an unlocking spell on it.

Flinging the door open there was a shrill scream by a young woman as they now saw the large man now run down the hall and towards the bedroom. In defense and fear not seeing the badge yet the woman now grabbed her spindle and threw it at Jaime causing him to fall. Dora spindle free now ran down the hall and saw the door before her close. Casting a quick freezing spell she now launched herself through the door shattering it just as the husky man now put an antique lockbox into his pocket.

Coming out of her roll she now cast a spell at the duvet on their bed and it came to life. He had just drawn his wand when the duvet now wrapped itself around the man forcing him to fall to the ground fighting his new embrace.

Arriving at the holding cells they dropped off the man with ten felonies on his warrant and now entered the auror office where Lady Evelyn now stood with Lady Megan. Both ladies looked relieved to see Jaime walking towards them with a ring box in their hand. Twenty other people with family jewels stolen found in the lockbox would be very happy as well.

The aurors hearing of her arrest all patted her on the back before going to their own work. Even the quiet Kingsley gave her a solemn nod before going to lunch. She was finally more than just a daughter of Black now, she was a defender of England.

A/N:

Dora is earning her bones as an auror. Always loved the character Dora and honestly not sure what direction to take her character. Suggestions? Anabel Rosier may become her training partner or just be mentioned that she had lunch with a week ago, not sure how deep her involvement. How involved would you like the niece of Druella Rosier? (Who is the mother of Bella, Andi and Cissa)

Obviously Lord Godwin Pottrea is my own OC but King Harold Godwinson was actually the king of England until 1066 when he died at the Battle of Hastings. I figured tie together the muggle and magical invasion together. It is also historical legand that he actually did die by an arrow to the eye.

Finally it is about time to start developing Draco, may not be much this year but as the years go on I have no doubt he will be a fan favorite.

Ric.

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."

Abraham Lincoln

OC

**Maddie Cratchet**

Seventh year Slytherin who never found friends and found abuse by the older Slytherins her entire time in Hogwarts

**Thomas Karasu**

Captain Auror and father to the Tulip Karasu from that mobile video game no one played

**Carkitt Market (Canon)**

An open area shopping center just off Diagon Alley according to the wiki

**Anabel Rosier**

Auror cousin to Dora and niece to Druella Black nee' Rosier

Anti Blood Purity unlike most of her kin


	6. Chapter 6

November 30th, 1992

His stomach now yelled at him for no more food but the twins had insisted he was still much too skinny so they piled food after food on his plate. When they had walked away he gave the full plate of bacon to the vacuum that was Ron. The redhead did not question the food and just started eating it.

"The twins gave you the wrong food but they are right Harry. Eat two more eggs before you leave this table. You spoke of your cousin trying to fatten you up, I would not say go that far but you must eat properly." Oliver Wood now said walking over and putting the eggs physically on his plate and watched him eat them. He was given a kaiser roll and allowed to finally leave.

Taking the wrong staircase, he had just arrived in dueling class to see him the last to arrive. No sooner had he walked in when the clock struck 9:30. Scanning his eyes the class looked already split up into mentors and mentees. Passing his glance past the foursome including his cousin he now spotted that his mentor had taken the coziest corner of the room which gave them a view of the school grounds.

Making it to the corner Marcus now squinted his triangle-shaped face working on his shield while strafing left. "Potter, help the damn boy. Ms. Wulff here seems to think the things to work on list is a suggestion." Vega grumbled and Wanda now shrunk under the angry glare of her mentor.

Helping Marcus, Harry would look over every now and then to see the woman to his great surprise had been a wonderful mentor. She would not be invited to his wedding, that said they had built enough of a rapport and trust with each other that Vega knew she had not needed to babysit him. Both Wanda and Marcus were jealous of the trust and now fewer insults but his results had spoken for itself.

Giving Harry some instructions Vega now assumed her duties as captain of the classroom and started her walk around since Flitwick had once again been absent due to his choir practice. Wanda even after two months of classes was not ready to sign up for any competitions but Harry found sending back a stinger hex back at her shields she had improved much. The three-way training between mentees had turned into two on one with Wanda and Marcus both attempting to take the student one year their junior.

Harry with the speed he gained by training with Vega and quidditch he now moved quickly enough to move back between both targets but still needed more of his core unlocked. His mind demanded more powerful shields to protect from a weak blasting shield but his core refused. The shield shattered sending Harry to his knees.

On quick wits, he now sent the magical rope from his wand sending it towards Wanda seeing Marcus now prepare for the finishing stunner. With the rope now wrapped around a surprised Wanda, he now yanked it hard forcing the pale but lovely girl in the way. She had just stumbled to gain her balance when Marcus' stunner caught her square in his chest knocking her out cold.

Marcus had been so surprised he had not seen the viper-like actions of Harry as he now ran at the boy from his flank. The 'claw had finally noticed Harry but he was to close to cast a spell. Harry remembering a boxing lesson from Dudley now ducked below a wild punch and brought his fist into the gut of Marcus forcing him to his knees in pain. Harry behind the downed boy simply placed the tip of his wand with no spell ready at the back of Marcus proclaiming his win.

Magically exhausted he now looked up to see the whole class had their eyes on him now. Vega looking like a proud mama bear now puffed her chest and mocked the other mentors.

"That was dirty Potter, using a muggle tactic and all." Marietta now stretched out. "It seems you only like to fight like a coward."

Her mentor, the always lovely and ravishing Jessica Poole just shook her damning her luck and all the mentors who refused any trades for the girl. "He fights like someone who wants to win and survive, your honor in a battle is worth shit if you are dead. I rather survive fighting like a coward than die a fool." Vega now said chastising the girl and reviving Wanda.

"Lestrange, in your dueling competitions is that allowed?" The surprisingly quiet voice of Katie Bell asked from the side. Harry had to laugh looking at his friend. She always said in their common room how today would be the day she finally yelled and mocked Vega back, that day had yet to come. Su Li spoke more words all last year than Katie had spoken to Vega this term.

Those who were interested in joining the third year tournament the next year now watched intently as Vega now saw why her lord loved being in charge so much. These little twerps much like those who relied upon his words would hang on your every word. "Physical violence is permitted once you enter the 16-17 brackets, although not many think to bring the fight that close. Now back to training." She yelled and the mentors now led their mentees away to their previous spot and continued their lesson. Marcus seeing Harry getting light on his feet quickly pulled up a chair and Harry fell into it. From her pocket Vega produced a chocolate bar breaking it into thirds, a portion for each. Harry had never asked where to buy these miracle bars but after that small of a portion, he could already feel his core starting to fill up.

"Be ready for anything you two. Train together while I speak itty bitty Potter here." She said to the two of them. Harry was still annoyed by the mocking name but there was less venom in her voice now and he had heard it so much it just rolled off of him. The two of them now walked towards the bookshelf and Harry looking over had to admit that the woman even though Vega was a devout follower of… him, she had an impressive aura about her.

"You have been embarrassing me less and less, class by class Potter. I expect that you will not get large-headed about your success. There is always someone better than you and I will embarrass you before the class should that ego get in the way, the last thing we need is another Lockhart. Like it or not your success until June shows on me, I will not have you be a useless twat like dear dumb Wulff over there." Vega now said with the venom returning to her voice. Harry had no fear flowing through him looking into her wicked brown eyes but knew now was not the time to strike.

He much like the rest of school had heard rumors of how unhinged she could become if the mood just fit. One brave sixth year was bent over the railing weeping begging and apologizing after he felt like giving her ass a passing pinch. The boy looking down at a 200-foot drop promised to never disrespect any of the female students ever again.

"You may hate me Potter but I will be damned I will drag you to greatness this year even if I have to keep reminding you every day that Lord Black soundly defeats your little girlfriend every day in their dueling class. Tell me, Potter, will you be strong enough when the time comes to protect the lovely Lexi Goyle? I assure you, my lord is not the one she needs protection from, just ask her about that black eye."

A fury now rose up in Harry as his handsome green eyes now flared alive with fury. How dare she mock him and the skill of Lexi. His girl…. dear friend was ten times the person than either Lestrange or Black.

"I may be weak and my house may have no power compared to your coward lord but I assure you Lestrange, if you dare threaten or mock Lexi anymore you will have made me an enemy, you will not like me as your enemy."

She started to get angry that this pipsqueak dared called the great and powerful Alphard Black a coward, remembering her breathing exercises taught to her by her grandmother Druella she calmed her own fury.

"What black eye?" Harry said just realizing her words causing Vega to smirk and walk away. The recipient of his anger at being dismissed so casually was his two training partners who now had the help of Marietta and Cho. While never able to finish off any of the four attackers Cho had only gotten a stinging hex in for the only contact hit.

Not bothering to wait for Vega to write out a list of things to work on, he now grabbed his bag and stormed out as the bell sounded. Stopping by his dorm to change into his quidditch robes on the way to lunch the Great Hall he entered to hear a vociferous chant coming from the table of snakes. The Montagues led chant was now countered by one where Angelina now led the charge for his lions.

The sight of Harry made his housemates all cheer with excitement and they started the chant "Potter the Great, Potter the Unstoppable, Potter the Undefeatable." He hid a blush seeing all eyes now turn towards him but suppressed it and sat alongside Serra. The eldest child of William Weasley now taught Harry the chants as the two tables continued to exchange them back and forth.

Anger, rage if you will still flowing through the preteen as he glanced over at the table of Slytherin to see Lexi not even raising her eyes from the bangers and mash on her plate. Having seen Lexi at her best many times and many times more at her worst it was clear something was wrong. That Lestrange bitch could not be right… could she?

Spending more time at lunch playing with his food rather than eat, he now followed the rest of the lions out of the common room where he now went to his last class. With eyes focused on the hazel eyes of his first friend Harry had not even bothered to do the quiz Lockhart had given the class. As Lockhart was walking around to pick up the sheets telling yet another tall tale Harry glanced down and saw Lockhart had yet again fallen into his old routine of focusing the quizzes on his adventures.

"Mr. Potter, it seems you are too good for these quizzes. I think tomorrow night detention with me is in order." Lockhart said tired of not receiving the respect from this little brat. He went to pick up the quiz but Harry took it off the table first and put it into his bag.

"Very well professor, then I guess before detention I shall send a copy to both Regent Black and Longbottom. I am sure the regents of the school would love to see what we are learning."

The casualness that Harry spoke with of the open blackmail even shocked Su greatly who simply widened her eyes for a mere second. Flustered Lockhart walked away to pick up the other quizzes in defeat. Hermione even though well intention now started to chastise him explaining how much trouble he could be in. Rather than listen to the words by his friend he now started to think who would dare harm Lexi in her house.

The first place his mind went to was obviously the object of his hate, Alphard Black. The bastard shows up in the hospital to mocks him last year and his father was the reason he had spent so long with Uncle Vernon. The next place to place blame on was the quidditch team themselves. It was common knowledge even though no rule was on books, but women did not try for a spot on their team. In the first week, he recalled her speaking about how this year she would go to tryouts and take away the seeker position from Terence Higgs. True, Higgs was no longer seeker, the new seeker though thanks to a large donation of brooms was Nott.

"She gave up, open your ears." A soft voice said from his side and he now focused on Su Li wondering how long he had daydreamed. Looking over Hermione did look upset but now focused on the lecture by Lockhart. Looking at the front of the class he was amazed that the putz was speaking real facts, white lies scattered throughout but generally facts.

The bell had finally rung, and it was time for him to get have a welcome distraction. Deciding with Ron, Hermione, and Su to practice some of the spells with them from the actual second-year defense textbook he now gladly made his way to the pitch. Granted it was only 3:00 and the match had not started until 6:30 but maybe those plays would clear his head.

Going over the plays in his head walking down the rotating steps it had started to work until a shrill female voice now filled the air. Picturing it was Lexi he now whirled around drawing his wand to see it was only the 'puff Abigail Smith getting covered by a stink bomb courtesy of Peeves.

"You okay Har'?" Henry asked walked down the steps seeing his cousin look very anxious.

"Yea, nerves and all. The biggest match of the year, Fred and George will prank me all week if I blow it for us."

Henry did not look convinced but did not press the issue. Harry listened to his cousin talk about how the Longbottom traitor who served Black had given him an impossible list to accomplish by the beginning of the next class period. Harry had offered little in means of conversation but started to feel his blood cool worrying about Henry's problems over Lexi's.

"It is something that Lestrange said to you right?"

This caught Harry off guard as they now reached the large doors that lead outside. "I will not tell you what she said but… yes. Why can our enemy not be the pathetic house of Nott, Flint, Malfoy or… Goyle." Harry now hesitated on the last name which Henry easily caught.

"I am at your service since you will be my lord sooner than later, just know that if you need anything me and my father are your agents. I do hate to run but I promised Luna to teach her some spells and promised Katie a visit to the snogging closet. If I am to catch both appointments, I must run but tell me if you ever need me."

"I do not know what is more shocking, you are having an oral exam with Katie or spending more time with Luna. Do not tell me she is the little sister you always wanted?"

Henry now laughed nodding patting his cousin on the shoulder. "We all need friends to get through this life whole, even you. Now before you do anything stupid come find me and I'll gladly serve detention alongside you."

With that Henry now bounded back into the school to meet Luna in the courtyard. Making it to the tent early he was not surprised to see Oliver already writing out new plays. The two simply nodded at each other and Harry picked up the playbook and started reading. Wood even seemed to consult him on a few plays when he only had two games under his belt.

The first ones to show up were the twins who seemed to have devised another prank based on using dye. They spoke arithmancy so Harry got lost in the details, but it seemed they actually paid attention in their class. Everyone accused the twins of being slackers when it came to class effort but to their close friends, nothing could've been farther from the truth.

The vixens strolled in next and they must have been conversing about his cousin since he kept hearing the words "Hank" come out of Angelina's mouth with disdain. All three girls all gathered around him to give a lipstick kiss on his cheek before going to the other side to change into their quidditch robes.

The pregame plan had been as exhilarating as normal, Wood would speak in excited tones about the plays he drew up while the rest of them looked utterly bored having gone through the plan thrice over this week.

It was with a welcomed interruption by the head of House Gryffindor that Woods finally stopped talking and sat amongst them. Their transfiguration teacher seemed to have issues keeping the excitement off her face while she told them all to give it their best shot.

After Professor McGonagall departed the tent for her seat the words seemed to deflate in Woods and they all sat in relative silence. The twins resigned themselves going over some notebook with strange symbols written in it, Harry was not looking forward to runes glancing at the page.

The three chasers all sat on the ground and in a triangle, pattern put their legs out so the bottom of one foot was pressing against the sole of another. Grabbing hands with their neighbors each took turns pulling and the stretch seemed to calm the talkative trio.

Finding a spot on the bench Harry laid down closing his eyes trying to visualize the plays but the mocking tone of Vega seemed to play on repeat in his mind. Thankfully it was not much longer til Madame Hooch came in instructing them it was time to begin.

They left the tent to much fanfare by two houses while the Ravenclaws seemed to show support for the house of Slytherin this day. Flying high he already saw Nott in their starting position with a supreme smirk on that annoying face. He understood why his eldest godbrother despised all things, Nott.

"Do the rest of us a favor and just slip off your broom Potter. It will not change the outcome, especially with our new brooms."

The smirk flattened out seeing the savior now return a smirk of his own. "Had to get daddy to pay off Snape it seems. Not talented to make it on your own merits, you have truly earned your last name. It is no wonder why my godbrother would not marry into a pathetic family like yours."

Harry provided him no chance to respond as he now lazily flew around. Murder glazed over in the eyes of Teddy Nott as all the plans and strategy seemed to go out the window. As Madame Hooch blew her silver whistle calling for the start of the event Teddy Nott now launched himself towards his new enemy. Harry was thankful throughout all the teasing he did towards Lexi, he had to constantly practice short quick movements to get out of the way.

Nott went right past him and then Harry shot away. The Slytherin would occasionally try to take passing shots but now seemed to focus on embarrassing the raven-haired Gryffindor. Harry feeling board circling the top looked down and saw much to his amusement that Wade Wallace and Richard Rosier were having a beater's battle with the Weasley twins.

Deciding to pass the time Harry shot down and intercepted a pass meant for Flint right in front of their goal from the keeper. With the keeper on the far left, it was a lazy throw that gave the lions a 130 to 20 lead. With a smirk towards Flint, he shot back up to Nott flying overhead in a sporadic pattern at best. Having seen and played with Malfoy just last week on a pickup game it was any wonder Flint chose Nott, new brooms or not.

His attention was alerted when it seemed Nott had caught sight of the small golden ball. Nott went to take off to give chase but soon Harry shot and intercepted his path before he could gain speed. The seeker swore to have to fly around and not seeing it on the other end of the savior. Amused Harry now shot back down and ran hard into the back of Rosier as he was about to lay the wood on the beater with a clear shot at Katie. The motion lurched him forward as his beater connected and it went wide right of the chaser, damn near hitting Adrien Pucey.

Weaving in and out of traffic he soon joined the vixens in a formation of four headed to the goal. With Harry at the lead approaching the rings Pucey as the last line of defense before the keeper committed on the youngest lion. Pulling back his arm and aiming to the left goal Pucey did as they wanted and shot left to block the shot. Holding the shot but passing it to Alicia who waited on his right-wing she had an open goal which gave them a 160 point lead.

Harry feeling good about himself now flew up back to the top where he now went to look out for the ponce. He could not explain it but it seemed his magic had wanted him protected, listening to his magic and diving down to the right he saw the beater miss him by mere inches. Looking back down the Slytherin beaters looked just as confused, especially looking forward of Harry.

Looking up the ball seemed to turn sharply in the air and made a b-line back towards him. With no time to waste he now took off away from the ball. He flew in the rafters of the teacher stand causing more than a few instructors to get nervous when Harry emerged through a banner and they felt a shake as the beater took out a few planks of wood.

Lee Jordan buzzed in his ear like a fly but he did catch their lead was only 140 and Nott had caught eyes on the snitch. Looking up he did see the seeker in chase some 100 feet up. With all his might he shot straight up while still being pursued. Closing the gap quickly he just missed the snitch from below. It did throw Nott off and the passing beater now glanced by his outreached arm.

The pain in the seeker was evident as he slowed down and grabbed his arm but Harry gave him no mind and gave chase to the snitch. It was nearing the teacher's stands when the little ball took to wide of a turn to get away and cutting the distance Harry reached out and grabbed it. The instructors seemed alarmed seeing it come towards them but Flitwick cast Reducto on it causing the red ball to explode in a mist.

The lions and 'puffs cheered watching Harry wave the snitch showing their victory in a landslide, but both the other houses looked on the field in concern seeing Nott in misery with clearly a broken arm. The only Slytherin's who took delight in the boy's agony was those who viewed Nott as no ally. His godbrother seemed the most amused as they both now saw Professor Nitwit try to fix the boy's arm, only to see it go limp like a piece of licorice.

His heart should have been elated; he should have been jumping for joy but all he could feel was that impending rage again. Choosing to skip out on the celebration in his common room and went early to the room choosing to pace rather than celebrate. His anxiety was relieved when an hour later the door opened and a falsely cheery Lexi now walked with a smile. It had looked as if her face had been told to play pretend, so it put on a bad mask. Seeing the look of concern cross his face she now crossed the room keeping up the farse.

"Congratulations…." She started off but was halted by the hug of Harry. She had acted like at first, she did not need the feel of love from her best… only friend but the tighter he held the more she reacted by squeezing tighter and those damn tears started to form on her eyes.

"How did you know?" She said wiping a few tears away as he stepped back but still held her protectively.

"Do not worry Lexi, let me see it. Let me see what happened to you."

She looked conflicted and now separated from him and instantly felt the longing to be in his arms once more. She walked over to the window completing on how much to tell and show him. She relented and removed her glamour spell turning around. The rage in Harry seemed to boil seeing nearly the whole right side of her face turn a nasty purple. The upper cheek itself looked to swell up threatening to effect her vision.

"Who did this to you? If this was the work of Black I swear I will storm into the Slytherin dorms and…"

He was now silenced by her rage this time. Harry had yet to see her angry, truly angry yet. Her face now contorted with her own look of concern, anger, and determination. "You will do no such thing, Harry. Black had nothing to do with this and more to the point that even if he did you would still do nothing. Right now you are a simple pup in the forest and Black is the alpha wolf that looks for his next meal. Do not make yourself a target, go after him when you have grown your family properly and if you wish I will gladly be by your side. Promise me you will not do anything stupid."

He now paced around angry as she reapplied her glamour hiding the ugly bruise that had not healed right due to the lack of medical attention. "Fine, come with me though. We will not train tonight."

She now had wanted to fight being treated like a little child by a child two years her junior. Hiding under the cloak she now followed him through the halls and it became clear their destination. She had once tried to sneak away from him using his own cloak but with her, in grabbing distance, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the hospital wing.

A tired and confused Madame Pomfrey now let out a yawn and walked towards the door hearing it open. "Do not tell me, Mr. Potter, that you get hurt sleeping now? Even your dreams are dangerous." She said with humor but turned serious not seeing Harry laugh at her jokes. She usually got a smile at least.

"It is not me Poppy, it is her this time." He said and took the cloak off of Lexi to the confusion of the nurse. Her confusion was lifted when Lexi lifted the glamour spell and now Pomfrey quickly checked the wound and doing the magical diagnosis. Poppy using her wands as a recorder now spoke saying the orbital bone had been broken and started to describe the extreme swelling that threatens to shut her left eye. Putting her wand away Poppy now looked towards Harry who had been holding the hand of Lexi as the teen girl now winced in pain having the tenderness in her eye touched.

"You did the right thing Mr. Potter. I shall need a report of…" She started off but Lexi interrupted.

"No one can know about mine and Harry's friendship MadamePomfrey. I will tell you "what" but not "who". My life will be hard if people found out and Harry is already under enough pressure at it is to being the savior. Also if punishment is to come down I have no doubt they would make life miserable in the dorms."

She tapped her toe looking at the teen who seemed to care more about the young boy beside her than her own well being. "Fine, but Mr. Potter is not to sneak into my wing with this cloak of his at god awful hours of the night."

Harry that night made two promises that he had not intended to keep. Promising to sneak in tomorrow and see how she was doing he now made his way to the Ravenclaw entrance and waited. His wait was not long as Terry Boot from his own late-night adventures now.

"Terry." Harry now said emerging from the corner nearly scaring the boy out of his skin.

"God be damned Potter, never do that again." Terry now said holding his heart to his chest.

"I need you to get my cousin Henry and Su. If they are asleep wake-up Henry and find a girl to wake up Su."

It took Harry signing a frog card that showed his ancestor that went to the states, Abraham Potter but within ten minutes two drowsy 'claws were now following him to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Picking up Neville the three now followed their fearless leader confused as he walked with no fear of being caught. Neville looked around how he could be so confident.

"You remember when you said come get you when I am about to do something stupid?" Harry said looking over at Henry who nodded as they approached a large door. Henry nodded and Harry now put on a reckless smile flinging the doors open.

There sitting behind a desk at the end of an ancient dusty room was none other than Alphard Black who had a large smile on his face speaking very sweetly in French. There looked to be a glimmer of hope in the teen's eyes as he looked over but that faded seeing the look of anger in his godbrother.

Soon the party was flanked by the large bodies of Bart and Vega who were just as confused as the party who followed Harry into the room.

"Ah, it seems three godbrothers are finally reunited. Tell me, Neville, how has your year been?" Alphard said with no look of concern as Neville now looked behind him seeing the sinister smile of Vega who bore the same grin as her psychotic mother. Looking into her eyes he felt as if he got the respect of a toddler from her trying to converse amongst adults.

"I have nothing to say to you Black. What did he do thing time Har'? Probably busy crucoing a Cerberus in his free time to get into any real trouble. Lestrange, did mommy dearest teach you the spell that put my parents into a coma?" He now said feeling brave turning around.

"Do not get involved in issues you are ignorant of cousin. You speak when you should learn." Bart now said and Neville now turned his way to eye down his traitor cousin. Su with her wand out knowing they would be outmatched within minutes still went over the spells in her head to protect the man she swore to protect.

"Tell me brother…" Black started off.

"I am no brother to you Black. I do not even want to hear you utter my first name. You dare come to mock me last year, protect Death Eaters, and now beat up friends that are dear to me. This is my one warning, stay far away from Lexi Goyle. If I dare find out you even gave her a bruise from dueling class we will have issues."

Black put on an easy smile and turned towards the mirror. Glancing over Harry now saw a beautiful blond woman who was the epitome of perfection. He almost forgot his hate looking into the blue eyes.

"Amour de nuit." He now told the woman looking back at him from the mirror. After she blew him a kiss the mirror close and the smile now faded on Black.

"I kept telling myself I would not fall in love with that woman, now all I do is think about her. Like all I think about is being with my godfather and godmother once again. Must we be enemies godbrothers? One day my Fleur shall bear me an heir and when learning to fly he should be able to come up to his Uncle Harry or learning about the art of herbology from Uncle Neville."

"We are no kin Black, I rue to the day for England when the devil himself decides you call you father. I will not speak for Harry over here but I and House Longbottom will not, shall not associate with House Black. You may have my traitor cousin convinced but anyone who dares sticks up for that bitch Bellatrix is no kin of mine." Neville now said with a fury in her voice and it took Bart to physically hold back Vega now as a cruel nasty fire raged in her eyes.

The group of four now looked towards the table and saw while the fire had not exploded in the eyes of Black it was scarier seeing the control rage. "Bella has a volatile mental state but she is and will always be a daughter of Black. I look out for the daughters of Black, much like young Henry over here when his grandmother begged for my forgiveness and his father asked me for a favor."

Harry's eyes now darted over to Henry with betrayal now. Henry had not back downed but now damned Black as a grin now grew on the fourth year's face. "It seems the cousins have more to talk about it seems. It is strange that the Blacks always damn us when they do not need us Lord Blacks but once they need a favor from their lord humility is gone and they are crawling before the Blackest of the Black. Tell me godbrother, will Charlus Potter ever respect a little boy as his lord? The little boy who cannot even protect his girlfriend from the big bad Samuel Flint. Do give my regards to Lexi… actually I may deliver flowers to her myself." Alphard now said with a smirk on his face. Harry drew his wand quickly and had it now pointed at Alphard. Before he could even think of a spell though Vega moved with a flash placing her wand behind the skull of Harry and Lucretia now lept in front of Alphard putting up a barrier before them.

"Do you think me a fool? Why would I believe a word you say that Samuel Flint hurt Lexi? We all know even in the house of the lions that you spite the ground of all members of House Flint." Harry now looked behind him and felt nervous damning his emotions. Su had her wand on Vega but had barely the spell knowledge to even stun the seventh year while both Henry and Neville had their wand on Bart who did not look concerned.

Black rather than answer took a cigar out of his pocket along with a cutter. Cutting off the end he now used the wand to light the cigar. The room now filled with the aroma of what smelled like a fresh cherry bark on the fire. Taking his time to do three puffs he finally answered. "This is not my story to tell godbrother, go ahead and ask that girlfriend of yours. She is a lovely unbetrothed woman in the house of Slytherin, heed my advice when I tell you your current array of spells will not be enough to protect her. I am friendly with Lexi but I do not care either way on who she marries, that said I truly would hate for her to become the wife of a future Death Eater. Those cowards turned my father and killed my mother, I want every one of those bastards minus Bella dead just like you. Now you are bothering me, please leave our presence."

Harry eyed his godbrother down once more before sheathing his wand in the wrist holster and scanned the room to see everyone follow suit since the threat had passed.

"Future Death Eaters?" The quiet voice of Su Li said stepping forward and the confident grin of Alphard now dissipated being replaced by one of frustration.

"Prepare godbrothers because when those branded like cattle rise again it shall be our three houses they focus on. Whether we are to proceed as axis or allies House Black, Potter, and Longbottom shall reshape England in the era to come."

She had not received any answer really but the godbrothers strode out with their two companions now worried that the mighty head of House Black with all his influence and power was worried about the future.

"Shall we allow Potter to swim without guard now?" Vega asked closing the door. Alphard though had a sad look pulling out a photo of the three godbrothers when Harry and Neville were six months and Alphard was nearing three. He defiantly shook his head.

"Train him harder in class and push harder. Under the guise of mentor, you shall be doing the task assigned to you. That fool Albus prepares him not, prepares England not. We will not let either down."

While Alphard plotted a way to advance the survival of House Potter little did he know Harry had plotted his own plan to start bringing the downfall of House Black.

(Scene Change)

The sun was nearly set on the horizon and a cool breeze now danced over the patio. There had been a light layer of snow on the ground but the heated floor was simply sublime. Leaning over to the small table that sat beside him he knew this was where he would bring Sybill and Marisa once this was all over. Sybill the one time whore in Paris could finally achieve her dream of being a school teacher in Alphard's Hamlet while Marisa with the recommendation of Lord Alphard would become anything she had ever thought to become, no matter how lofty it seemed. Looking around he could only smile.

The manor was small, maybe 5 bedrooms with 30 acres to call his own but this sure beat that rundown apartment he barely could afford with the shitty salary Malfoy paid him. Life was looking up for ole Andrue now. Finishing the last of his shrimp scampi and draining his beer the tall man now started to drift off into a peaceful sleep almost forgetting about the upcoming mission. The heels clicking behind him though brought him back to reality.

Turning around his sister had gone with a basic straight black dress that hung off her body like a tarp. He had wondered where his sister's sense of style had gone, before when they were branded it seemed she had cared about her appearance.

"The brat sure knows how to pick 'em. The mudbloods Mary and Megan get manors on the lake while we have a view of the cow pastures. I wonder if the Red Wolves are hiring?" She said with disgust looking at their spread.

"Ah yes, leave the man that gave us our freedom, a job, home, and more than our father even gave us for a bunch of rejects from the war. You remember what father always called mercenaries?"

She now had to laugh recalling their large bellied father who was one of the Knight of Walpurgis back in the 40s. "Honorless grafters who should be sent seaward from England. Let's get this over with for the brat." She now grumbled walking towards the dual glass doors that led to their formal dining room.

Wondering how long his sister would survive in this world he now rose from his seat and followed her stopping by his room to get properly dressed. She had been in the sitting room on the first floor when we walked down. He had worn a pair of dark jeans but the shoes were sharp, the dress shirt was black with rolled-up sleeves and a vest now clung tightly to his broad chest. Passing by a mirror he grabbed his bowler hat checking his outfit before taking the paper out of her hand.

"Oye, you tosser. What has you so damn dressed up? Trying to find another French whore to woo?" She mocked looking at him and had to laugh seeing his start to get angry at her. "At least she was no mudblood. Do you think our brat lord would be angry if I gave his precious Mary Black a night of crucio?" She pondered and looked up at the large portrait of their teen lord above the fireplace. "Well, what say you little babe? Probably too busy being on the teete of that cunt regent. I may even let him suck on mine should he ask… beg me properly." She said crudely now grabbing her tits and laughing but stopped seeing the judgmental eyes of Alphard peer onto her as if he was listening.

"I want my daughter to see her aunt again Mili, keep this up and you will go the way of those already who have got in his way. Now come on."

They took the floo to the central floo point in Hastings where House Black security now opened the special floo that went to the Inn of the Drunken Witch in Knockturn Alley. Being regulars here the bartender did not even seem alarmed by their presence in his private floo.

Walking out of his office to the main room the current play toy who looked utterly broken now glanced over from her spot behind the bar and shivered to see the smile on Milicenta. "Held her under for nearly five minutes the other night brother, crucio is such a wonderful spell. I stole the hair of Andromeda and gave that sweet little thing poly juice potion. It was so delightful to hear the screams and see that bitch's face." She now said and walked towards the door head held high.

Andrue was just getting ready to follow his sister when he saw the bartender who much like them had been dear friends with Regulus. Jackie Boy who had listened to the conversation now had a scroll in hand and seemed to be writing down the conversation. Looking at the bar some of the patrons also heard her since she was not quiet and a man who clearly was an auror undercover as a drunk now quickly looked away. That is when he knew his sister would not survive to see her niece again.

He made it street level where she seemed to be buying some baked tarts from a street vendor. She passed the apple one over to him and they walked down the street in relative silence. They had passed a couple who had even looked at Milicenta with a gaze of lust, blind the buggers must be Andrue swore.

Expecting a relatively easy night since they had prepared for tonight for the past week the two now sauntered into the large abandoned warehouse where the next food kitchen would be located. Much to their surprise though there looked to be a team of witches and wizards now cleaning off the walls, scraping the rusted steel bars, scrubbing the floors, and even reinforcing the walls. The building truly looked like it was starting afresh, the part that confused them though was they had not contacted any teams to start on the building.

A short squat fat man with a thick mustache that went into his mouth now walked around with a large smile on his face, that was until seeing the confused siblings. Andrue and Milicenta pushed past a few witches cleaning a stubborn rusted support beam and now walked towards the panicked man. Oliver Cornwall rather than stay still now ran to the office door that was still open and slammed it behind him.

"What the hell is going on Oliver?" Andrue now screamed scaring some of the workers. He went to kick in the door, but it was flung open, not by the cowardice squat man, no it was a seven-footer with dark skin and long dreads. The blood-red eyes told them they were staring down a vampire.

"What has happened is you are not welcomed here. My lord has sent me to take this, the bar on fifth, and even the storefront where you planned on opening the second clothing store. You can tell Lord Black that he is not the only big dog in this yard." The man now said in a deep voice and was flanked by a lovely blond vampire who smirked at them holding up a contract signed by Oliver himself.

"I oughta kill you." Milicenta said and went to draw her wand but found the woman was quicker than her. The blond with her red eyes set on Milicenta had her holly wood wand pressed to the forehead of Milicenta.

"Who do you report to? Lord Black would be most interested to know the name of his newest enemy. You had also better tell Oliver in there to keep his family close, he has made an enemy out of House Black. Much like you will soon find out Alphard is an enemy you do not want." Andrue said approaching the much larger black vampire without a single nerve of fear. The man eyed the wand arm of Andrue seeing him not draw so did not draw himself, the female still held her want to he heads of Milicenta daring her to move...

Andrue looked into the office real quick looking for clues but it was shut seemingly by Oliver who looked terrified.

"Mr. Cornwall and his family have sought sanctuary on our lord's lands and I assure you we will not be bullied like these street vendors or crooks you take advantage of. Now as to the identity of my lord… I think I will let you do some digging for that answer, it will not be hard to find since you two are good little puppies for Lord Black."

The six-foot-three Andrue looked up annoyed and snatched the contract out of the hands of the woman and read it. There were no signs of the owner of the building, only the name Kane… no last name as administrator for the building on behalf of the owner. There looked to be the company logo of a "Phoenix Foundation" at the top. What angered him was the amount this Kane had paid for the building was a decreased offer from them.

"Representing the owner of this building I declare you are trespassing. Please leave little puppies so our workers can get back to it, I would hate to call the aurors on you. You escaped Azkaban once by fleeing and were bailed out of Nurmengard, it would be a shame for you to get thrown in a cell for trespassing." The woman said with a sweet voice and a kind smile even though her words bit sharp like her teeth.

Andrue tapped his tongue to the top of his mouth now pondering but nodded stepping back from the vampires. "Fine, I will warn you though, you have made me your enemy. I am a very bad enemy to have."

He now strode away from the office and out the door where the workers now gave them a wide berth to walk. They had ventured three streets over to the pub on fifth and saw there was no "for sale" sign anymore. Storming into the Wolfsbane Tavern they saw the tall slender form of the owner's husband now serving drinks with his oily hair while the owner herself brought some lemon fig dessert out from the back.

Andrue now looked around and saw three large guards that not been here before coming to the flank of Missy as Andrue approached. She had a look of no fear gracing her aging and cracking face with a smirk.

"Ah, the pimps are back. There shall be no need for you lot to come around here anymore. Bugger off will you? That is unless you want to order some rare patties, that is all dogs are fit for. Ugly ones at that." She now said looking at Milicenta who now stormed out of the tavern not trusting herself around the pale wretched woman. Andrue now smiled and approached the woman causing her to tense immediately. The security now placed their wands at his head as Andrue now grabbed the collar of the woman pulling her nose to nose with himself and terror danced in her eyes now.

"You made a verbal contract with us yet you think we are some hoodlums so easily pushed off by tall bouncers. You had better walk to the shitter with these towers around you cause know this, the minute you separate from them you are no longer safe."

Releasing her collar she now fell back behind the bar as he looked towards the guards who may have had the look of veterans in stature but looking into their eyes unlike the red eyes of the vampire these were green boys that were terrified. Deciding to cause one last piece of chaos he now sent a blasting spell to the back bar causing the glass and the bottles to erupt and the people to flee. The guards tried to stop him but he now escaped with the crowd.

Making his way down the alley he had heard a scream and whimper and came across his sister holding a two sickle whore under crucio. Milicenta looked under better spirits while the woman looked in agony. Seeing her brother come around she now lift the spell and tossed three galleons into a puddle of mud for her to dig out.

"Than….k you m'lady." She said happy to finally afford food for her daughter and ran off.

Milicenta was surprised to see him approach her and grab her by the throat slamming her back into the wall. She now gasp for air as her brother now choked her out. She now clawed away begging for air.

"You stupid bitch, that is a controlled spell and there could be eyes anywhere in this alley. Get yourself killed but leave me out of your fucking games. Get back to the manor while I check out the storefront and after that I will inform Andromeda. You had better cool off or else…" He left the sentence hanging and released his grip on her causing her to fall into the mud below gasping for air. She tried to spit at him walking away but could not build up the moisture in her mouth.

Walking to the ritzy district being built up he came across the storefront they had all but the deed for and there again was a sign showing it was bought by the Phoenix Foundation. A short man that wore a thick cologne wearing a curled mustache on his lips and a Noir suit had heard his conversation with his wife on how he had heard the Phoenix Foundation coming up a lot in their board meetings.

"Sir, I do not mean to intrude. I have to ask though I am a businessman new to the area, would it be wise to look into this Phoenix… place?" He now asked and the man gave the former Death Eater a friendly jovial nod.

"Ah good sir, no apologies necessary. I was just telling my wife that this company came out of nowhere last week but now they are already filing for ten permits. You see I am deputy at the Ministry Land Permits." The man said pulling his coat in pride showing off that he could afford the most expensive suit on the market. "If I had not just talked with Regent Black herself, since we are personal friends," The man now whispered with pride in his voice. "I would have sworn House Black was making more moves. Frankly, I wonder if it is Amos finally taking House Diggory into 1992?" The man said and shook Andrue's hand when presented it.

"Could I have your name? Like I said, I have tea with Andi… her friends call her Andi you see. Well, I have tea with her twice a week and could name drop an impressive man with an eye for business."

"I do thank you Mr….?" "Dutch, William Dutchson is the name." "Well, Dutch I have not committed on moving her yet. My name is Andrue and I sure hope to meet you again later." They now shook hands and he now apparated to the floo point and flooed into the transport room at the inn in Alphard's Hamlet. Upon entering the guard right away opened up the personal floo for the main manor and Andrue wasted no time jumping through the flames.

It being 3 a.m. the manor was deathly quiet and only the sound of the slumbering Dora on the couch could be heard. She had not even taken off her plebe clothes before passing out on the couch upon arriving home.

He walked into the study and shut the door behind him careful to not disturb the sleeping Dora. Most of the portraits also slumbered, except that of Lord and former Hogwarts Headmaster Phineas Black who sat in his chair in the painting puffing his cigar reading some ancient novel. Phineas merely looked up and nodded towards the man he had been impressed with before returning to his reading.

"Kreacher." Andrue now said and a drowsy elf appeared.

"The death eater summons Kreacher from his sleep." The elf now mumbled clearly annoyed and the portrait of Phineas now laughed.

"You must carefully awake Regent Black right away and have her meet me here. Be careful to not wake her husband. Now go." He shooed the elf away and started to make himself a drink of tonic from the bar. He had already finished his first one and was onto his second one when a clearly agitated Andi now walked into the study wearing a silver nightgown and silver laced robe. The nightgown did little to hide her large bust.

"I have been asleep two damn hours, this had better be good. I tried to not wake Ted but that damn elf popping out of my room broke my perfume bottle." She said walking over to him and stealing his drink adding a little more gin after tasting it.

"I went to the three locations but before I tell you of the events, what do you know of the Phoenix Foundation?"

Andi now fell onto the couch and layed down looking at the ceiling. Her nightgown had exposed more of her breast giving him a wonderful sight, seeing the areola when she shifted just right he decided to not tell her. "A dear school friend of mine told me they had bought ten permits, all galleons, no credit. Must have run them near 100,000 galleons." She now jerked up readjusting her robe and looked at him in anger. "Do not tell me that they stole our damn storefront. We have scouted that place for weeks."

"Aye, also the tavern. Did I also mention the warehouse for our werewolf home? There were two vampires who I sensed were powerful ready to show me the damn contract signed by that con artist Oliver. From what I gathered they have the same plans for it since I saw the makings of cages, that or they are slavers." He now said and poured her a shot of aged pure malt whiskey. She took the shot and it burned so good going down.

"That was to make up for us voting down Ari's bill. Rita already blasted us in the papers the other day for it and this was supposed to be our redemption." She now shouted and threw the glass against the wall awaking some of the portraits around them.

"Didn't Lord Black personally vote yay crossing the aisle a month later, even working with Regent Dumbledore?"

"The press cares not, all they remember is Alphie voting nay the first time. I will figure out more about this "Phoenix Foundation" while you find us a new storefront in Diagon Alley for Noir and a new shelter for werewolves. I need the memories of tonight to study them further, maybe there are clues that you did not notice."

He hesitated to see a small vial be produced on the table but knew it unwise to follow his sister to the gallows. Giving Andi all the memories he was dismissed and flooed back to his personal manor. His sister must have had her whore from the hamlet come over for a night of fun from the two dresses that were sprawled out in the living space. With a cleaning spell, the dresses were put on hangers and the shoes were put the side neatly and he now retreated to his room.

Walking into his room he now walked up to a picture board that showed the last picture of him and his wife holding the 4-year-old Marisa in their laps. It was shortly after that when German aurors broke his door down and threw him in prison. He had not even received a letter from them besides the initial "We are safe in a lovely neighborhood love, work hard please and reunite our family once more."

With the smile of his daughter fresh on his mind Andrue now drifted into a sound sleep swearing to figure out who had made him look a fool.

A/N:

Another quidditch match and I hope you all enjoy Teddy Nott taking over the spot of Malfoy as main teenage antagonist from Malfoy. Also wanted to add a Rosier in since they are one of the sacred 28. Is there any family houses you would like highlighted more in the upcoming books that are largely background in canon or other fanfics? On either side of the war.

Also now we have conflict between the henchman of Potter and Black. Would love to find someone for Longbottom to fill that role but not sure yet. We all know until Neville grows some it will not be his cousin Bart or the lawful good auror Jaime.

The Knights of Walpurgis seems to be the first iteration of the Death Eaters when Tom Riddle was first in school just becoming Lord Voldemort.

Please do not hesitate to message me for comments/concerns since seeing your messages is what helps me push forward. The delay came in the document had to be rewritten but all of year two has been checked over and currently diving into year 3 to get it ready for release. We all know the canon story of year three so if there is any diversions from canon you may want to see just hit me up.

Thank you for tuning in and hope you enjoyed today's content.

Ric

"The measure of a man is what he does with power."

Plato

**Wade Wallace**

Beater for Slytherin since no beaters were ever mentioned for the house of snakes in Second Year

**Richard Rosier**

Second beater

Nephew to Druella Black nee' Rosier to show House Rosier is not dead

May pop up as Death Eater or turn sides to flip his family to that against the Dark Lord as the new lord of his family… the possibilities.

**Samuel Flint**

Elder brother to Marcus Flint(canon) and heir to House Flint

Bet you will never guess what side of the war he will be on in a few years

**Red Wolves**

Magical mercenaries who operate throughout Europe

**William Dutchson**

School friend of Andi's who is now in the ministry working under permits


	7. Chapter 7

December 16th, 1992

"Stupid bug." The boy said as the beetle once again evaded his spell. Harry watching on next to Ron had to laugh as rather than the bug turning into a button he simply gave, the beetle a workout. Harry becoming a fixture at the front of the class with practiced aim now sent his own spell at his beetle trying to fly off the table. The bug rolled to a stop now becoming a gold button.

From the front of the room his head of house gave House Gryfindor 10 points before now looking at the spell of Vincent Crabbe. Goyle seemed to be getting better in class while Crabbe adopted the complaining attitude of their leader Nott without the inherited skill.

Trying the reversing spell after placing the bug square on the table, Harry now went to try again. His attempt was thwarted though as he now heard the chair being taken next to him. Looking over he now stared into the icy blue eyes of Daphne as his bug took this moment to run towards freedom. Daphne's quick spell stopped the bug just prior to the ledge. The pretty and delicate face of Daphne now curved her lip looking at her neighbor.

"Greengrass." He simply said with an askew eyebrow and glanced overseeing Neville now work with Tracey on the spell. The thing he had learned from his other godbrother though was everyone had their own motives for everything they did, he smelt a rat.

"I need a question, favor really." Her voice was friendly but he had been deceived by his own cousin even though they cleared things up, what was her endgame?

"A favor is worth a lot of Greengrass. Tell me the favor and tell me the offer. It is not that I do not trust Slytherins, I have learned to not trust anyone."

"A good lesson to learn early. Even then though one must have people they can rely upon when this world cast a dark shadow." She quipped back.

"Enough of your games Greengrass, what is it you want? I imagine Tracey is asking my godbrother up there much the same."

Daphne did look forward and in fact, saw Neville and Tracey now laughing as they both tried to catch the bug before it got away. She had to swear towards her old friend choosing the godbrother that they both grew up knowing. Looking back into his green eyes there was only distrust in his gaze.

"I… fine, we have heard about the future you want for House Potter and I think I could provide valuable aide. Having grown up alongside my grandfather who just happens to be the lord of my family I have learned much. This great society of ours…" She said starting to go into a grand speech when the bell rang. Harry looked forward and saw that it seemed Neville had accepted the help of Tracey as they now hugged each other in a display before all of her house.

Teddy Nott who had been eyeing the blond for himself damned the gods not wanting to tangle with a family containing the already influential Bart Longbottom and a rising star in the aurors, Jaime. Daphne was surprised to see Harry looking at the faces of Nott and his goons registering this as well.

Daphne went to talk some more but Harry kept a neutral face, grabbed his books and strolled out. He quickly made his way down the hall as Daphne still trying to remain calm and cool struggled to catch up to him. Harry had seen the person he had wanted. Nearing Henry coming towards him Harry simply pointed his head towards a hallway with the door open. The older boy quickly making an appointment with Angelina in the snogging closet this night now broke away from her and walked down the hall.

Harry matched his stride and gave a sideways grin toward his cousin now. "Angelina now? After you are done with Alicia next are you moving onto the twins? If so I will tell you, cousin, you may be a handsome chap but if you are trying to collect the entire lion's team I very much have my eyes set on a lovely woman."

Henry now laughed and glanced behind him to still see Daphne following them in humility and annoyance. "One day cousin I will settle down, until then one must pacify his heart."

The cousin now chatted while Daphne following behind felt so humiliated following them like an obedient puppy. Finally, they reached an empty classroom that Flitwick used for choir practice. Spread all over the walls on hooks were the spare instruments and it seemed the half-goblin professor left a book of his notes behind.

"Greengrass here thinks she can help our house rise to greatness, much like her best friend is now poaching my godbrother."

Henry looked over confused and could only chuckle. "Do not tell me you expect me to believe that the second-born child of Alexander Greengrass will break the mighty Greengrass/Black alliance?"

"What do I gain from that damn alliance? Do you want me to say that the idea of being a follower of Lord Black scares the shite out of me? It does." She now seemed to have the cousin's attentions and Harry now grabbed three chairs for them to sit in. He sat in the taller one so she looked up now speaking to him.

"When my grandfather dies my father will become lord and my brother Daniel will become First Heir. Add to that my little brat sister now professes her young heart to Marius and the service of Lord Black, I am left out in the cold. Being left out in the cold surrounded by snakes can lead to a future I do not want any part off."

Harry was now at a loss for words. Sure he had a few friendly conversations with the girl, he was much more friendly though with her best friend since they flew at least twice a week now. Henry thankfully filled in the silence for his cousin.

"You are a daughter of the Sacred 28. Tell your father you need some protection and I am sure Flint or whoever you fear will stay far away."

"Do you think my last name carries as much as we say it does? We stayed neutral last war and made enemies on both sides. Our vaults are nowhere near as full as they once were and all that influence we once carried is nearly gone. Why do you think we gave Black so much in order to form an alliance?"

She now fell onto her knees in almost despair and the blues of her eyes now met his green eyes. "Is this what you want of me? Fine, you forced the Ice Queen herself to get on her knees and beg for protection while I help your house build. I have no future in my own house, only to be married off like a broodmare by grandfather or become a follower for Alphard like Tori. What must I do to persuade you I am sincere?"

The shock melted off his face and Daphne begrudgingly took the hand helping her to a standing position. She was surprised to even see him wipe away the dirt that now marred her dress.

"You are being serious?"

"Of course Potter, I do not take asking for help lightly. Now, will we help each other or what?"

Henry now asked, "Why not Longbottom? Why come to House Potter when you have been going on playdates with Neville since you were both knee-high?"

Daphne now pondered the question and sat down now chewing her lip. Crossing her legs and looking at the elder Potter she finally spoke. "I love Neville dearly, that said he is the weakest of you three godbrothers by a longshot, I have no intention of being a babysitter."

Harry now stood up angry and Daphne just smirked not even flinching. "Neville is…" "Not even in control of his own house. While his Nan holds regent that house will be divided, who knows how long the shrew will survive. You also are not in the same league as your godbrother Black, I can help you close that gap."

Harry realizing she was right sat down with annoyance still crossing his face. "What can a second-born child of Greengrass do to help our family? I imagine your grandfather will not be happy when he finds out his granddaugther is a Potter convert."

She shrugged with a casualness that surprised the cousins. "He has his precious Second Heir in my brother and a link to Black with Tori, he will be fine. Now while I would never say I know more about the head of Alphard than anyone he did teach me quite a bit. Like I know that dear Uncle Charlus wants no part of you as head of the family. Tell me, Henry, he is hoping that your cousin over here dies an early death so he can contest for the title. Am I wrong?" She now raised her eyebrow to the elder Potter and the green eyes of the younger now traveled there as well.

"I… well… honestly, I am clueless about the intentions of my grandfather. You have no reason to believe me after I hid seeing Black from you but my father and I have no plots or plan to steal your birthright. What my grandfather intends I know not. Give me and Harry a few minutes to speak." Henry told her and she now watched both cousins walk over to the far corner where the two now spoke.

Taking to tapping her foot she was flooded with impatience as that damn smile of Henry kept getting flashed over to her. Daphne had to resist the urge to not smother the boy when he would sleep tonight. Harry mainly listened while his cousin talked but he did come to a decision. She now rose from her chair as he neared. His face gave her no indication. Stopping before her green eyes met blue eyes and the two stared each other down, then her heart filled with joy seeing his hand extended. She quickly but elegantly shook it.

"I know you cannot avoid Black but what we say in counsel is between us. If I cannot trust you on this then this arrangement will not work. Nothing to your father, grandfather, sister, even Tracey."

A thin blond eyebrow now raised. "Of course, tell me are you planning on going against your other godbrother? Not that I mind, Longbottom has a large plot of land for you to claim."

"It is not that, I may just need to keep some secrets from Nev for his own good. So what now? How do we show everyone you're my ally?"

"That is easy, I will partner with you in class and eat meals with you at the table of lions. There will be backlash Potter, you may gain some enemies in my house." She warned him and picked up her books. "I say we meet up tomorrow night to strategize about the moves to make. I mean what do you suggest m'lord?"

Henry now grew annoyed seeing the smirk over her face. "Watch it Greengrass with that tongue of yours or else-"

"Or else I will be lashed like in the House of Black? I simply seek to advise your cousin Hank."

Henry despising the name even much earlier in his youth now went to stalk towards her to hex her but halted feeling the hand of Harry on his shoulder. "She is right Henry, get Su to join in as well."

"Neville?" Henry asked but received a shake in the head of his cousin.

"If we need House Longbottom on what we decide then we will bring him on a single issue, other than that no reason to include him into every action our family makes. Make it for 8 in this very room." With the order said and acknowledged Daphne now curtsied to her new protector still early in his rise and left the room.

It was the last hour of the school day and their normal defense class had now been replaced for a meeting of the entire second year in a large meeting room. Su had quickly found a spot next to Harry and much to the surprise of many of the Slytherins, Daphne as well. A few upperclassmen who had targeted the blonde now rethought their plan hearing of the growing accounts of Potter, better to not make a powerful enemy early in his rise for such a weak prize like Greengrass.

Harry and Ron had been in a deep conversation about the merits of one broom to the other when a happy energetic voice sounded off at the door. "Children, children who here is ready to learn the art of dueling?" Lockhart said now. The peacock was followed in by the Dueling Master along with the Potions Master. Flitwick looked out at the children with a certain glee while Snape had a face of disgust, this mainly seemed though to be directed at the teacher leading them in.

Harry diverted his gaze from the professors as the peacock now went into a long-winded speech about his accomplishments dueling dark wizards in Eastern Europe. Staring at Nott who was glaring at Daphne he seemed to emulate a little kid who had his toy taken away from him.

"Now children, it will not be till next year that you can take the dueling class-" Flitwick now quickly interrupted Lockhart only to be interrupted by one of the students who now listened in. "What about Potter professor, just because he is the savior does not mean he should get special treatment."

Eyes now turned towards Harry but the angry glare of Snape now went towards the speaker and began to reprimand him. "Mr. Goyle, I assure you exceptions can always be made for those extraordinary in skill. Shall I hear you interrupt a professor once more today you will be cleaning cauldrons all weekend. That goes for any student."

Most everyone still looked at Harry who much to their and his shock actually received a compliment from the Potions Master.

"Ah, thank you Severus. Mr. Potter was approved for the class due to his tireless dedication in classes related to dueling. Now if no one has any objections we shall begin with the lesson."

Lockhart quickly ran up to the table though making sure to get there before Flitwick. "I shall take this Fillius. The children are no doubt impressed by my duel with the vampire Gaut the Valiant, I shall relay upon them my instruction. Now no going chasing after any vampires after this lesson though children, you all have much to learn still." He said flashing a smile making some of the girls swoon. Climbing atop a chair and onto the table, he now looked as the children all gathered around the table. His smile faded though seeing as he had no chance to get a student dueling partner, Snape on crisp footsteps took his place at the other end of the table.

"Very good," Lockhart said with annoyance. "The first step is to bow like so," Both men now bowed towards each other with wands in hand. Snape had a smile like curve on his lip while Lockhart looked much less confident. "Then we commence." Lockhart attempted to send a stunning spell but received a weak blasting spell to the chest sending him flying backwards harshly off the table.

Highly embarrassed Lockhart quickly stood up and cleaned off his robes. A white-hot fire grew under him seeing many people now snicker and mock him. "That was well done Severus, I obviously wanted to show them how to take a proper fall so you do not injure your persons more. Now pair up in groups of three and we shall give you further instructions.

Su and Daphne stayed close to Harry while Hermione now wandered closer to Neville. She smiled bright seeing him wave her over into the group with him and Tracey. The students were thankful now when Flitwick himself stood upon the table and took the lead. The lesson had been a much-simplified version of the first week's warm-up of Dueling Class where they worked on aim, reaction speed, footwork, and breathing.

Soon Harry's girls had mastered it and Flitwick had tasked Harry with going around and helping out other groups. Most were receptive to the help even in the house of Slytherin expect the group of Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"Like I need your help Potter. Go ahead and help Malfoy over there." Nott now pointed two groups over. "Draco maybe capable but lord knows Pansy and Blaise are nothing but anchors."

Zabini who along with Pansy had replaced the hole left by Crabbe and Goyle in the circle of friends for Draco now wanted to lung at the arrogant but was held back by Pansy and Draco. Blaise now chose to spit at the feet of Nott and swiped his hand under his own chin. Many were confused by the gesture but assumed it meant go to hell.

"You call Parkinson and Zabini anchors when you surround yourself with the Titanic of anchors. Awfully bold of you Teddy." Harry now mocked and silence filled the room. While House Crabbe and Goyle may not have had the statue of Potter, Black, Nott, or even Parkinson they still held some power. The three could not stand for the insult and initiated a three on one attack. Daphne and Su went to help until they were held back by Snape.

Flitwick who had seen the child's growth since the beginning of the semester had not interfered either wanting to see his current skill level. The three boys now grew frustrated as using the speed helped developed by Vega and even the quick casting of his shield developed by the help of Bart none of their spells came close to landing.

Harry casted a third-year blasting spell at the feet of Goyle sending him flying into a group of 'puffs who begrudgingly caught him. Crabbe towering over the scrawny Potter now was confused seeing the lion run at him and threw stunning spells at him in fear. Potter quickly deflected and dodged the spells until he was within an arm's length. Nott fearing for his friend as well sent a spell at the back of the charging Potter, Nott quickly realized this is what the boy wanted.

Potter now dove to the left and Crabbe had no time to block the stunner sent by Nott which sent him flying back onto the hard floor. Potter rose from the floor with a smirk on his face but quickly took it off knowing Vega would make his drill impossible on the morrow should she find out about his smile during a duel.

"You are a cheater Potter, cannot win by honest means it seems."

"Cheater? No, I am a winner. You are the one who takes out your own allies." With that Harry now initiated an attack on Nott which the boy had trouble even comprehending. Most of his defense turned into a scramble for his life but still refused to yield. With a moment to cast Nott now cast _Serpensortia_. The end of his wand exploded it seemed and flying to the empty space between them was what looked like a king cobra now eyeing his surroundings.

The children now all looked around in panic and fear towards the teachers but Harry felt strangely at ease. Much like when he accidently trapped his uncle in the snake home and releasing the boa this felt as much a friend, maybe more than most of the school.

There was a humming in his ear containing the argument between Lockhart and Snape until the former now casted a spell to rid the room of the serpent. Much to their shock the snake grew five times bigger and now eyed slithered towards Hannah Abbott who was paralyzed with fear.

_Stop. _Harry told the snake which caused all the eyes to fall onto him, the students now almost forgot about the dangerous cobra which now looked towards Harry as well. _Leave her be, she fears you, I do not. _

The snake now slithered toward Harry eying him up and down. _Pathetic human, you shall fear me. _The snake now spoke and lunged at Harry, his breaths were calm and he now recalled every damn thing that bitch Vega had taught him. She may be the offspring of Bellatrix and he would never actually admit it but he was thankful she was his mentor right now. Sidestepping the striking a screek now sound as the snake landed harmlessly to the side and Harry fell to the ground. From his sitting position, he sent a cutting spell towards the neck of the cobra decapitating it.

Daphne and Su quickly ran towards Harry helping him up while the entire room stood in stunned silence.

The first one to break the silence was Nott. "Freak, the freak can talk to snakes." Nott bellowed causing whispers to fill the room. Even his own roommates wearing the red of Gryfindor looked at him with distrust. Daphne propelled him and Su out of the room as the teachers now struggled to gather control of the room. He had skipped Mcgonnagal's class and Harry saw the first sign of loyalty in Daphne as both her and Su refused to leave him while he calmed down.

They had explained what happened from their view and were even later joined by Henry. It was nearly 7 and his nerves were finally calmed. Entering his common room the room was filled with people all too scared to even approach him, the only one with the courage had been Neville, Hermione, and much to his own shock Ron. Ron seemed to still be weighing the options but the support was still there.

Soon he realized his true friends, the four of them were later joined by his teammates where Angelina seemed the most horrified by the treatment he had received. Eventually after the twins told him the pranks they were going to pull on Nott he felt much better. Even Percy walking behind him with his cousin Sarra patted him on the back and gave him a quick hug from behind as they went to find a table.

Lying in bed that night he kept trying to feel bad about himself and the situation but that damn cackling smile of Vega entered his head once more. She mocked his parents, his scrawny build, even Lexi to get him to react the way she wanted. Every time he had taken the bait but now he saw why she did it, while she may be cruel the world they lived in was much crueler than her. He may even have to get her flowers as a thank you, that may be pushing it.

With the determination to bring back House Potter once more in spite of these frauds that surrounded him in classes and at meals he now found sleep.

(Scene Change)

Sadness filled her heart while the snow fell all around her. The past couple of nights that were usually filled with training with a lot of laughter were now filled with anger from her training partner. Harry finally had the lesson that showed him that no matter the house you belonged in each was filled with snakes.

Orville Nott once again passed by with a group of older Slytherins and eyed her in appreciation as if she was nothing more than a piece of meat. It almost sickened her, to make things worse her father was even in talks of creating a marriage contract between her and the fat Slytherin. Thankfully they had past a law a few decades back that she could reject any contract until she was 17. The group of boys now started to approach her but quickly walked away towards Gladrags Wizardwear. Turning around she saw her savior was a face from her past.

Lucretia Malfoy wore a lovely green dress and what looked like an overcoat. Lexi deduced there must have been a very good heating charm feeling her own chills and the fresh snow around them. Her old friend never asked, simply pulled out a seat and sat across from her. Lexi went to greet Lucy but noticed all the males now almost drooling and looking behind her location. Twisting around Lexi saw an elegant boy her age in a pricey suit with slicked-back hair now pulling a seat out for a stunning blond a year older than her own self.

It was easy to recognize her from the papers as Lady Fleur, the future Lady Black. A few looked ready to tell the French woman to abandon her betrothed for them until they saw the large body of Andrue Aylard take a seat to her right. This seemed to deflate all the courage that filled these young hearts.

"Your lord certainly knows how to make an appearance. So that is who is taking your spot as lady of House Black. Do you remember when we would sit in your room and you would design your wedding dress? If it means anything Lucy, I am sorry how things turned out."

Lucretia now put on a look of sadness and looked over at the other table where a waitress now held out a selection of their cigars. "I may not have his heart in that Lexi but that does not mean I will ever surrender my heart to another. You know I was the first person he came to when discussing the contract. He nearly canceled the deal but I talked him into it, stupid girl."

Lexi looked around for her waitress and saw the older redhead along with a few other responsibilities had turned to chaos with the addition of ten wizards assigned to a security detail on the couple. Their eyes finally met and Lexi held up two fingers and pointed to her butterbeer. The waitress got the message and disappeared into the building.

"How is he handling this love from the students? Popularity is a fickle mistress, one minute the people love you and the next you are public enemy number one for no real reason."

Lexi had a confused look on her face but Lucy returned it with an eye roll. "We know about your little late-night adventures with Alphie's godbrother. Believe it or not, Alphie worries about that godbrother of his, similar treatment he does not receive back."

Lexi now looked around in a panic and cast a privacy spell around them. "Keep your voice down Lucy. You know better than I that these men we love… like have too much damn pride and anger. I know for a fact that your lord still damns the ground Madam Bones walks on, blaming the death of his mother on her. All us ladies can do is try to guide them."

The other blond now laughed and thanked the waitress when she delivered their two drinks. She waited till the waitress was at another table before speaking. "Your boyfriend that you… like is not that much different from my cousin. Actually, Longbottom has some alpha in him as well, covered up though by that harpy that is his nan. Aunt Andi said the woman first neutered her husband, then her son, and now Neville."

Lexi tried to disagree but could not deny her words.

"Do you remember when we had that holiday party at the ministry and Callidora and the regent started screaming match? Did Bart actually put those fireworks into the pocket of Augustus?"

The two former friends now started talking the past with fond remembrance and three more butterbeers. They were about to order a fourth when Lucretia quickly stood up. Hearing footsteps behind her Lexi saw with elbows interlocked Lord and future Lady Black now walked towards them with a smile on their faces. Alphard smelt fresh of tobacco and Fleur smelt like the most amazing perfume, it was almost intoxicating even for Lexi.

"Lucretia, please watch over Lexi here at least until you head back to the castle. My Sweet Flower, may I introduce you to Lexi Goyle, Lexi may I introduce you to Fleur Delacour."

Fleur now blushed with a pretty smile. "_A pleasure to meet Lexi._" Fleur said and Lexi now thanked her father for the first time in her life for the forced lessons in French. "_Pleasure is mine. Sit please." _Lexi quickly spoke standing up and waving them to the two empty seats.

"We would love to Ms. Goyle but my loves time here is limited before she must head back to school. She insisted I show her Black Lake before she leaves." Turning his attention off of Lexi he now looked to Lucretia who also stood. "Ladies." He spoke and placed a kiss on the back of the hand of Lucretia. Fleur with a bright smile on her face now embraced each girl tightly kissing them on the cheek. The young couple now walked with their guards towards the lake speaking quickly in French.

"That cannot be the same moody boy that would not even speak when I came over to dinner."

Lucretia nodded and looked longinly at her lord as he walked away. "Cygnus the bastard cousin of mine would try every dinner to get a reaction out of him. Dear Lord Arcturus would just watch as Angela would be compared to Filch in magic and a troll in looks, sometimes if I am being honest I really do hope that Alphie had them killed both, the bastards deserved it."

This caught Lexi off guard. "We are old friends and I want to renew our friendship, I expect what is said between us is to not leave us, even to that boyfriend of yours."

"Of course Lucy. Now, why does it feel like you are my babysitter?"

"Bodyguard." Lucretia quickly corrected causing Lexi to look quierly over towards her. "Orville Nott seems to have taken an interest with you and your father seems to agree with the match. Frankly m' lord feels, much like I, feels you belong with his godbrother instead."

"What does Lord Black care about Harry? Do not play coy…"

"You and Harry may damn the ground Alphard walks on but he adores and has never stopped caring for Harry or Neville. Now should you want to keep your relationship with young Mr. Potter healthy it may be wise for you to not go into details about this arrangement."

Lexi now frustrated stood up and walked away. The other blonde threw some galleons on the table and ran after her friend. They were nearing the Weeping Willow when Lexi finally slowed down. "So is our friendship only an arrangement for you and Alphard? If that is so then I will be fine on my own."

"Dammit Lexi, it was me that insisted that we watch over you. Alphie only wanted to keep an eye on you from a distance, I wanted to make sure my friend did not end up with trash like Nott." Lucretia now stood in front of her friend and grabbed her hands. "I miss my friend."

Lexi now hugged Lucretia and the two renewed friends now walked side by side to the carriages. There waiting for the carriage as well was Orville Nott who eyed Lexi like a hungry wolf spotting a wounded doe. Seeing Lucretia so near he did not advance but had a look of determination upon his ugly pimply-faced.

Finding a seat at the far end nearer the Weasley twins the two girls listen to the one called Gred explain to his brother and Lee Jordan his master plan. Lucretia was humorously and surprisingly invested listening in but Lexi could only look over to once again see Nott staring her down. Moving closer to Lucy she now tuned in back to the conversation to hear her friend now suggesting ideas to the listening three boys.

Walking towards the just arrived carriages they saw two of the three vixens now walking towards them. "Malfoy and Goyle speaking cordially with our favorite redheads. I would say I have seen stranger things today but I would be lying." Angelina said as Alicia now walked closer behind. The twins almost reading each other's thoughts jumped on either side of Lucretia and wrapped their arms around her and puffed out there chest.

"Now Angela, we would be bad cousins if we were not cordial. The rest of the snakes may be rotten but our cousin is the fresh apple of the bunch. Lexi is brilliant as well."

Lucretia just rolled her eyes but had a playful smile on her face as well. "Well dear cousins, shall we depart?"

They agreed and the group boarded one of the few large seater carriages the school had. The group was now laughing, well not Alicia when Angela told them that Katie had detention with Henry Potter after getting caught in the snogging closet. The carriage had arrived without incident and the lions split up from the snakes as they passed through the main door.

They were nearing the steps to the dungeon when a confused Bart now approached them. He waved them over and they met against the wall as other Slytherins passed them. "Just the ladies I was looking for. Lucy, our lord needs you right away. Fleur finally said who gave her that black eye and he wants it dealt with immediately. Use that bruiser of yours- Jacob was it?"

Lucretia nodded and read the sheet of paper. Lexi tried to read it but only saw strange lines that formed no words. "You said ladies." Lexi reminded him now and he seemed to recall his train of thought.

"My dear cousin Neville insisted I speak with you and give you this note." He gave the note over to her. "Oh and if he asks just tell him we were alone. He kept crying about how he would erase me from the family should I go jarring his business around. Empty threat but rather not waste my day hearing another empty threat from his nan." Bart said showing no respect for his cousin who sat as First Heir.

Looking at the note the meeting time was only ten minutes away and right down the hall. Giving Lucy a hug they went their separate ways. Opening the classroom door that once held the room for the second potion professor Lexi was surprised to see Neville standing there with Hermione and Tracey.

"Tell me, did my cousin take my threat seriously?" Neville asked as she now closed the door. Lexi put an arrogant smirk on her face before speaking.

"You had him quivering in his boots Longbottom, I am sure after being around your godbrother as much as he is your presence terrifies him. The ground trembles around the mighty First Heir Neville Longbottom." She said in a dramatic tone causing Neville to grow annoyed.

"Please do not mock him Lexi, we need your help." Hermione asked in a pleading voice. The thin manicured eyebrow of Lexi now rose and looked towards their newly elected leader.

"What of your godbrother Longbottom? It seems since his dueling class he is slowing down for me." She then looked with humor at Tracey who unlike her nature had yet to speak. "Or Ms. Davis over here can always find help in her big brother. Although it seems she has washed herself of Black like one so casually washes a piece of fruit."

The brunette seemed to have no response and just looked away.

"Please help us Lexi, I just need a training regime to catch up to Harry. Bart once called me the most pathetic of the three godbrothers and by the heavens he was right. Nan is preventing me from becoming a man and the shadow of Harry is engulfing me. Just give me- us a practice routine so we can become stronger."

Lexi seemed to stare the boy before her down and saw a cerberus that was being caged inside the body of a dachshund.

"I take it this is to remain between us four?" She received her confirmation in a nod. "Fine. Every two weeks of training programs I give you though will cost you another favor. If you take the program and do not use it then I will get my favor still."

The girls looked excited but Neville looked concerned. "It will not be an earth-shattering favor but it will not be cupcake favors I can handle on my own, like carrying my books to class. This advice is free of charge Longbottom." Neville now listened in closely. "Bart respects Black because he knows the power he holds and does not yield it even to his Aunt Andi. Grow a damn pair and take back some control from your nan. I am sure she is waiting for the very same thing."

Neville knew her words true and much to their surprise the three-second years got a two-hour crash course into what would be expected of them next year in dueling class. Something seemed to be holding Neville back but by god, he pushed harder and harder. Tracey completed and learned more through dumb luck while Hermione seemed to excel once Lexi and gave her the limited knowledge of theory she remembered in class.

The three were magically exhausted and soon found a spot on their behinds in various spots of the room. Lexi putting her jacket back on now put a sheet of paper between an old ruined book indicating the hiding spot for the training regime. She simply gave Neville a nod and strolled out of the room now fixing her hair back into a ponytail.

"Shall we tell Harry Nev?" Tracey asked but Neville quickly shook his head. "He trains and grows his family without us and we shall do the same. He has done so much for me but I will be damned if my house does not stand on its own legs. Come on it is almost curfew."

The ladies agreed and Hermione took the paper hiding in the book. It listed instructions to work on like improved mobility and more accurate casting. Neville made it to his dorm and Harry seemed to just be getting out of his nap readying himself for the night. The godbrothers talked and seemed to dance around plans for their families. Watching Harry leave Neville now swore he would not be left in the shadows as his godbrothers looked to take the wizarding world by storm. House Longbottom would once again be respected.

(Scene Change)

For the past 47 years the four walls around him had been his home. He went from being the most feared wizard in the entire wizarding world to swatting that same damn rat away from eating his bed. Thankfully Albus had changed his daughter's name before sending him into his own damn prison. Rosa Grindlewald became Irene Bruche, current resident of Berlin Germany.

Looking at his daughter now sit in his chair Albus only occupied on his holiday visits every year for the past 47 years the former dark lord could only be amazed how beautiful his squib daughter had turned out. He got lost in her eyes remembering the same eyes her mother wore.

Lyla had left him in 1941 with their newborn daughter fearing the dark lord would kill his own squib daughter, Lyla had not been wrong. The ire of his hatred and legacy of disgrace now became the only become of hope in these four walls.

"Tell me of my grandson Rosa." The man said seeing a break in her story. He parted her dark hair further and now looked quite serious and almost fearful. "What is it? Tell your father."

"Well-" She now paused before speaking. "Rudolph is at university in Berlin and he saw someone watching him."

Gellert now leaned forward to listen closer wondering who dared stalked his grandson. "I asked Rudy of this man and he spoke that he did not hide, rather made his presence known. He had no clue to the identity until he saw the paper." She now took a paper out of her checked back. It was a copy of _Berlin Wizarding Times. _On the cover was a picture of the teen Lord Black sitting with his fiance Fleur. On the other side of the table was the Prime Minister of Germany, Adolfe Hertel and his wife. Gellert was confused why Black himself would stalk his grandson until his daughter's slender finger now pointed to a broad-shouldered man standing in the background.

"Tell me papa, why is Andrue Aylard, a former inmate here tailing my son? What have you done to anger House Black papa?"

He now looked away annoyed at how damn stubborn these Black lords could be. "When I sought to conquer England I entered Hogwarts to encourage the headmaster and current Blackest of the Black, Phineas to see things my way, he did not. I then went to his wife's classroom and threw her out the window and killed his heir two weeks later to get him to obey."

She looked shocked sometimes forgetting the reason her father was in these four walls. "I take it he did not listen."

He nodded his head. "The old fool swore that him or his own blood would be the one to kill me. It is most troubling if this Black knows of my living, although I doubt this. Black became a defender of England and they may just want to see that my kin lives a peaceful life. Do not fret over this." He assured her and she seemed to believe him even though in his heart he did not.

A/N:

"The pessimist complains about the wind. The optimist expects it to change. The leader adjusts the sails."

John Maxwell

So now we see Neville is not just standing by watching his godbrothers just get stronger. We also see the complete lack of respect his own cousin Bart has for him. I felt it was the right time to start to slowly develop Neville and House Longbottom. I was planning on having them move into potion production to make their fortune but if anyone has any other ideas for the house please message me.

Also it only makes sense someone like Lucretia Malfoy and Lexi Goyle with how close the families were would have been good friends in their youth and we see tensions growing ever more between Nott and Black.

Ursula Black, the ghost that helps her great great grandson was the woman thrown from the window and yes Alphard wanted Andrue to be spotted and it get back to Gellert as a message. Will Alphard fulfil the promise of Lord Phineas? Only time will tell. Also, Gellert's family will not be a threat or a major player in the story, simply a chess piece for Alphard to manipulate in the war and a way to piss of Dumbledore maybe. Rudy Grindlewald is not the next dark lord, nor knows who his grandfather really is since his mother erased all records and history from her youth, with the help of Albus.

**OC's**

**Orville Nott**

Theodore Nott Jr's elder cousin who is in 5th year

**Rosa Grindelwald**

Daughter of Gellert who he bore during the war

Now Irene Bruche from Berlin

**Rudolph Bruche**

Gellert's grandson at university in Berlin

Does not know who his grandfather truly is


	8. Chapter 8

December 23th, 1992

Snow fell from the sky and no matter how fast she walked it seemed only to get colder, the damn heating spell was not even working. Behind her, the clicking of two sets of heels along with that of a boot now followed close behind her. Approaching the large estate that made the 19 year old behind her gasp audibly was a security staging tent before you could enter the house proper. Finally emerging through the tent flap warmth filled the auror in training as she held the tent open for the family of three behind her.

"On her majesty's tit, tell me why we cannot floo over." The man grumbled now helping his daughter and wife into the tent. The broad-shouldered Thomas Karasu with his long black mane combed back now helped his wife take off her now drenched coat.

"Shall I tell my Aunt Andi that her safety is not a concern after the attempt on her life last month? No, I am sure they will go after Lord Black himself this time." A tall thin woman with tamed curly hair said approaching. Dora had to admit Vega did clean up nicely once she tried, well that was before the scowl turned down towards the auror captain. Karasu was not use to a verbal lashing by such a sharp tongue due to his rank and scowled back at the 17 year old Lestrange.

"You must be Vega Lestrange, tell me when you send your holiday card to your father and mother tell them the man who sent them to Azkaban says hello." He said not stepping back but was held back by his wife, also by the laughter of the woman before him.

"You mistake my blood relations for care Karasu, frankly I hope they get caught trying to escape and get a little kiss from the Dementors. Now, who are your guest cousin?" She said to Dora looking at the half marked off list with little interest in the actual people before them.

"This is my wife Rosemary," He said and a plump short woman with a kind face walked before her. "And this is my daughter Tulip."

"It would be prudent Tulip to not spit on the name House Black to Lord Black like you did before our cousin Cygnus in your seventh year." Tulip who wore a lovely purple dress and with her red hair in a nice braid looked defiant at the girl two years her younger. "I spat at your cousin because he called my mother a mudblood before all of school. If your cousin, damn his title even dares disrespects my mother I swear I will give him a tongue thrashing as well." She said now approaching smirking Vega.

"Vega, they will not cause trouble. I invited them to the party and I will take responsibility to Lord Black himself on their behavior. May we enter cousin, there is a line starting to form." Dora said and Vega did indeed see their distant cousin and current minister of the Department of International Magical Cooperation in with his wife and 9-year-old daughter. Vega nodded and one of her own men of Hastings now opened the door for them after doing a scan on them allowing them into the decorated household.

"I invited you since you and your kin since you have helped me so much with training Thomas, please do not make me regret it."

Thomas now put on a kind smile as they walked down the grand hallway and past the staircases that led up to the main rooms. "I lost my tongue back there Dora, when I see Lestrange next I will apologize for my words. I am sure Tulip will show our host complete respect as well." Father said looking over at his daughter who usually more defiant nodded in agreement.

They made it to a grand ballroom that had a massive holiday tree at one end while an elf came and took their coats. Thomas and Rosemary seeing their friend and fellow auror captain Percy Weasley standing near the drink cart with his nephew Bill and a lovely looking woman split off while Dora now went towards the far end to find her lord and future lady.

Looking around she saw people dressed like they were from the French court in Paris and even a group of veelas clearly led by an attractive middle-aged witch who had a plain-looking woman interloping her arm. Taking her eyes off the veela's mate she now saw her former schoolmate Rowena Khanna coming forward with an excited smile gracing her pretty lips.

"Row, how did you get invited? If it was not for dad training Dora we would have never got an invite of our own." Tulip now said and the two friends hugged each other.

Tulip looking at her Indian friend now had to admit after stepping back that she had grown into a very pretty witch. "Mother and Lady Andi were friends at school. Can you believe all the people here? I swear there were members of the French royal family. If the rumors are true, King Louis wants to wed his soon to be born son with the firstborn daughter of Lord and Lady Black. "

Tulip now looked around and saw the very wealthy and powerful from England standing only inches away from those wishing to be up there. Looking towards the front they saw someone who they recognized instantly. On quick legs, both girls now walked between the group on the crowded floor making their way to their target.

He had not seen them approach, rather his gaze was set on the nearly empty dance floor where a young lad they had seen a lot in the papers was now gracefully guiding a taller handsome woman who wore the same cupid face and brown eyes. The lad commanded the attention of the room and dominated the dance which seemed alright by his partner.

"I think someone has a crush Tulip, maybe we should make a bet to see if he goes through with it."

"I would not take it though, how long did Bill over here obsess over Angela?"

The taller redhead now turned around and saw his old school mates with smiles on their face. He gave them a sincere hug and looked back at the dancefloor.

"She is no Angela, Angela Bones is not even in the same league as Isla. I will marry her one day. All I need to do is get the courage up and ask Lord Black for permission." Bill said flat toned seeing the pair stop dancing to applause as the music died. Lord Black now bowed to his cousin while she curtsied and both went their own ways. Isla was making her way to Bill but now had to walk quickly toward her younger sister who looked to be placing pranks with the Weasley twins.

"I thought I recognized her, Wizarding Britain's 24th most eligible witch. Before she moves anymore up that list you are trying to give her your surname. Very noble of you Bill."

Bill though now seeing the affection of his eyes walk towards him after giving her sister a good tongue lashing now lit up. A similar expression now graced the beautiful cupid features of the woman.

"Lady Isla, that was wonderful dancing, I can see why Bill here would not stop gushing over you. My name is Tulip Karasu and this is Rowena Khanna. We were schoolmates with Bill over here." Tulip now said and shook the delicate hand of Isla, Row now followed afterward.

"I met a… Meryl...Mer something not an hour ago, she seems to be under the impression that you held her back from greatness at Hogwarts. Begged for a job on my staff, not sure if she is the right fit." Isla said with a shrug.

"I would not suggest doing that dear… I mean Isla." Bill now said blushing with his slipping word which caused all the girls to laugh but Isla now refocused on his words. "Her father was a low level Death Eater during the war who only earned his mark thanks to the money he donated. Her mother nearly received the kiss and joined the assault on Lord Fleamont Potter. I believe Abigail Snyde even killed Euphemia Potter."

"Well dear… if you do not recall Andrue and Milicenta themselves were marked Death Eaters at one time who make any crime this Snyde girl" Isla now held up the resume after taking it out of her clutch. "Committed look like she was a petty thief. I do thank you for your words of wisdom. Do not run off on me before we can dance tonight Bill, no rest for the weary." Isla said kissing his cheek and now walked across the floor to where Lord Black now talked with Ludo Bagman. Bill had to laugh seeing his brother Percy had yet to leave the young lord's side like an obedient little puppy.

"What is your brother's game?" Row asked now seeing Percy shake hands with the ambassador of France to England.

"He always wanted to get into politics and whether I like the kid… lord or not, Alphard is very well connected. I was gonna introduce you to the future Lady Black but Fleur seems to be hiding. Shall we see if we can find any more of our group?"

The girls nodded and followed Bill and eventually ran into his grandmother Cedrella talking with her sister Charis Crouch nee' Black. While everyone seemed to be enjoying yet another wonderful Christmas party one person sat almost nervous in the corner.

She looked at those dignified guest from Alphard's Hamlet bow and curtsy respectfully to her in passing but her lovely blue eyes did not leave the form that was her lord. He had now just escorted his future mother in law onto the dance floor after Pollux had taken his wife back for their dance back. She looked how calm Megan was around Alphard, even after that display of violence at the council meeting against Odessa. She nearly jumped out of her skin feeling a delicate hand press against her pale skin. She looked up to see her own mother and grandmother in law looking down at her with concern.

Narcissa who had slipped away from her moody husband now took the seat to her right while Druella now took the seat to her left.

"What troubles you dear? Our lord has been looking everywhere for you to twirl you on the dance floor. My grandson Phineas much the same."

Mary looked up into the impossibly beautiful Druella with conflict in her heart. "I… how can a man that has been nothing short of a saint to me scare me so much? He was so casual in watching Odessa getting choked at the table but later that week personally organized a surprise birthday party for me. That bestial nature of him scares me so."

Druella did not answer, rather looked up at the teen twirling Apolline Delacour ever so gracefully. Again never giving up control. "That is the man who ordered my husband who I loved very dearly killed. Have no illusions, my Cygnus was a right bastard at times but I loved him so. With that bestial nature you speak of Alphard gave my husband a verdict of guilt for trying to kill him for the third time." There was fear in her eyes but then that fear turned into hope looking at her daughter and granddaughter in law.

"In the same token he is the same person who protects my daughter here from her bastard husband and my grandchildren from the mistakes of their parents. Dear Vega would be a cruel vicious woman without direction had Lord Black not given her that direction. For this I am eternally thankful. We must be careful about the scope we judge that man whose very decisions affect us all. Should he appear weak more will try to kill him and eventually succeed."

Druella now stood up and pulled the woman to her feet. "Now I hope there will be no more moping from you missy. I expect you to be dancing with Lord Black next dance. Remember he cares very much for all of us, sometimes that requires him to blacken his soul. Do not be scared of him, be thankful he allows your soul pure."

Mary thought on these words as Narcissa now led her daughter in law to the dance floor where Alphard seeing her passed Apolline to her husband and now ever so carefully grabbed the hand of Mary twirling her around.

While all more or less enjoyed a normal Christmas party of no work one woman in back now worked her core to the center. Druella watching Narcissa and Mary walk away now made her way to the back where and overloaded Andi now looked ready to burst.

"No you idiots, a heart is closed in at the top. Not just a fucking V!" The woman screamed at the workers who already three task later looked annoyed they had to redo something. Druella looked around the large ceremony room and was impressed by the flowers everywhere and the massive 10 story cake with each story having never duplicated edible flowers.

"I see this is where you choose to hide daughter." Druella said walking forward and had to laugh seeing the agitation clear on the face of Andi. Bart walked by looking sharp in a tuxedo now went about arranging three hundred chairs on each side of an aisle.

"Hide? You plan this damn wedding with less than a days notice next time while I just dance and drink wine. Tell me, did the Dumbledores make it?"

"Ah, dear Arianne was looking lovely in a silver dress I believe and dare I say even the headmaster looked sharp. Usually it looks as if he robbed a pawnshop for his clothes."

Andi now rolled her eyes at her mother and now looked pleased the hearts made of flowers looked like hearts. This impromptu wedding that would make this the most talked-about Black Christmas party ever was starting to come together.

"I love Fleur dearly but damn her and her whims. Their wedding was planned for damn July, why couldn't she keep that damn date."

"You know as well as I do that King Louis takes his summer vacations to the south of France sweetheart. Now give your mother a task already, maybe give that lazy daughter of yours one as well."

Andi now chuckled for the first time in 24 hours and looked at the list.

"Well, my lazy daughter as you call her is preparing the bride helping her into her dress. Her matron of honor… Aimee something, is truly a lazy sack of shit. I need you to do the most important task on my entire list though."

Druella now raised her eyebrow curiously and was handed a small Gringotts key. "This key opens up vault 145 and you are to retrieve the wedding ring of Angela Black. This and her scarf was the only thing salvageable at the sight so if you do not get it back here I fear for all of our lives."

Druella noting the seriousness of the task went to walk out but stopped by the hand of Andi on her forearm. "Take Andrue with you. Never trust his sister as far as you can throw her, Andrue though even I must admit is alright."

Druella now placed the key in her purse and went to find the reformed Death Eater. She found him patrolling the garden and watching over the children that gathered out here. Flora and Hestia had a group of children going up against another group led by Serra and Ginny in a snowball fight. Druella was most amused to see even old man Marius helping out his grandchildren Lola and Marius against the combined efforts of Tracey and Astoria. All it took was a simple whisper to Andrue and he had assigned three of his men to the garden and followed her to the private floo.

They landed gracefully in the Spotted Jackal and passed the drunks getting loaded on the holidays. Walking towards the bank Druella was most amused to see the savior himself walking with his clone-like cousin, a larger boy his age, and a plain drab woman who looked amazed by the sights and sounds around them.

"That is savior huh? Scrawny lad he is." Andrue commented on the still underweight Harry.

"Yes well from what I hear his vampire lapdog gave you and your sister quite the licking. He maybe scrawny but he sure knows how to pick friends."

"Speaking of friends, I had a five minute conversation with Slughorn and he managed to name drop every single person he ever had correspondence with. He started to brag about his granddaughter taking photos for the party but thankfully Lord Black himself saved me. I swear the fatman being greeted by a celebrity is like giving a fat kid a whole mince pie."

An unlady like snort emitted from her nose before she composed herself and spoke once more. "You see Mr. Aylard, his father Michael Slughorn was a friendless yet ambitious man who wanted to sit at the top of the food chain. The bridge under Michael collapsed and he died alone. While Horace does not have the ambition as his father he started collecting friends early, the more famous the better."

Andrue listened as they came up to the bank on the nearly deserted streets. Entering they were helped by a more slender goblin simply known as Strongfist. They followed the goblin down the VIP hallway where there must have been 15 goblins in armor and large axes patrolling. From the distance, Andrue also swore he saw a guardian troll now patrolling the hall farther down.

They came to a plain-looking vault that had large bold letters saying Vault 145 across the front of it. Druella stepped forward to the lock placing her key in while the goblin now did the same and the round door now swung open.

The vault was small but overflowing with memories. Along the far wall was plain but subtle dresses of every color and one shelf must have contained a hundred scarfs right next to it. Further down the same wall hung a Ravenclaw banner and an award for Hogwarts Best Chess Player for 1976. Druella much like Andrue was curious who the vault belonged to so they stepped closer and saw it said "_Angela Carrow"_.

They looked around the vault and saw everything from goblets, books, portraits of family members, and even her school stuff in the far corner. "This must have been everything Angela ever owned. Our lord must have wanted to preserve her memory but hide as well from it. Let's get this damn ring, this place gives me the chills."

They commenced cleaning and Andrue now pushed aside tattered dresses while the elder woman now looked on shelves before finding a small ring box. She opened it up and saw a simple cheap ring that had a blue diamond heart in the center.

"That is the pathetic ring that Lord Black is giving her? He just might get his dick wet tonight if he leaves that thing here and gets her something with value to it." He commented now looking over her shoulder. Druella went to chastise the man but found she agreed with him. Pushing her own views to the side she placed the ring into her pocket and the two now exited the vault and swiftly made it back to the manor. No one seemed to notice they were missing and snuck into the ceremony room where it finally looked proper for a wedding.

The glass that was covered most days with the appearance of stone now showed its true appearance. There was a single sheet of glass that exposed the entire wall to the lovely view of the snow covered Black lands and also exposed half the ceiling. You could see snow now ever so beautifully covering the view above them.

Their attention was pulled to the front where a lad no more than 21 in workers clothes held a bouquet of flowers in his hand that looked burnt to a crisp. The voice that pulled their attention though was a soft voice full of venom and authority. The man had no idea what she had said since she was yelling in French, the words seemed to matter little in getting her point across.

"The idiot nearly burnt her entire grouping of bouquets for her bridesmaids. I assume you only brought the ring." Andi now said from behind them as she looked at the soon to be Lady Black now shooing the man away as her matron of honor flirted with a teenage worker her age. "Did the goblin give you any issues mother?"

"The creature never even said a word to us. Is that vault filled with everything Angela ever possessed?"

"Very clever mother. After her will was read giving everything to Alphard I had it put in a low-security vault so he could go through it when he got older. Last year he had it moved to the high-security wing and refuses to go in there. I would not bring up the vault when you are his guard Andrue, just keep it between the two of you. Now it seems we are ready for the show to begin."

Druella watched her daughter walk away to find the future groom while the last flowers were being replaced. Fleur had now walked to the side room with Lucretia at her side to put the finishing touches on her dress.

Out in the garden a man sat quietly not even bothering to put a warming charm onto him. Calming himself he had to push the look of fear that had graced the lovely features of Mary, he was the Blackest of the Black. Those around him could be weak, frail, and dependent. He must remain strong and provide the strength to make his house great once again.

Peering to his right he could not help but notice Lucius now bickering with Pollux. It ended with Pollux now walking away upset and Lucius walking down the far garden path.

"Enjoying yourself Percy?" He asked looking over and saw his Weasley cousin now dancing in a small circle with his girlfriend Penelope as the snow fell on them. Penelope's elder sister much to her delight had been given the day off and all night had introduced their parents and fiance to all the important people she had known well enough to call by their first names. Her father was most impressed when his favorite Quidditch player, Ludovic Bagman came up to his daughter from a large crowd to personally wish her a happy yuletide.

"Very much, I thank you for letting me tail you this night. I hope I do not presume to much when I ask where is Fleur? I saw her yesterday but not since." Percy now said stopping his dance motion with Penelope who looked gorgeous in a slim black dress.

Alphard did not answer, rather waved his cousin Bart over who was now interlocked the elbow of the lovely Nadia Batista. Penelope looking at the supermodel felt more conscious of her appearance while Bart now wore a tuxedo that showed off his impressively broad shoulders.

"Tell me cousin, have you two enjoyed this party so far?"

Percy did not move but wondered why Bart was called over.

"A second great party in a row Al, a lot to live up to next year. Especially after the surprise for our guest here in a while. Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Landon did stop by an hour ago telling me they had to leave early. One of the twins came down with a cold. They did leave you with this though."

Bart now pulled out a small box from his pocket that had… wedding bells on it passing it over.

"M'lord, are you getting married tonight?" Penelope asked in a quiet gasp and got her confirmation by the slight smirk on the face of Lord Black.

"Ms. Clearwater, you are most astute. You have made quite the impression on my wife it seems so you are to go into the back and find my Aunt Andi. She will have a matron of honor dress for you to change into while I must insist Percy here stands up for me. I would have asked you to be my best man but Bart over here got a little sensitive when I jested him earlier."

Percy so over the moon now started shaking the hand of Alphard and was led back to the changing rooms by Bart to check the groomsmen over once more. Odessa watched the young couple being led away and simply raised an eyebrow at her lord.

"Do not give me that look Odessa, Percy over there is ambitious and his friends in the future will benefit greatly from such ambition. Plus have to look out for my cousins, what good is all this power if I do not use it." He shrugged and now walked into the party and was met up by Andrue who whispered into his ear. Andrue went to walk away but was given a letter from his lord before Alphard departed.

His heart now dropped seeing the word _Father _on the envelope. Pocketing the letter knowing there would be time later to read it he went back to work with a new motivation.

Some eyes followed the young man up the stairs that overlooked the large floor where Lady Callidora now danced with her son Richard. The music stopped and all eyes were on him now though as he tapped his glass and the ring seemed to travel throughout the entire room. He waited for the last words to be spoke before placing his wand to his throat and speaking.

"I do thank you all for attending my second Black Christmas Party and hope you all have enjoyed the night as much as I have. Tonight we have seen old friends while making new friends I hope. I have heard mutterings though about the location of my dear fiance."

There was a hush of conversation that went about the crowd where some now realized they had not seen the veela all night. "It is said it is unlucky to see your bride on the day of her wedding so I have not seen her as well." This now caused a gasp of excitement to pass through the crowd. "In ten minutes we have the chairs all set up in the ceremony room already and seats have already been assigned. Find an escort bearing the list in the room and they will be sure to lead you to your seat. Again I thank you all for joining me in experiencing this most wonderful event in my life." He finished by raising his glass and those with glasses matched his expression.

The scene was chaotic as some complained about being underdressed for the event while others were shocked to be invited to the wedding of the year. Rita Skeeter though looked up at Alphard and swore she saw him wink at her before walking up the stairs with his bodyguard Odessa.

Megan Clearwater being in charge of getting the guest to their seats was now running around like crazy while politely dismissing the conversation of Senor and Senorita Batista insisting on having Lord and future Lady Black visit their home this summer. Marking a meeting date in her calendar she was able to move on and had to blush in pride seeing her father look towards her with a tear in his eye.

With the clock striking 10:00 pm and all guest sat the doors opened. Emerging through the large doorway were four sharp dressed men all walking with a confidence to their step. Bart Longbottom with his long hair tied back led the group making his grandmother gush to all those who would listen. Just behind Bart was the ever handsome Pollux Black while his cousin Phineas followed behind him. Molly wondering where her son had disappeared to now had to tear up seeing her third born boy look ever so stately in a finely pressed tuxedo.

They now lined up along the right side of the aisle near the padre while four beautiful women in stunning shoulderless green dresses now walked in. The lead was Madam Aimee Giroud who looked fondly at the beautiful room and all the "work" she had done. Close behind her was Nadia Batista causing many men to feel very jealous of Bart who could not rip his eyes off her wondering how he ever got so lucky. The next in line was Lucretia since Vega who had been offered the spot by Fleur politely declined. The last made Michael Clearwater so proud of his two little girls as he saw Penelope now dress in the same green dress.

Next through the door came a single man who demanded the attention of everyone in the room as he walked up the aisle. Alphard had changed into a very sharp muggle tuxedo like those who had stood as groomsmen. He took his place before Padre Jose who came courtesy of Miguel Batista and shook hands with the officiator and waited patiently with everyone else.

There was a delay so the parents of those standing before the crowd now were congratulated on their children's achievements. Miguel seemed to now boast of the great friendship between House Black and Batista, even spoiling the surprise that Bart had proposed to Nadia and she had accepted. Horace Slughorn when he was not looking at his granddaughter going around snapping photos was surprised to get the front row seat on the corner right next to Lady Druella. Alphard had even stepped away from the line to speak with the two and Horace once again feeling the spotlight on him seemed to preen like peacock showing his feather.

The door started to open and Alphard quickly walked back to the line and nearly felt his heart drop out of his chest seeing a beautiful 15-year-old with pale skin and the most stunning features ever thought off. A vale covered her face but you could still see the bright white smile.

It all seemed to happen in such a blur for the young lord and soon the vows came. She spoke of her love for him while Alphard spoke much the same, even calling her his sweet flower before the congregation causing her to blush. Some noses were being blown and crying from selected guests. The "I do" and the kiss went smoothly but now the part came that made Fleur's heart start to beat faster.

Andi now walked before the couple with a single small box that was even more important than the ring that Angela Black once wore. Opening the box there seemed to be strong magic pulsing from it and Fleur now saw a slender gold ring that had diamonds cut from the Pyrenees to the south of France. The crow of Black now seemed to fly between each diamond. Andi showing proper respect now curtsied before the couple before rising and speaking.

"Do you Fleur Black nee' Delecaur promise to lead House Black as it should and be a good wife to our Lord, Lord Alphard James Black?"

"Oui, House Black forever and always." Fleur spoke.

Andi did not need to say anything since the ring floated out of the box and now secured itself onto the right hand of Fleur once and for all making her Lady Black. The reception had been a sight since Alphard led Fleur in a waltz that looked like they simply floated on water with how easy they glided. Eventually, the happily married couple made it to the floo where they started their honeymoon in the hills of Sicily.

Black manor had finally been cleared out and his men now searching for hidden stragglers he went to the garden where it had finally stopped snowing and sat in a steel chair playing the envelope. Gaining his nerves he finally opened it up and teared up seeing a picture of his wife and daughter taken not two days ago with a large smile on their face and a Christmas tree in the background.

Marisa wrote to her father talking about all her new friends, their Christmas traditions, and even how she forgave her father for all the crimes he had committed as a Death Eater.

"To keep your family safe you are allowed to send a single letter. Write it and give it to me, I will make sure it is personally given to the runner. Truly a beautiful family you have there, serve Alphie well and they just may be reunited soon." Andi said over his shoulder. He went to protest wanting more letters but knew that the Death Eaters would never allow the family of a traitor to their cause to survive.

"Promise me once I help Lord Black win this damn war coming up my daughter will never have to corrupt her soul as we have done. I have killed so many people in the name of Voldemort and now in Black, my daughter is to remain pure."

Andromeda now looked solemnly at him and then to the picture of the teenager who looked as pure as the driven snow.

"You have my word."

(Scene Change)

The two boys now slowly strolled down the busy street as it seemed some wizards forgot to pick up holiday gifts. Looking into the window of Cogg and Bell Clockmakers the same clocks he and his group bought earlier in the year were now being sold for twice the amount he paid but the clocks were flying off the shelves and the store owner looked most happy.

"Who waits till the 23rd to go shopping?" His travel companion asked looking over his shoulder. "They're blimey I tell you. Come on, it is nearly two." Harry looked down at his watch and saw they had five minutes to make it to the tavern. Walking rapidly and avoiding any conversations with his classmates, well frankly the classmates avoided him but they made it to Leaky Cauldron with a minute to spare.

Looking across the bar Harry now scanned past families getting rooms for the holidays and waitress bringing food to the hungry guest before he found them. Sitting at the far booth with a small glass of wine was his Aunt Petunia. She looked to have a small salad before her but across from her having trimmed down some of that weight some more into muscle was his cousin Dudley wearing the suit Harry had got him. Before Dudley was a nearly finished plate of fish and chips.

Walking up to Tom's wife who had been manning the bar Harry paid for their meal with 3 galleons and then made their way to the table passing a small adjoined room where a foulest man half drunk now discreetly sold familial artifacts that were not his to sell.

"Big Dud, do not tell me that punching bag is already history." Harry now said as he got close and Dudley had a smirk on his face and both occupants of the booth now slid out getting to their feet. Petunia was the first to hug him and kiss him on his cheek while Dudley gave him a bear hug that ended up cracking his back.

"I keep trying to need a new bag but it will not wear down, it is bloody brilliant I tell you. Even have my first Junior Heavyweight fight for the school term gets back. Jack Hollander stands no chance against me." Dudley said now striking his boxing pose and fighting the air.

"Quite a punch there, I am Henry Potter, Harry's cousin. A pleasure to meet you." Henry now said holding out his hand and Petunia now gently shook his hand while Dudley nearly crushed it.

"Henry… you must be the son of Hardwin or Abraham. James introduced us to his cousins at their wedding but Vernon would not allow us to stay and talk. Both though seemed like good lads, much like James."

Harry's heart now warmed hearing his aunt talk highly of his father. She had told him in private she actually like his father but had to put on a front before Vernon to avoid getting hit, this was the first time she heard her feelings on his father though.

"Well father talks about how wonderful a person Lily was, it is truly a shame that they are not going to be at our little party. All I have is a picture of James and Lily holding a baby me. I do not mean to rush you but if you would not mind could we head out, Harry here already paid your tab."

Petunia now glared at her nephew but nodded regardless and after Harry left the tip they entered the alley. Dudley having never seen the wizarding world up close was amazed seeing stacks of books, cauldrons and other items just float behind adults while little kids flew on brooms after their parents only a few feet above the ground.

The air though was chilly and Petunia now pulled the faux fur coat in closer. She had of course went with Lily and her parents to buy supplies for Lily's first year but so much had changed. Looking over was a massive Italian restaurant that advertised "All ingredients and meals prepared without magic" just below the logo of three different types of noodles. They were approaching what looked to be a massive building right out of the middle ages with doors that must have been 30 feet tall. Looking up here eyes now climbed the building and she nearly ran into two people that stood out very much.

The man was tall and his height with a few scars gave him a very intimidating look. The woman looked only 40 but must have been older from the story her pupils told. The man just smirked at Harry then scanned the crowd before following the woman into the bank.

"That is the man Kane ran into opening your food shelter Har', Andrue Alyard. Father tells me that it is a good thing Kane is on your side, Andrue was one of the fiercest Death Eaters Voldy had."

"My sister told me about them, how is a man that committed that many crimes even free and who would dare hire a monster like that?" Petunia now asked looking at the tall man enter the tall doors.

"The son of Sirius Black, Alphard noticed that the German officials did not process the evidence against him and his sister properly so he threw the Black lawyers behind getting them out. Andrue and Milicenta Aylard now are glorified thugs for Black, very dangerous thugs. You may be confident in your skills cousin, do not go towards him alone though." Henry advised Harry and they now walked down a side street. The once small apartment with the allowance from Regent Dumbledore had now turned into a comfortable townhouse in the Crystal District of Diagon Alley.

Henry taking the lead opened the door with his key showing them a large living room that had a dining table on the backside of it. The smell of something delicious filled the room while on the table sat some fifteen personal mince pies. Henry took their coats while Dudley now made a straight line to the table. The pie was so good he had hardly noticed that the sink filled with soapy dishes on one side seemed to wash themselves before going to a rinsing sink. The final step was a floating towel that dried the utensils and dishes off before they zoomed back to their spot.

"The days I wish I was born magical." Petunia now commented with humor watching a rubber duck even seem to enjoy the soapy water.

"Mrs. Dursley, I assure you your technology of cars and electronics have confounded us mages for years so do not sell yourselves short. You must be my future lord, by the heavens you look so much like James." A taller handsome man said walking out of the side room with a fine pressed suit and short cut hair. Petunia had to admit the man had aged nicely since the day of her sister's wedding.

"It is Ms. Evans, well almost. I have filed for divorce from my husband and should be rid of the Dursley name by Easter. A pleasure to see you again Hardwin, tell me, will your brother Abraham and father being joining us this holiday?" She asked while Harry stood on the side shocked she had followed Samantha Bradford's advice on the divorce.

"Sadly my father is still unsure about the situation here in England so has convinced my brother to stay in France with my nephew and nieces. I am pleased to say though rather than risking you lot with food poisoning on my turkey I spoke with Regent Longbottom and we have been invited to their small holiday dinner tomorrow. Sadly before my wife left me she had only taught me how to make mince pies."

"Big D, you are going to like Nev I think. So Uncle Charlus still thinks I am too weak to lead our house?" An annoyed Harry asked pushing his hair out of his eyes with agitation and received a confirmation nod. "I do not like Black but what I have learned is he is not pushed over by those who follow him, your father will learn that when the times comes he will realize his mistake."

Hardwin now looked down at his 12-year-old cousin and saw a fire in him making him glad that he decided to take the step to move on his own path. "Well, first we must wrestle away the regentship from a non Potter. The headmaster is kind and wise but I will tell you he uses your vote as an extension of his, well his niece's vote. I hate to presume too much but…"

Petunia now walked behind her nephew placing a protective hand on his shoulder and looking at Hardwin firmly. "You come into his life for one day and dare to con my nephew because you invited him here for holidays. I assure you my nephew will not be so easily bullied."

Harry whispered a "Thank you" to her and looked at him see him at a loss for words before gathering his wits. "I do apologize and you are most correct Ms. Evans, I only worry our house looks weak without a Potter at the helm. Shall we take a seat?" He said waving them to the table and they followed him. Henry grabbed Dudly and Harry a butterbeer while Hardwin poured Petunia a glass of goblin red wine. She perked up tasting the sweetness now dancing on her tongue.

"I agree we look weak, I heard Seamus even joke around to the common room that House Potter is nothing but a puppet for Dumbledore. If I were to name you regent in my steed how would we do it and what guarantees do I have you will not just disregard my opinion on the future of Potter?"

Henry even looked at his cousin impressed seeing that Harry had more Alphard in him than he would ever admit to. Hardwin sipped his wine now thinking of his response before putting it on a coaster and speaking.

"All we would need to do is go to Gringotts and get your heir ring, since you are above the age of 11 you are allowed to name a regent twice until your maturity. They do not want children changing their regent every moon on a whim." Hardwin told him and put out a form from Gringotts he had got in anticipation. It showed the Potter phoenix on the top of if while being filled with legal talk until the line for his signature. "Of course we will have Ms. Bradford come over to help you knowing your rights and entitlements, also dealing with the goblins keeping their fees low."

He now put away the contract and grabbed a pie for himself while conjuring him and Dudley a spoon. Dudley would not say it was the best one he had ever had but it still filled his mouth with delight.

"As to your direction of House Potter and my decisions I shall have tea with you before every vote since the school cannot stop a future lord or lady from seeing their regent. My actual decisions are a trust exercise between us but we want the same thing, a strong House Potter."

They talked about their visions for the house and Harry was happy to see they lined up pretty well. Soon conversation went to Hardwin and Henry trying to describe the game of quidditch to Dudley who in turn described football to them. With both adults now starting to get light headed from their fifth glass of wine reminiscing about James and Lily the three teens now snuck into the kitchen and stole two shots of firewhiskey themselves. Harry having been dared to take one by the twins prior took it like a champ but the first-timers in Henry and Dudley now coughed as it burnt down.

Dudley had not lasted much longer now feeling the effects of the liquid and found his room. The guest room amazingly had been double the size than it should have been and even had what looked like a radio from the early 20th century. Rather than old and dingy like the ones he saw in his great nan's house many years back this one looked freshly purchased with a pristine cherry red cover.

Walking to it Dudley had even noticed that the ever gracious host Hardwin on a sheet had wrote up a listing of the channels. Turning to Action Radio he now turned on a radio broadcast rereleased from the 70's of the adventures of Bimble and Borgo. Laying down with his head swimming in this new world Dudley now listened as the ever faithful squib sidekick Borgo now tried to save the mighty wizard and hero Bimble from an impossible situation.

The sleep had been restful and he seemed to awake off of the that showed through the window. It had been early so the bulky preteen was surprised to hear the sound of activity already in the house. The footsteps running past his door now turned into a scream from chasing ones. Running out he saw what looked like a drenched Henry now chasing down his cousin. "Future lord or not, I will get you back." The boy shouted now visibly annoyed by his morning alarm clock. Dudley followed Henry down the steps to see a shirtless Harry now laughing at the misery of his cousin.

The wide smile though was not what caught Dudley's eyes though. There like a badge of pride was a nasty long scar on his chest. Hardwin now coming into the kitchen to hear what the next generation of Potter pranksters had pulled now looked just as alarmed by the sight.

"Har' what is that?" Dudley asked pointing the scar and Harry all the sudden became self-conscious of the eyes on him. He could only thank the heavens that his Aunt Petunia had gone with the neighbor on a morning stroll to explore the neighborhood.

"Don't worry about it Big D, had an incident last year but it got cleared up."

Hardwin was not accepting the response and went over and checked the healed scar himself. He, of course, being a sometime healer auror during the war had saved his fair share of civilians, brothers and sisters in arms, and even a couple Death Eaters but the magic here spoke of old powerful magic.

"Who saved you Harry? I can tell by the scarring this cutting spell should have killed you. Heavens know if it was me tasked with saving you I do not think I could have kept you amongst the living."

"The headmaster, he never said so but I know it was him. I think he confounded me to try and hide this fact though. I do not think I should say more."

"Now is not a time to keep secrets Harry. I will speak frankly to you now." Hardwin now sat on a barstool and waved his younger cousin towards one as well. Harry took the seat out of protest. "Your parents and their ability to keep out those who cared for them is what got them killed. My father constantly protested to make him, at least me or my brother their secret keeper and at least let us come check on you. Your mother to us it was to keep all of us safe, this is why Black became their secret keeper. Do not start keeping secrets that are most vital to the future of our house when you are surrounded by those who can help."

Harry had to suppress the arrogant smirk of the young Black who now haunted him in the school much like Peeves haunted the teachers and their task. Looking around all eyes were on him as he now clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth pondering. He finally relented. "We will wait for Aunt Petunia, I will not speak this tale more than once. Also until your father and brother personally make pendants with me they are not to know either." Hardwin agreed to the terms and he went about making the boys a hearty breakfast.

As the meal was just being served a jovial Petunia came in with wonderment on her face and absorbed the smell of the sausage. She saw a plate being made for her but also saw the serious looks of Harry. Dudley pulled a seat out for his mother and storytime began. They were regaled with the adventures of Harry figuring out who Flamel was, how to get past Fluffy, and his journey to the antechamber. Petunia now turned nearly deathly ill hearing the story of how her nephew she swore to watch over and already failed to raise him near Vernon almost died.

"What of the stone Harry? Did Dumbledore tell you of its fate?"

"He said it is back in the hands of Nicholas and Perennial and once they finish one more task they will accept their death. I tried to ask him what the task was but never got an answer, said it was not his secret to tell."

Henry though pulled something different out of this story. "So my baby cousin is falling in love with a Slytherin. What would the daily say if they heard this?" Henry jested and now recoiled as a syrup soaked waffle hit him in the face.

"We have your back Harry and like you asked us we will make sure to judge her fairly. I knew Lexi's mother in school, had I not been related to Lily I would say never met a kinder witch in my life. Speaking of the daily, Henry go get it." Father ordered son as Petunia now started to ask about this new girl. Harry had just got into the story of their first training session and not yet allies much before their friendship began which Henry held up a the paper showing a large photo of the bane of his existence and the same lovely French woman he saw in the mirror.

_May We Introduce Lord Alphard Black and his new wife, Lady Fleur Black nee' Delacour. _It now read and the wedding dress on the Fleur was stunning and she seemed to glow at the loving eyes from Alphard. The bastard had a glow about him as well, it seemed he had found real love, like the love a mother has for a son or well… the love a husband has for his wife and it angered Harry. The prick should be as miserable as Harry was, not happier.

"I was hoping that would fall through." Hardwin now said looking at the cover with a sigh. Petunina now asked him why. "House Delacour in France is well connected with the king and controls the land of Aquitaine."

Dudley now inspired now chimed him proud of himself for staying awake in history. "The lands where Elenor, the mother of Richard the Lionheart and King John I came from right? During the 100 Years War the French kicked us lot out completely giving those lands back to the French lords."

"Aye Dudley, those lands went to Delacour, cousins to House Noir, Black once they relocated to England. Now Black is connected with their homeland once again and has very powerful friends in France. Thankfully it is unlikely for a male heir from this union." He said with assurance.

Harry now finishing off his milk started to grab a few of the empty dishes looked confused. "Can she not have children?"

"It is not that Harry. She is a veela." Harry did not seem to catch on and neither did Henry for that fact. "A veela is a species of humanoid creatures that can turn into a powerful flaming bird, the females can. The aurora around them is said to draw in the hearts of even the most devoted husbands in complete lust, they are banned from a few quidditch pitches in England."

"Fine, but why no male heir? Furthermore cannot Black just give his dynasty to his daughters?"

"Dad I got this." Henry now said before his dad could speak. Father now waved for son to speak. "The only heirs that can be in House Black are males since they would never give the chance that their house in name or power should be given over to someone inferior to a Black. Any lady, even if it was from the royal house of Winchester would be looked as the inferior partner due to them not being Black, hence why so many Black males make daughters of Black their ladies."

Harry thought it was stupid logic but understood it for the survival of a family. "But what if the lord only has daughters, who becomes next lord if not his children?"

"That would be another Black male, if he does not designate one there is usually infighting until one stands tall to take the ring. Should there be no Black males in England they may reach to their French cousins in Noir and have them come up and change their name to Black taking the title Blackest of the Black. If there is no male Noirs then and only then a female male become heir. What this has to do with the veela is veelas have very active fertility and will give you ten children no problem, their birth rate though is 90% female."

It all dawned upon Henry and Harry, even to the two muggles in the room. Henry now held up his orange juice glass now. "May Lord Black be blessed with 20 girls and a waring house fighting for heir." Harry gladly cheered this causing Hardwin to chuckle and roll his eyes. He had not wanted to mention to Harry just yet that House Potter had similar rules as well, only slightly more lenient.

Making it to Longbottom Manor they saw it was truly a small affair for the holidays as Jaime and his wife now sat on the couch. Walking into the manor Harry was surprised to see next to his godbrother who dressed up in a sharp suit was two blond second years. Daphne bowed her head upon seeing Harry and went back to her conversation with Neville and Tracey. They both looked lovely knee-length skirts, Daphne had gone with green while Tracey chose a striking red that assaulted your eyes.

Harry went to approach them but Hardwin put a hand on his shoulder. "She now serves you, it is not your place to approach her first. Make eye contact with her once more, thank the regent for having us, and wait by the tree. I know you hate Alphard but those who follow him know it is not his job to approach them." Harry looked up at Hardwin and knew his cousin was right. Looking over Daphne had moved over allowing him room in the circle but their eyes met and his was laced with attempted authority. She had felt the near submission inducing look of Alphard's so it had not made her wither but she knew his intent.

He did meet the matriarch of Longbottom and thanked her. She looked over-impressed by the young man before her, much more impressed by him than her grandson. Augusta spoke to Harry about grabbing control of your family no matter who stands in your way. Again she looked at her grandson who simplified allowed all his decisions to be rolled over for the party. Departing the conversation very ladylike Augusta now walked towards Jaime and his wife Abigail who were introducing themselves to Petunia. They had even let his aunt hold onto little Frank Longbottom.

Once again looking over he saw Dudley now joined the group and Daphne once again created a space and eyed him down. He ripped his glance away from her and now walked to the large tree to inspect it. He was still amazed by magic everyday he saw it. Little cartoon figures Neville had drawn as a child now jumped from bulb to bulb playing a game of tag. Henry acting as his right hand now pointed his eyes over the shoulder of Harry telling him someone approached.

The short heels clicked off the old stone floor but Harry did not glance her way. Extending his hand out the snake like boa that wrapped the tree now slithered away to shine elsewhere on the tree. "Heir Potter, Hank." She said curtly and annoyance gracing her voice.

"When Black walks in a room I know you greeted him, all those serving him greeted him. I may not have the title lord yet but do I not deserve such respect?" Harry asked Henry and the elder Potter could only laugh seeing his cousin turn into the very person he hated but needed to be.

"I do believe so, maybe she does not believe in your cause to raise our house. Plans to use us as a shield until she can jump to someone else once our ship starts sinking."

She now gritted her teeth at Henry and grew to hate that arrogant smirk that always seemed to grace those handsome… ugly lips of his. "I told Harry I am loyal to him and will help both of you raise your damn house. Do not tell me Potter you are the one who gets off of humiliating others in public? I guess all you men have your perverted fantasy." She said shrugging. She went to walk away until Harry halted her by grabbing her hand.

"You came to us, I am not trying to embarrass or humiliate you, only I want the kind of respect that you would give Black should you have accepted the position by his side."

Daphne now yanked her hand back and looked at the future lord Potter tapping her tongue to the pearl white teeth. "Maybe one day when you prove yourself Potter, Alphard has been grooming those around him to respect him and obey him unconditionally, through rewards or punishment. One day I may happily grovel at the feet of the oh so great savior of our world like Vega, Lucretia, even Neville's own cousin Bart does to Alphard. I will show you some proper respect Potter but know this, our world will not bow to you just because you have a fancy title of savior and an old last name. You must earn it from them." With that she walked away. Harry gritted his teeth damning her words knowing the truth. Bypassing his godbrother's wave for him to join their group he now walked up to the adults who now put their attention on little Frank Longbottom. Looking high above the mantle he was nearly knocked on his ass seeing the strict face of Augusta looking over the room above the fireplace.

"I assure you Mr. Potter, I am here, not on that wall."

"I… if you could call me by my correct title I would appreciate that Regent Longbottom. I actually came over to speak with Hardwin."

Hardwin now raised his eyebrows and took his attention off the baby with a head full of hair who held tightly onto a stuff elephant. "Tell me Regent Longbottom, what is the perception of House Potter now? I only ask you because I know you will not hold back the truth."

She now laughed. "Ah, the puppet house of Dumbledore. They say three things are guaranteed in this world, we will meet death one day, we will all pay an inheritance tax, and finally going back to your grandfather Potter will always vote the way of the headmaster, now his niece."

The rest of the party was a joyous quiet affair and while Daphne now questioned Dudley about what a cinema was Harry sat quietly thinking about the words of the regent. Stepping to use the loo he now wandered through the manor where his movements were being watched by those Longbottoms of many centuries ago. It was in the north wing that he found the second seating area and the fireplace he had been looking for. Grabbing the floo powder he now threw it in and jumped to his destination.

On the other side of his surprising smooth landing a paralegal who was singing a holiday tune and filing now threw the papers in the air out of surprise. The recent graduate of Hogwarts now held onto his chest and had to catch his breath.

"Sir, I do not know how you got the floo but I must ask you to leave. January 3rd the partners will be in and can help you." The man now said walking over around his scattered papers.

"My name is Harry Potter and I must insist you get Ms. Bradford here right away."

"Savior or not-"

"What will the partners think when their new biggest client making them a handsome sickle says he was getting hassled on a time sensitive goal? I am sure they will be glad to know that because of your actions I found new law firm to represent House Potter, who just happens to be an Ancient and Noble House."

The man now gritted his teeth and the 12-year-old Harry now wondered where this came from as the man now jumped through the flame. Harry found a seat and even stole some of the holiday cookies when ten minutes later a very festive Samantha Bradford now appeared through the flames. She had some of the most stunning legs he had ever seen and showed them off with her thigh high red skirt and high stilettos.

"Mr. Potter, always a pleasure to see you. I assume you are not calling upon me to invite you to my family party."

"I… I really am sorry for taking you away from your family. I just needed something taken care of quickly, like tomorrow quickly."

She gave him a gentle smile that seemed to calm his entire body and the paralegal now went back to the papers to sort them. Samantha now waved him into her office and he obliged taking the seat when offered. Her office was large and one wall was covered in the celebrities she had her photo taken with, many quidditch but a few politicians.

"I honestly have to thank you Harry, my aunt and uncle just arrived and I swear they were going to go into the same story about how single-handedly they wrote the legal literature on the law protecting vampires from hunters."

"Does he work here?"

She nodded and pointed to a photo that had six people all looking professional. "The real name of our law firm is Bradford Bradford Bradford Bradford Johnson and Johnson. My uncle is the Bradford second from the right and founder of the firm."

Harry looked closer at the photo and saw the man had a walrus like mustache, stood no more than 5 feet tall but was probably the same height in his width. "Bradford and Johnson flows better. My cousin Hardwin gave me this and says I can wrestle the title of Regent away from the headmaster. I fear that those who must respect House Potter when I come of age will only look at us as puppets. I want you to check over the paperwork if that is alright?"

She nodded and accepted the paperwork and on a seperate notepad started making notes… a lot of them. She even started writing through the form that Hardwin had made up. He sat patiently and took out his charms book going over a theory written by his mother in the margins. Looking up he saw her looked pleased and the two papers were now filled nearly completely with marks.

"Hardwin had the right intention but he left many openings for the headmaster to sneak his way back into regent and also for your Uncle Charlus to steal control from Hardwin until you reach majority. It was most wise you came to me with this."

"Is there a way I can have a say in decisions the regent decides for our house?"

"Some Harry, some. I will not lie to you it will take trust between you and Hardwin but if you trust him enough to follow your direction and you trust his steering than all should be well. Should your profile raise to that of where your house once was I will happily drop my other clients to become your solicitor with no other clients. My brother is graduating anyways and needs some clients."

His eyes lit up. "That would be awesome Sam… do you mind if I call you that?"

"Of course Harry. I will not put my eggs in the basket just yet but I will have a fresh copy sent to you by supper tomorrow. I will have Albus come over as well so we can get him to sign it as well. His signature is not necessary but it is good to not blindside a powerful man such as Albus, goodwill and all."

They shook hands and he now flooed back to the manor and arrived at the fireplace where dinner was being served. Petunia looked worried and Harry just realized he had been gone nearly three hours now. Having told them the events the regent even prepared him for the meeting and how to avoid the con game of the headmaster.

The next night it was just as Augusta told him. Albus in a grandfatherly way assured Harry he was looking out for House Potter and its interest but Harry stood strong only barely. Seeing defeat Albus signed the paper while Hardwin assured Albus they would still be allies in most positions.

It was as the moon was high in the sky that Regent Hardwin now found his heir sitting on the balcony. Inside you could hear Henry, Daphne, Neville, Tracey, and Dudley involved in an intense game of the muggle Monopoly.

"Heir Potter, where would you like your regent to focus first? I am your wand to command." Hardwin now bowed and Harry smirked finally feeling in some control. Hardwin took a seat next to Harry and they watched two hit wizards now send some of the homeless witches offering nightly services to the shelters.

"Our lands. I want you to move to our lands and start rebuilding. How can we inspire the people of England to our name when we neglect those who rely upon us most. I hate the bastard Black but you know them better than I and his villages prosper. Find out why they prosper and adjust it to make it work for us."

Hardwin agreed and raised his glass and Harry raised his as well. "To House Potter, may the rise of the phoenix once again be glorious."

A/N:

So a surprise Holiday Wedding and once again Alphard steals the headlines. He is now a married man but doomed with daughters? That part of the vela backstory is made up by me but thought it made sense to add. Also it seems Andrue does have a heart.

With the Potters they are fighting back against Albus to gain control of their household. Please comment/review or leave suggestions and I will try to get back to you soon.

Ric

OC

**Rosemary Karasu**

Wife of Thomas

Short plump but kind woman

**Tulip Karasu(Canon)**

Female from the HP mobile game

**Rowena Khanna (Canon)**

Best friend of your character from the mobile game

**Angela Bones**

A Bones cousin, not important in the story but shows there is more family members than you thought on the surface

**Meryl Snyde (Canon)**

In the mobile game, Slytherin whose parents were Death Eaters

Is it canon? Who knows.

"When I get married, it'll be no secret."

Elvis Presley


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So there will be a European dueling tournament that faces students off against those in their schooling year. I did it this way because I do not want to spend the next ten days trying to figure out who qualifies for each bracket if we did it by age. So there will be a third year bracket, fourth year bracket… and so forth. I just wanted to clear that up. Also it is mentioned in passing in the chapter but if you are in your second attempt at fourth year then you will fight in the fifth year bracket, this avoids encouraging fighters to intentionally fail.

Silly set up I know but wanted to include more with the dueling class so I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I had writing it. Please tell me if I should include this in the next five books or just have the tournament happen in the background.

January 3rd, 1993

The sound once again echoed as stone now hit the back wall with a slam. The dark-haired girl now caught her breath as her mentor now reset her position once again. Denise Banks though never had the chance to resend the spell as the boot heels of an angry teen now stormed over. Eddie Lang, the claw training partner of Cho and Katie had thankfully been pulled to the side by the latter as he was about to get trampled over.

"Do you just not care Chang or is your head still on holiday vacation? Banks, get your charge under control cause if she loses us a single point because she forgot how to cast a disarming spell than it will be on you."

Harry watched all of this almost envious of the attention Chang received from Lestrange. Sure he hated her guts but before the break, she had worked him to his bones and he felt himself getting stronger. Now with nearly all of their class signing up for the duel invitational meet with five other schools Bella being the captain had to focus on making sure everyone was ready.

"You could always take my place cousin. I am sure we could just say you are Henry Potter and you are 13. If they catch you just chalk it up to someone misspelling your name." Henry said standing by him and looking at Vega now correct the form of Katie on her Freezing Spell.

"Next year Hank I will be old enough to compete. This year you must bring glory to House Potter by winning the third-year-old bracket. There cannot be that many competitors. What is the format anyway?"

Henry now laughed as they walked over to the table to look at the list of spells they still had to work on today. "7 rounds and 128 competitors. On my side of the bracket, they placed me as the fifth seed. The third, fourth, and fifth years fight the first 6 rounds tomorrow while the older years do the same the day after. On Sunday we have all five final matches and then go home with a trophy, well I will. Still a crock you can't join us." Henry added and quickly opened his spellbook to look busy seeing his mentor walk towards them.

Bart who was assistant head mentor right behind his cousin Vega looked annoyed wanting this damn tournament over already. "Unless you are talking with your cousin about a plan to defeat Maria Lopez which I know you are not you had better start training. She is a distant cousin to Nadia and my betrothed informs me that she underplays her skills. Do not take her ranking for granted." Bart barked out and Harry and Henry both started towards a free training circle. Henry did add an "aye captain" as he was leaving which seemed to spark the normally calm and collective Bart Longbottom.

"Cheek, is this what you give me now Potter? I swear it, I hear one more smart remark out of you again and the Potters two can lead the entire class in a run around the castle." All eyes now landed on them and many of the third years now looked outside to see a fresh snowfall coming down. "What no smart comment?" Bart now asked when both stood silent. He now walked away wondering if he had a headache potion in his bag.

Flitwick having ended choir practice early now stood high at his steps looking down impressed with the way his seventh years had taken the lead. Many years the leadership lacked so much that he had to switch head mentors multiple times throughout the semester. Looking at Vega he had been impressed with her leadership, Fillius could only pray that the Black boy kept her on a good path away from rogue forces.

Walking down the steps a few stopped seeing him past them but he simply smiled and waved them to continue their movements. "Move your feet, Edgecombe, you'll be blasted away right from the whistle." Poole now shouted gentling moving past the small professor after giving him a nod.

Circling the room he was pleased knowing he could win all five brackets this year, a feat not done since Madame Sherise did it for Beauxbatons in 1872. Correcting the footwork and wand movements on a few of his third years Flitwick now came to a bored Harry who watched from the side so lonesome as Henry who had to prepare was now training with Katie Bell.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Do not fret, I have no doubt when you turn age next year the third year bracket will be yours." Flitwick said with a jolly smile trying to cheer the lad up. "It has been arranged Mr. Potter, you shall travel with us. Learn from others mishaps and successes Mr. Potter and I have no doubt you shall remain victorious." Flitwick now looked around making sure no one was close and then put up a privacy shield around them. "It would be wise to avoid prolonged contact with a certain Slytherin. I highly advise inter-house cooperation but a secret may not remain very long in such a busy place." Flitwick said under his breath causing Harry to think of more ways to keep Lexi safe.

With him the odd man out of training for the competition he now went to studying the dueling book and looked closely at the foot movements of the figure in the book. It went on to describe the proper movement for strafing while causing the least movement to keep your aim steady. Walking to the far corner that remained empty besides a few spiders who rested on nearby webs he now shot a stunning spell at dummies while testing out the strafe.

At first, the urge to just throw the spell out there became too much and he had only connected on three of the ten dummies, two of those barely grazed the shoulders. Reading the paragraph over again Harry now moved much slower this time being sure to time his spell with the steps. Feeling the magic pulse down his arm he connected on five chest shots and three shoulders with solid contact. While not overpowered the dummy shook slightly before resting in its previous spot.

"Do not waste so much damn time Potter! Your wand is already out there so move your wrist only." A frustrated voice said approaching him. Harry turned to see Lestrange walking towards him with frustration on her face. "Chang cannot tell a cleaning spell from one meant for stunning. Utterly useless bint." She grumbled before getting Harry into position and she matched his position.

For the next fifteen minutes, she stood beside him teaching him the proper footsteps so he would not fall on his face. Soon after that, the spells were included and again he had to marvel at the brilliance she moved with ever so casually. Her steps were determined and confidence yet they were smooth and graceful.

By the end of their workshop Harry on slow steps connected square with nine targets and a quicker pace four. She looked as if there was more to their lesson but grew frustrated looking at one of many clocks Flitwick had to adorn the walls.

"After this stupid tournament I will grind your ass so much Potter you will think we were cellmates in Nurmengard. Bloody bint still does not know the damn spell." She growled looking at Chang lazily casting spells at her friend Marietta. Both girls now looked to wonder why they signed up for this stupid class.

"Why are you helping me Lestrange?"

She considered his question and looked into his green eyes. After a few taps from her tongue on the roof of her mouth she spoke. "When I leave here my legacy will be those I tutored and how well they survive once out of here. You may hate me, my lord, hell my whole family. Know this Potter, it will not be due to lack of mentorship this year you do not survive. Now if there are no more stupid questions itty bitty Potter I must drill two little girls into submission." She now said with a twisted grin on her face and stalked towards the two girls.

Harry thought about her words and was much too distracted to train anymore. Rather he found a conversation with the professor making a list of things to master before leaving for term in a few months.

The bell finally rang and soon he along with Henry met up with Daphne and talked strategy for the future. They had narrowed down the shortlist of possible business adventures and Harry had to break up two more bickering matches between Daphne and Henry. Su Li had only shown interest in the meeting when they were planning more training sessions. Along his route back he saw something most peculiar, Lexi creeping through the now nearly abandoned hallways looking up to no good.

He stood above her two floors so he had not been seen by her but disregarded confronting her on what was the matter. He tried to let it go but finally gave in and placing his cloak over him following her. She was arriving at their meeting spot much too early and thankfully left the door open.

Following her in she looked around for an uninvited guest and taking a sheet of paper from her overcoat put it in a book and departed the room. On instinct she looked over near the far bookcase swearing she was not alone but disregarded her concerns.

Conflicting emotions now boiled inside of Harry as he now walked over to the book in question and just stared at the binding. _Charms, A Travel of the Art Throughout the Western World. _The book was less than relevant in their studies since the spine also showed the release year was 1895. His hand hovered centimeters over the book for nearly a minute on five different occasions but he could not bring himself to invade her privacy.

"What are you going to do Harry?" He asked himself silently. "She said herself not to trust anyone. Should we trust her?" The inner debate now raged on as he withdrew his hand completely and without a second look back walked out the room and towards his dorm to nap for their nightly meet. Five minutes later a second year with kinky hair approached the same book to get the new items to train for with Neville and Tracey.

During their two hour training session where Harry helped Lexi prepare the only thing she really talked about was how angry she was that Black would not get to taste her wand in the tournament. Lexi explained to him that due to all Lord Blacks being major donors in the event they could not participate.

The next day Snape seemed to be the only one annoyed by nonparticipants attending the event but spoke none of his grievances. It was written on his face rather. Lockhart much to the annoyance of his well under taught class went into a long story about how he turned the _Daily _down many times regarding contract fights against other famous current duelers. According to him, it could have produced much publicity for the lesser-known duelers and galleons all around.

Dismissing himself to "use the facility" he went to the kitchens where Yindi the house-elf was all too happy to serve him a piece of freshly made custard pie. It seemed you pay them in compliments and mismatched socks and then they become your best friends. Making it back just before bell Harry had to laugh that Lockhart just got out of his story and he received a few nasty glares. Others that the peacock did not favor were timed on their facility breaks.

That night with his bags packed he met the rest of the dueling students in their classroom where there were many different expressions. Penelope Clearwater had a look of nervousness across her face while her mentor looked confident in winning the seventh year bracket. With another new entrance people looked over and he had to keep the smile off his face seeing the beautiful features of Lexi. That damn note still plagued his mind but seeing the very edges of her lips curve when their eyes met he felt his heart flutter.

She turned away first and then he spotted Henry now trying to comfort Katie who looked like she was going to be sick. Approaching his favorite seeker he saw a trash bin near her and it smelled wretched.

"I can fly in front of the entire school without puking but this?" She moaned and leaned over the bin again. The hand of Henry on her back soothed her as she now forgot about his goal to get all the vixens into the broom closet.

"Where is Black and Lestrange, professor?" Chang asked the goblin professor who carried a small bag himself.

"Ah, Ms. Lestrange being everyone's captain here had to meet up with the other school's captains early for arrangements. As for Lord Black, with him and his lady wife being primary donors they were needed for a donor's ball. Now come along children, glory and prime banners await us." He now said with a cheer and scooted the children to his floo.

One by one the schoolchildren now filed through the flame with a handful of powder. Harry close behind Clearwater took a deep breath before speaking "Grandspire" and followed the older girl through the flames. Having to dodge the fifth year who marveled at the castle he now nearly toppled over Katie who looked much less green, besides the small stain on her white blouse.

"Come children. It is our turn to make our grand entrance. Line up from the third to seventh years now and just follow me." Flitwick now said in a hurry as the last student came through the flames. There seemed to be a glow about the professor as he now pushed them in a two-person line. Harry looked to his right and saw he was placed alongside Katie and both smiled. There was no time for discussion as with long strides the sounds of the heels on her boots filled the hall.

Walking towards them in her formal battle gown was Vega who had put in the extra effort to straighten out her hair as much as possible. It was said Black woman was given the blessing of beauty from their ancestor, Morgana, looking at Vega and recalling Malfoy's sister it seemed to be true. Standing next to Flitwick the column started to walk down what looked like a massive grand hallway. There looked to be designs of many famous ancient wizards and witches that graced the hall.

"This is the Grindelwald family manor. Taken into custody by House Black in 1946 for payment of family damages and then sold to the German government." Henry commented right behind Harry and it was clear that the wizards and witches portrayed were the greatest the wizarding world had produced. One even showed a wizard with the Slytherin sigil and underneath a raised foot was five smaller humans standing next to a burning post.

"Is that Slytherin professor?" Katie asked looking at the same picture.

"Very perceptive Ms. Bell. Salazar Slytherin came to dislike muggles very much since it was them who burnt his wife and daughter at the stake." He now spoke with a sad tone. "Some say that is when the partnership between the founders began to sour. Now backs straight and chins up." He now spoke the last part loudly as they approached a grand door guarded by two armed wizards.

They waited a couple of minutes and on the other side there sounded to be clapping going on. Finally, the doors without aid opened up and on the other side was a grand ballroom that was lavishly decorated.

On the far end of the wall were what looked to be six other schools all standing in four columns spaced evenly. On the other end were what looked like many dignitaries and the headmasters for each school. Scanning the back wall Harry was almost delighted to see his headmaster looking at his students with pride while he sat next to a massive woman with large but what Hagrid might call pretty features.

There at a gold table nearest them though was the bane of his existence as he tenderly held onto his wife's hand. Surrounding him were all the other donors from throughout Europe who paid for this event each year. The face on Black was that of a blank chalkboard, his wife though spoke of happiness that warmed his inside.

Following his professor, they now found a spot between the Italian school in Milan the Warsaw School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was nervous about how they were supposed to stand but looking down there was a black circle on the red floor that told them of their destination. Now standing behind Katie but in front of Henry, they all waited silently.

Vega and Flitwick now approached the table of Headmasters and the paper outlets throughout Europe now snapped their cameras. Harry had to laugh since who he assumed it was the headmaster had bought him a better camera than theirs that Lexi seemed to enjoy even more than him. Both teacher and pupil now presented their wand bringing it to their chest. Both now bowed as Dumbledore rose and returned the gesture.

"We at Hogwarts look to bring honor to our headmaster, teachers, and countrymen." Vega now spoke loudly and clearly. She though individually turned towards the table of donors and walked before them falling to a single knee before her lord and lady.

"I, Vega Andromeda Lestrange, look to bring honor to those of House Black as well. More specifically to you, Lord Alphard James Black and Lady Fleur Marie Black nee' Delacour. To the glory of House Black." She declared and seeing Fleur walk around the table she now had an expression that spoke of pride. Helping Vega to her feet Fleur kissed Vega on both cheeks and spoke. "Mademoiselle Vega, Maison Black smiles upon you." She spoke with kindness. Vega bowed before her lady and rejoined Professor Flitwick back at the front of the line while Fleur rejoined her husband who kissed her hand once more. A grin… dare you say a smile almost cracked the expression of Alphard as he looked at Fleur's stomach as she sat.

What happened next was two more schools including Fleur's school joined their ranks. Each group got their own translator as a German man now walked before them and spoke the rules of the duel. It seemed that each champion would carry the title of European Junior Dueling Champion for that year until they fought in the next bracket the next tournament. Having gone to the other school versus school events where Hogwarts happened to be undefeated at a perfect 4-0 he found this point system much easier, you get disarmed or knocked out, you lose.

The minister of Germany now spoke a few words of good luck for the competitors and then they were dismissed. Some chose to join the ball and dance but many more feeling exhaustion hit them after a long day of school decided to find their room. Harry passing the donor's table went to glare at Alphard but the bright blue eyes of Fleurs met him and she smiles brightly. That damn smile seemed to wash away all hate from his system for that second.

Feeling a shoulder push past him he now tore his gaze away from the frenchwoman and towards his assailant. Pushing past him was Lexi.

"Too young to fight and too lazy to move." She jested and got a few laughs. Inside he was laughing seeing a genuine smile gracing the edges of her lips. "It is a shame that Black over there will not be able to put you on your ass again." Harry simply responded and walked away.

The whole way back the two threw barbs at each other filled with wit. Henry had to laugh because he was the only one in the group that saw the playfulness in their words back and forth. Coming to the hallway of rooms Harry was handed a key and saw it said 273B.

Parting from Lexi he now followed what looked to be a majority of the guys to the second floor and found the seventy-third room. Opening it up he was soon followed by Marcus Belby and Maxwell Wilson. Wilson the sixth year who mentored both Black and Lexi quickly ran to a large bed near the window while Marcus took the far end bed. Looking around the room was large and eloquent. The fireplace was alive and the mountains of Germany in the background were painted white with snow.

Taking a bed near the balcony Harry put his bag on the bed and now looked out the open door. Magic kept the heat in and the cold out even though the gust alone should have chilled them. The fourth bed remained empty while Belby and Wilson went over their footing and aiming. Harry though was busy on the balcony with a jacket on and writing in his journal. He felt like a happy little girl every time the words written by Lexi would appear. He dreaded the message saying she had to practice then find some sleep but wished her goodnight.

Walking into the room he saw their fourth roommate, a fifth year Hufflepuff by the name of Randyll Hornsby had taken the last bed. He looked annoyed as his bleach-blond hair was tousled loose.

"All I did was ask the pompous bitch for a dance. Who the hell does Black think he is?" He now yelled, throwing his bag on the empty bed. The boy smelled of firewhiskey that he probably snuck in. "Next thing you know Black swarms to her like she is his property to protect. He is lucky he has those thugs around him to keep him safe or I would-" Hornsby slurred and drew his wand dropping it on the ground.

"That is his wife you idiot. With her being a veela how many times a day do you think she gets ambushed by drunk idiots like you? I do not like him personally but a husband is trying to keep his wife safe from drunks." Wilson said walking out of the walk-in closet.

Hornsby now picking up his wand when Wilson turned his back now received a stunner to his back, knocking him out. They looked and saw the quick reflexes of Harry who had already put his wand away.

"Appreciate it Potter, I was an idiot to turn my back on him. Could you imagine a life of dodging idiots like this? Poor Fleur." Wilson said and with a wave of his wand levitated the body of Hornsby and placed him in his bed. Taking the wand he put it in his lockbox so they did not get stunned in the night.

"I do not think it was her pull but did she seem glowing in there?" Harry asked and this made Wilson think.

"Come to think about it Potter, you may be right. Which group are you going to watch tomorrow Potter?"

"Third, fourth, and fifth years fight tomorrow right?"

"Yup, on Saturday we have the sixth and seventh years."

"I was thinking of starting with the third years and then going to the fourth years. Get a grasp of the spells I need to study up on and what level I should be at. Plus what kind of cousin would I be if I never watched my own cousin fight."

The three chatted for a little more before Wilson was the first to lay down and then Belby joined him in a slumber. Harry fell asleep quickly and it seems was awoken just as quick. Belby was running around their room like a fool in his battle attire but no boots.

"That damn drunk hid my boots before leaving." Marcus now shouted and tore underneath each bed. "I cannot be late for precheck or I forfeit."

Harry groaned and looked at his watch seeing the boy had ten minutes before it was 7 o'clock. "Your wand." Harry now yawned and stretched cracking his back. Marcus looked confused until it hit him. "_Accio Boots_." He now shouted and from the balcony, a pair of boots now shot towards him. Quickly putting on the freezing boots he now ran out of the room and down the hall, leaving the door open.

A group of girls walking by seeing the door open now burst in and looked around and saw a topless Harry getting out of bed. The girls all had smart remarks but grew silent seeing the large slash across his chest. Their eyes then darted up the scar on his forehead. The older year girls from Espana School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not stare at him like he was a freak though.

The eldest, a girl of 17 who was tall and thin with alluring eyes and tan skin but still pale approached him. Harry quickly jolted his eyes up seeing he had stared too long at the exposed cleavage from the deep v-neck blouse she wore. She wore a kind smile, almost lustful.

"Very… varonil Monsieur Potter." She now looked at a lost for words trying to think how to say it. "Varonil… manly." she now struck a pose flexing her muscles causing him to smile appreciatively. She then guided her well-manicured fingernail down the scar on his chest. He wanted to push her away but was trapped by sheer surprise.

Removing her finger she now walked to the table that had stationary and a quail at it. She scratched information down on and then handed it to him. He had been so surprised he had not seen a group of Hogwarts girls now looking at the scene. Many thought it cute or humorous but one blonde was ready to rip every black hair from both the female and the male's head.

Harry took the paper and it read...

_Maria Hernandez_

_1514 Toro la carretera_

_Madrid Spain_

"Write me when you older." She now spoke in broken English and placed a kiss on his cheek. Walking out she gave one more smile to Harry before disappearing. Harry was so stunned he felt like he fell off his broom. Looking up it was at that moment his eyes rested on the angry blue ones of Lexi who tried to hide her anger around her friends.

Before he could say or do anything she stormed off leaving her friends to chase after her. Frustrated that Lexi was now angry with him he walked over to the journal and explained the situation and apologized leaving it for her to find later.

Willing himself to the community shower he dressed for the day and finding the fourth year battle floor saw the fighting had started. A student from Durmstrang was now in a hard battle with one from… Koldovstoretz, Harry thought was the lad that represented the Russian school with a much too hard and long name finally gained the upper hand securing his opponent in a tight wrap. There was a round of applause and the trainers came out checking on both students.

The Russian student looked exhausted already and if you were to win the title of champion one would need to win 7 rounds in two days, this lad would barely make it next match it was clear. Harry had only waited for three more matches before Lexi now stepped up to the battle.

Seeing Harry in the crowd she now grew heated and turned to her opponent. The woman from Beauxbatons who wore much similar hair as the Spanish tart never got a spell off as Lexi finished it within two minutes. Following custom she did shake the loser's hand but now barrelled through Harry and went to cool off.

Damning their secret and not able to run after her he went to the third year battle floor where he came across a confident Henry who gave Katie a shoulder massage.

"Katie here had her pride hurt. Think about it this way, you tired her out so much that she will no doubt lose the next round."

"Easy for you to say Henry, you already won two matches." Katie groaned but not loud enough to distract Henry from his current task of her back massage. Harry raised an eyebrow impressed but Henry shook his head.

"The first gal was supposed to be in the fourth year tournament since she is repeating third year so got disqualified. That bloke from Russia did not know which end his wand was let alone any spells. How he moved on I will never know. Honestly after training with you and using those memories of my father training to be an auror these guys all seem easy. Well most of them." He now commented and looked towards the battleground where a tall thin boy from Beauxbatons now wove in and out of spells with ease and finished off Belby.

"Oy, who told you to stop." Katie yelled when Henry stopped rubbing her shoulders. Smirking he went back to his task.

"Do you remember that water ice trick we learned from your father's memory?" Harry now asked and Henry now recalled it.

"As soon as you release _Aguamenti _chain it with the freezing spell. The opponent does not stand a chance to stop their movements if they rely on weaving." Henry now said with a smile on his face. "I used to be roommates with that guy. I use to call him Skunk due to that attitude of his, pompous twat."

His smile at his own joke now faltered and grew to anger looking into the crowd. His father had said he would be there by ten after he did some running for the Potter lands and much to his surprise his Aunt Cecil was going to show up with Lily. He now knew the anger his cousin felt towards Black though seeing the woman who abandoned him. Her princely husband sat by her side as his half-sister no older than Lily held a toy wand in her hand.

"Is that your mother Henry?" Harry asked. She just screamed elegance from the way her makeup was done to the very way she sat. He nodded.

"She said she was going to show up but foolish me did not believe her. Well, she also said she would not abandon me right before she left for her new husband." He now held out his arm to Katie. "Lady Bell, I have an hour to burn before my next match. May I have the honor of a stroll with you through the gardens?"

She stood up in a very lady like way and curtsied and took the arm. Henry walked away and Harry read the eyes of the brunette with pretty features. She watched her eldest of her now four children walk away and the eyes spoke of regret. Harry dismissed this though recognizing it as the same regret that graced the eyes of Black if you dug down deep enough.

Hardwin had seen his ex-wife upon entering as well but did not give her a second look before approaching Harry not long afterward. They watched the battles commence as Hardwin told him about the resources intact on their family lands and the resources that would need to be built back up.

They stood there and watched the third year for an hour more seeing his cousin face an opponent he had to sweat against. They then walked and talked their way to the fourth years as a victorious Lexi remained on the winner's bracket. Looking at her he just wanted to clear the air but couldn't. Hardwin looked down at his cousin and saw a look of longing towards the girl who was getting extra tape around her wrist. Flitwick stood by her coaching her in a very animated way.

"Ah, so that is the lovely Lexi Goyle." He then looked up to the bracket and saw she made it to the top 16. "It seems she already toppled the number 1 seed. The farthest I made it was the top 8 personally. Your father though made it to the finals in his fifth year." Hardwin commented and then his eyes rested on Lady Black who greeted and congratulated all those who had made it this far.

"I know you are angered that we hid our path into England and Hogwarts from you Harry. That is still my mother's family and I must at least greet Lady Black." Harry looked over at the pretty French woman and tried to refuse him to the meeting but knew House Potter had no connections to buy an ice cone shop let alone clear a visa for his cousin.

"Fine, don't go making any kind of promises though. Actually, wait till she greets Lexi then I will come with you and try to apologize to Lexi."

Hardwin looked interested and Harry filled his cousin in on the events of the room. Having little to none romantic experiences the past six years Hardwin tried to help him out but honestly could offer nothing helpful.

They finally saw the striking blonde approach Lexi who was now stretching for her next match. Flitwick had moved to the fifth year floor. With a shake of Harry's head both Potters now walked around the now empty battle floor awaiting repair and towards the bench.

The Frenchwoman seemed to embrace Lexi as a long lost sister which confused Harry and Lexi but she glowed seeing him approach.

"'Arry, lovely to meet finally. My amour has told me so much of you but we 'ardly know you." She now spoke in excited tones and kissed both his cheeks. "Amour, such a feeling huh?" Fleur said looking between Harry and the angry Lexi. The redness in her face once caused by the anger towards Harry now burned in embarrassment as she looked around hoping no one heard the woman.

"Potter here it seems just falls for Spaniard slags." She said trying to add venom to her voice but that damn veela just seemed to calm her. Looking into her friend's green eyes she saw a look of apology.

"My 'usband has question for you 'arry. Listen, no fight." She said sternly and with her manicured painted fingernail poked him in the chest which brought back the anger in Lexi causing her to storm away. Leaving Hardwin to talk with Lady Black he now tried to follow Lexi and wove through hordes of students from all over Europe.

Giving up reaching the east wing he walked towards the balcony where few students stood but one them was Lexi who talked with Black and what looked like a few older donors from France. He could not make out their conversation but she seemed calmer now and looking over she spotted Harry. She almost looked regretful in her anger towards him but her wand vibrating told her that she had to fight in five minutes.

Running past Harry she bumped into him and stopped. "I am sorry Potter, how clumsy of me." A few only saw it as an apology for the bump but Harry and Black also saw it as an apology for her behavior. He did not get the chance to respond as she now ran down the hall.

He looked towards the railing where his godbrother now smoked a cigar that seemed to fill the entire balcony with a sweet aroma. Steeling his nerves he approached the group of five men who were all in a deep conversation in French. The way he spoke the language to the south of their home country one would think he was born in Normandy rather than Suffix. The men seeing Harry approach said their departing statements and then left as a group leaving the two godbrothers alone.

"Believe it or not the younger man is my cousin, the branch that never left France all those generations ago. Lord Louis Comtes. For your cousins we would need to go to Rome. I am sure there are still some Pottreas around. Just look for the lads with wild hair and bad sight." He laughed at his joke.

"What did you say to her? Also, I have no intention of going to Rome with you. I rather go with someone I can trust."

"I just reminded her that misunderstandings happen, talk it out before letting anger take over. Frankly, me telling someone to calm their anger is quite a jest but it seemed to work. Now speaking of trust, there is something I must ask you godbrother. One might call my inquiry an honor…"

"Save your breath Black and leave me out of your decision. We all know you will kill your own kin to get what you want so you were going to do it anyway, so just do it and leave me out of it. And for the last time quit calling me your godbrother. That privilege was lost when your father gave my parents up."

Harry went to stomp away but stopped and turned towards Black once more with slightly more sympathetic eyes. "I know you lost your mother to the Death Eaters as well. One day Black, maybe I will call you godbrother once again. Not today." With that, he now left the balcony to watch Lexi fight.

Over the next two hours he jumped between the two rooms catching all the fights of his cousin and his best friend. Lexi once propelled in anger by the mere sight of Harry now found new motivation and fought even harder. She now moved with a smooth confident pace that exhausted her body and her core minimal while allowing her to go to the next round.

In the third year bracket, Harry saw his cousin which much less grace get similar results. It seemed the Pensieve that Hardwin gave them for training along with his training memories had paid off. He made it to the top four as well as his mother looked on with pride and regret pouring from her eyes.

For his final match of the night, he had to take on Mr. Skunk as Henry called him and it had been the best match of the entire bracket. Both played a chess match knowing their opponent well but Henry keeping his trump card in his back pocket pulled the water trick when Mr. Skunk had just started to gain arrogance and use his evasion with flamboyant steps. Harry was the first to cheer and Katie soon followed as the French man now fell to the ground. With a well placed disarming spell Henry caught the wand declaring him the winner. His mother was the first to her feet in the stands.

Soon Flitwick and the Hogwarts students watching the fight now surrounded Henry and celebrated with him. His competitor, Michela Copalla from Milan now eyed her competition while she gently applauded into the palm of her hand. It had taken a few minutes but eventually, the crowd had died down and Hardwin was able to engulf his son tightly.

Harry approached father and son wanting to join in on their celebration. Henry wrapped up his cousin in a tight hug but tensed hearing the sound of heels approach the group. Her husband had decided to stay at the seat with little Beatrix. It was hard to deny that the woman before him by any standard would have fallen on the beauty side.

"It only took 8 years Theresa to remember you had another son." Hardwin commented now placing his hands on the shoulders of Henry protectively.

She now ignored the snide remark and looked at the two cousins both staring at her with the spectacled eyes and nearly looked like brothers. She did notice her son had a few more inches on Harry and wore slightly broader shoulders. "I can see James in you Harry, those eyes though are Lily throughout." She now turned her attention towards her son. "You have fought well son, much like your father fights. Can you forgive your mother?"

Henry looked dumbstruck looking back at her not believing the words out of her mouth. "You abandon us when I was only 5 without so much as a letter. Now here we are 8 years later and you just want me to forget about all the holidays you missed?"

Regret danced in her eyes as she pulled out a rolled-up parchment from her parchment. Handing it to him he saw it was pressed with the seal of some kind of wolf. "I promise to do all I can to repair our relationship. In the meantime, your sister Janna wrote you a letter. It seems she has always wanted a brother."

Henry saw the plot by his mother to gain by this as well but could not turn the letter away. Letting out a sigh he now put the letter away. Looking towards the benches his youngest sister now had a glowing smile as she watched her father create little ice men on her lap and melt it away with a gentle heating spell.

"Now it seems you have one more match left. I must lay your sister down darling but I am sure Janna will be here on Sunday to receive the letter you wrote for her." She spoke giving him a kiss on his cheek and walked back towards the stands.

"I guess you need to write a letter tonight then son," Hardwin commented and both cousins looked confused at the elder Potter. "You can deny your mother all you want and I will support your decision. Your sister was born into this situation and did nothing to wrong you. Make it sweet and be sure to open it up for more conversation. Now if I am not mistaken Harry I think it wise to check in on the fourth years."

They made it just in time to see the announcement of the semifinals match. Lexi had to suppress the butterflies that now danced in her stomach seeing Harry but was ready for battle. Taking Harry's advice on bulkier opponents allow him to tire himself out. Harry had learned this with Piers and by the end of the fight Piers had more deep breaths than actual fist being thrown.

At first the boy from Duramstrong laughed and mocked her cowardice approach. His older cousin Victor Krum kept yelling at him to remain focus but the man got used to the sound of his jokes to listen. Lexi mentally thanked Harry that he had taught her to do some morning push up and sit up along with some weekend running. The oaf would have got her right from the start.

Seeing the wand movements much slower now Lexi easily dove under a blasting spell that nearly destroyed a hole in the wall behind her. While in a kneeling position she now whipped her wand out and casted the whip spell which caught the ankle perfectly. Normally the nearly 90 kilos boy would have easily held his ground and pulled her in allowing him to win, in his state though she easily pulled the rope and it sent him flying into the air landing square on his back. It took one more disarming spell and Lexi now held his wand in victory.

The whole team surrounded her and celebrated. Flitwick now stood alongside the other dueling professors with a puffed out chest being guaranteed the fourth year bracket since Cedric Diggory had secured his spot in the final as well. Harry snuck in and even though there was a cluster of bodies around her feeling Harry's warm hands wrap hers for even that single second made it all worth it.

The hopes of a clean sweep stayed alive as the fifth year Ben Dolohov who wore the colors of the snake for Hogwarts narrowly edged out a Russian by the name of Alexander in a very brutal and what some would call dirty performance. The nephew of the Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov was spouted to be the best dueler in the school behind Lestrange and it showed.

He had not received the flood of admirers which was fine with him and soon after a long day

"You'll do fine Wilson, it is not like these results carry over in life." Belby added having been eliminated by Henry Potter in the top 16.

"Are you daft? I want to be a dueler like my uncle and today is the day the recruiters now swarm. They say Dutch Patterson will here himself." Wilson said with a glow in his eyes. "I can picture Lightweight Champion Dutch coming up to me now." Wilson now struck a stock firm pose. "Maxwell Wilson, we want you on our team when you graduate Hogwarts." He now spoke making his voice gravelly.

"I never got organized dueling. Sure we are doing it now but when you get older are you not suppose to get a real job?" Belby said but a retort was resting on the chin of Wilson. "What of quidditch then? I guess we should tell all those who play for Puddlemore United to just pack up their brooms and get real jobs. If I had to guess Vega has already turned down more offers than I could even comprehend."

"Why would she turn down offers to duel for a living?" Harry asked as Marcus now started digging through his bag for some clothes to change into.

"Vega may be a devastating force of nature, like a hurricane that topples boats. Of all things, though she is dedicated solely to the protection of Black and their house. Sure she could find fame and fortune but from reports, it sounds like she will be the first daughter of Black to be named Governess of Hastings. She will have more influence, power, and gold than all duelers combined. Find someone that is devoted to you Potter and your house and you may just make it." Wilson said patting his shoulder and leaving the room.

Harry pondered this and met up with the still very much amped Henry. That night the cousins sat on a balcony and Henry seemed to pass on every tip he could to Harry to help him train for the next year's event.

Before he rested for the night they had made it to the informal dinner and Harry had been confused to see his cousin in formal robes. The picture became clear as the other five finalist were sitting at a large table with the donors.

Once again Lexi sat beside Fleur, most likely at Lady Black's insistence, but she seemed to praise and dominate the conversation with the finalist. Even Ben Doholov seemed to be enjoying the conversation and chatted idolly with his fellow Slytherin in Black.

Eyeing his godbrother closer it seemed he tried to maintain a normal composure but pain seemed to etch through his eyes and his wife seemed to casually hold his trembling hands. A tournament official seemed to drag Henry to the table and Harry ended up finding a table by his roommates and they were even joined by a few students from the school in Rome.

A pretty Italian girl of no more than 14 seemed excited to chat with him about how she had classes with a Giovanni Pottrea, his distant cousin. The kid sounded more like Hermione than an adventurer like many of his ancestors. Nearing the end of the night the band started to play some music and Appolina insisted on dancing with Harry.

Expecting another awkward situation like with the Spaniard he found the dance much more pleasant than expected. Both were clumsy and stepped on each other's toes but she was just another teen trying to enjoy the night.

As the song was changing he felt a strange feeling come over his head, joy. Then when he saw the girl step back respectfully he knew who it was behind him. Turning around Lady Black in her beautiful red dress that showed off every curve kissed him on both cheeks. "I said no fight 'Arry. Now you owe me a dance. My 'uzband inzizt on talking business." She said with boredom and he looked over to see Black talking with an older German man.

"I will catch one more dance with you Harry before the night is out. My friends are waving me over anyways." Appolina now said and waved to him before running off to her classmates.

Dancing with Fleur at first was strange, he had no dancing experience yet she seemed to be waiting for him to grab her and dominate the dancing pattern. Remembering she was not dancing with her husband she took command of the steps and the two found a comfortable pace.

He provided small talk while she genuinely seemed pleased to be in his company. Talking about motherhood one day you could see her just glow, glow to the point she forgot to suppress her vella tendencies and all the male's eyes were soon on her. Looking around frustrated and embarrassed she suppressed it once more.

He was captivated by the way she described her birth home and the hills her lands laid on. Every color of flower seemed to represent some different kind of joy in her heart from her home and his godbrother even allowed her to change up some of the flowers from his Aunt Angela's original design. She told him she once tried to change the actual design of the garden once and that was the only time she felt fearful of her husband and his moods of anger.

Much too soon for his own enjoyment the band had decided to take a break. Seeing her husband free now and frustrated she gave her pardons and a thank you for the dance. He had been trying to find the exit when he came to Appoline who sat with her friends and they chatted for a long time eventually finding an empty garden when the party was over.

With more knowledge of how other schools operate without segregating their students he found the room half past three to three snoring roommates. Belby's snore made Ron sound like a church mouse. It had not mattered since as soon as his head rested on the pillow sleep found him.

The next day he had been the last to rise as Belby smacking his knee on the table awoke him. As he was dressing a confident Henry strolled into the room and the two cousins made their way to battle floors below.

They made it to the sixth year battle floor and saw the initial fight was the lovely Spaniard versus a plain french woman from Beauxbatons. Looking up at the board they were shocked to see the stunning yet not very intimidating woman was the first seed.

She fought like she had earned this spot as well moving with beauty in her step. Her once lustful and sensual eyes turned serious when facing her opponent. The slender hand seemed to barely hold onto the thin wand and she commanded her magic like one of those comedians Harry saw on stage command his crowd. He would essentially instruct the crowd along with the viewer when to laugh and much like Uncle Vernon obeyed his every command this wand obeyed her as well.

With a beautiful display, she ended it quickly. Per custom, she bowed to her opponent and professor. Along the way back in a look noticed only by Harry she glanced at the stands to see an older man with thinning grey beard who wore hand-me-down robes. There seemed to be stress lines that graced his older face.

"Henry, is there a grand prize for the winner?" Harry asked now seeing some large thugish men just behind him. Henry getting distracted from her beauty had to focus on the question.

"The champion gets 2,000 galleons in our currency while the runner up gets 1,000. Now that I am secured getting that second prize at least I think it time to start looking for a good strong foal."

"You know how to ride?" Harry asked in surprise, never even thinking about trying to ride. Watching how fast those unicorns ran through the forest deterred the green-eyed Potter and at least with a broom, it was completely under your control. Henry seemed to light up at the question.

"Back in France, my nan got me one for my birthday a couple of years back. Living in Diagon Alley though there is not room for a horse though. Cousin, I cannot wait to live on the lands both our fathers grew up on."

Harry could not help but agree. His eyes went once more back to the thugs who seemed to now look back at him. Their look vanished away though as Harry felt a presence now standing behind him. Turning around he had to look up to see the dark-skinned Kane now glaring at the same very men. "Do not go near those men m'lord. They work Charlie St. Clair, a most nasty fellow. I think the term is organized crime." Kane now spoke.

"I want you to figure out their connection with the man by him. If it is a debt find out how much it is and see if we can gain anything by helping him out."

"You are just trying to make Lexi hate you huh?" Henry jested as the three now started to walk towards the seventh year battle floor. Kane got some passing glances but everyone was much afraid by his appearance to make their opinions known.

"Black has strong allies around him and you saw how she moved. One thing I have learned from my godbrother is that when you can gather strong allies around you."

They entered the balcony overlooking the floor and saw the first fight getting ready to start. The top seed in Lestrange now seemed to melt in comfort as Lady Black's delicate fingers now massaged her back. Kane though was staring at the figures behind Fleur. Andrue in a three-piece suit scanning the crowd protecting his lady looked up and had a nasty glare on his face with he met Kane's eyes.

Both Kane and Harry looked at the far wall and saw Black now talking with his cousin Bart. Behind them were two women who looked to play bodyguard and each wore distinct markers on their looks. The taller of the two was almost sickly pale with nasty teeth that looked ready to fall out at a moment's notice. Her hair was curly but unlike Lestrange's where it was tamed and quite attractive for her this woman looked only to attract alley dogs.

Beside her was a dark-skinned woman who stood slightly short and what looked like recently tight braids in her hair. She had pretty but fierce features all the more highlighted by a nasty scar that ripped down her face. While the pale woman looked around erratically this one scanned with a sense of calm doing a visual scan of all those that walked near.

"Who is that near Black?" Harry asked pointing to the two women.

Kane had a smile turned up his lip as he leaned on the railing. Seeing a woman in a maid's outfit walking around with a butterbeer cooler behind her he snapped getting her attention and raised three figures. She quickly ran over with three bottles and handed them to each of the males.

"Any cigars sweetheart?" He asked looking down at the woman who was lucky to stand an inch over 5 feet. She quickly opened up a box and it was with a quick scan that Kane saw his brand and took three of the thinner brands. Paying her with a handsome tip she disappeared through the crowd.

"That creature paler than us vampires is the sister of Andrue. A dangerous cunt that is. During the war, she was known to capture aurors and torture every bit of information out of them and kill them if they were born with cocks."

"What if they wern't? What happened to the witches?" Henry asked opening his beer using the steel railing.

"Many were found alive Lord Henry, granite they were raped and tortured so bad they now reside in the mental ward of St. Mungos in the hall with the Longbottoms. Magically not the strongest but never underestimate the woman, I am sure Black does not even trust her."

Harry now relooked at her and could see her in the robes of the Death Eaters during the last war. "The other one Kane?" Henry asked looking much more uneasy at the woman who now stared up at him with a crooked ugly smile on her face that showed her disgusting teeth all the more.

"Out of all the associates of Black that is the woman I would fight along with the quickest. Odessa Meadows comes from a long line of strong fighters who fought hard in the last war. Her sister was said to be betrayed by Dumbledore and it caused both sisters to get captured. Dorcas Meadows was tortured and killed by the Dark Lord himself while Odessa was used and abused during her capture. Escaped Nott Manor with that scar and many horrible memories."

"If they were so powerful then why does she work for Black? She should be an auror or something. I found a book that mentions their name and it said they were once a major house in our country." Harry now added and nearly dropped his beer on the people below trying to open it like his cousin.

"Their lands are now Black over the summer. The son of Lord Meadows made stupid investments and loans, now to pay back their debts they sold their service and lands to Black for sickles on the galleon. That is who we should be worried about though." Kane said looking at a beautiful tall girl who Harry swore he saw in one of those magazines. She nearly made Henry fall over the edge trying to get a better look at her.

Upon reaching the group of Black and Longbottom she leaped into the arms of the Bart Longbottom and gave him a searing kiss that made him blush and he held her tight. Turning towards the young lord she fell into a curtsy and kissed his ring in an act of submission. Black then greeted her like an old friend and gave her a genuine hug and kiss on her cheek.

"Nadia Bautista. You faced her cousin Henry." Henry now nodded remembering the 13-year-old beauty, it was hard to forget. "Black marries a powerful house in France and becomes allies with King Louis and now his cousin becomes betrothed to one of the top houses in all Spain. Do not take their alliances outside of England lightly m'lord. Black does not take a shit without thinking of someway to profit on that action."

Harry now tapped his chin and wondered if he would have to look outside England and forget about any future with Lexi. Disregarding the thought he now looked towards his cousin and Henry seemed to follow his train of thought and swore out loud. "I will marry who you request cousin, don't make her some ugly slag like the Bulstrode girl though. For that, I will never forgive you." Henry promised and even Kane had a good laugh at this.

"You have seen her fight m' lord. How strong is she?" Kane asked now eyeing Vega Lestrange walk up to the center. Standing some 30 feet away was a large broad-shouldered man who should have inspired fear. Rather you could see the fear and trepidation dance through his eyes as Vega finally felt at home.

"Quick as lightning, quicker maybe. We have only seen her play around and humor us but even then I do not think if all those in our class teamed up on her not one person would get a single hit. This is why I must risk angering Lexi and make my circle strong Henry. Because of her." Harry now said as the "fight" began.

Kane was amazed that a woman so young could move with such grace. She seemed to command the floor with every step and every spell. The movement she made was quite literally the definition of a work of art. The only time Kane had seen such skill first hand was Patriarch Gibson fighting off the vampire hunters allowing them three to escape the massacre. They had killed Gibson in the end but the 700-year-old vampire had taken 50 hunters with him to the afterlife.

Fight after fight they focused on the two main fighters going back and forth the entire night. Maria Hernandez had faltered a few times too focused on the thugs still sitting by her father. In the end though the semi-final match came down to her and Wilson in which she in an impressive chain attack finished off Wilson in a nearly ten-minute match. Flitwick's streak and hopes for a clean sweep were dashed but still came out to congratulate first Wilson for the effort put in and then the winner.

She seemed to ignore the halflings words though as she saw her father get escorted out of the stands by the thugs. Looking back she saw Harry staring back at her and she tried to put up the confident and lustful look once more but it looked hollow and fake. Kane had left them hours ago when Thalia arrived to help him on the task that was the mystery of Mr. Hernandez, Harry could only hope some information was found.

Making their way back to the match that had the eyes of the entire body in the castle Harry and Henry now with Katie and Belby in tow made it so they had a clear good view of the final battle of the night.

The excitement was greatest amongst Hogwart's students because if Vega won this fight the finals would be between her and her cousin Bart. A tall slender Russian stood opposite her with his blond hair tied back and beard closely shaved down. His piercing blue eyes showed no fear in the woman since he had made it just as easy to this spot as she did. Frankly, all the matches leading up to this one for both competitors had been utter domination by both competitors.

"Lord Black, an offer I have for you." The man shouted in surprisingly good English. "I shall take Ms. Lestrange off your hands to make her a proper wife. All for… 10,000 galleons. Trade and alliance are what I offer on behalf of House Kozlov."

All eyes now turned to Black as he stood between his cousin and wife. Dora who had taken the day off to watch her cousin now looked ready to kill the arrogant prick. Vega's heart dropped seeing a look of consideration cross his face. She had heard him preach she was no prized cattle to be traded so casually, now she could only obey. Lowering her head she felt submission seeing his brown eyes rest upon hers.

Fleur tried to stop him from walking but with only slightly more force than usual, he grabbed her hand, kissed it, then looked into her eyes. Fleur got the message and looked towards Vega with sorrow as her husband walked out to the center and was met by Alexander in the center.

Flanking Black was the figures of Odessa and Andrue. Harry looked the young man up and down assessing him and the Russian seemed to preen his feathers more than Lockhart telling a class about all his great exploits and adventures. Alexander now extended his hand seeing a smile rest on the cool calm face of Black.

First Heir Alexander Koslov now flinched back feeling the spit of Black make contact with his face. There was a loud gasp from the watcher on while Alexander now filled with a bright rage as he went to lunge at the boy three years his junior. He halted though feeling the wand of Andrue pressed against his forehead while Odessa's placed at his cock.

"House Black shall never be associated with such trash like House Koslov. Your father does not piss without permission of House Romanov and Tsar Peter." Black now spoke with arrogance in his own tone and walked back towards the line but halted by Vega who now glowed with the love of her lord. He gave a kiss on each hand. "No mercy." He muttered before walking back to his wife.

Alexander now grew angry seeing the laugh of Prince Andrew of House Romanov and fourth in line to the Russian throne. Vega though seemed to grow more focused as the officials tried to regain order throughout the stands.

Finally, the match began and it was clear that each of their minds states. Alexander had trouble with the most basic defenses while Vega, like a mighty typhoon, rained powerful spell after powerful spell upon her opponent.

Alexander now barely stood up but was determined to win this fight and avenge his honor. She lazily walked away from his blasting spell and now stared into the eyes of Black and both looked to be consumed by the wolf. Seeing him nod she now grew a vicious smile and had to roll out of the way from a cutting spell that was absorbed by a shield protecting the viewers.

Finishing it off she now started a chain that made all the experience dueler stare at her with awe as she now cast what seemed to be three spells in a single movement. Flitwick seeing the set up though was the only one to catch on and he looked horrified praying this thought was wrong, he was very much right.

Vega with the Russian boy dodging high after ten high spells now left his bottom exposed and she now grinned wickedly. It was fear that struck all those watching on and a look of hunger fed from Black as a blasting spell now connected square to his right knee. Alexander fell to the ground screaming in pain as he grabbed his shattered leg and a tears fell from his eyes. The medi-witches now ran out quickly to help the boy hopefully allowing him to walk again one day.

Prince Andrew whose uncle was constantly annoyed by the family now seemed to be the only one to clap while Vega was met by the tight hug of her lord. Like a father praises his favorite daughter he now lowered her head and placed a loving hard kiss to her forehead and looked at her with pride.

Kane on instinct now moved closer to his lord while Fleur now fought the feelings of horror looking at the boy but of pride looking at the look of dedication from Vega to her husband, house, and soon to be born child. Choosing the latter and forcing the guilt down she now joined the frey of her husband and Vega.

The only other one that seemed impressed by her viciousness was the broken form of Alaster Moody who sat next to Dora and Vega's Lestrange cousin Adam. The man training to be a solicitor under Ted Tonks for House Black now was proud to wear the name Lestrange.

After not seeing his vampire associates whom he assumed on task him like many of the other students now vacated the floor having a new healthy fear of the Daughter of House Black. They avoided the cocktail party for the elite where Prince Andrew now seemed to drown Lestrange in compliments of beauty and strength. Many estimated that the prince made 20 toast in her honor.

Many in the international political scene now watched the young Lord Black as he was surrounded by his very powerful father in law from France, Lord Miguel Batista who was said to be the power base for the royal family in Spain, and now added was Prince Andrew of House Romanov who seemed to think the boy his junior his best friend.

Sleep did not come easy for the Potter heir thinking of the uphill climb he had to keep up with Black.

Harry was the last one in his room once again and was staring out towards the mountains as he now put his tie on tight. Realizing he was choking himself he loosened it and started over. Bounced out of his thoughts he now turned around and saw his cousins Hardwin and Harry now approaching him. Behind them was a tall woman with healthy hips and a large nose that seemed large for her face.

It was the little blond two-year-old though flying around on the broom that caught his attention. She seemed to have a face of pure delight as her dress flapped in the slow wind and now weave in between everyone's legs.

"Kane has a report but will tell you it tonight. Harry, may I introduce my Aunt Cecil and my little cousin Lily." Henry now said and the woman pick the little girl off her broom now carried her to Harry. The girl seemed upset about being taken off her broom but now wondered who was before her.

"Long much it has been First Heir." She now said in a curtsy while holding her daughter.

"I… thank you." Harry said being caught off guard. "Please, there is no need to curtsy before me Cecil." Harry cleared up but she stood up shaking her head.

"Our lord you will be, respect is what we must show."

"Is respect what your husband shows, worse yet your in laws?" Harry now asked frustrated and she seemed to have no response so chose not to speak. "Did you hear that Prince Andrew now only has eyes for Lestrange? Even offers to have their children only carry the Lestrange name to continue her legacy. We must make our name mean something again." Harry said now getting frustrated with the tie. Cecil handed Lily to Hardwin and now started to do the tie for him.

"I hate to say it Henry but…" Harry started but was interrupted by Hardwin for which he received a glare by his sister in law. "If it is about marriage Harry I must protest. We must not rush into a decision with my son, rather I shall sacrifice my bachelor status for our family. Yes, my son's time may come but let this one fall on me today."

Henry even seemed surprised by as he looked up at his father dumbstruck expecting to be forced into marriage.

"Are you sure Hardwin?" Harry asked and Hardwin nodded and took out some correspondence. Harry looked down and saw it from a Ms. Sofia Caesar. The opened wax seal had been pressed by the figure on an elephant.

"Sofia and I have known each other since she came up during our school days and studied at Hogwarts for a term. Graduated first in her class from the Hecate Academy in Rome and one of the last five descendants of Julius Caesar himself."

This made the eyebrows of Henry raise up. "How powerful is my future stepmother, dad?"

Hardwin pondered the question and now conjured a chair for his sister in law. "In recent years they have lost some land and influence. Even then though with our ancestor being the general Caesar himself left behind on the isles to instill order I am sure we can rise up both of our houses in Italy."

"I read about General Cassius Pontius Pottrea." Harry recalled from the diary of his grandfather Fleamont. "Fierce warrior who claimed the Isle of Sheppey for himself and named it after his daughter. Grandfather Fleamont also wrote in his journal that he had the ambition to raise up our Roman cousins. It seems while we leap England we can also with the help of this Sofia fulfill my grandfather's dream."

Harry now looked around the messy room. While him and Wilson may have been neat living out of their travel trunks it seems their roommates did not share their sense of order. "Your jacket m'lord?" Cecil asked and laughed seeing a puzzled Harry nod and continue to look around. "_Accio_'Arry's jacket." Cecil said in a slight French accent. It seemed the years living in an English house had watered down her native accent. From a chair across the large room the flew airborne into the thin waiting hands of the Frenchwoman.

Standing up the woman now helped her soon to be lord with the jacket and even cleaned off the lint with a quick spell.

"I would hate to presume Lady Cecil, may I request the arm of the lovely woman who captured my cousin's heart?" Harry asked trying to use a cool smooth voice while going into a slight bow making her giggle. She curtsied him back and offered her arm. Hardwin seemed to have a good laugh at his expense while they now walked through the halls. Lily seemed to enjoy racing ahead of them and circle back when her mother's voice would call her back.

Entering what held the seventh year battleground just 12 hours prior was a pristine field painted with fresh line and surrounding it seemed to be room enough for 700 watcher ons. Looking up the railings that traveled around the top that were once sparsely filled now were filled with the families of the 10 final combatants and the sponsors. A man with a thick mustache and lederhosen now came up to them and bowed.

"The one called Henry Potter must go to room 23b to go over the rules with the other competitors while the family will be given a spot of honor, especially with the last name Potter. First Heir Harry, shall we get you and your kin anything?" The man said in a deep baritone voice that nearly made Lily fall off her broom.

"Uh…" Harry now panicked. "Quail, beets, and butterbeer."

Even Cecil gave him a strange look while the man simply shrugged knowing he was in for a harder task with the Black family.

"Do not give me that look. Next time you can answer on the spot and we will see how much better you come up with." Harry said seeing the laugh that threatens to break the face of Henry. Hardwin was amused as his lip curled up. "Lily will eat beets with me right?" Harry asked the little girl who just had her broom taken away since she nearly ran into a group of French students trying to find a spot. All he got from her was a look of disgust as she tried to plead with her uncle to give the broom back.

The family wished Henry good luck and then followed their escort up the stairs. The area had once been bare of seats and any real comfort but now housed plush chairs leaning against a newly constructed wall. Harry had to hide his look of excitement seeing on the backdrop wall besides the flag of Hogwarts and England was that of House Potter. This was the first he had seen of it this close and large.

"That seat is not for you Hardwin." Harry heard and looked over to see his cousin being kicked out of the grandest of the six chairs. It wore a tall back and had beautiful art carved around the cushion. "'Arry is the head of our family." Cecil now barked and curtsied to Harry waving him to the seat. On unsure steps he did take his place at the chair hoping Hardwin was not too sore with him. He seemed sorer at the purse swat by his sister in law than Harry taking his original spot.

While they waited for the introductions, fresh swiss chocolate covered strawberries were taken to certain sections including theirs. Following the servant, with his eyes Harry now noticed she passed those sections decorated simply with the school and country of school origin. Rather she now made her way to those who donated or came from ancient and noble houses across Europe.

Looking across the way he spotted an older woman with handsome features that sat before the banner of Longbottom. Beside her was a regal gentleman who looked to be her son and a pretty woman beside him.

"That Harry is Lady Callidora Longbottom and beside her is Bart's parents, Richard and Lyla Longbottom. They all currently sit on the other side of Augustus in the divide of House Longbottom." Hardwin informed him and Harry now recalled the stories told to him by Neville. He did not have the chance to question more as he now felt a certain pull coming his way.

This pull seemed to tug on his magic and the usual graceful face of Cecil now turned into one of annoyance. He had not time to ask questions as he was pulled into a tight hug from behind. He was thankful Lexi was not watching this since he seemed to feel no pressure in the world. Turning around he received a kiss on the cheek by Fleur.

"The day is good that I see 'Arry Potter. Write to me you must 'Arry." With one last kiss on his cheek leaving a makeup stain she now met up with her husband who waited nearby. Harry was so confused he could not even register his hate for Black.

"It seems the man stealer has taken to you m'lord." Cecil said now glaring at the veela walk away. "'uzband stealers, the lot of em." She spat and now looked at her nephew below now lining up. Harry though continued to watch the entourage of Lord and Lady Black surrounded by their five guards make their rounds. The other sponsors seemed to greet him as an old friend even though they only met days prior. Lady Callidora seemed most pleased and most honored by his visit.

"M'lord, your girlfriend." Cecil said and pointed to the two fourth years now making their way out.

Harry now struggled trying to suppress a blush seeing Lexi wave to the crowd. Seemingly to avoid butterflies in her stomach she avoided his gaze as much as he avoided hers. "She is not my girlfriend Cecil. Also, I am absent from my first heir ring let alone lord ring, you do not need to call me lord."

"Whatever you say m'lord." She said causing him to sigh. Harry though had to laugh looking over the balcony and seeing Katie fume at the attention that Henry's competitor was giving him. The beautiful Italian girl, Michela Copalla seemed to rub shoulders with the boy her age even though they nearly had the entire floor.

In one of the two guaranteed victories for Hogwarts Cedric Diggory now came out to a large applause main from that of the bench belonging to House Diggory. Harry had been so absorbed in the entrance he had failed to notice Henry's mother sneak into the seat alongside Cecil with a 9-year-old girl who had inherited her mother's neat straight hair but the wide face of her father. Janna looked down at her brother with a smile hoping beyond all that her brother would respond when written to.

Next to come through the side door with applause from the Ravenclaws and Slytherins from Hogwarts was Ben Dolohov who wore a rough face that spoke of a dark past and future. A broad-shouldered boy with a quidditch build by the name of Victor Krum now came out as his opponent. Both glared at each other and then looked towards the camera ignoring his request for a battle pose. The most the photographer got was one more glare at each other.

Following them was a tall pale boy from the Moscow school seemed to carry a broad smile over his face that had blond whiskers just above his lip. He was now waving to the people as a sound of wolf whistles sounded off when Maria Hernandez now took her place. The two did humor the cameraman as they now struck a battle pose pointing their wands at the other. When the picture was taken they shook hands.

The next two walked out side by side as those in Longbottom and Black now stood in applause for Bart and Vega. Harry relooked at the section for Black and now saw they were joined by an older woman in a tight red dress and black hair whom he recognized as Andromeda Tonks. Beside her were two blondes looking clearly like mother and daughter. Druella looked down at her granddaughter with pride flowing through her while Narcissa looked very much the same.

Harry was surprised to see the presence of Draco though as he sat alongside the Carrow twins and much to his amusement, Ginny. He had to listen to nonstop rants about the Blacks from Ron how they were corrupting his sister in the house of snake he would be in for a much longer rant now. Ginny seemed to be discussing something with the middle child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

He met Fleur's eyes and she smiled brightly towards him and even waved his way when she saw his.

The master of ceremony now came out to much fanfare and propped up the dangers of each competitor's dueling stylings. Harry had to laugh when he compared Henry to an unthinking bear who just attacks ferociously without any real technique.

It was thankful that the match began some minutes later. The rest of the competitors now move to the side while Henry and Michela now faced each other on opposing sides. With bow by both combatants, the referee signaled the start and both drew their wands. Determined to not fight like a bear, more like a lion, Henry now did not strike right away. Michela took this opening and sent a powerful blasting spell towards the boy.

He had easily dodged it thanks to Vega personally drilling him in it for nearly a whole class period last November. Allowing her to tire her body Henry simply dodged and used his shield. Finally seeing his open a couple minutes later he now sent a freezing spell to her right and then to her left a few seconds later.

His timing was perfect since she dodged left to get away from the first spell and ended up with a frozen right leg. While not affecting her aim and spells she swore out loud seeing the bear come out once again. With a chain spell that made cringe Vega cringe in the lack of technique Henry now pressed the advantage forcing his opponent on defense.

It was a rope spell that ended Michela's hope for victory as she now fell over with a frozen leg tightly lashed up. Everyone now stood up and applauded the two teens while Flitwick was the first one to his student. Bart being his mentor walked out with pride and shook his hand.

It was finally after what seemed like twenty minutes of interviews and congratulations that Henry finally made it up to the balcony where he was greeted to a hug by his mother and father. While he did not wrap his arms around his mother he did do it for his sister Janna.

Janna finally excited to have and meet her older brother now fired off 1,000 questions about his techniques and spells she should start with once she began in two years. She finally quieted down when Lexi and Cedric stepped up to battle and a battle it was.

This one was now full of techniques that the previous match had been begging for. Lexi had been quick and smart while Cedric and been strong and brutish, brute force won the day. Lexi feeling the blasting spell land near her swore to herself for not preparing her shield. With her pride in shambles humility took its place as Cedric now walked over helping her to her feet.

The pretty face of Lexi now hid the shame of defeat as there was a loud round of applause that sounded around her. All it took was one quick glance into those passing green eyes though, seeing the look of pride made the fight all worth it. She now felt a strange pull but looking over at her opponent he seemed to be consumed by it.

In her pretty silver dress and almost too perfect smile Lady Black strolled over and seemed to embrace her like an old friend. Unsure of what was happening Lexi simply hugged back softly speaking happily and quickly in French. In a move that left Cedric nearly turn as red as all the Weasley's hair combined she kissed his cheek and started praising him as well. Nerves came over the young man as he glanced over at his Slytherin classmate and Blackest of the Black, rather than anger from the sponspor's table he saw a look of humor.

"Did they know each other before Har'?" Henry whispered under his breath but knew the answer seeing how confused his cousin was as well. Harry could not focus on the woman who was also fascinated by him for some reason since Lord Amos Diggory in the next sitting area over could have been heard all the way in Austria with his boast.

The two fourth years were led away from the field to be repaired of damage and an elderly witch who vision seemed so bad it made the Potters look like they had perfect vision came up to Henry. "Banner for you. Banner for school." She said in a thick German accent and took his banner with a wave of her wand that looked to be made of weak twigs it now shot up between the banner of England and Potter. It read "Third Year European Deuling Champion of 1993, Henry Potter." Henry looking below his name and seeing the sigil of his house above the sigil of Hogwarts knew he made their last name proud this day.

Janna excited unwrapped the much larger banner causing the top half to drape over the crowds below. This got a laugh from the crowd, well except the Frenchman who spilled his wine over his expensive tunic. By the time they wrapped up the much larger replica banner both Victor Krum and Ben Dolohov were staring at each other in the center.

Many who remembered the reign of terror by Ben's uncle now started to cheer for Krum but the current semi professional quidditch player just ignored the crowds. When asked to bow after the instructions both lads ignored the head judge as well and still had yet to move.

When the whistle sounded both men moved quick with a fury. While both men had the technique engrained in them it seemed to be disregarded. The shields that protected the crowds were put to the test as Dolohov now casted an explosive spell on the shield behind Krum. With Krum exiting a nasty hex that way he could not avoid the blast and went flying to the center.

Dolohov now looked at ease accepting the victory with a lazy disarming spell but had to hold on tight to his own wand since the now kneeling Krum played victim. Malfoy from his smaller seating area watched on with pride at his godson while sending a glare towards Black who seemed to not even notice his existence.

In the end the damage from the blast slowed the seeker down enough to take a stunning spell to the chest knocking him out cold. The cheers were not ringing like they were for the other two Hogwarts champions but like before Flitwick led them and was the first to come out and meet his pupil.

Giving his professor an honest and sincere handshake he pushed all the other fraud rabble in his way towards the exit. The same strange lady seemed to be back but this time as their escort.

The Potter family was now led much like the other nobles through a side door into a large dining hall that was elegantly set up. Marie's father who had never made more than 2,000 galleons a year his whole life seemed awestruck while many others just seemed to accept it as normal. Harry fell into the first category though as the new room to him had hippogriffs flying around the walls, one even seemed to have a race with with a unicorn with wings.

Lily seeing her family's sigil with excitement grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to the table ahead of the older woman. It made Harry cringe though seeing the crow of Black displayed on the table nearest them.

"Give him a chance Harry, who knows you may find him bearable," Cecil advised as his order for the table came out along with a variety of more normal foods. The table laughed at Lily's reaction from her height chair seeing the beets put before her. Harry being the brave one took his fork and took a small bite off her plate and smiled eating it. Internally he wanted to spit the damn thing out but for show and all. This seemed to be the courage little Lily needed as she now tried it and did not hate it.

Again that pull came from the entrance as the group of Black was greeted by the prime ministers and nobles alike from all over Europe. The Austrian Prime Minister Rudolph Wagner seemed to shower Regent Andromeda with praise before receiving a few jest warnings from Ted which caused the large bellied man to laugh loudly and shake his hand.

What surprised Harry was that Lexi seemingly against her will was dragged in arm with Lady Black. Even when reaching the table Odessa tried to take the seat next to her lady but was pushed a seat down allowing Lexi to be situated mere feet away. If Harry simply leaned back then their backs would easily have touched. Fleur being proud of herself now turned to her husband and spoke rapid French barely allowing him a word in, although he seemed pleased with this.

Harry was just coming up with a plan to cause a collision with Lexi when the tall Kane now walked into the hall catching many eyes including Andrue who seemed to have a look of victory. He had not stepped too far into the room but waved for his lord to come over, Harry did so and Hardwin followed.

They did not speak until they reached a balcony that had an awning over it. Kane checked the small balcony and casting a concealment revealing spell followed by a privacy spell from Hardwin they spoke business. Hardwin during the meeting was impressed how well Harry absorbed the knowledge given to him while never steering the conversation away immaturely trying to prove he was heir. The council ended with Harry once again hating that bastard Black.

"Why will they not respect us Kane? We are House Potter…"

"House Potter as far as many are concerned died with Lord Fleamont. Your grandparents and parents murdered, your cousins flee the country like cowards, and you go missing since that day. At this point the nobles in England fear the pup cerberuses of Black more than they fear you, and they are still growing in their teeth." Kane now shouted back but calmed himself. "I am sorry to shout m'lord but you have not even claimed your First Heir ring. I went to visit your lands and many wonder if you are even first heir."

"Merlin dammit, I was there when Lord Fleamont made his grandson Second Heir."

Kane did not step down to Hardwin though and matched his intensity. "The people do not know this though. Last week Skeeter herself doubted your status as First Heir, m'lord.."

Harry now grew angry at this. "Why do I care about Skeeter?"

"Because the people listen to her m'lord. As far as outsiders are concerned you are a weak 12 year old boy with no power and getting decent grades at Hogwarts. Right now the Weasleys have more influence to pass a bill than House Potter."

Harry wanted to with all the effort in his tiny body to try and throw the much larger vampire over the railings in his anger but knew this was his time to learn and grow. "Fine. After today start finding uses for those buildings we stole from Black that will help up. Also find out why Black's wife is so damn interested in Lexi. Lady Black or not if she hurts Lexi…"

"Then I am to kill a woman who carries the heir of Lord Black and is surrounded non stop by Black guards even at school."

To Hardwin it all made sense on why Lord Black was even more protective of his wife.

"Harry is not that foolish Kane. Now what of Senior Hernandez and his connection with St. Clair?" Hardwin now pressed leaning on the balcony. Looking over he had to chuckle seeing two teens from two different schools on a balcony some 14 feet away snogging.

"Loans Marco Hernandez owes. Terrible gambler it seems the father of your crush is m'lord and owes the thug 2,215 galleons. The man is an accomplished stonemason but with the trouble of Spain's economy makes little to impact his debt. One of our clan members who escaped the hunters is now a captain for St. Clair, good lass Charlotte is."

Harry nodded and now stood silently thinking about their next step. "She is a fine wand and we could always use a skilled stonemason on our lands. Allow Maria to use her winnings towards the debts so we can save a few galleons and allow them a home on our lands once she graduates from Madrid. How does this sound Hardwin?"

Hardwin looked down at his cousin with a smile and patted his shoulder having the same suggestion unspoken. "Very good Harry. Kane, get ahold of this Charlotte and tell them the deal. While House Potter may not be a powerhouse just yet remind her and her boss that our accounts are growing and our business ventures are expanding. Also mention that while we are not allies with Black we also may let it slip to Lord Black about those shylock operations in London. Five months ago Andrue Alyard had a wand pressed to the skull of St. Clair after they broke the treaty and operated in England, how would Black react to another broken treaty so quickly?" Kane spoke a few questions and then went to work leaving a very confused Harry.

"Why would Black have such a vested interest in St. Clair?"

"Because godbrother, those thugs and Black have been at war for the past 500 years. Near a century ago Lord Orion Black slaughtered St. Clair's immortal father and 90 percent of their group allowing them to live under a new peace treaty." A voice spoke behind them. They turned around and saw his godbrother now walking towards them. "They did not tell you St. Clair is a vampire?" Alphard questioned and tsked at Hardwin. "It seems now I will have to wait to break up their operations until this Hernandez mess is taken care of."

Harry looked to the left of his godbrother to see the betrothed of Bart now hooked on his arm while some new unknown Black guards followed closely behind. One of the three that stood out most was a redhead with a long neck.

"I came out to tell you the fights are set to begin. I suggested to the servants of the castle that you may enjoy a serving of beets for the upcoming battles since you have hardly touched yours. Do write if you need help with St. Clair and for the love of god humor my wife." Alphard now pleaded and now departed the balcony. The beautiful Spaniard let him dominate their walking pattern and seemed happy to play beta to his alpha.

They had just made it to the room just in time to in fact see Maria Hernandez now bowing at the announcement of her name. Some large brute from the Russian school Harry now forgot the name of took his place as other champion as the announcement came down.

Harry and Hardwin now hurried to their seats and with great humor saw Lily with a beet stained dress now devouring the beets. Cecil seemed to grow annoyed as more and more stains covered her once pink dress. "Beets, had to be beets." Cecil now said looking at Harry who sheepishly shrugged before sitting down.

The fight between the two 16-year-olds was one of quick spells that emulated a ballet more when compared to the other battles. Marco Hernandez now feared for the life of his daughter seeing her take a blasting spell that snuck in between her shield. She went blasting to the wall and the Russian was declared the winner as she now laid on the ground in pain. Looking up Maria now wondered why those thugs were just staring down at her unbeknownst to her that her father arranged that if she did not win first she would become a new associate of St. Clair's and her father would accept his death.

Harry from the top now saw in the corner Kane talking with a short blond human that had just as red of eyes as him. She seemed to look over at Harry and stare at him for a moment. Seeing him nod the woman now looked back at her former clan member and shook the hand of Kane. Harry was relieved to see the handsome woman with noticeable scars on her face walk towards the thugs and whisper in their ears. The two looked disappointed but left Marco by himself in the makeshift balcony. Harry would not find out till later from Kane on how much he had altered the life prospects of the Hernandez family.

Maria was helped off the battlefield and Harry looking towards the Black balcony now saw the grandmother of Longbottom now taking her spot next to Lord Black while his parents filled into the left. To the side of Lady Black the godmother and guardian of Vega and regent of House Black now looked down at pride towards her niece. Nym who sat between her parents was the first to cheer upon seeing her two cousins enter the introduction circle as a wizard finished up repairing the battleground. Harry was amazed to see the aurors hair now changed through the different spectrums of blue.

Having seen them practice such amazing spells so effortlessly for the past five months Harry and Henry should not have been amazed by the speed of the two cousins like they were. Bart moved with such confidence and seemed to predict the next move from his dominant cousin. Vega for her part who had faced Bart in three of the last finals here at this tournament only losing one now hated herself for practicing so much with her cousin.

The professional dueler recruiters just salivated at the mouths seeing chain spells that reached double digits by 18 year. The first to falter was Bart as in sending an extra blasting spell wide left his side open. Vega capitalized by sending a stunner at his side, while not sending the lad to the floor it did hinder him enough for the chain of Vega to catch him for the win.

The crowd cheered as she looked near-magical exhaustion and a mediwitch came rushing towards her as she started to lose her balance. Harry now looked away from the sight of his godbrother and wife walking down the steps and now saw the beautiful Spaniard walking over with her father. He rose and was embraced in a tight hug by her.

"Many thanks, Mr. Potter, you saved the lives of our families. How can we repay you?" He now said thankfully he did two years in England in his youth.

"Once your daughter graduates we could use a good wand and skilled worker on our lands. Shelter, food, and more will be provided. I assume Spain will not be safe for your family still?" Hardwin asked and the man shook his head. She gave him a thankful kiss on her cheek as she was ushered to a side room with her father by Hardwin to discuss the details.

The celebration now got rowdy but the teachers and coaches now all seemed to rush their students back to the now extremly crowded floo. The majority of the schools had already left as the last Hogwarts student now finally pushed past the photographers and recruiters. Bart seemed to look no worse for wear as a simple potion seemed to heal him.

"Vega seems to need medical attention tonight to heal up. Alphie will stay with her and travel to the school in the morning in time for classes." Bart informed them and there were some grumblings about the privileges that Lord Black got to indulge in even though he was no older than them. Bart with a slight limp to his step now led the students through the flames.

It was three days later and a healthy Vega was greeted to a roar of cheers as she entered the Great Hall for evening meal.

"Many congratulations on your victory Ms. Lestrange." Albus now said walking to the podium as she took a spot next to her cousins. She seemed to melt under the praise of her lord as the headmaster now snapped his fingers and four rolled up banners still tight now appeared on the wall behind him.

"You four shall forever be immortalized in the annals of Hogwarts history joining the wall of tournament champions in the trophy room. Amongst those adorning the wall are Fillius Flitwick," Albus said and now smiled at his Charms professor. "Along with myself, Theseus Scamander, Leta Lestrange, James Potter, and more."

Albus with a simple wave of his wand now revealed the first banner and it showed the sigil of House Potter and read much like the banner at the tournament. Henry now seemed to preen at the attention given to him as Daphne now nearly gagged when he winked at her. Next up was was the sigil of Diggory and Cedric's name in large print. Under it read "Fourth Year Tournament Champion." Ben received a similar banner but seemed to spur the attention as those false witches and wizards dared congratulate him now.

What shocked the group was for the fourth out of five attempts she now had another banner up but instead of just the black unicorn of Lestrange the crow of Black seemed to rest on its horn. Vega with pride looked up at the banner once again proving even though she carried her father's name, she was a daughter of Black.

A/N:

I had a blast writing this chapter. Sorry about no Neville or their awesome sides but this was about nearly 18k of basically Harry, Lexi and Henry. I hope you are taking to Henry and his father like I am and finally someone showing Harry the respect he deserves. Not sure how much I am gonna involve Henry's mother but love the idea of the parent who left to get a pack of smoke and never came starting another family trying to reconnect with her son.

So like I said in the notes to start, is this something you would like to see expanded for each year? We finally get to see how badass Bart and Vega are with their wands but we still have yet to properly see Alphard duel properly, it is like he is hiding his abilities… strange. Oh and tell me who you would want to see make it to the end next year with Harry(if he gets that far), maybe it is time to introduce Gabriella Delacour properly and age her properly.

House Romanov never fell in 1917 in the magical world, the mundane Tsar Nicholas died but his magical relatives took the mantle for their own and continued the dynasty in their world while the mundane world went crazy under Lenin and then Stalin. More from

I was thinking having him and Neville actually face in an earlier round and with a new wand Neville is able to hold himself. Just realized I am rambling but it must be this Covid-19 lockdown, not sure.

I will add the OC list later but wanted to get this out to you readers and if you have any idea, characters or settings you would to see added please just message me and I will try to fit it in if it makes sense. Also if you have any comment/messages/errors please message me so I can get back to you even if it is a simple "Hey, awesome chapter." I do not need to preen my feathers like Lockhart or the Russian with a broken knee but it does help pushing forward with these stories.

Stay safe out there, keep sane and hope you enjoy.

Ric

"But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."  
"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"  
"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested."  
― **J.K. Rowling, ****Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**


	10. Chapter 10

February 14th,1993

Much of the class now had looked around for the past ten minutes up at the professor's private quarters and then back to the hallway door, still, no peacock had come. The twins to pass the time now took to braiding the hair of the redhead while she winced a few times as Flora was not gentle with her movements. Ginny looked towards her other friend and wondered why Hestia had become even more quiet than usual, even forcing Vega to hunt her down for their private lesson last night with Alphard.

"Hey Gin, what do we do now?" Sarra Weasley now said coming over from the lion side.

"Cousin Vega showed us the smokescreen spell. Although I do not remember how she taught the damn thing." Hestia now said tapping her chin. The sister her senior by a few minutes finally spoke. "She has a free period. I am sure she would not mind teaching the class." Flora added causing Marius to now burst out laughing.

"That woman becomes annoyed if you yield her path towards the kitchen, let alone disturbing her quiet time. I would sooner accept the blame by Lady Andi for that broken lamp." Astoria who sat next to him blushed recalling how much her betrothed got grilled by the regent for her mishap, still, he never accepted the guilt nor told on her.

"Won't she like… torture us… or something?" Samuel Smith asked from the lion's side. "If not she did win the tournament, I wouldn't mind learning from Lestrange." This shocked some of the snakes that the lions seemed to be on board with this plan. Much to the chagrin of Astoria, it was her who was elected to hunt down Vega in the common room. Thankfully Marius would not let his betrothed face Vega alone though and soon the two left down the hall.

While the two Slytherins were gone they had paired up and tried the smokescreen spell off the book instructions from last year courtesy of the Carrow twins who had not even bought Lockhart's books. Currently, Ginny was paired up with her cousin Sarra as both tried to launch a smokescreen at each other. Tried was the key word.

"Do any of you lot know what a damn fishhook is?" An annoyed voice from the doorway now asked. They looked up to see Vega who still has the imprint of her book from the sound nap she was awoken from. "You lot over there, get in that damn open area with the rest. If you are going to disrupt my free time than it will not be said Vega Lestrange was not the best damn instructor you ever had." She now yelled at a group of four from both houses playing wizarding chess. Quickly they ran over and found partners.

"Now who has produced…" She started but was interrupted by a lion by the name of Sandra Wiley. The girl seemed to have the confidence of a chimera in a field of sheep. "I have produced some smoke." She said but soon nearly pissed herself seeing the anger now rise in the seventh year.

"When I am done talking you are allowed to speak. I will not be interrupted once more or else I will ensure I come to every lesson you have and ensure you are my test subject. I can guarantee you little lion, it will be long days for you." She now growled at the brunette who seemed to shrink behind her friends.

"Well Morgana the Magnificent, get your ass up here and show the class." She told the first year. On unconfident steps, she slowly walked forward and tried to attempt the spell only to have nothing come out of her wand. Her wand was shaking so much that she could not have done anything regardless of her mastery of the spell.

Over the next hour Vega publically helped the girl grow a spine and even produce an EE spell. It being a double lesson she allowed them a ten-minute break but soon cut it short halfway through and put them to work. The class was more than pleased with the results as Vega seemed to know specifically how to get the most out of each student. Marlena Crabbe, the younger sister of Vincent who sometimes was mocked as a squib in her dorm produced an O level spell.

Towards the end of the lesson, there was clapping from the doorway and Vega turned around to see Dumbledore and Mcgonagall now smiling at her. "Most wonderful Ms. Lestrange, it seems Filius was not wrong thinking you were meant to be an instructor in your future." The headmaster said now walking forward.

"With all due respect headmaster, I have better things to do than babysit brats." Vega sneered trying to deny the fun it was.

"Still, should you change your mind ever Ms. Lestrange I am sure Lord Black would surely encourage you and we would happily welcome you amongst the staff, once lessons had finished. I would recommend a degree in teaching. But to the matter that brought us here." He now brought his attention to the children. "It seems Professor Lockhart has need of time off for the next couple weeks for book signings. If it would not be too much trouble with slight instruction from a member of staff and a recommendation letter, Ms. Lestrange we would be delighted if you could take over some of his teaching blocks. The other staff members will coordinate to work out a schedule for the remaining blocks."

Vega went to deny the request right away at the sheer absurdity of the situation. "Time will tell headmaster. Who told you lot to stop? Do you think we are in astronomy where you can dawdle and slumber your way through?" She now shouted at the children who just stared at the adults and they went back to their spells. This caused Minerva to hold up her eyebrow and Albus to chuckle.

The lions were now amazed as they grasp more Defense magic in this three-hour lesson than Lockhart had taught them all term. Each group was quizzed quickly before being given leave and Ginny now with conflicted emotions on the curly-haired woman walked down the hall with her cousin Sarra.

"Aunt Molly tried to warn us about that woman, I thought she was nice if you just listen to her guidance. How is she in the common room?" Sarra asked now playing hopscotch avoiding the cracks in the stone below her feet.

"Well, she did turn Nott into a chipmunk when he was bullying some of the first years. Oliver went to Professor Snape to complain but Vega's spell gave us points from our head of house. It seems he was impressed by her abilities. So did you send that camera boy your Valentine's Day card yet?" Ginny now asked and giggled seeing her cousin turn red in the cheeks and look away.

"His name is Colin and I am not at liberty to say. Maybe we should send one to Marius and say it is from a secret admirer, give him clues throughout the day and lead them to Bulstrode."

This had both girls now laughing together as they nearly bumped into Fred and George being chastised by Percy. "... could have hurt some first years. I will take ten points each from both of you. I would give the professor a request for detention but Penelope and I have seemed to be invited to a dinner date tonight on the grounds with Lord and Lady Black." Percy now puffed out his chest and held his chin high.

"Perce, shall we pop your ego before you fly away?" Fred said and pulled out a needle from his sleeve. Attempting to put it near his brother's head there was a hand scuffle before George noticed his sister and cousin. Walking away from his two brothers he now approached the girls.

Holding out his hands there were two candies each with a blue tint to them and looked like gum. "After watching Percy turn blue I have no interest in your candies unless there is something in it for me." Ginny said and George now laughed putting the candies away.

"What are those snakes teaching you in that common room dear sister. Please give us our naive little sister back." He pleaded pinching her cheeks and hugging her tight in faux sadness before looking to Sarra and seeing her shake her head as well.

"I would love to give my sister the time of his favorite eldest brother but Granger keeps eating any candies we give her for more instruction on Potions. If that girl does not get an O by the end of term I will go crazy."

"Ah, did we hear the words "favorite brother"? I assure you Gin, your favorite brother should be one that respects the rules of the house and the school. Penelope said she caught you and Astoria running away from her last night, that is the wrong direction to move in sister."

Ginny now looked towards Sarra and back towards the prefect brother who had the needle in hand. She wore a confused looked. "Caught or thought she saw in the night? Tori and I were busy last night plotting a way to braid Marius' hair so we could not have been out. I mean unless Penelope caught up with these two deviant girls." Percy now had an annoyed look on his face but let the matter rest.

"Fred, George. Find a date for tonight. Lord Black invited you two to the dinner as well if you can find a plus one, that is unless you rather attend the event held by Lockhart tonight."

The five Weasleys now started to make their way towards the Great Hall. "Ron was offered an invite as well but seems to have grown closer to Harry lately and has taken on Heir Potter's disdain for Lord Black. I have no doubt Angelina would love to attend with you George, I am told she moved on from Henry Potter. With him looking towards Katie Bell and all." Percy said surprising them all in his gossip. "Do not look at me like that, Penelope rather than study while we do rounds just gossips like Brown and Patil. I do like her a lot but a man can only handle so much." Percy said wanting to empty his head of all the gossip he heard for it to never be refilled.

"What has become of our dear brother? Prefect Percival Weasley, the gossip hound. Also naive big brother," Fred said wrapping his arm around Percy's shoulder. "It was due to little Ronald scaring away any plus one with those eating habits of his. He gives us Weasley men all a bad name."

George agreed and wrapped his arms around the other side of Percy. "Soon I have no doubt once Lady Isla attends a Weasley dinner and watches Ronald eat she will leave brother Bill in the cold. I was just starting to get used to her and accept our beautiful cousin as a sister." He now gave false tears and cried into his brother's shoulder.

They continued to discuss the eating habits of the youngest son of Arthur and Molly as they entered the Great Hall. It was half-filled and nearest the table of the brave, they saw the very boy they were just discussing asking Parvarti Patil a question. She simply shrugged and agreed before walking off to find a seat next to her friend Lavender. Seeing his kin the redhead walked with an attempted swagger in his step, it looked more uncomfortable than anything.

"Guess who has a Valentine's Day date tonight? No need to make any bets mocking me, already beat you to it."

The twins looking like proud mothers rushed over to Ron and started fussing over him and pinching his cheeks. "Quit it you two, plus looks like you two will have to take each other since surely no one will accept your invitation on such short notice."

The confidence in Ron faded though as the twins walked over to Angelina and Alicia who quickly accepted. "Bloody menaces." Ron swore and found his seat. Sarra went to sit with her lions but was dragged to the Slytherin table and found a discussion with the Carrow twins and Tori. Tension filled her body though as Lord Black sat across from her with Vega on the left and Lucretia on the right.

They seemed to have family business to discuss as Vega now pulled out some papers and casted a spell over the three of them. Between the narrow breaks of breath from the discussion between Flora and Tori, Sarra listened in and was sure a privacy spell was cast when their discussion was about quidditch. She had not known much about the mysterious Blackest of the Black besides her father warning her to stay far away from him. That said, all knew his disdain for the sport.

Engaging in a conversation with Ginny till the end of meal they all dispersed and leaving the Great Hall they were greeted to the sight of a few aurors making their monthly security rounds. Their uncle Percy who recently received a promotion to captain of a task force smiled seeing his nephews and nieces.

"Great is the day I see my kin. Tell me, I have no doubt my namesake here has plans with his girlfriend, what of the rest of you on this Valentine's Day?" He asked as the men and women under his command now spread out through the school. The shallow red beard he worked so hard to grow out was finally taking hold of his handsome face.

"Well uncle, Lord Black along with his wife invited us to a private dinner in one of the rooms here. Penelope already agreed as it is such an honor to receive such an invite." Percy said puffing out his chest.

"Do not be so bloody gullible nephew, Black is nothing more than a common criminal who carries the title lord. Do ask him about his thugs in the Alyard siblings. I have been an auror for nearly 20 years now and that lot is as dodgy as they come." Percy now spat. The younger Percy now seemed to take offense to this and grew hard in the face. "House and Lord Black are very well respected in our mother country uncle, it would be wise to stay in your lane. Was it not Lord Black that co sponsored the bill increasing your pensions at the DMLE? I will see you lot at the party." He said curtly towards his siblings and cousin.

"Keep this up uncle and he may just change his name, heavens worse, Perseus." Fred commented.

"Are you lot set on this party?" Percy asked ignoring the comment and saw a consensus all around. "I had a date at the pub tonight but I think someone should tell Lord and Lady Black to expect two more. I have no doubt Lyla will not mind. Speaking of dates do not tell me my two innocent nieces are being corrupted by boys already?" Percy asked in faux horror but the two cousins shook their head.

"No uncle, Ginny and I are each other's date. We asked Lord Black and he seemed happy." Sarra pipped in. They spent the next few minutes passing the information onto their uncle before the auror went to his duty.

Making it back to the Slytherin dorms smiled seeing her friends all gathered in the corner. The current debate was between Tracey and Marius over who was most powerful, Merlin, or Morgana. Marius to no one's shock had taken the side of his ancestor while Merlin had the firey muggle-born as his defense. Flora was easy to spot who came in defense of Marius but once again Hestia had disappeared.

"Weasley." A voice said from behind. She turned around and saw Draco standinng behind her. "I hear you will be in attendance tonight. Alphard invited me but I am not sure, guess it will be nice to meet my brother." Draco now pondered and the two now walked towards the fireplace. There seemed to be studying students there prior who had left their charms books just lying on the seat. Draco lazily threw it to the side and fell into the cushion.

"I met him, well met Mary. She is so nice, she baked me cookies." She now lit up and Draco smirked seeing her delight.

"Must have been good cookies, prefer biscuits myself." Draco shrugged and looked into the flames. "Do you ever just want to break free of your family, blood kin, all of it? Sometimes I envy these muggles for coming into our world with such open eyes. After a while, it feels like we only use magic to grab at more power, nothing more, nothing less."

This statement caught Ginny off guard and stared at the boy whom she never spoke more than two sentences. "I never thought of it much, Fred and George mess with my things at home but they are also protective of me. Surely someone has to love a little dragon out there. I know you and Lucretia don't speak much but she must care for you and your mother is obsessed with you."

Draco now laughed and looked over at his sister who between periods picked up the bad habit of chocolate frogs. She attempted to compete her Merlin collection with the help of Marcus Welby. The fifth-year rejected her offer and frustrated she strode over to the fire.

"These cards are stupid, why only make a handful of the silver-lined Merlin?" She said annoyed and pushed her blond hair back.

"They just want you to buy more frogs Lucy. Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked looking up towards her which make her perfectly shaped eyebrow raise. "Do you have plans before this dinner Alphard is throwing?"

"I… well no. I will not do your paper Draco. Flitwick came to me last time and knows I rewrote your entire scroll, damn dwarf must have memorized my writing style. Guess the dwarf knows talents." She smirked now straightening out her back causing Draco to roll his eyes and Ginny to giggle.

"It is not about that, also I asked for you to read it for errors, not rewrite it." She now stuck her tongue out towards him at this. "We never get to talk anymore and was curious if before this dinner you would want to take a walk with me."

She now smiled and sat beside him kissing his cheek leaving a makeup smear on it. "Are you asking your sister on a date on Valentine's Day?" She asked channeling her best Lavender Brown impression.

"I know we are Blacks dear sister but even that would be creepy for our family. It would be like if you were selected to by Alphard to be Lady Black." Draco said and he missed the look of sadness in Lucretia's eyes for a split second but Ginny had caught it. "I just want to find out how my sister's life is going."

She now straightened back like a proper lady with the side smirk her mother wore so well. "I will happily accept your offer brother. Perhaps this summer we can take one around Lake Arcturus with our brother Phineas. Speaking of dinner though Lady Black should be arriving at the school in a little bit so I must receive her."

The sixth-floor conference room had gone from the drab unused room for many years to one filled with decorations from wall to wall. There was a long table that had been delicately decorated with little name plates sitting atop the plate. To the far wall there was an open area where a long table went the length of the wall. Scattered throughout the table which had a red tablecloth were a wide array of treats and already poured juices.

The Malfoy siblings on their way back from the stroll around the castle had picked up Pansy who much to Draco's surprise looked beautiful in a red dress that was not sharp to the eyes. Draco changed into his casual dress robes while Lucretia looked stunning in a silver dress with no shoulders that fell to just below her knees.

Not many had arrived when they walked into the room but on the dance floor seemed a very happy Isla Black who was twirled around by a dashing Bill Weasley. The band of three witches and two wizards only played for them.

By the appetizer table, Astoria and her betrothed stood eating off the same plate while Sarra seemed to have struck up a conversation with her cousin Percy. "Your cousin does not hold anything back Draco. Come dance with me." Pansy now insisted and dragged the blond to the dance floor. He looked towards his sister for relief but she simply shrugged with a smile curving up her lip.

Walking over to the table much to no one's surprise Lord Black himself would b sat at the head of the table. Delight filled in her heart though seeing her nameplate to the left of his while Lady Black sat to the right. Seeing who her neighbor was she grew delighted to see Bart would sit next to her while Nadia would be next to him.

Looking up from Nadia's nameplate she saw the door open up and in came a flood of redheads. Angelina and Alicia who did not even have plans for today when they woke up now looked awestruck at the decorations and their dates both now stared at a chocolate fountain with ideas flowing their head.

The twins had dressed up well and they seemed to have forced their younger brother into a similar dress style as he now for the first time in life looked dashing. Parvarti held onto his elbow slightly nervous to represent the Patil name before Lord Black himself.

Taking the rear of the group Sarra and Ginny had looped each other's arms into each other while Flora had looped hers through the arm of Colin Creevy. His camera was still around his neck as always.

"Who would have thought the Weasleys do not always look like peasants?" Vega now said coming behind her. The cousins kissed each other on the cheek and Lucretia now exchanged a kiss cheek with her date, Alexander Romonav.

"Did you see Isla over there Vega?" Lucretia now pointed over to Isla who even though Bill had wanted to take a break trapped him into another dance. "I will bet you 100 galleons that it is Isla that proposes to Bill."

"Propose? First Bill must ask her out on an official date which he has not. No bet though, Bill thanks to his mother is terrified of Alphie. Between you and me," She now looked around to make sure anyone else besides her date was not around. "I caught them snogging by the lake, well snooped more like it."

"Such cowardice is the man who does not seek the beautiful woman of his heart." Alexander exclaimed and kissed the hand of Vega. She smirked to her cousin and accepted the comment happily.

"I must chat with my cousin, I will give you that dance in a few minutes." She spoke/instructed. Like a happy puppy he smiled towards her and went to find himself some refreshments. Once out of range Lucretia now laughed and looked towards her cousin.

"All he is missing a collar and leash cousin."

"I may well be stuck with him if things fall into place but I have no doubt he will be loyal to me and treasure me like the prize I am. There are worse marriages in our world. Speaking of betrothals, it seems that Lord Nott once again offered Uncle Lucius your marriage contract to his son Oliver but Alphie used his power to block it. If our lord has any say in it you may just turn into an old spinster."

Lucretia now slapped her shoulder and had to suppress a happy feeling at the news. "I am near a woman grown, if I so choose to marry Oliver Nott, I shall." She now spoke with little conviction in her voice.

"You can fool the rest of our family Lucretia but remember who was your bridesmaids when we were children and you married Alphie. Now I must find my lost pup before he wanders into the arms of Isla and falls for her."

Vega now left her cousin alone and found her date ready to twirl her on the dance floor. Bill and Isla finally vacated the floor allowing some relief for Bill's feet but now more of the crowd had ventured on there with their dates. Looking over she saw the only other solo person in Charlie Weasley.

Making her way over she did have to admit the dragon tamer did look nice with his long red hair tied back and a few glamours covering up the scars he had acquired through his time in Romania. "It seems we are the odd mages out, shall we?" Charlie said seeing her approach and went into a bow. She smiles going into a curtsy and the two made their way to the dance floor. A dance later the elder Percy like promised had showed up with his medi witch date.

It was some fifteen minutes later that the large door opened up and it was the pull that drew some of the males attention towards the door. Bill looking into the eyes of Isla had not noticed the newcomers until he bumped into Ron who had stopped dancing to look at the door.

Lady Fleur Black looked utterly stunning in a black dress that just scraped the floor below. The material seemed to hug her body tightly showing every curve she had. There seemed to be a small bump in her stomach which she seemed to not hide, rather highlight. Around her slender wrist, there seemed to be her first Valentine's Day gift in the form of a solid gold bracelet that had some thirteen diamonds spread evenly around.

Lord Alphard Black held her arm ever so gently yet possessively like he was afraid he would lose her should she wander off. His suit much like those of the Black men present was one made on his own lands but seemed to have been designed only for him as they highlighted his growing broad shoulders.

The couple spoke not, rather with elegant steps made their way to the dance floor where the band started to play Lady Black's favorite song. They all as a group seemed to agree to give their host and hostess the dance floor as the female who had not sung yet showed them all her beautiful voice. Parlez-Moi D'Amour filled all their ears

It was as if the couple in the center of the floor was dancing on ice skates the way they glided across the stone floor. The face of the lord was as usual one hard to read but his wife seemed to be filled with so much love that it seemed to pour out of her through her smile. The song came to an end and so did their dance.

The young man half bowed to the band. "On behalf of House Black we would like to thank Trixie and the Gents for helping us celebrate this day of love and joy in our hearts. I do hope you accept my offer to join us for this feast."

Trixie stepped forward speaking for the group and graciously accepted the invitation after giving the young lord a curtsy. Kreacher was summoned and soon five more place settings were at the end. Ginny who had a couple of their records at home was most excited to see the lead female being given a seat next to her.

While the elves finished cooking the meal there were a few more dances and Lady Black even dragged the elder Percy into a dance while her husband rested at the side. His eyes rather on the splendor that was his wife, were fixated on the door praying the final guest would show up. Flora herself kept doing the same thing wondering where her sister had disappeared off too.

Both Carrow cousins jolted up and looked towards the door seeing it open but rather than Hestia, there was the staff hired to tend the guest. In muggle like tuxedos some ten gentlemen came in with black and white shoes. Flanked alongside the two rows of five there were two women on each side, one standing in front of the other. Colin seemed annoyed when a young pretty blond came in no older than 20 with a newer camera than his, she caught their uniformed marching as each waiter evenly filled the length of the long table on each side.

It was the lead of the four females in the tightest of the silver dresses that approached Lord and Lady Black who now found each other's side. His hand rested just above her hips and pulled her into his body protectively. Usually annoyed by this she seemed to melt into his body on this day. The women now dipped into a curtsy so low that all were amazed the dress did not rip. She waited to see the nod of the young man before rising.

"Lord, Lady Black, may I lead you to your seat?" The daughter of the current mayor of Alphard's Hamlet now asked.

"Shall we 'uzband?" She now asked and with him agreeing the two were led to their seats. The Weasleys short of Bill who recently been to many formal events with Isla recently all seemed lost. Draco having not been to one since he started Hogwarts due to his falling out with Crabbe, Goyle and his father had to recall the lessons from his youth. Out of order the Weasley twins now attempted to take their seat but their dates slapped their arms when their hands rested on the back of their chairs.

Looking down they both flinched seeing the glare of Vega who was just walked to her seat with Alexander. The twins stepped back and soon found each of the four females escorted each couple individually to the seats going down the table. Ron almost missed their escort looking back at the table along the far wall still filled with delicious food.

With all seated trays seemed to appear behind the 12 well-dressed men standing behind them. The men lifted the large Koch and there were plates all identical. They started with the host and hostess first placing the plate before them. After that as if they practiced the coordination all 12 men placed the plates before everyone else in the same smooth movement.

Percy the younger feeling high class puffed out his chest looking at the hors d'oeuvres while Ron looked a combination of confused and annoyed looking at five bite-sized treat before them circling the edge of the plate. "Is this all we are getting?" Ron said breaking the silence, the second thing heard was Parvarti slapping the back of his head hard.

"I assure you Ronald, this is only the first of four dishes. While I think we over celebrated this dinner I wanted to make Fleur's and I first Valentine's Day special, also to include all those special to us. Ms. Morgan, if you would?" He now said to the head m'tridie.

"Of course Lord Black. Going clockwise around the plate starting nearest you we have caviar and creme fraiche tartlets, a soft boiled egg with pickled shallots and parsley, escargot with garlic-parsley butter, snapper crudo with chiles and sesame, and a chicken liver mousse with hand baked bread."

When Lord Black gave her a bow from his seat all 16 staff members taking the trays with them left through a side door to prepare the next round. They all waited for the hostess to be an elegant eater but Fleur started the meal for the rest of the group by nearly devouring her chicken mouse in a single bite.

The conversations started off slow but soon nearly all the couples were enjoying the bite-size snacks. The band at the end amazed by the invite after having played in small venues for no more than 100 people for the past year seemed to relish in the power of their host.

The granddaughter of Horace Slughorn now seemed to get every genuine moment of bliss as she even snapped a photo of Lord Black raising his eyebrow watching his wife steal the food off of his plate. The only one at the table with their cover up was the auror who kept looking down towards the head of the table with a look of distrust.

"Why do I get the feeling there is distrust towards me Auror Weasley? I invite you with the open heart of kin."

"Aye, kin of yours has a way of leaving this world mysteriously. Should I find the specter of your cousin Cygnus, I wonder what he would have to say?" Percy asked leaning back in his chair, staring into the brown eyes of the teen who dared smirk at him.

The conversations seemed to grind to a halt and you could hear a pin drop in the room. "I have no doubt he would still be complaining that dear Vega here broke his favorite broom. Real ponce that cousin of mine." Black now tore his eyes away from the elder Percy and turned to the auror's nephew. "Tell me Bill, if you have dishonest intentions with dear Isla there I will send Marius here to fight for her honor."

The table now laughed as the younger brother of Isla now drew his wand and casted a Lumos. "I have perfect the tickling spell, I warn you." Marius said very seriously which seemed to cut the tension. The drinks for the witches and wizards in majority soon same out and as the next course of soups came out so did the personalities. The hostess had chosen juice but her husband now had his third glass of whiskey already.

"Lord Black." A silent voice said cutting through the room and a smiling teen looked up at the suddenly shy Parvarti. "When Ron here asked me to this dinner I flooed father. He insisted that I pass on the message of hoping you and your wife a wonderful holiday and many more. Also, he hopes to speak with you about… something. I asked but he did not seem inclined to tell me."

"Arjun Patil, a stand-up guy if I have ever met one. I will happily accept your father's request if you just tell us the confidence level of Ron there asking you to our night out. I imagine much like his father and siblings he came in broad-chested without fear. Just look at his pedigree."

Even the younger Percy was thrown off by the broad complement towards House Weasley. "We have William the Bold. Any man crazy enough to pursue the lovely ladies of House Black has earned my respect a score times more." He then lifted his glass towards Charlie who had hardly spoken two words to the young man the handful of times they had met.

"Then we have Charlie there who not only goes to work every day fighting to keep dragons safe, but also shows his scars like he is a warrior of old. I have no doubt Godric Gryffindor himself would raise his flagon towards you." Unsure of how to take the compliment the dragon tamer simply half bowed.

Turning to the next Weasley a light seemed to bright up in both as a smile graced the handsome lips of Black. "Then we have Percy the Wise. I have no doubt should you continue down your path Albus himself will have to give up many of his too many titles to you. Minister Percival Weasley does have a ring to it." Black now contemplated tapping his chin as the next course was presented before them.

Sarra's eyes opened wide wondering how she was going to finish a whole quail that seemed to be cooked so perfect that it barely hung onto the bone. The lemon juices slowly dripped to the plate as rosemary topped it and fingerling potatoes were neatly around.

"You speak too much of me m'lord." Percy said waving him off but relished the thoughts in his head.

"Then we have Fred and George who I will not expose what their future holds but I have no doubt sucess will follow them like their ever sticking gum to the bottom of a shoe. I do not have any flattering comments on the remaining three though because their journey is just starting. Maybe one day they will equate to their uncle who fought well against a daughter of Black in the last war." Black now said looking at the elder Percy who had a glare towards the young man.

"And lost m'lord. My mother deserves to be in Azkaban but from all reports, Percy here with three other aurors had to struggle to fight the mighty Bellatrix Black. Last I heard she left you with a memory in the form of a scar on your shoulder before she strolled away." Vega now commented full of pride and the two glared at each other.

"Enufff talk of 'ar. We are here to zelebrate love and family." Fleur now chastized the two who looked ready to draw on each other. The table seemed to calm down and with Astoria leading the questions towards Charlie about dragons peace once again was established at the table.

Ron had entered such a delightful conversation with Parvarti and Astoria that his hen almost remained half-eaten. At the head of the table three of the four most important ladies in his life now all sat around him laughing about everything and nothing and his eyes could only glance towards a blond and his heart filled with regret.

Looking back at his wife who he loved with every fiber of his body he wondered if he could ever give her more than half his heart. Looking back to the woman who held the other half, their eyes met for what felt like an hour, in reality it was only a mere second. Lucretia feeling the same emotions towards quickly jerked her head towards their cousin.

Black had fallen out of all conversations which seemed to open a variety of discussions throughout the table. He attempted to join a conversation between Bart and Vega on dueling techniques but once again his inclusion seemed to disrupt the entirety of all conversations around. Choosing to not hinder anymore he simply leaned back and cut his cigar.

Fleur felt her husband's emotions and grabbed his hand in support. The desert course came and even the elder Percy forgot about the traded barbs and found himself jesting with his two nieces. After a cheers led by Lady Black the group found themselves on the dance floor once again with the band up on stage.

Standing on the balcony with smoke around them the young hands of Black now gripped the waist of Fleur with love and protection. Her eyes drifted off of Black Lake and into the brown eyes of her husband with a bright smile that seemed to melt his cold heart. In excited tones she spoke into his ear and now dragged her husband out of the room.

Concern etched her face once more though feeling his hand tighten and his face close in pain. The right hand contracted painfully in a pulsatile manner and Fleur could only watch helplessly had her husband's hand turned rigid. Taking a flask of tonic water from his pocket with his left hand he struggled to uncap the lip and poured it into his fresh glass of whiskey. Fleur looked to have words on her mind of concern and grief but spoke none as he emptied the entire glass.

Slowing his breaths and feeling better due to his fifth drink the rigidness seemed to leave his hand and with a wiggle of his fingers he now had control of his hand once more. Looking down at the bump on the belly of Fleur, Alphard swore on the memory of his mother to never put his children through the same miserable existence that his grandfather had inflicted upon him. Fleur kissing his hand now followed her husband off the balcony back to the party.

Percy the elder who was now gathering all his nephews and nieces for a family photo thanks to the Slughorn girl gave one last distrustful look towards the lord whose very presence mocked him. The male half of the couple guided his wife out of the room and down the halls till they came to a large room where another party seemed to be happening.

While nowhere near as grand there looked to be just as joyous faces looking around. The presence of the veela in the room which took the attention of many of the males around seemed to make their dates most irritated. She was not focused on the little boys though. Her hazel eyes scanned the room until she lit up seeing her target.

The lord stayed at the door while his lady wife now pushed many gawkers to one of the few who kept their composure. Young Mr. Potter stood alongside his dueling professor as Fleur now gave him a tight hug speaking quickly in her native tongue. He had no idea what she said but from her excited tones and the smile that would melt the North Pole she was clearly happy to see him. Leaving him stunned once more into silence she gave his a kiss on each cheek and met her husband once more at the doorway who had smirk threatening to climb his lips.

"What is your secret Potter?" Seamus finally out of the trance shouted walking up to his dorm mate.

"I…" Harry started off not knowing what to say next. Looking across the way the woman who he thought would have a jealous look upon her face looked the most amused in the room.

"It is simple Mr. Finnegen, females such as Lady Black love a man of success and powers. I would tell you my stories of veelas falling for me, expulsion from my post would soon follow shortly after for telling you children such stories." Lockhart now said puffing up his coat. "I told the harpies that their spell will have no effect on Gilderoy Lockhart."

"I believe professor you were interrupting my conversation with Professor Flitwick. I am sure that happened right after you slayed the mighty minotaur and collected the golden fleece." Harry now told the man with annoyance in a mocking tone. Harry looked down expecting to see the stern face of his dueling professor, rather he saw a laughter break over Flitwick's face. Annoyed by the disrespect Lockhart threw the tail of his long golden coat out and stormed away to find a member of the press.

"Very witty Mr. Potter, I am sure your mother would have came up with a similar jest." Flitwick said holding his stomach. "Now Mr. Potter, I do hate to depart our wonderful conversation but before the night ends I owe Poppy a dance. We shall converse on broom dueling once we convene in class on Monday." The little halfling said and bowed to his favorite student before finding the nurse.

Harry, who wore a casual suit, drifted through the school run party. It was with a great shock that Padma, who had been tired of waiting for the boys to ask her to dance, dragged Harry to dance floor. He had done a few steps with Lexi in private but he was thankful the Indian girl had taken the lead.

"I had better keep my date far away from the dashing Potter it seems. If not I may have to play dirty in a couple weeks when we face Gryffindor. I would hate to claim my victory back in such a manner." Cedric Diggory now said twirling around with Cho Chang.

Harry smirked to his fellow seeker and now attempted to take the lead from Padma. She allowed him but it had not gone as smoothly as he imagined. After a few steps Harry now led their dance and guided Padma by the small of her back. This time a certain blond seemed to be annoyed in the corner.

"Call me Harry, Cedric. That or I will call you second place." Harry now said feeling confident which caused a round of laughter around him. The two couplings danced by each other jesting back and forth. Harry did glance over at the wall near the punch bowl and saw Neville dressed just as nice as Harry but with no date on his arms.

Padma was unsure of their future direction but found themselves moving towards the edge of the dance floor where Tracey and Daphne now stood talking in whispers. Harry pardoned himself from the arms of Padma for a moment and whispered into the ears of Tracey who lit up looking at the boy whose family currently provided her protection. With his job accomplished he now grabbed the waist of Padma once more and twirled her towards Cedric.

The elder of the two boys was confused on his fellow seeker's mission until seeing Tracey drag Neville onto the floor. The Longbottom heir seemed reluctant at first but seeing no way out of it joined the pretty blond in the waltz. Neville was thankful the song had ended soon after that.

The brave lion had been to focused on Lexi as he let go of Padma to notice the Indian girl now blush hoping to dance with him once more as lead. She got her wish as a similar song with a slower beat now followed.

With the dance over Harry now bowed to her while he received a curtsy in return. Looking for the exit he was now held by the arm. Looking to the owner of the hand was his cousin who had the lovely Katie Bell on his hand.

"Hey cousin, I know we said training tomorrow morning but it seems us 'claws are having a party tonight and it seems my dishy date wants to attend. It is a good thing I stole father's hangover potion before I came here." Henry said with raised eyebrows. Wishing his cousin luck tonight which made Katie raise her eyebrows towards her date now he scanned the room.

His and Lexi's eyes met and with a simple nod their meeting was confirmed in only an hour. Choosing to relax before seeing her he went to find the exit. Barring his exit though was a strange goblin who was dressed in the strangest little red suit with a matching top hat. The sight was one that was most queer.

He tried to run away from the little creature who had his eyes set on him but attempting to get around the goblin caused Harry to go crashing into the hallway. That is when the strange goblin now sung in a very raspy voice.

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's truly divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord." _

The goblin who proud of his voice now struck a high cord on the last two words. Harry had been of cours teased by Dudley and his friends in school but never had he felt so embarrassed in all his life. All eyes seemed to be on Harry and the goblin but the eyes of a certain blond Slytherin boy rested on the recently strange Hestia Carrow who burned red with embarrassment. Their eyes met and she now dashed out of a side door.

Harry composed himself and wanting to get away from the world at this moment had his legs carry him as quick as they could down the hall. Taking longer than he thought to calm his nerves he entered the unused classroom to see Lexi in her silver dress casting a whip from her wand on a chair. The leather-wrapped around the back and with a strong pull she flung it towards her. She did not estimate her strength right and had to dodge the chair which collided with the back wall.

Harry had to marvel at her watching her with the bun out of her hair and the heels casted to the side. Her bare feet seemed to find comfort on the cold stone beneath. "If you changed your mind about that kiss you could have told me the poem in private Lexi." Harry now teased and she now stuck her tongue out towards him and casted a tickling hex towards him which he quickly blocked via shield.

"When I am ready to kiss you Harry there will be no games or goblins delivering my message. Although I better hurry, it seems another blond and Indian tramp have their eyes on my brave hero."

"Padma is only a friend Lexi, not a tramp. As for Fleur, what is with that woman?" Harry now admonished drawing his own wand. Much to her annoyance he now cast the whip spell as well and with a much softer touch, it was thrown back to him in his awaiting hands.

"What business is it of hers if you and I sit alongside each other at the dinner. On her way into the castle today the damn woman hunted me down and greeted me like old friends. I must ask Lucy what is her problem. Although she will probably lie through her teeth saying how much she loves her new lady. Stupid French tart." Lexi now swore and cheered for herself when the whip was successful this time.

With the chair he caught the raven haired boy sat down and cast _Incendeo _on the fireplace causing it to come alive. "What do you mean Lexi? Why would Malfoy have any distain for the woman? She worships my godbrother and both from Black and Malfoy they trace their lines back to France so it cannot be that."

Lexi with a rant and gossip on her tongue went to speak but the smile quickly turned down and she shook her head. "Sorry handsome hero, the story is not mine to tell… well I am apart of some of the chapters I guess." She now tapped her chin. "Maybe like the prologue and the first three chapters."

"No more book analogies, please, forever. I rather listen to Hermione talk about her favorite new author. Love the girl and love Nev even more for taking her under his wing." Harry now shook his head.

The two friends now trained and chatted for the next two hours. Their night ended when Harry's wand alarm went off causing the delay in his shield spell. He ended up on the ground now trying to find relief from the tickle spell Lexi had cast. It was with great relief that Lexi ended the spell upon him and helped him.

She went to leave until halted her movements by grabbing her hand. Raising an eyebrow she now saw him grab the tie he discarded hours ago and with a practice unease put it into a sloppy knot upon his neck.

"I do believe Ms. Goyle that if you are my Valentine that I get this dance with you before the night is over." He now held out his hand. Her heartfelt a thousand pounds lighter as he grabbed her hand and with great strain had four instruments that he pulled out of his pocket playing. The sound was not one that was crisp and ready for a large group but for the blond it was perfect.

As she was guided around the room in the arms of Harry she could honestly say, she had never felt safer in her entire life.

A/N:

A little teenage solicilizing and are we seeing the Weasleys being teased as apart of the elite in England? Writing the dinner scene was a blast and enjoyed showing the distrust the elder Percy, along with the elder Bill have towards their mother's lord.

I am trying to write more of Fleur but not so easy with her being in France. Not to mention trying to write her broken English is not the easiest, hope I capture some of her essence. It is fun to write the lack of boundries Fleur has when it comes to the relationship between Lexi and Harry. If you would like to suggest any interactions between the two couples for the next two books please write me. For that matter any suggestions for the character developement for any character from Gregory Goyle, Draco, to Kreacher I will listen.

I have a grand plan for Neville going forward in the future sorta but do not want Tracey as a temporary love interest next year, any ideas? I really need to develop Neville.

Thank you for listening to me yammer once more and hope you enjoyed this latest installment of The Three Godbrothers, Year 2.


	11. Chapter 11

March 8th, 1993

Finding a relaxing spot the boy now propped his legs up and glanced around the open room. Sure she had been late at times but usually by this time she at least wrote in their two way journal to him. Opening up the journal once more he had to sigh seeing no new message but had to laugh seeing her previous one. Rather than write something deep and insightful she doodled a the snake of her house enjoying a rather oversized bowl of ice cream. Putting the journal to the side he opened up the Daily Prophet.

There staring him down with the first smile he had seen on the boy was the bane of his existence. He held the gorgeous distant French cousin close at the waist while she glowed her placing a kiss on his cheek. The title caught him off guard so he read.

_Jumping the spell _

_By Rita Skeeter _

_Welcome faithful readers to another edition of the journey of Lord Alphard (14) and now Lady Fleur Black(16). Last week you may recall I bringing up the curious timing of the announcement of the happy news for the young couple. Being the ever-diligent reporter, I tasked our team of crack investigators into the past few months of life with the Blacks. The findings were astounding._

_It seems that Young Alphard is taking advantage of his free pass to leave Hogwarts on the weekend to travel the globe with his then betrothed and now bride. It seems that one particular spot that the young couple has become obsessed with is the magical city-state of Rome. The statesman Timon, son of Conon has welcomed in the young couple into his home and even searches for lands water side to allow House Black to build up there. Recently our on-site Roman reporter told us that Rome has accepted a very generous donation of 1,000,000 sestertii to help rebuild their docks, roads, and to build a university. We confirmed with agents here at Gringotts that tax documents show this transaction comes from House Black._

_These trips have been going on since late October and it seems the young soon to be married couple could not wait till their vows. We reached out to Monsieur Delacour to see if he would challenge for the dishonor done to his daughter. "Dishonor? Papa, I am to be, Monsieur Black brings great joy to this family. _

_The possible heir to House Black according to Lady Isla Black is due June 13th."_

Harry was amazed at how readers cared about the day to day lives of a crook like Alphard. Turning to the funny pages he now started to giggle to himself as he read the adventures of Magpie and Morgana. As he read the captions seemed to come to life and the two witches danced around the flames on the last square.

Looking at his watch once more and back to the journal there was no new message. Harry removed himself from the makeshift seat he gathered up the books and put the cloak over him before leaving.

Passing by a few windows the sight of snow falling over the grounds was most troublesome with a match with Ravenclaw coming up soon. Nearing the Fat Lady Harry was most surprised to see the headmaster along with his head of house standing there in a deep discussion. Trying to creep around them quietly the other way the twinkle in the eye of Albus now looked up and stared the empty spot where Harry now stood.

"Harry m'boy. It would be most wise to follow us as you are and keep your ears open. Shall we Minnie?" He asked in his grandfatherly tone and Minerva nodded curtly and the two adults now walked towards the steps. Harry was deeply confused but asked no questions and followed his headmaster.

"It seems Mr. Potter that Ms. Goyle and Ms. Granger were in the washroom and became the latest victims of this unknown assailant. We secured her journal and articles containing your name but we thought you would want to see her at the hospital wing." Minerva said with a softness in her and just as she expected a set of footsteps ran past them.

Harry had wanted to stay and ask them questions but there was no time to delay. Having no concern for Filch or prefects he now made it to the hallway and opened the large door. He tensed seeing his two friends in a bed at the end. On the other side, Penelope Clearwater must have been with them as well as she now had a frightened look on her face in her petrified state.

Harry had to tense up seeing the blond form of Lucretia sitting in the chair and resting her head on the bed. A slight snore emitted from the beautiful fourth year. The person that caused him pause was Black who looked… concerned. Sad eyes looked up towards Harry as if he saw right past his cloak.

Looking down he saw that in his haste the cloak had not covered up his feet.

Leaning forward Black now lifted his cousin cradle style into his arms and in a half-sleep state, she tried to fight it but soon found rest laying her head upon his chest. Seconds later Lucretia now snored again. Black started walking toward the exit but stopped right beside Harry and stared at the nearly empty space where he knew his godbrother stood.

"Take care of her Harry. We shall do our part to find out the assailant while I know you will do yours as well." Black stated and went to walk away but halted once more causing Harry to turn his head on a swivel towards him. "I must ask one favor though Harry. You may hate me and my whole kin but we are still godbrothers, I will try to ask once more. Would it be too much to ask if…"

"You will do what you want anyways, that is the way you and your damn family operates. Leave me be Black and leave Lexi alone. Like her well being is any of your concern traitor." Harry stated with venom in his eyes and heart as his eyes started to swell up wondering if Black secretly petrified Lexi. Through his head, he now started to play theories about how it was Black who aided this heir and now felt guilty about it seeing Lexi.

"Mr. Potter, that is enough. Lord Black, fear not prefects on your way back." Professor McGonagall said, handing him a pass to get through clear to the dungeons. He took it in the hand holding up the legs of Lexi and with one last look of sadness what surprised Albus was hatred now staring out at the brown eyes of Alphard the teen lord now left.

"You have ten minutes before I come and see you out, Mr. Potter. Come Albus, let us leave our charge with his friends." The professor now stated and the two walked out

Splitting his time between the two beds of Hermione and Lexi, Harry could not help but ponder how he could have helped the two. Penelope and Hermione wore faces of fright while Lexi, the warrior she was now, seemed to strike her battle face.

He had not known how long he had sat there but he held her hand just wanting her to spring up as if it was all a prank on him. For the first time in his life he grew envious of his godbrothers, for Neville. After all, he cared not for someone to feel like this, for Alphard because he had someone in his life to care this much and be out in public. Through his head now flashed the breathing exercises Bart had taught him in dueling class to ensure his anger would never be his defeat.

The chirping of the birds jolted Harry from concentration and turning around he now squinted his eyes feeling the rays of the sun now flash onto them. Looking at the watch on his wrist Harry had to recheck his eyes making sure the time was correct, surely it could not be five past five already.

Diving his hand quickly back under the cloak he now heard the large door open and in came the headmaster with the potion's master. Snape now held onto the shoulder of Gregory Goyle who looked to be in conflicted emotions. A twinkle passed over Dumbledore's eyes as he watched a barely noticeable shimmer step away slowly.

"Is she… you know?" Goyle asked, taking the seat Harry occupied not too long ago. A sense of relief left him seeing the headmaster shake his head.

"I assure you Mr. Goyle, your sister shall have the best care this school can provide. Madam Pomfrey is nothing but an excellent healer as many students that passed these halls can attest to." The headmaster spoke and winked at Harry. "Your sister has simply been petrified and we are already procuring the cure as we speak. I wrote to your mother and father, they will be here within the hour if you wish to be here with them. I am sure Madame Pomfrey will not mind if you sit with Lexi and wait."

The healer shook her head and Gregory quickly agreed. Harry taking this hint as he left placed the quiet feet spell on him under his breath and now snuck out with the two professors. He moved down the opposite hall as his professors and made it to the dorms just as Neville was stretching out of his bed.

"Hey Har' you look like shite." Neville spoke seeing Harry take the cloak off. Harry could not think about his statement though, only the dance him and Lexi had shared only a moon prior.

"The lads are already gone it seems, should I wait for you?" Neville asked but got his answer when the drapes were shut around the bed of Harry.

Three hours later the drapes were opened and Harry felt a little better. Taking his time on the shower and getting ready he now strolled to dueling class already in session. He had no doubt Snape took off a hundred points from the lions from him for missing the first class of the morning.

As soon as he entered the room the ambush was upon him though as an angry Vega now stormed towards his way. Not much could have taken him out of this stupor, seeing the blood-curling anger of Vega did. "Potter, come." She now shouted and walked towards a back connecting room where the straw targets were kept. Not wanting to get more on her bad side he quickly kept pace as the entire class watched with great interest.

A few as the door shut tried to listen through the door but Vega had put on a privacy spell in the room.

"Today is where the mentors get to show off their trainees, I chose you and you dare embarrass me before my peers?" She now shouted. "I had to put up that nitwit Belby as my finest student who tarnished my name. Do you seek to make an enemy out of me Potter?" She now asked moving close to the boy. He had to suppress a blush as her sizable bust now rested on his shoulders.

"It's just that… well…"

"Oh that is right, Potter is the only person to lose anything in life. Maybe the next time someone decides to mock me and my name because of my Death Eater parents I should break down and tell them I had a bad day." She now stepped back and faced a shelf still seething.

"I am sorry Vega, really. Is it that bad?" Harry asked his mentor who seemed to compose herself and nodded her head.

"Every day I take delight and great pride in the respect that my mother's very name commands but I will be damned, my vaults would be overflowing if a sickle given was for every person that expects me to take the mark." She now grew softer in the face and lightly patted his cheek. "I know how much you care for Goyle, Potter. It is the same fear and sadness I saw in Lucretia this morning but it is in the hands of the healers. The only thing we can do is become stronger and pray it is enough to save the ones our hearts beat for. Now come, Chang and Edgecombe have yet to fight."

She said and led the boy out of the closet with all eyes on them. The female training partner of Harry under the mentorship of Vega went to make a crude comment until losing her nerves. Much to Harry's shock his mentor had volunteered him to battle both the Ravenclaws.

His shields were perfect against the two girls while his offense was intentionally sporadic. Much like the book on fourth-year stated the two opponents had not been able to get a pattern down on the boy their junior. Chang slid a stunning spell through a gap in the shield while he focused on her friend which now disabled his left arm.

With his wand arm still strong he lined the two girls up so they were facing each other with him just in between. Sending an ink spell towards each girl Chang became enraged when the potent red liquid now stained her outfit. Anger crossed the eyes of Chang and she now found a new motivation to fight.

It was bully for her though as she followed Harry's script for them. Disengaging the shields that protected each side of him he ducked under the blasting spell which connected with the surprised chest of Marietta sending her flying. The former of the friends was so shocked she had not the time to react to a vine spell he just learned.

The plants that now wrapped around the struggling girl were not especially strong but seemed enough to hold the girl in place. The first to clap was Flitwick who watched the entire match from the upstairs balcony.

"Bloody hell Harry." Marcus Belby now said as the lovely Jessica Poole went to check on her mentee in Edgecombe.

"Bloody hell is right Belby, had his opponents not been foolish enough to get caught in such an obvious trap he would have surely lost. Still, for a second year the namesake of your house would have been proud Potter." Bart now said, complimenting the boy his junior. "Keep that in your back trousers Potter but learn more. I assure you, the duelers who seek you harm out there will not walk themselves into a basic trap. Well done though Potter." With the half compliment over and the discussion of how to beat the Potter heir on the tongues and minds of the younger children in class, Flitwick now walked down the steps and gave them a personal lesson to the third years as a whole.

The little professor now used his seventh years as training partners showing the third years… and Harry, how to move effectively when facing more than one opponent. It was with a collective groan that the children heard the bell now sound as both Black cousins were just approaching to take on their professor. Vega looked just as disappointed as well.

Harry tried to avoid all contact with his classmates but swore when his cousin never unpacked his bag this lesson. "Harry, slow your hide down. Something is on your mind, do not let it crush you by holding onto it." Henry now said grabbing his shoulder to slow his heir cousin down. Harry went to reject the help his cousin offered but gave in and soon both cousins found an empty classroom where Harry told the events of the story.

Rather than interrupt and interject, Henry just pulled himself up a chair and listened to his cousin rant. At first, he spoke few words but soon the young heir seemed to dictate a novel on his mind to his cousin.

"I should not be so worried about her Henry but why do I hate myself for not being strong enough to keep her safe? Your grandfather thinks I am so weak that I am not worthy to even visit from France to visit, I am his future bloody lord." Harry now screamed, getting his anger out by throwing a book near the window. The ancient textbook long out of print and circulation harmlessly fell against the glass and landed on the floor.

"There will be time to get my uncle to submit to the rule of Harry James Potter, until then all we can do is handle that is before us. It is in the hands of healers and Poppy, they will make sure Lexi is safe. Our house needs a future lady, huh?" Henry now said with humor at the end and the first smile now crossed the face of Harry. He pushed Henry just enough to rock his shoulder and stood up from the chair that threatened to break underneath him.

The cousins left with Harry more at peace and made their way to the Great Hall where they saw at the table of the brave, Bart sitting across from his heir cousin. The two looked to be in deep discussion when the two cousins approached.

"Remember to be bold Nev, your Nan is not the future of our last name. I would honestly love to bring Nadia and our future children to live on the Longbottom lands but I assure you cousin, we will raise our children in Hastings until that loon that is your nan is under control. I want to fight for and bring back up House Longbottom, but it will be under Longbottom, not your nan."

Giving a nod to the two Potters he now departed to locate his lordly cousin, no doubt comforting Lucretia. Neville looked at the two Potter cousins and gave a solemn look towards his godbrother. "We must take a page out of Black's scroll Har'. There must be something bold we can do to raise the standings of our houses. Maybe there is some Holy Roman princess I can marry." Neville now thought out loud.

"I can't speak for Nev here but we made our fortune a century ago from potions. At the turn of the twentieth century, we lost our supplier and lived on the profits and the built-up chest from the Potters of old." Henry informed them.

This seemed to put Neville into a strange trance until his godbrother took him out of it and they discussed the status of Hermione. The Longbottom heir never seemed wholly there and dismissed himself after the twins had entered into the conversation.

After lunch, they had a double class of Charms where the little professor seemed to skip at the very sight of his favorite student since Lily Evans years ago. Even with his focus off between the second year gryffs and puffs, it was clear Harry Potter was the best caster of the group. Both Susan and Hannah tried to outdraw him but Hannah had barely moved her arm before he sent the third year freezing spell her way.

Susan had watched her friend become frozen helplessly as Harry easily dodged her _Incendio _spell which happened to be a part of the lesson today. Frustration grew in the redhead now as it seemed her lion counterpart had no intention of making her end quick. As if it was an agreed-upon practice session Harry lazily sent spells towards her but mainly focused on his footing.

A cold Hannah would rejoin and now try sending freezing spells of her own. Much of the class now watched on as Harry seemed to navigate the girls in a circle, never once giving them his back. Twisting out of the way Hannah sent three freezing spells towards him and a disarming spell. She found out why the disarming spell was not taught till next year when the spell did connect with his hand but her core had trouble with the power.

Susan was too focused on watching the near defeat of Harry to notice the ice patch that Hannah had unintentionally placed in her walking path. Unfortunately for her though Harry saw this and guided her a few more inches with his circle pattern until with a scream and moan, Susan Bones now held her hips as she fell to the ground.

The redhead was surprised by the speed of the raven-haired boy as he now ran behind her and seemingly helped her up. She was confused when she was thrust before him acting as a shield. Hannah, now worried about Susan, was too afraid to launch a spell and became an easy target for his disarming spell sending her wand into the boy's hand. Susan was pushed slightly forward and then was given the mercy of defeat as vines now wrapped around her body.

"Well done Mr. Potter." The little profesor now gushed clapping. "I have no doubt next year you will dominate the tournament. From what I hear they will have it in Rome. I cannot wait to see the look on those instructor's eyes when they look upon you Mr. Potter. By Merlin, James and Lily would be proud." He said near dancing around the classroom.

"Talk about dirty, using Susan as a shield Potter." The Hufflepuff, Wayne Hopkins said. Harry took the vines off of Susan and even helped her to her feet. He just shrugged at the boy with dirty short blond hair and chipmunk like cheeks. "Hannah would never cast at Susie so I just used that to my advantage Hopkins. If that offends you then there is not much I can say or do to protect your feelings."

"He is right Wayne, Harry here got the best of us. I swear it Potter, one of these days you will be the one on the ground and I will be over you." Susan now promised and Harry looked to attempt to hold a comment in, failing.

"Tell me Susie, will we have clothing on? If not then I will let both you and Hannah win that fight." Harry japed which turned the room silent except for the laughter of Harry and Neville who now saw both girls turn as red in the cheeks as the Weasley's hair color.

Harry now swore to see the niece of Madame Bones chase him down forcing him to flee around the room. Susan not only failed to capture her target, she along with Wayne, Hannah, and Leanne all ended up tied in vines.

Flitwick who should have stopped the scene a long time ago watched in enjoyment as Harry now recruited his godbrother in helping fend off the rest of Hufflepuff and even a few from their own house. Ron joined the fight helping the godbrothers, even though his wand acted on its own accord.

By the end of the class, Neville had been stunned near the bell and Harry had taken some stun spells which made his leg drag but he stood tall, exhausted but tall. Flitwick quickly stored the memory away to show to his fellow teachers and excused both godbrothers Ron. The day of action had almost erased the memory that Lexi was in the hospital wing.

Under the guise of visiting Hermione, Harry had checked on the two of them with Neville before being sent away by Poppy. Walking away from the hospital wing it was Neville who now pushed for a conversation of business.

Walking by the Great Hall entrance they picked up both Tracey and Daphne, the foursome made their way to the grounds where a chill still filled the air. Both girls were thankful that Harry had practiced the heating spell with Lexi as their thin jackets now filled them both full of warmth. Tracey spoke a hundred words a minute wanting all the details on the battle that took place in Charms.

Harry filled her in while Neville seemed to walk carrying an idea that seemed to weigh him down. Tracey was hushed as they came to the edge of the forest. The four now saw a group of first years feeding a group of unicorns. Marius Black seemed to take this moment to lie on a hill and catch up on some sleep while their leader Ginny sat beside him reading her Defense book, well Fred's first year Defense book. She seemed to have lost all of Lockhart's books after the first lesson and learning from her Black cousins.

In the field, Astoria and Flora seemed to focus on feeding the mother of the small heard of unicorns. Three first years they never met but saw in passing also seemed to take joy in feeding the heard. What amused them most though was watching a barefoot Luna Lovegood and a bright smile that seemed to brighten up the day feed three small foals. The foals could not have been more than a year old and seem to dance around her with every miniature carrot she fed them.

Taking out his camera Harry now started to snap shots of the creatures. Much to the dismay of Daphne who disliked the friendly creatures, an adolescent unicorn with the first signs of a horn growing approached. The unicorn kept nudging his head towards the pocket of Daphne smelling the sweets that resided there.

"Stupid horse, leave me and my treats be." She now groaned and tried to walk away but it seemed she now had a shadow. Turning the camera towards her, Harry now caught the frustration of Daphne and the determination of the unicorn to get a treat. Daphne finally gave in though giving her sweets to the mystical creature.

Harry looked over at his godbrother who seemed to be waiting for someone. This deduction proved to ring true as from their rear were two men who shared his last name. The first was the same who gave him sage advice not even an hour ago, the other was a man in his auror robes. He was handsome with a strong build, from the pictures looked much like the now comatose Frank Longbottom.

"Here I was ready to write to the lovely Nadia Batista and cousin Jaime here I have no doubt was headed home, hoping to be in the bossoms of his wife Abigail. Say, cousin, we should find our heirly cousin here some bosoms to rest his head into."

Jaime now laughed at Bart's comment, even Harry had a good chuckle. "Enough about bosoms, I will not be telling you a lot when I am ready to settle my head… why am I even saying this?" Neville now said in disgust.

"I am sure Tracey will know when he wants to settle his head into bosoms." Harry now said casually as if he was commenting about the weather. The group minus Tracey and Neville now burst out laughing catching the attention of the younger children with the unicorns. Neville glared at his godbrother while Tracey turned red.

"We have played with Neville enough, what is it you need of us?" Jaime asked falling to the grass below.

Giving one last glare towards Harry, the Longbottom heir now revealed his hand where the First Heir ring now sat. "I sent for my ring because you are spot on Bart, I need to take control of my family. To do this we need the finances to allow us such moves of power."

"That is fine Nev, you know as well as I do that we made our fortune in shipping. With Daphne's family seemingly taking that venture over, we are a bit late for the party." Jaime reminded his cousin who seemed to know this.

"I look to change our fortune by a new venture, potion ingredients." As Neville said this he gave both Bart and Jaime a sheet. They unrolled the scroll and saw a loose sketch of a massive refitted garden that would occupy the lands currently sitting empty. There looked to be housing quarters for those workers and their families, new irrigation systems using the lake nearby, and more.

"Both Potter and Longbottom needs to leave the past behind, we are the future, Harry." Neville now shook Harry's shoulder with excitement. "Imagine it, for burn paste everyone knows you need dirbin root and frog brain, with a few other things of course. If we raised the frogs and grew the root and then sold them to you, your potioneers could make the potion and sell them to the person on the street or any hospital wing in all England." Neville now was excited by the tone of his voice and Harry now thought of the offer, Jaime though was unsure.

"Your grandmother will never sign off on it, I, of course, support you but remember until you become of age it will be your Nan that makes my life bloody miserable. Not to mention she will overturn it in a second."

"This is where Bart comes in the picture." Neville now implored catching the attention of the middle Longbottom. "I despise my godbrother, that said if the reports are to be believed, Alphard went behind Regent Andi's back many times."

"That is because the men House Black produces are volatile nutcases, no offense Bart." Jaime now said to his cousin simply raised his eyes and shrugged it off. "I have heard only stories of how your godbrother was raised and it would have broken nearly every person that attends school here. Regent Andi, I love her but she feared the second coming of Lord Arcturus II."

Neville went to argue further but Bart now had a comment of his own. "That is partially true, I am thankful Uncle Arcturus' eyes were not on me but I may have remembered some old laws that made the regent fighting a first heir's decision a very long process, dangerous to their position as regent at that."

This seemed to light up both godbrothers and the two Slytherins who now flooded with ideas. Bart continued. "You give the women of House Black not enough credit Jaime. They have viper tongues and the venom of a king cobra, Al had no choice but to use the law against Regent Andi."

The four now created the foundation for their plans moving forward in great detail. Neville sealed his plans to the house solicitor with his heir ring and Jaime now carried himself away fearful of the wrath of Regent Augusta. The sun was just below the horizon and Bart with a strong firm pat on the back nearly shook the entire body of Neville.

"Good to see my cousin growing a spine."

"Thank you cousin, I want to know if you are with me going forward? If you are I will ensure you and Nadia are given the largest manor on our lands."

"You are asking to choose between you and Al?" Bart got his confirmation with a nod. "I will not deceive you, I care very much for my cousin. The ladies and I protected him from our cousin Cygnus and now he rewards me with arranging for a marriage with the lovely Nadia Batista. I can promise you that I will not discuss family business with Al, trust me, he will accept that. If this arrangement does not work for you than not sure what else to say."

"Will Black make an oath to not interfere." Harry now asked, both Bart and Daphne now laughed. "He made his wife sign a loyalty contract and was angered when there was also a loyalty cause on Marius along with Astoria. I assure you my cousin would never take such a foolish deal, not in his nature. We are at the point where trust enters, do you trust me?" Bart said and now held out his hand.

Neville looked out to the forest thinking of the conditions. "Do not think bribing me with a large manor will work. Not only would Al give me a larger manor, he would also trust me as warden of Hastings should I choose to stay in Hastings. I wish to seek our house in the rafters once again, will not do it with someone who does not trust me though."

Neville now sped up his breathing and just as Bart was retracting his hand the heir now extended his own and shook. Promising this weekend to locate the materials for his new expansive garden and ingredient facility Bart left the four alone.

The younger children now looking at the time all gathered up their stuff quickly and made their way back to the castle. The entire group was generally kind to the four, except the glare Daphne received from her younger sister.

"What was that look about Daph?" Harry asked watching Astoria walk away now with interlocked arms between Ginny and Marius.

"She worships the ground your godbrother walks on, feels like I betrayed his friendship. She is not completely wrong." Daphne spoke plainly and made her way back to the castle.

(Scene Change)

His forehead now thumped with a migraine, like the bludgers striking off the beater's bat over and over. The fine specimen that was Arianne Dumbledore stood before the House of High Lords in firm disagreement with the document before her.

"First Heir Potter is but a lad, much too sudden this decision is. I have no doubt Regent Hardwin Potter here is a fine lad of upstanding morales who will serve England well. Sadly House Dumbledore must object to the writ before us, a transition period is required." She now argued and made her way to the seat of House Dumbledore.

There seemed to be arguments for and against the powers of Potter being taken away from Arianne Dumbledore for the next hour. Strangely his strongest supporter seemed to be Regent Andromeda who argued over Harry's blood rite to choose his regent.

"We have spoken enough for House Potter, let the horse himself speak before we lead the argument astray." Madame Bones said already tired of this debate. The many great grandson of recently passed Headmaster Armando Dippet at the young age of 355 was the first to second the motion. Soon all eyes rested upon Hardwin and his solicitor Samantha Bradford whom much to her chagrin was dropped by her law firm for investing far too much time into an unknown venture with the Potters.

Hardwin mustering all the regal and courtesy he could muster in his finely pressed robes and strode from the guest area to the center. Looking at all the lords and ladies look upon him he knew why his father had missed being regent for his brother during the war. All stood silently awaiting him to speak.

Hardwin Potter did not speak at first, rather held up the document signed by his cousin Harry and showed it to all. To the first row he even made a point of showing it was signed by the goblins, the solicitor, Harry, and finally himself.

"My name is Hardwin Potter, ancestor of Godwin Potrea, general to the mighty Julius Caesar. I have much respect for Regent Arianne but what say does a Dumbledore have over the matters of House Potter?" He now shouted which got Andi to start a "hear, hear, hear" chant throughout the crowded court.

"I have a document signed by the grandson of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. This document is also stamped by the king of the goblins to show the blood test of my cousin Harry as the true heir to House Potter." His voice became firm. "Who dares discounts the bloodline of House Potter here? Who dares think that we of House Potter should obey the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore when it was him who kept our heir from this world."

There was a sound of shock as eyes fell upon Albus who had yet to reveal a simple look either way. "Yes, last year when my cousin appeared in this world I should have met with First Heir Potter and helped maintain his lands, but that is what Arianne and her uncle should have been doing since they gained control of Sheppey Island."

He now calmed his breaths and slowly walked around and handed the sheet back to his family's new permanent solicitor. "No more shall House Potter lie in the shadows while the world of lords passes us by. No more shall we play the sideline while we have a right by blood and divinity to protect these lands I love so. No more shall House Dumbledore control the vote of House Potter." He finished simply and made his way not to the guest chair like prior. Rather, he climbed the stairs to the second from last row up and passed by Lord Armando Dippet where the chair adjoining the phoenix of House Potter sat.

It was on a deep breath he now took a seat and the real argument began. The vote had been a narrow one but by a margin of two Hardwin was confirmed as Regent Hardwin Potter in the name of First Heir Harry Potter. Rather than swat too many wasps this soon he watched the proceedings from the sides adding little along the way.

It was with a great relief that the nearly four hour meeting came to a close thanks to the gavel of Albus. With the meeting adjourned even those who voted against his regent position had come up to congratulate him as was customary of any proper lord or lady. Regent Arianna and him had a tense few words but he was thankful his cousin Andi flanked by Lord Alexander Greengrass came to break up the moment.

"It is with great pleasure I see you again cousin." Regent Andi greeted in an elegant tone, fit for any daughter of Black. "I would like to introduce you to my dear friend, Lord Alexander Greengrass. I am sure you recall his son and our Hogwarts classmate by the same name?" She now said presenting an elderly made who walked on uneasy knees but still held his position firm.

"I remember your son well Lord Greengrass, we shared many classes. May I present congratulations on both houses being joined in a few years. I wish Marius and Astoria many happy years ahead together."

Alexander now smirked at the young man he recalled as a directionless rogue in his youth, much like that James cousin of his. "My granddaughter seems to never stop gushing over the boy. We arranged the union but I have no doubt they will find happiness. I do hope to see you by the manor for a spot of tea to discuss the future of our great country." Alexander now spoke and shook the hand of Hardwin. Looking fondly over at Andi he kissed her on the cheek. "Arabel insisted on having you and your husband over for dinner tonight. Shall I set up the table for two more?"

"Of course Alex, I would not miss it for the world."

They watched as the old lord of Greengrass now walked away. "Tell me, cousin, what happens now? How do I make sure the will of a teen who knows nothing about the political end of our world is followed?"

This gave Andi a good chuckle as she now took his offered elbow and they made their way out of the large room. "For the record, I will gladly switch teens with you any day Hardwin. Alphie has a much better temperament than grandfather Arcturus, that said the will and controlling nature of the old coot were passed down to my nephew. From all accounts, if you keep young Mr. Potter informed his monitoring of you should be minimized."

Along the way to this new office the two spoke fondly of their awkward family dinners where the kids on each side of the family seemed to enjoy each other's company, the adults, on the other hand, seemed to sit on the edge the entire time with war just looming outside their door.

Finally making it to his new office the room was the largest of the high lords and there seemed to be a layer of dust over everything. Andi wished her cousin a good night and made her way to the floo leaving Hardwin to look at the office nearly 14 years out of use.

Walking over to the wall of photos there seemed to be those that Lord Fleamont was proud to show off. The photo that made him smile was the wedding of James and Lily. The redhead held onto little Alphard Black while his mother held the other side of the toddler and wrapped her arm around the waist of Lily.

The one that made him feel sorrow though was seeing his uncle in his favorite chair at Potter manor surrounded by James and the hooligans he hung around with. Remus looking his usual sickly self had his arm wrapped around James in the back and kneeling on either side of the chair were two tragic figures.

The victim and assailant of that horrific night rested an arm on the chair as that despicable Sirius had that roguish grin upon his face. Poor Peter Pettigrew seemed to have a nervous look upon his face as if he knew of his fate. The last one in the row of memories was the family photo they had taken just a week prior to the sacking of Potter Manor.

In front sitting in chairs were Euphemia and Dorea Potter and behind them were the brothers each had married. Filling in to Fleamont's side was James who had a loving smile upon his face as he held onto the waist of his wife Lily. Harry just born a couple months prior laid in her arms sound asleep.

To the side of his father Charlus was him and his brother Abraham holding the waist of their wives. Cecilia had not been heavy with child since they had been married not a week prior but the tramp that was his wife looked up at him as if she ever truly loved him.

The sight made his heart swell to see infant Harry in the arms of Euphemia and Henry in his mothers.

"That feels so long ago." A voice said behind him and he saw his brother Abraham now walking in and looking at the office space for his secretary. Taking out his wand a simple cleaning spell vacated all the nearby dust. Along the near wall was where all the awards of Fleamont Potter were proudly displayed.

"Can you believe we invited that traitor Sirius into our home? The traitor we called a cousin." Abraham now shook his head spotting a picture of their mother with a young first-year Regulus Black. "Andi and couple others being the exception, I do not trust our Black cousins not a bit, no sir." He affirmed.

"Like it or not our mother comes from that very family. Are you here on orders from father to bring me back to France brother?"

Abraham now shook his head, cleaning off one of the couches used for guests with a second spell. Falling into the couch and propping his legs a the table he looked fondly at his brother. "Regent Hardwin Potter, who would have thought it. Father is ready with the convincing words of mother and my wife to return to our island home. 14 long years brother." Abraham looked over at his brother and both had a fondness in their eyes of the Isle of Sheppey. "How are the lands?" The taller and leaner of the two brothers now probed as he inspected the small office set aside for the First Heir.

"Ms. Bradford had it inspected, a lot of work to do in a short time. Under Albus nearly every bridge needs to be rebuilt, the ports reconstructed and the villages reassembled. With their deteriorated state nearly all moved away." Hardwin now laughed causing the eyebrow of his brother to raise slightly.

"James always wanted to put a professional team on our home when he became lord, perhaps his son will have similar ambitions."

Using his brother as a recorder of his thoughts Hardwin now voiced ideas to restore their home to glory as they made their way to the floo. They had wasted much too many hours in the office of their uncle seeing only the late night owls busy. After what seemed like a late night planning session a group of Tories from the House of the Cultured now seemed to meet them in the floo room ready to head to the first tavern suggested.

Word of his ascension to regent in the House of High Lords seemed to have reached them as they now simply scoffed at the man who was given his spot due to blood. "Give it some time brother, soon they will be asking to have tea with you over some crop bill, or something. Now how about we see if we can still get a pint at Hendric's Pub in Pottrea." Abraham encouraged and the elder brother quickly agreed.

Throwing the powder into the fire he had expected to once again see armed guards and a well-constructed floo station like they had under his uncle's rule as Lord Potter. Both brothers were in for a shock when the once beautiful floo station into the Potter lands that had been the envy of their world, was now in ruins.

The tile their ancestor, Lord James Potter III, had put up in 1839 was now cracked and the mural of the Potter victories in the 100-year war had more paint missing that adorned on the wall. This room was to greet those visiting the Isle of Sheppey, not deter them away. Where a large chap that would bring the hairs up on the arm would greet you, a lad of no more than 18 who looked to be rail-thin approached them in a loose-fitting guardsman outfit.

"'Ello m'lords, welcome to the Isle of Sheppey. Come here for a pint eh?" The lad asked now slouching against the wall.

"Great, Black has giants who are ready to put you down upon entering Hastings. We have Jack who lost the damn beans the trader gave him." Hardwin admonished now more disgusted at his father, Albus, but mainly himself.

They did not respond to the lad but walked through the door and saw at least the common folk who chose to stay had kept the lands well maintained and harvested. The busy muggle settlement of Queensborough which he had no doubt was in better shape was in the distance some five miles as he now saw the Swale which separated their home from the mainland.

The brothers deciding to walk rather than fly proceeded to see what became of the largest magical village outside of William's Landing in all England. Along the way Abraham with great excitement told of the pregnant state of Cecelia once again and how little Lillith was already preparing to be the best older sister in the whole world.

While the floo room and other buildings around it looked to be in ruins the lands themselves were a sight that brought a tear to the elder brother's eye. Looking to the left towards Scarecrow Row as him and his cousin would call it, Hardwin still recalled all the pranks James would drag him in on. A laugh escaped his lips recalling the scared look on Mr. Jacob's face when him and James dressed as two of the scarecrows and came to life when the man near 50 approached. The two young lads just about to attend Hogwarts chased him down up and down the rows until the 17 year old son of Mr. Jacobs stunned James in the chest.

After walking the second half in comfortable silence they came to a field which much like the ones prior distressed him most. The beetroots had been planted but feeling the moisture in the soil nearly half or more would die Hardwin knew. The owner of the field who rode his horse around the fields daily to protect it from vandals and creatures now rode up and drew his wand.

"Scurry now lads, yer not welcomed on my lands. I told yeh lot a hundred times, use the trail." He said shifting his wand back and forth between both brothers.

Hardwin with speed the farmer had not expected drew his wand and casted a disarming spell upon the man before he could even think the spell. "I came here not to trot upon your crops young man, I came to inspect my family lands. I would advise allowing the soil the rest of the season, allowing the health to return to the ground." Hardwin now spoke, throwing his wand back to the horseman.

"I… uhh… guess that would save my crops. Thanks, stranger. Bought this land and never harvested before, father still does on these lands a mile east and always wanted to make him proud by cropping. You said family lands?" The lad asked and the two brothers nodded. "All we have heard and saw was that Kane fellow telling us he was an agent for the boy who lived and all and building back the town up." His eyes now lit up towards the heavens. "Also the lass, Bradford was her name. If I had been an unhitched or immoral chap it would have been quick that I would have asked her for a pint with me."

He shook his thoughts of the blonde beauty who would occasionally come to their town halls and council meetings. "At first that chap Kane and lass Thalia scared the living daylights out of me, bloodsuckers and all. Then they rebuilt the clinic ten years past destroyed and the chapel a year longer. A bloody nuisance with them working overnight with the crews but I guess good deeds work and all. Never did get your name mates. The name is William Palmer."

"I'll be damned, little Willy who used to throw his father's beets at passersby. Well, that was until Lily was your target and she chased you through your pa's field."

The man looked queerly at the younger of the two brothers and the 20-year-old had a revelation it seemed. "Lord Abraham, I'll be Merlin's ghost. Then you must be Regent Hardwin eh? Never saw much of you since you were always attached to the one lass in Diagon Alley and all." The man now laughed and slapped his knee. "Hardwin Potter and his wife were thrown out of yet another tavern. The rags even reached us common folk and all."

"That was another time and another Hardwin. Tell us, is Hendric's Pub still open?"

The young man still on horseback nodded and from a distance eyed the hooligans entering his field. "Aye Lord Regent, the old fool refused to sell or shut down even gushing galleons. I would greatly appreciate my wand m'lord to scare away the brats."

Hardwin did in fact see the same juveniles and the three of them sorted out the children. Fearing the might of the Boy Who Lived the five agreed to take the trail and never destroy crops again, the promise would last two days.

Willy as a token of appreciation walked with the brothers to Pottrea offering to pay for their first pint. The brothers seeing the sparse once bustling village port became depressed seeing the repairs the common folk had to do without the resources of House Potter behind them. The once fifteen docks now remained three able to take ship.

"Bloody hell Abe, we must do right by our people." Hardwin now said looking towards his brother who quickly agreed. The only thing that remained the same was Hendric's Pub and the entire village seemed to gather tonight.

Thalia was getting a pint of sheep's blood herself and greeted the two brothers. The group took a table of four but soon with news of the new regent in their presence Hardwin was soon told of every problem that needed to be fixed. This ranged from the obvious bridge to the north of town, down to their local mason who had a failing marriage because his mistress got drunk one night at this very pub and told too many secrets.

What started as a drink turned into an informal town meeting. One man tried to put hands on Hardwin for him leaving all those years ago. The man forgot the strength and speed of a vampire though as Thalia slammed him into a table. The beautiful blond vampire held the man's face down until he apologized to the regent.

With a notebook full of ways to fix their home and only a half drank pint, the brothers and vampire thanked the beet thrower and made their way to the manor.

"We hear you have been helping the town. What of Julius' Hill?" Abraham now asked as Pottrea disappeared into the distance.

"Had to choose who to heal, Kane figured helping the port was wisest. The other three villages need healing from the Potters themselves. We do help provide food and fixed the wells for the villages. They even named one after myself." Thalia said holding her head up high.

The brothers two continued to press the vampire until the gardens their grandmother planted herself came into view. What was once a beautiful display that even surpassed the garden designed and laid out for Angela Black looked to be in shambles.

The wall that surrounded the common area where they would host parties seemed to crumble under itself and the fine Roman tile that lined the floor was cracked, broken, or stolen long ago. Looking up the path that led to Potter Manor the two brothers forgot how large their home was.

The home being a replica on each side had ten mighty pillars holding up the back of the house where Lord Fleamont every summer morning would host his family for breakfast. The old man seemed, even more, tickle pink when the Marauders seemed to take a room each in his manor and join him. Abraham now recalled under that very awning the joy in his uncle's face when he heard Lily was expecting his first and only grandchild.

Abraham's attention was diverted by the finger of Hardwin when he pointed to the East Wing. The west wing which was of the same design looked to be crumbling and only held up by the support of a magical frame laid out by the goblins and wizards who worked on the restoration. The East Wing though still had the frame but nearly all the wood was restored and you could see majesty returning to the large home.

The pillars General Pottrea himself brought from Rome that had been taken off his manor that now laid in ruins were the only immodest attribute to the exterior. The brothers walked up with Thalia and saw the depiction of Julius Caesar marching through Gaul with their ancestor still clear.

Walking up the three sets of stone steps leading to the outdoor seating they saw no door blocked their path into the home. The large old oak double oak doors were put to the side with strange tools nearby it.

Stepping foot into their childhood home the brother jerked their heads toward the large open room looking past the portrait of their many relatives who seemed excited by the renovations. The noise that caught their attention was a loud hoot and they both watched an owl fly from the rafters catching a mouse that scurried past the private floo fireplace. The avian creature paid them no mind as she flew back up to her nest to feed the hungry chicks.

"A little love and it may be homelike again." The vampire commented as she used a spell to restore the dusty couches. The dust was so thick that her spell seemed to barely affect them.

The three passed through the kitchen where the goblins seemed to work diligently on restoring the granite kitchen counters and to the main entrance where the grand doors seemed still pristine. Dominating the center of the white marble floor straight on from the main entrance was a grand sweeping staircase that looked eerier in the current state than grand. The carpet that ran down the center of the staircase that Aunt Euphemia changed every year now tore apart by the rats to make their nest.

The brothers came to the top of the staircase and went left down the hall. Coming to the end passing by the room James and Lily shared in their final years at the manor the destination had a door ajar. Pushing open anger filled the eldest son of Fleamont as he saw the bookshelves that Fleamont took such great pride in scavenged, either by locals or Death Eaters during the attack.

"Marsby." Hardwin now shouted and in popped a little elf missing part of its left ear. "The masters have returned. The masters have returned." The little elf said in joy hopping around.

"Yes we have and Lord Harry will be living here in a year or so. We want to show him the majesty of this great home, not the destruction." Hardwin informed him and the little elf was so filled with joy she nearly knocked down an end table. "Enough of that." The voice was firm and the elf calmed immediately. "How many elves still live on the grounds"

"That would be seven. Four of us served Lord Monte but I had three elflings with Morha." She said with the pride of a mother. "They be young but ready to serve House Potter."

"Congratulations. You are the elf in charge of cleaning up and aide the goblins in any renovations. I want each room gone through and looking like new by the time my cousin comes to live here. Also, I want each book, jewel, and treasure stolen from the manor returned. Steal it back from the thieves." Hardwin now ordered.

"Some will say we stole it from them, brother, if Marsby here is spotted. Make sure you hire freelance elves that do not know who they are working for. If anything is in the vaults with the goblins then take the list to Ms. Bradford and she will work the case." Abraham cleared up and the little elf saluted them, popping away afterward.

With a plan in motion, the brothers walked to the large balcony on the front side of the manor that overlooked the dirt road that circled around the front entrance. Hardwin now smirked and looked across the large balcony.

"Remember when James and Lily had their engagement party here?" Abraham chuckled down at the memory and leaned on the railing.

"This whole balcony was filled with food all decided by Lily I believe. Although she did have those truffles that Angela Black seemed to love. Little Alphard was just a cute little baby being shown off to the cousins and now he is a pain in all of our asses. Come to think of it you were happily married than."

Abraham raised his eyebrow seeing annoyance rise in the face of Hardwin. "We put on a good show but I could never prove it but there is no doubt in my mind Theresa was already sleeping with the German prince." The anger seemed to wipe off his face though looking out to the lands his family controlled for the past century. "She, all of it is in our past. We must look forward to the future, to Lord Harry James Potter."

A/N:

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Black is becoming a high-class Tommy Hilfiger while Potter and Longbottom become Phizer. Had to think of a way to utilize the canon skills of Neville and potion ingredients seems like the obvious way. Time for him to emerge from his Gran's shadow using some techniques his godbrother used as heir Black to impose his will.

Vega showed a little weakness about her reputation thanks to her parents but have no worries, she will not be gushing her heart out to every person. And I hope you like the description of the lands of Potter. Wanted to show with how much work and the too many titles of Albus he could not focus on the development of the Isle of Sheppey, only used the Potter Vote.

Isle of Sheppey is a real island in England on the east coast and thought that an appropriate place for Potter to rule. Sadly Lexi had to be sacrificed to the plot point but needed to spark the hot head part of Harry to push him further into solving this mystery.

"If your actions inspire others to dream more, learn more, do more and become more, you are a leader."

John Quincy Adams


	12. Chapter 12

I thank you for once again joining me on this journey. Please if you wish leave me a message/comment below or to my inbox and I will get back to you. Reviews help gauge what I should include more in the future chapters or what is not working, also helps with errors in canon (aside from writer's liberties) and errors in grammar.

Thank you and enjoy.

March 24, 1993

A single line became two and then those became a crude drawing of a witch fighting a dragon. The figure's hair had been shaded black but he could only think about the bright blonde that seemed to catch his eye even amongst a large crowd. A hum in his ear startled the boy out of his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder was the broad smile of Lockhart examining his drawing.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I assure you, fame will be in your future, for art it will not. Tell me Mr. Potter, what was the style of wand that I took from the vampire lord Herran the Bold? I assume you read the required reading over the weekend."

Harry let out an annoyed growl and looked in his bag. "It seems I must have forgotten to buy your hoax books. Strange, I have only purchased books that teach me actual spells. Tell me, professor, are you capable of producing _Lumos_?"

The class now roared in laughter as even his biggest fan from the start of the term had lost faith in the man.

"The correct answer is 14 inches, cedar heart. Also, I expect you in my office tonight for detention Mr. Potter. It seems you require a mentor to help guide your future."

Harry did not even bother with the man and simply packed his bag up and left. Following him out of the class was Su Li who had barely made sounds under her footsteps let alone any words. "I think it is time we just test out of this class Su. We just need someone to test our spells and knowledge before we waste our time at the ministry." Harry now came to a dreaded decision as he swore knowing the only person he could trust to push him without regard to his feelings.

On deep breaths he now walked towards the dueling class and entered. The class had been filled with the fifth year OWL students preparing for their finals. At the head with full authority was the head bitch of the entire student dueling body. Vega seemed pleased with her underlyings but grew annoyed seeing her second-year pupil.

"We need your help reviewing the second year's spells for defense Lestrange."

"Why would she help you with that class Potter?" Jeremiah Jackson asked, pushing his black hair out of his face and throwing his coat bearing the badger of Hufflepuff on the chair.

"She will help me because it would look bad on her if her pupil failed his defense final due to an incompetent oaf of a professor."

Vega now pushed past the fifth years, many of whom gave her a wide walkthrough. Coming nose to nose with the little Asian girl she was almost taken aback to not see the look of fear she was accustomed to when she put on her intimidating look. "Fine Potter, I will be damned if you embarrass my spotless record of pupils. Tell me why I should help Ms. Mute over here. Tell me Li, do you squeak in enjoyment when receiving your punishment from Potter here?"

Su now turned away in embarrassment. "You will not humiliate her when we are only seeking your help. Also if you refuse to help her and Daphne test out at the ministry by this weekend then I will fail each final and be sure to tell Rita Skeeter it was the mighty Vega Lestrange who taught me everything I know. I am sure that would make the front page."

The fifth-year now recoiled seeing Vega grow angry and the books around them started to rise in the air. Su now grabbed the arm of Harry feeling fear out of her staring into the brown eyes of Vega.

"Fine Potter, I swear it though if you and your brood get anything less than outstanding I make your life a living hell, that includes all your classes. We just started class and you will not interrupt my lesson here. Meet me here at 4:40. One minute earlier and I will see you wasting these students time and one minute late then I will be halfway down the hall. Now leave." She now spoke with a clear dismissal.

She went to storm away until a smirk graced the lips of Harry and he spoke his quip. "What about History of Magic?"

Harry braced himself for a tongue lashing but was surprised to hear a laugh from the fierce seventh year. "I wouldn't expect Bathilda Bagshot to get an O in Binns class. Now leave."

Harry took his win and then went to find his cousin. Along the way, the two came across Daphne who happened to skip History of Magic and she seemed all too excited to join them.

"Should we get Nev?" Su asked seeing they still had twenty minutes.

Harry shook his head though after a quick thought. "My godbrother and the addition of three more may get her to tell us to bugger off. I will suggest to him that he make amends with his cousin Bart to teach them. Come on, there is an empty classroom next to the dueling room, let's practice until class lets out." He suggested and they made their way to the now-empty second charms classroom for when there was a second teacher for the class.

Going through his mother's charmed textbook which he just noticed had been doodled in by his father they now made a list. Hearing the bell go off they now walked to the room next to them where Vega seemed to be waiting.

"I have an evening meal with m'lord in three hours in Greece, I will not dilly around. Anything not covered today will be covered tomorrow same time. We will recap it on Friday and when those ministry hacks ask you who trained and prepared you, Vega Lestrange better come out of your mouths." She now said annoyed by the whelps before her.

"Mute and itty bitty Potter will team up while I show you the Melofors Jinx on the traitor over here," Vega said holding a copy of the second year defense book she took off the shelf.

"I am no traitor. Also, we learned that spell. Watch." Daphne stated and turned the head of Su into a pumpkin. Watching Su stumble with her pumpkin head impairing her vision caused Harry to laugh but Vega did not seem entertained.

"That is an 'Acceptable' spell when you take the damn exam Greengrass. Now you will shut up and listen to me or else I can find better use of my time taking a nap in the common room." Vega spoke with an authority that caused all three to straighten their backs. "The perfect spell starts with perfect footwork." She started off and then taught them first the stances for each type of spell.

Harry having gone through the lesson already in the dueling class took to her lesson easily but Su and Daphne struggled slightly. The entire first hour seemed to just encompass the way to stand for spells and the way to hold your wand proper. With the practice they put in before by themselves and now a proper stance the three seemed to take to the spells quickly. Vega seemed to use Harry as her assistant more which was fine with him.

They were just finishing what would be on the essay portion on hags when the instructor's wand now vibrated. "I wrote the list of spells and topics to study until tomorrow. Do not waste my time and spend the next day just twiddling your fucking thumbs. The dullards at the ministry have the same exam format each year, just change up the spells and essay questions. If you want to get O's throughout Hogwarts all one must do is master the few spells in this book." She told them now packing up her bag and putting her curly hair back into a ponytail.

She now left the room leaving the three with a list of spells to study. Rather than find their way to the Great Hall they took the words of Vega to heart and found an empty classroom and ran through the spells. When Su's stomach rumbled Daphne had summoned her family's house elf Cinny. The calm elf brought them part of the prepared dinner from the Greengrass kitchen that her grandfather had prepared for the meal with Lady Andi and her husband Ted.

"11 spells down and only 6 more to go." Harry said letting out a huge yawn. Looking at his watch it was nearly midnight. "Let's do the 11 spells once more and then call it a night."

The girls agreed and all mostly got O level spells while Daphne had a couple of EE to fix up. The girls heading towards the same way waved to their new lord and now departed after checking the hallway for prefects. Harry decided to rather take a side route to the dorm and was surprised to see both Neville and Ron running towards him in fear.

Behind them, down the hall he could hear the wheezing of the fat prefect from Ravenclaw. Harry eyed the classroom to the right and casting an unlocking spell opened the door and waved them in. They had not questioned the room but darted in while Harry casually waltzed in carefully closing the door behind him. Soon the heavy footsteps of Roland Smith now passed them and continued down the hall.

Looking around Harry saw they had walked into a conference room. The Grey Lady seemed to chat idly with Lady Ursula Black about all the improper young gentlemen she had eyed before her untimely death. Both nodded towards the young three men before floating off into the next room.

"Bloody hell mate, been looking for you all over." Ron said trying to catch his breath.

"I was with Daphne and Su practicing to test out early from DADA this year. We were practicing with Vega, it might do well for you to make amends with Bart, Nev. I have seen him at dueling class and the tournament, bloody strong with his wand and mind." Harry added and Nev now thought about it and Ron now looked annoyed being left out.

"Fine, if I am to be Lord Longbottom I must work with all my kin. And yes you may join us Ron, should he help us." Neville said and Ron surprised now lit up. That smile turned into fear though as he now looked towards the window and nearly screamed. He now trembled pointing to the window still.

Harry confused walked over and saw a trail of spiders. "Follow the spiders." Harry mouthed to himself, noticing they were in a perfect line walking through a partial window. "You want adventure mates?" Harry asked with a sideways grin that always made Neville tense. Ron, finally able to be a part of the group quickly agreed ignoring the hairs standing up on his arms due to the spiders. Neville had been a trickier proposition as it had cost Harry a session to review with Neville and schedule their test together.

The two boys followed Harry as after casting a silencing spell on all their feet he navigated them through the hallways. The plump prefect seemed to be making a detour to the kitchen so did not see the three-second years pass right behind him.

Reaching the portrait of the lusty barmaid on the third floor both Neville and Ron were surprised to see Harry give her a sweet smile. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I assure you a woman is not so easily paid off by a mere smile. I may have been weak to your charms before but I assure you those charms will only take you so far." She said looking out the bar window into the painted background. The trees even swayed outside the window as if the paint had the wind in it.

"You are right Madam Shelton, I must thank you for those tips you gave me though. To say I had my lady blushing would be an understatement. It seems I always learn so much from you, not only beautiful but intelligent." He now told her flashing his green eyes and she stared into them with a sly smile.

"One of these days a woman will require more than a compliment Mr. Potter." She warned, causing him to laugh softly and make Neville and Ron wonder what the hell they were watching going on. "That is a day I will not disappoint you, Madam Shelton." "Madison, all my dear friends call me Madison." She quickly countered. "Well, all my friends call me Harry. I do hate to cut our conversation short but I do fear that nitwit will be here soon. May my mates and I have entry?"

She looked with a judging eye towards the two boys who felt like they were on trial. "It would do you well to compliment a lady." She huffed at the silent boys.

Neville was flustered more but stepped forward first. "Ah… your eyes compliment the beauty of the sun and grass outside very well." Neville said hearing his cousin Bart say something similar to his betrothed. Where Bart was deep-voiced and almost sensual in his compliment, Neville stuttered it out but the barmaid looked appreciative. "I expect you to come to me to work on your flirting skills Mr…?" She now said with a raised eyebrow. "Longbottom, Neville Longbottom."

She now grew flustered and cheeks bright red. "I knew a Frank Longbottom and he always gave the best compliments. He and that tramp came through once or twice a week and it was delightful to see her squirm complimenting me. Such a lovely young man." She said with a loving longing look out the painted window. Harry had to hold the comment back from Neville by gripping his arm tight and shaking his head.

"I do hear that nitwit coming this way. I have no doubt you are a Weasley young man. I expect you to come and visit me with Mr. Longbottom to work on your seduction skills with the young maidens here in this castle." She commanded and opened up her portrait. The boys quickly snuck in and the portrait closed just as Filch rounded the corner.

"That tramp she was talking about was my mother." Neville now said as they walked down a path lighted barely by the broken wand of Ron. It kept going in and out and had to be recast.

"The woman was jealous of your mother. Don't go breaking the boat when we still need it to cross the lake for the next five years."

"Who is this special lady Harry? Or were you just saying that to get through?" Ron wondered, shaking his wand to get light again.

"Uh, sure mate." Harry quickly said now lighting his own wand that seemed to thrice the brightness of Ron's spell. "Compliment her dress, Ron. Her mother painted that dress onto her and she seems to take great pride in it."

"Blimey Harry, you mean I have to stop by and compliment her?" Ron now asked in disbelief as they saw the end of the tunnel coming. "You will not mess up my reputation with the painting Ron, I do a lot of sneaking around the castle with their help and I vouched for you today."

Ron grumbled slightly but kept quiet when Harry approached a stone wall at the end. Looking to his left and right Neville saw two large rooms of crypts. "Bloody hell Har'. Whose tombs are these?" Neville asked, afraid to enter the rooms.

"I think one of the architects of Hogwarts is at the far end while Godric Gryffindor's youngest son is down there," Harry pointed to the other room and a crypt that had the sigil for the house of the lions. "And down there I think I saw someone named Julius Pottrea so my family was at Hogwarts from the first term." Harry said glowing with pride and pushing in a stone. The stone swung wide like it was a door and looking down Ron just noticed a group of spiders lined up escaping one by one under the door. Now with the door open, the arachnids seemed to flood out.

From the far end you could see the Forbidden Forest and they now started to follow the orders of Hagrid to follow the spiders. Harry had ventured into the forest prior, most recently the night before Lexi got petrified. This being the first trip of both Neville and Ron they now watched jumping at every noise while Harry walked more comfortably but still alert.

Neville nearly jumped out of his skin when a family of unicorns ran across their path being chased down by a female centaur who simply nodded towards Harry in passing. "How often do you come here brother?" Neville now asked, causing Harry to chuckle and continue the path.

His laughter stopped though seeing the destination of the spiders two miles down the path and down two paths that went off the main way to the sudo city the centaurs had created. Ron instantly regretted coming seeing as the path opened to a large opening where the spiderwebs seemed to drape all that was around them. Spiders seemed to get as big as house cats and even one was near three feet tall. Harry now started backing the three the way they came but soon they were surrounded by creatures that looked towards them as meals.

A sight though came that even made Harry fear as a spider the size of a human now descended to the floor from a high branch. What made him hold his spell in was hearing the spider talk. The conversation had good results since the spider named Aragog had given them information on a creature born in the castle, Hagrid's innocence, and the strange Moaning Myrtle being connected to the original opening.

The boys thought they would be freed but seeing spiders close in on them they feared the worse. "Hagrid a friend, he was allowed to leave. I shall not deny my children a meal of three humans. Feed." Aragog commanded and the spiders now started walking towards them.

Harry knowing it was time to fight casted his most powerful blasting spell. Scattering the spiders but only barely making a dent in his still blocked off exit. With his core starting to feel drained from the prior practice he now blasted once more and swore a second spell connected on the same spot causing the entirety of the spiders in the area to die.

Harry never had that powerful of results, was amazed and looked towards Neville who was blasting at their flank while Ron attempted to cover the other side with his taped up wand. Turning to help Ron he cast the flare spell at the group and once again a spell strength he never cast prior connected with a large spider killing it and scattering the spiders around them.

Harry went to look up once again seeing a second spell from above him. He had not had the chance to see the caster though as Neville in fear and bravery now grabbed Harry and Ron dragging them through a large opening. With the chaos behind them, the three kept running while Harry now wondered who the hell saved their lives from almost certain death.

Free from the spiders and onto the main trail patrolled regularly by the centaurs Harry now tried to tell them about the other spellcaster but they just pushed off his concerns. "Come off it Harry, bloody powerful you are. Mum says your father was a powerful wizard also, don't be so shocked." Ron assured him and even Neville did not believe him.

From the shadows of the bushes brown eyes now watched as his two godbrothers now with all their limbs walked the path. When the three were clear and now making plans to figure out the rest of the missing pieces he stepped out onto the path. Harry almost turned around feeling a familiar pull but kept walking.

Fleur suppressing her aura now hugged the arm of her husband and kissed his cheek lovingly. "I theenk zat you are a most wonderful godbrother 'uzband." He smiled towards her and made their way to the Shrieking Shack, the young married couple looked to make the most of their remaining time this night allowing the building to live up to its moniker.

(Scene Change)

The screams filled the small room as a wicked smile graced the cruel lips of the woman. The man tied from the ceiling by chain now was in agony not knowing the reason this crazy bitch was crucioing him.

"Just tell me what you want." The man wheezed out as she now walked to drink some of her wine. The one time whore who followed the Death Eaters around during the height of the war in the 70's now bit down on her gag praying for death at a nearby support pole.

Still, she did not respond but left the small room leaving him to scream after her. Entering a slightly larger room three large mercenary wizards now lounged. Her brother walking out with the captain of the small outfit had a slightly smaller coin purse all to himself.

"Our friend thanks you Griff. He had to seperate him far from this situation as possible." Andrue said shaking the short thin man's hand. The man with a wicked scar across his face and dark mutton chops just smiled brightly.

"An easy job for easy coin earned. Someone in my business knows how good business can be solidifying a relationship with a man such as Lord B… Henry Blake." The man said almost messing up future paydays. Andrue now gripped the man's shoulders tightly and smiled.

"It is very bad business Mr. Jackson to try and turn rat or sell any information on m'lord. You seem like an astute man though, I am to assume that this was all common knowledge. If we found him, I have no doubt not a single government or lord could keep you out of our reach."

The man quickly nodded, wincing under the pressure to his shoulder. "Good, good. Keep your owl perch free and we will buy information of interest as well. Now that my sister has tortured the soul I must talk to him. Does either suspect our identity or who hired you?"

The mercenary just shook his head. "Nah, concealed our faces the entire time and took them in their sleep. The lad's wife did not even wake from her slumber as we took him from their bed. The woman would not stop crying while the man kept demanding to know who took them."

Once again the two men shook hands and the four wizards left the siblings alone. Milicenta resumed the pure black mask that had changed her high pitch voice into that of a baritone. Andrue followed suit but his mask covered his voice by taking his deeper voice into a higher pitch. When they opened the door the two people inside looked their way.

Jewell the Rabbit who was passed from Death Eater to Death Eater now struggled in her chains while the older man could only wonder who had dared kidnap a man such as he.

Andrue did not even acknowledge the man but walked over to the female taking the gag out of her mouth. "The lovely Jewell, took an hour crucio session from Nott for ten gold pieces rumor has it. I know Quirinus Quirrell came to you looking for the remnants of the Dark Lord wanting to be a big hero, the next Merlin. Now my employer is most interested in what you told him. I mean from whore to captain hit wizard in only a decade while the rest rotted in prison, you must have had some information to turn over to the ministry."

"She will not tell you a thing coward, nor shall I." The former Death Eater now shouted trying to shimmy out of his bonds to no avail.

"I can't say sir and I did not inform, I swear it. Please, leave it at that." She now begged with tears coming from her eyes. She recoiled feeling the slap of Andrue though and her face turned a dark shade of red.

"My employer will not take for an answer or else I will be receiving the same torture that I intend to inflict upon you. I know you want nothing more than to just go home without a bruise more, huh?"

"Aye but…" She spoke quickly but tasted blood in her mouth feeling another harder slap that caused her lip to bleed.

She now grew wide-eyed seeing him pull out a well-sharpened muggle knife. "I was given large leeway to get the information any way I found suitable. Crucio will not work so how 'bout skinnin it out of you?" He told her casually and feeling the knife just break the skin on her cheek she broke instantly.

"He came to us wanting to gain the glory of hunting down the Dark Lord. He was an arrogant man but a brilliant one, if anyone could have led us to our lord it was him. We passed the rumor mill to him but never received a note back once he came back from Albania. That is all I know, I swear it." She now wept, eyeing the knife.

With a most concerned look on his face, their torturer now left the room to find Milicenta eating his lunch. "They're hunting our former lord down, these two led the fool right to the Dark Lord. This must be the war Lord Black feared." Andrue surmised and stole back the other half of the sandwich before Milicenta devoured it.

"Do you think our lord is mistaken? The Dark Lord is dead, what he saw in the chamber could not be true. You said yourself the brat is so paranoid he fears his own shadow assassinating him." Milicenta said with little confidence.

"We cannot be that daft to ignore signs sister, the Dark Lord possessed Quirrell somehow and still lives. Execute Danvers but make sure Jewell eyes the error of her ways and agrees to pass Hit Wizard information to us."

"How do you plan to do that without her knowing it was us who took her and House Black that controls her? We are not allowed to kill the whore's husband after all." Milicenta scoffed in disappointment.

"She does not need to know that though." A smirk now graces Milicenta's ugly face at these words of her brother. "Create a drop point and assure her that her dear husband Mitchell could be dead or she could become a very wealthy witch depending on the information. While you do that I must inform Lady Andi right away." He now told her and placed the masked in a drawer.

Putting on his coat he did speak up. "Separate the two into different cells right away. Before you release Jewell be sure to alter her memory to never realize she was captured alongside Danvers. Have fun sister."

A grim smile that seemed to have plenty of ideas now flashed at him and Andrue leaving his sister alone with two wizards assigned to Milicenta's crew almost felt bad for his former Death Eater brethren.

Apparating through to the security point Andrue now made his way across the garden. The flowers now started to bloom in full and the stone Angela Black seemed to take great delight in using her stone water can to bring more life to the flowers surrounding. Three witches in charge of garden maintenance now came out in dresses that were tight at the top but seemed to flow out.

Nodding to the ladies he now pushed the glass door open where three generations of Greengrass now sat around a teapot with Lady Andi and her mother, Lady Druella. Druella taking over the role of Social Lady of House Black for Narcissa who now concentrated on running House Malfoy more and more with Lucius busy just seemed to sit back and enjoy the beautiful day as the sun hit her beautiful face. Andrue was amazed that a woman in her 60's could look so young.

Looking over near the fireplace he saw the eldest child of Alex Jr. and Evelyn Greengrass chatting away with Dora. The off duty auror was the first to notice him enter but returned to her conversation with Daniel. She seemed engaged in his story about the Society for a Brighter England, which he had just joined at university.

"Lord, Lady Greengrass, heir, heiress Greengrass, always a pleasure to see you." Andrue now said to the two couples. The lord simply nodded. "The papers said your son Jayson and his wife Maddy are appealing for a release again, aye your son, still a nasty bugger." Andrue commented and Lady Greengrass looked towards the fire with regret thinking back to what could have turned him towards the Death Eaters, her own son.

"My son will have no part of freedom. My grandson Nathan will not have life thrown into distress just because his father says he was tricked into the mark." Lord Greengrass stated spitting at the memory of his second-born son. The very flesh and blood who attempted to lead a raid on Greengrass Manor during the war.

"Would you like some tea Andrue or is this business?" Andi now asked leaning back into her chair. "Sadly Andi I must take you from your company."

She gave a crisp nod towards the reformed Death Eater and followed him to her study. Druella taking over hosting duties now called for some more strawberries for them. The two entered the large study and walked over to the side table the Regent Tonks now cleaned up the paperwork that Ms. Clearwater had left behind.

"Lord Black has the right to be concerned." He stated plainly and the look of distress crossed her face. "Quirrell sought out our new guest to find my former lord. It seems they directed the fool towards Albania where he most likely became possessed."

She seemed to ponder this and now poured both of them a well deserved large splash of brandy. In a single gulp Andi took hers and held the glass to her head in frustration. "What of our guest Andrue? Can they be spared?"

Taking his time on his drink he sipped it slowly enjoying the burn down his throat. Looking out the window he saw the sun was dropping rapidly and with the full moon tonight he would be sure to hear the howling of the werewolf shelter in Alphard's Hamlet. Looking back to Andi who had poured herself a double from the last time he spoke. "Aye, the lass can be saved but Mili is going to put ole Agnus out of his misery. How the ministry never found out he was marked is beyond me." Falling to the couch he now looked around and saw all the portraits were set to privacy mode. The simple curtain over the portraits who would usually debate hotly who was the best regent in their time now were oblivious to the conversation or the occupants of the room.

"Here is the list and I am assigning 15 more men under you. It seems with my niece wanting to go into teaching the plans for her to have her own crew has gone out the window. Al wants her separated from any foul business such as this." She now sat at her desk and opened the side drawer. Taking out two thick folders she slid them over.

Taking the first one that was a dark mahogany he opened it up to see the profiles of 15 more witches and wizards of House Black. Many seemed to be residents of Alphard's Hamlet but three looked to reside in William's Landing on the coast. "Oy, you are giving me Ollie the card cheat? The bastard still owes me 13 galleons." He said in anger looking at the photo of a plain looking wizard near his 40s with a plain face, plain combed down hair, even plain green/brown eyes. Had it not been for the card game Andrue would have never remembered his face.

"Ollie is a trusted man to my nephew from when he was second heir, put him to work than to pay back that gold but he is to be unharmed. Not even your little pub fight in Alphard's Hamlet you tried to hide from us." She admonished him but he simply shrugged. "Fine, hope he enjoys working in Siberia." He now said to himself grinning and changing the folders to a plain manilla colored one which was substantially heavier.

Opening it was the profiles of some 20 Death Eaters who had escaped charges or notice all together from authorities. Some of these men were his brothers in raiding and pillaging. Passing by the photo of Igor Karkaroff he was surprised to see a face he thought dead by his own wand. Agnes Rosier, the ugly brute, very much seemed alive sitting at a cafe that looked to be in Eastern Europe.

"Your dear cousin it seems lives, Andi." Andrue commented and showed her the photo. Andi looked to hide the annoyance in her face unsuccessfully. "It was sheer luck we stumbled upon him, that is the only picture we have and he has yet to return to that cafe. Agnes was a little bint when we were children, I have no doubts he has not changed. Make him a low priority, weak in the mind and weak with the wand." Andi said offhanded but flipped to three men and two women down to the face Andrue could not but forget.

Staring back at him in what looked like a warehouse surrounded by hippogriff eggs was the very man who had accompanied the Dark Lord to the Potter's Cottage. Pyrites who often acted as the left hand for the Dark Lord looked like a respectable businessman, nothing was farther from the truth.

"Should the Dark Lord return Pyrites would be a very strong wand once again for the Death Eaters. I do not wish to over speak m'lord but we must deal with him right away. His death is to be done by the end of the month." Andrue spoke not looking away from the photo of the man he directly reported to during the last war.

Andi had a sly smile on her face. "We heard reports he was last seen in Venice with a few others in that folder after they started a new life. Take Jack with you, it seems Lady Black has become most annoyed by him since he put on tight security detail for Fleur, per my nephew of course. She had dismissed him and hired her own cousin. I believe Jack is in William's Landing now that he is relieved of his duty. Let the Italian aurors take the credit on this one."

Andrue took this as his cue to leave and departed the solar allowing Andi to entertain her guest. Stopping by the broom closet he took a Comet 260 and flew high into the sky heading south towards the English Channel. The smell of fisheries hit his nose first before the channel but soon a small town that had some 30 docks, small communities, a primary school for small children, and towering over it all was the ancient castle built by William the Conqueror himself.

While looking primitive compared to the castle's a few hundred years later it remained intact and well maintained due to constant use over the past thousand years. Andrue even heard from the local historian who maintained the records for the castle that the Blackest of the Black called it home until Black Manor was built in the 17th century.

Looking before him seeing the Black guards flying high in the sky over the town he now descended and landed at the main gate. With a quick nod he passed through the guards and the town seemed to come alive as the dockworkers and merchants all got off shift. Andrue had to laugh seeing a member of bar security now chasing away a group of 15-year-old boys who attended the local magical school. One dropped his fake wizarding ID on the ground as he ran and Andrue had to wonder how stupid the lad could be.

"Eh, born in 1968? The lad just came out his mother." Andrue now jested to the bouncer who had a good laugh before walking into the tavern. Walking down the main road Andrue now came to a square that was dominated by a large statue of Sirius Comtes. The founder of House Black in England and lead magical lord for William the Conqueror now seemed to look over the lands his king had passed down to him with pride.

Turning left down the road towards residentials he came to a row of terraced houses that dominated both sides of the streets. The wealthy managers at the docks in William's Landing and those well off from serving Lord Black directly looked to have made a slice of personal heaven for themselves. Making his way up the one addressed 112, Andrue scaled the steep steps and came to a well-handcrafted door that contained both the Irish and English flag etched into the wood. Wrapping his knuckles to the door Andrue waited.

He had not to wait long as the sound of chaos reigned inside the house and you could hear a woman scream and the sounds of three laughing children. Andrue was greeted by the sight of Elizabeth Monroe who had her bright red hair in a loose bun. The circles under her eyes showed that she needed to find rest soon or risk losing her mind.

"What does the laddie want now?" She groaned and waved him. Andrue passed through the archway and this did look like a house that now had ten children most under the age of ten. She cast a cleaning spell that sent the toys flying back to their places after closing the door.

"I assure you Liz, Lord Black is the one who gave you the house and lifestyle to afford such a large family. Tell me your conditions again under Lord Arcturus?" He now pondered and she now swore at him walking into the kitchen as her tall redheaded husband Jack now came in from the sitting room. Over his shoulder looked to be puke from his newborn Alphard.

"Must you rile my wife up Andrue?" Jack asked and shook Andrue's hand. "I just procured a hundred-year-old bottle of rum, come have a glass with me."

The two men now passed through long hallways and up the stairs. Along the wall going up were pictures of each of the couple's ten children and at the top was the wedding photo of Jack and Liz. Jack being no more than a dock loader at the time wore a ragged coat while she wore a passed down almost white dress that had made its rounds from bride to bride in the tenement they lived in at the time.

"You know Andrue, both Liz and I grew up in this very town. My entire life I saw all the rich friends of Lord Arcturus who were as useful to this land as manure in the home of a rancher just take up these homes. Now I live in one. Aye, it is no Black Manor or even the manors around Lake Arcturus but I could ask for nothing better." Jack said looking fondly at his large home that looked thrice as wide as it did from the view outside.

"Who knows how long you have left in this home." Andrue said with a shrug and Jack looked over suspiciously. "It is not wise to be fired by Lady Black herself. You didn't creep her out by watching her bathe, did you?"

Jack now laughed and opened to the door to his study. "I did no such thing Andrue, she simply thought our protection detail too secure around her. Monsieur Delacour put his nephew on her detail but I have no doubt our lord will be most furious with his wife. Now, what can I do to help Lady Andi?"

Andrue now took out the twenty files of Death Eaters. "It seems that it is time we start monitoring our enemy."

(A Week Later)

The tall thin man with even thinner hair and a missing patch atop his head now sat in the study he occupied for the past ten years. The nap in his chair had come to him unexpectedly after his morning drink in the office but seemed to rejuvenate him.

His new young wife thankfully had come from old wealth so at least he had no call for a life of poverty in hiding, even if she was a half-blood. Looking over at the photo was the plump form of his other half, Allegro Smith. The dumb bint thought him a merchant from London who fled during the war in fear of becoming a victim.

George Pyrittes… Smith looking down at the bare forearm wished so much that his master would call once again. Opening his drawer to find the letter from the Dark Lord all those years back he hoped to reread it thriving to feel the power of the man he once served. Maybe dissect the hints that his master spoke that even in death the Dark Lord would truly never die.

Anger filled the man as it seemed someone had pillaged his drawers. Not one letter he thought secure was in its place. All the communications between him and Nott, Malfoy, even Goyle who wanted his young son betrothed with George's newborn daughter. Panic filled the man as even his wand that he wielded during his day as a Death Eater was now gone.

Running out the sitting area just outside his solar of their three-bedroom home the man looked around for his wife or even the maid his father in law had given them. Walking over to the tea kettle by the couch where Allegro usually breastfed their little Cynthia he felt the coffee kettle still hot. What concerned him most was the daily copy of _Stregone Times _was still half-read.

If his wife was anything it was predictable. She would outwait an earthquake to read her Warlock Times and finish her coffee. Walking to the balcony that overlooked the Grand Canal in Venice there was the same damn redhead that had watched him at the cafe only two days prior. The message runner for Lucius seemed to not have noticed the man but how often do you see a man with that bright red hair in Venice? George at first thought it a strange tourist.

The man had seemed to chat with a woman by a railing at the water level, even avoiding looking up. Then the man looked up with a smirk towards his balcony and gave him a wink. At this moment he realized that Venice was no longer safe. Damning the anti apparition zone all around Magical Venice he grabbed the wand he stole from the local wand merchant and grabbed the trunk that housed his "time to leave kit". Making it small and placing it in his pocket the Death Eater now bounded down the stairs but heard voices coming up from the ground floor.

At first, he thought it was his neighbor and sometimes lover Catalina but from their words now sounded more like aurors. Peaking over he was right as he saw some ten aurors bearing the sigil of Venice walked in perfect unison with battle armor upon their chest. Behind them were ten more hit wizards and taking the lead was the Head of the DMLE for Italy. Senor Michael Pizzelle had a serious look upon his heavily bearded face.

One of the hit wizards seemed to spot him looking up and now shouted and pointed towards him. The aurors now ran up the stairs and Pyrites took little time and raced up the stairs himself towards the roof. Emerging at the gardens there were three aurors already waiting and opened fire at him.

A piercing spell caught him in the shoulder but he had been quick enough to send the killing spell towards another's chest. The auror dropped dead and he sent the killing spell towards the auror who wounded him but the third had created a brick wall that intercepted the spell. The wall exploded and Pyrites now used this distraction and now started running across the houses.

Passing by a few other gardens in the rooftops he looked behind to see the two aurors along with five of those from the stairwell now chasing him close. Three others seemed to take local's brooms and now flew high to track him. He sent spells up towards them but the piercing spell had damaged his shoulder enough to mess his aim just enough.

Unharmed, the wizards above flew away. Pyrites made his way down the next housing block with the aurors hot on his tail. A few good citizens tried to take him down only to receive Avada Kedavra to the chest. For the first time running across the bridge, he smiled feeling the coin light up in his pocket.

Creating a distraction by nearly killing thirty tourists with a bridge collapse he made it beneath the city thanks to the secret door in the stone just past the steps. The aurors saved all the tourists from all over magical Europe but swore to see their target gone.

Wondering if the other four brothers who bore the mark escaped or were even exposed he lit his wand and followed the tunnel below. Surrounding him were the pathways that led to the floats that quite literally kept this city above water.

Finding a spot by a maintenance shaft it seemed that the wizard or witch who worked here had left their after-work wine behind. Deciding to wait here for the next signal he opened the bottle with his wand and found a seat.

Pyrites had not known how long he waited but with near an empty bottle in hand but the sounds of footsteps sounded near and he stood preparing his wand. He relaxed seeing it was only Abraxas Malfoy. The third cousin of Lord Lucius Malfoy and fellow escapee Death Eater looked utterly exhausted.

"Thank god you survived all that George. I had barely the chance to see you running the riverside before those damn aurors broke down my door. While I hid from them in a bush I swear they said Henry was killed when they entered his home." Abraxas said with sadness. Henry Crabbe, the uncle to Vincent Crabbe, had been his childhood friend. The two even got their dark marks the same day on the same raid.

"What of the others? I have no doubt Sam and Jeremiah drew on the aurors."

The other man simply shrugged. "Beats me mate, the big question is how did they know about us? I must have cleared my lady's mind every time she got even close, I know you did the same to your wife."

Pyrites now tapped his chin after passing the bottle with a couple more glasses worth of wine over. Malfoy now thought while Pyrites thought.

"They raided my entire drawer after I took an unexpected nap and I had strong wards to keep it and my liquor cabinet protected. Add to that I saw the same redhead look up to me today that I saw at the cafe we are dealing with a professional. They were even careful enough before sending the aurors on us to send my wife and daughter away. The only person with the resources to manipulate the aurors and hates us that much is Lord Black."

Dread now was plain on the face of Malfoy as he recalled the letters from his cousin Lucius on how dangerous the young lord was and would become.

"I have no doubt it was the spawn of Sirius that sent my wife away and pointed the aurors towards us. Once we leave we will gather our hidden brothers and sisters, together we will rise and take the fight to House Black." Pyrites declared. Malfoy went to respond but both of their pockets now grew hot from the coin. "Come, we will plan later, escape first."

They walked down the tunnel and came to a clear opening. This was the meeting site but Antonio seemed to be nowhere. Looking around for the auror who was handsomely paid by Lucius all the side entrances seemed to close at once besides one. Drawing their wands at the sounds of footsteps they were greeted to a sight that made them both filled with anger.

The same redhead Pyrites had spotted now walked with the traitor Death Eater who had killed James Nott before fleeing England and getting captured in Germany. Andrue Alyard had a smirk on his face and was surrounded by some ten aurors and Senor Michael Pizzelle.

"You traitor!" Pyrites now screamed and launched a spell towards the traitor Death Eater. It was easily deflected by a conjured stone and the aurors now all sought cover with the head of the DMLE. Andrue stayed out in the open and opened his wand on Malfoy who attempted to fight back and make his way to cover.

The two traded spells while the aurors while hiding behind cover would send spells towards Malfoy that were deflected. Pyrites tried to help his friend but the onslaught of spells soon was too much and Abraxas Malfoy fell to his knees after a cutting spell slashed across his chest. The blood upon his white shirt was profound and seemed to cover every stitch. He attempted to raise his arm once more to kill Andrue but the former Death Eater with a well-placed spell sent a piercing spell through his throat.

Anger filled the former left hand of the Dark Lord as he now watched his friend give his last breaths. "Antonio is dead after giving your escape plan up. Sam died in bed with his mistress. Jeremiah drowned in the canal trying to flee. Henry Crabbe did not even fire off a spell before being filled with piercing spells. Now Abraxas Malfoy has fallen. It seems you are next brother." Andrue said and the final word sent the man into a rage. How dare that traitor he called brother once still use that word.

With a feral scream Pyrites now emerged from cover and sent a chain of killing spells only to hit the back since all went back into cover. Keeping an eye out for any movement his arm darted right when an auror stood up quickly from a fallen piece of the ceiling. The auror quickly flung himself back to the ground just in time.

From the peripheral to his left he now saw five aurors along with the two agents of Black standing and seven spells being launched towards him. The experienced dueler batted away the first couple of spells but his defense was halted as he first felt a cutting spell rip across his thigh. It was a blasting spell launched by the redhead that sent him launched back into the stone behind him.

Groaning in pain now he now shifted beneath the rubble his body caused loose. His breath became ragged as it now felt as his entire chest was caving in on itself. Hearing a laugh he tried to reach for his wand only to not find it within reaching distance. Looking up was the smirk of Andrue who now lowered his wand at the chest of Pyrites. All the Italian aurors seemed to look away all at once more interested in the stone than their prisoner.

"Kill me you coward…" Pyrites now screamed as the green spell connected square with his chest killing him dead.

2,300 kilometers north an hour later in Scotland a young teen lord sat by a lake watching as two mermen fought above the water for the mating rights with a newly grown mermaid. Just down the hill closer to the water a group of first years seemed to all gather watching the battle intently. Ginny sat beside her cousin Sarra while Astoria and Flora now mimicked the battle with sticks. Marius who sat alongside Luna was the only one to notice the large homely guard of Regent Andi approaching him.

Marius saw her whisper something into his ear and a smirk now crossed the lips of his lord cousin. The first year did not know the crime his cousin committed but he had no doubt Lord Alphard Black had more blood on his hands.

A/N

Here we are with the annual save Harry moment by his godbrother, this time his other godbrother happened to be saved as well. Wanted to show the love Al still has towards his godbrothers and did not want Alphard involved in the finale with the monster of Slytherin. Ron is still involved as you can see but clearly, Neville is quickly becoming Harry's top mate.

I want to involve Hermione more next year but having so much damn trouble with that, all I know is she is going to be apart of Neville's circle. Ideas! Please! And do not suggest Ron and Hermione cause it was terrible in the book and not Harry and Hermione because I left that future glaring for Harry.

While Harry deals with the troubles in the school, the always paranoid and vigilant Alphard thanks to his uncle's diary is starting to take the war to the Death Eaters in secret. First one must research those elements in the shadows. Pyrites is the only canon Death Eater who was supposedly the Death Eater, Riddle went to Potter's Cottage with. JK was supposed to write a confrontation between Sirius and Pyrites but chose to put in that scene with Vernon having an unusual day. So, the Dark Lord's top captain is dead before he can even fight in the war along with an OC Crabbe and Malfoy family member who fled and two lower ranked DE. Danvers was also listed as a canon Death Eater, only listed by last name.

Jack will be a big part of the forces of Alphard going forward. Wanted to show that just because we are talking about residents from a small town rather than London or so that does not mean they are not capable wizards on these lands. Jack Monroe will be an important figure when it comes to the inner circle of Alphard moving forward.

"Bond is stronger than blood. The family grows stronger by bond."

Itohan Eghide

OC's

**Jeremiah Jackson**

Fifth year badger in dueling class

Just happens to be Harry's mentoring class in dueling next year

**Roland Smith**

Robust Ravenclaw prefect

**Madam Madison Shelton**

Portrait Harry discovered that takes you out to the grounds

Lets you by with compliments

**Jerome Jackson**

Runs a small mercenary outfit Andrue sometimes hires out to when committing crimes to separate it from House Black

**Jewell The Rabbit**

Former lady of the night who traveled with Death Eaters offering her services, now a hit wizard

**Roland Danvers (canon… partially)**

Found a Danvers listed as a former Death Eater on the Potter Wiki so the last name is canon and they never gave a first

Currently... Formerly of the Dept of Mysteries and escaped all knowledge of anyone finding out he was marked

**Daniel Greengrass**

Mentioned him last book but he is the eldest child of Alex Jr. and Second Heir to House Greengrass

Currently at university and joined the Society for a Brighter England, think fraternity for the elite

**Jayson Greengrass**

Younger brother of Alex Jr. and Death Eater imprisoned in Azkaban

**Maddy Greengrass**

Wife of Jayson and marked DE, shared similar fate as husband

Not important characters now but should create more drama once war starts over the fate of House Greengrass

**Jack Monroe**

Lifelong resident of William's Landing (First Black lord upon being given hastings created town where his king first landed) and first outside kin supporter of Alphard's rule of House Black

**Elizabeth Monroe**

Wife of Jack and mother to his ten children

**Agnes Rosier**

Cousin to Andi and former DE who fled aurors

Weak of magic and mind

**Pyrites (Canon)**

Loyal supporter who in canon was said to have gone to the Potter's Cottage that night with the Dark Lord

Fled England and took new identity in southern Europe


End file.
